Nothing Even Matters
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: James and Jenna welcome their daughter into the world. Now they have to adjust to life with MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond.  A What If? companion fic for my story, How To Love
1. A New Arrival

**I was working on this while I was watching the New Years festivities on TV (By the way, Happy New Year!) and I'm really excited for you all to read it:D It was hard for me to write that sad ending for On My Mind, so I wanted to make another How To Love companion fic where Jenna actually survives:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

_"A daughter is a gift of love." Unknown_

"She's so beautiful." Jenna Harper whispers, looking at her newborn daughter.

"Yeah." James whispers, a smile on his face. Just two hours earlier, Jenna gave birth to their beautiful baby girl. Yeah, James never thought that he would be become a husband and father, especially not before his thirtieth birthday. He's gonna be twenty two next month and the past four years of his life have been amazing. He met his wonderful wife at a meet and greet for his band, Big Time Rush. Jenna's friend, Lacey Russo, is a huge BTR fan, so Jenna got tickets to their concert/meet and greet. James and Jenna started hanging out and they eventually became a couple. Now they're at Cedars Sinai Medical Center, celebrating the birth of their first child. They haven't know MacKenzie for very long, but they absolutely adore her.

"You wanna hold her, daddy?" Jenna smiles. James nods and gratefully allows Jenna to place their daughter in his arms. Is it weird for a man to cry? Because James actually feels like bawling right now. Not the sad kind of crying, but tears of joy. They've been waiting to see their daughter for months and now she's here. Why shouldn't James cry? He's so _happy _right now.

"Hi, Kenzie." He coos, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"MacKenzie Marie Diamond." Jenna smiles, stroking the baby's cheek.

"Actually, I was thinking we could name her MacKenzie _Elizabeth _Diamond." James grins, touching Kenzie's little hand. He chuckles softly as Kenzie wraps her hand around his finger. Now, they had originally chosen Marie as the baby's middle name. However, while Jenna was in labor (James is currently wearing a bandage around his hand because Jenna nearly crushed it), James decided that Marie was all too common. Well, Elizabeth is common, too. However, the difference is that Elizabeth really means something special to James. It's Jenna's middle name and he thinks that it's sweet to name babies after their parents.

"Really?" Jenna says with surprise in her voice.

"Yes, Jenna, really." James laughs, smiling at Kenzie. He never realized how amazing becoming a parent feels. His mom, Ms Knight (Kendall's mom), and Mrs Harper (Jenna's mom) all said that it felt great, but he never knew that it was gonna feel _this _amazing. He has never loved someone so much in his entire life. Normally, he's a little self absorbed, but he toned it down a bit after he met Jenna. You see, Jenna is the exact opposite of him. She has nothing to do with Hollywood. She graduated from a normal school, she's in her third year at UCLA, and she plans on becoming a high school counselor. Plus, she's sweet, down to earth, and rather selfless. No one expected James to end up with someone like her. Now she's his wife and the mother of his child! Pretty cool, right?

"I like it." Jenna agrees. "Do you like that, Kenzie?"

All they get from Kenzie is some squeaky and whiny baby sound. It's adorable and brings a smile to James and Jenna's faces. In the past two hours, all they've done is smile and talk about their amazing little princess. They can't wait to take her home and show her off. They finally rented their own apartment at the Palm Woods Hotel (Home of the future famous) shortly before they got married and they have a bunch of friends that are dying to see Kenzie. Seriously, James has gotten thirteen text messages in the past twelves hours. One of them was from Jett Stetson! Big surprise, right? That guy is on the hit TV show New Town High and he is, unfortunately, in love with himself. However, he seems quite interested in seeing the new baby. Maybe Jett Stetson has a soft spot for little kids.

"We can't wait to take you home." Jenna says, touching Kenzie's hand. "Everyone is really excited to meet you! And I'm excited to get home because I really don't like staying in the hospital. The last time I stayed overnight was when I was ten and I fell of the swingset and broke my arm. Mommy is such a klutz sometimes, but I know my little girl won't judge me."

"Hey, I'm gonna take her to the waiting room." James smiles, getting off the bed. "Daddy can't wait to show you off, Kenzie."

"Don't let Carlos drop her." Jenna warns.

"I won't." James grins, giving her a kiss on the lips before leaving the birthing suite. He kisses Kenzie's forehead before stepping into the waiting room across the hallway, where his bandmates, Ms Knight, Jenna's parents, Chris (Jenna's older sister) Jo, Camille, Lucy, Lacey, Gabriella, and Katie are sitting. They already know that Kenzie has finally arrived, but they allowed James and Jenna a couple hours alone with the baby before seeing her for themselves. When they look up and see the pink bundle in his arms, they jump out of their seats.

"Oh my gosh." Jo says sweetly, stroking Kenzie's cheek.

"Everyone, this MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond." James says, smiling at his daughter. "Our daughter."

"James, she's so beautiful." Ms Knight says, touching Kenzie's hand.

"Can I hold her?" Jo asks hopefully.

"Yeah." James nods, carefully placing his daughter in Jo's arms.

"She looks so much like Jenna." Carlos says, admiring the adorable baby girl. James keeps a smile on his face as Jo talks to Kenzie in a hilarious baby voice. Kenzie doesn't seem to mind Jo's exaggerated baby talk. It's too bad that she won't start smiling socially until she's two or three months old. If she could, James can almost guarantee that there would be a huge grin on that little girl's face. Jo loves children (She's really good with her younger fans) and she has been super excited for Kenzie's arrival. When she was told about Jenna's pregnancy, she sent them two stuffed bears, while she was filming the Chauncey Jackson trilogy in New Zealand.

"Yeah, she looks just like her mama." Logan says as Jo puts Kenzie in his arms. "You're like a clone of your mommy, Kenzie."

But the calmness in the waiting room is put to an end when Kenzie starts sobbing. Aww, she either needs food or a diaper change. Or she just needs her mommy. Logan hands the newborn to James and he gives them a smile before heading back to the suite. Jenna was reading the latest issue of Pop Tiger magazine that she had stored in her overnight bag, but she puts it on the bedside table when she hears her crying daughter.

"She's getting fussy." James says, kissing Kenzie's tearstained cheek.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Jenna asks sympathetically as James puts the baby girl in her arms. "Jay, she doesn't have a dirty diaper."

"Maybe she's hungry." James says, grabbing Kenzie's bottle of the bedside table. He hands it to Jenna, who holds the bottle to Kenzie's lips. That seems to calm her down. It's a good thing, too. They love her so much, but when she cries, she _really _cries. Yes, they are aware that she's just a baby, but they are a little nervous about waking up to her crying two or more times a night. Then again, they don't really mind it. Their families and every other adult they know has been warning them about that, so they've managed to mentally prepare themselves as much as they can.

"Yeah, you were hungry." Jenna whispers, kissing her forehead.

"Wanna watch TV?" James asks, grabbing the remote. He's interested in seeing what the celebrity gossip channels are talking about. Hot Tunes TV, Hollywood Insider, E! News, and all those channels are known for providing fans with the hottest news about their favorite stars. Big Time Rush has been a topic of discussion a few times. It wasn't because of any scandals (BTR is appropriate for kids of all ages), just because the media was excited about new music from the band, as well as news relating to their relationships with their girls. Jenna may not be famous, but that's exactly why people are so interested in James's relationship with her. He's a rockstar, she a college student. Two people from different worlds are married and have a daughter together.

"Sure." Jenna says.

James turns the TV on, changing the channel to Hollywood Insider. He looks at the screen in curiosity, frowning when he sees a picture of the cast of New Town High's fifth season. Right below the picture, he sees the words "New Town High will end after season 5!" Jo was only on the show for two seasons before she moved to New Zealand to film the Chauncey Jackson trilogy, which is based on the series of books.

**"The popular CW series is in it's fifth season! The show, which has brought you stars like Jett Stetson, Jo Taylor, Megan Chambers, and McKenna Leighton, has been a favorite ever since it premiered in September 2010, but direction Walter Cane has announced that the series will be done after the current season. Which is probably disappointing to many fans, especially those who enjoy the love/hate relationship between Jett Stetson's character Drake, and Alana, played by McKenna Leighton."**

The scene switches to an interview with Jett and McKenna on the red carpet at the Pop Tiger Awards. Every time the reporter asks them a question or says anything at all, they smile at her and respond to whatever she's saying. James has always thought about how funny it is that a celebrity can be a jerk in real life yet look so sweet for the cameras. McKenna lives at the Palm Woods and she's a sweetheart, but Jett is a jerk. She's one of the only girls that Jett won't flirt with because she's married and has an almost two year old son. Anyway, he's dating Jennifer Mason. She's one of the Jennifers, three of the most popular girls at the Palm Woods. She has brunette hair, she's really pretty, but she doesn't have the best personality.

"Babe, can I see Kenzie?" James asks her. "You can watch whatever you want."

"Alright, I'm gonna let your daddy hold you." Jenna smiles, handing Kenzie to James. She takes the remote from him and changes the channel to Friends. She loves the show and teasing James, of course. You'll see what she means in a minute.

"Jay, I think Matthew Perry was really cute when he was younger." She says, trying to hold back a smile. But she finally lets it out when she sees the look on James's face. He looks at her with raised eyebrows. He always gives her that look if she calls any guy cute, unless she's talking about him. He has two qualities about him that are both annoying and funny. He gets way too jealous and overprotective.

"Kenzie, your mommy hurt my feelings." He tells his daughter. "I'm suppose to be the only cute guy in her life."

"Oh, you are such a drama king." Jenna teases. James rolls his eyes as he carries their sleeping daughter over to the little bassinet by Jenna's bed. He gives the baby girl another kiss before lowering her into the bassinet. He gives her a loving smile before crawling next to Jenna, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He kisses her temple and smiles softly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You're gonna be a great daddy." Jenna whispers, kissing his cheek.

You see? This is one of the many reasons that he loves this girl. Altough he has been looking forward to the birth of their daughter, he has also been freaking out because he doesn't want to be a bad father. He has been reading the parenting books, but he's still worried that he'll do something wrong. Before Kenzie arrived, he was afraid that she would hate him. But she hasn't showed any signs of hating him, so he's relieved. He wants to be the best dad that he can be. He's definitely gonna try.

"I hope so." He says softly, giving her a kiss. "Will you be mad if I screw up?"

"James David Diamond, stop saying that!" Jenna scolds.

"I'm just saying." James says, giving her a serious look. Really, he plans on taking his job as Kenzie's dad very seriously. That means that he doesn't want to do anything wrong. He is aware that he may never be a perfect dad, but no one ever said that there's anything wrong with trying. You should try to do your best at everything, right? That's what his mom always says. Honestly, he doesn't want to be a bad parent. He doesn't want Kenzie to end up hating him because he failed at being a father.

"You're gonna be a really great dad, Jay." Jenna tells him. "I promise."

* * *

><p>After a while, James and Jenna finally fell asleep. When James wakes up, it's two thirty in the morning. Why is he waking up? Because Kenzie has started crying. Jenna starts to stir awake, but James quietly insists that she get some rest. After all, she had to give birth today. All James did was sit next to her and allow her to nearly crush his hand as she pushed, while cussing the doctor out. She was not very friendly while she was giving birth, so James was so relieved when it was finally over. Now they can enjoy their precious baby girl.<p>

"Alright, Kenzie, are you hungry again?" He asks as he lifts the baby into his arms. He kisses her forehead and walks over to the bedside table, picking the bottle up. He paces back and forth as he feeds her, quietly singing the tune to "Worldwide." He yawns softly, not feeling completely rested. Taking care of a baby is a tiring job, but Kenzie is definitely worth it. They'll stay up with her all night if they have to.

Knock! Knock!

"James, you need to get some rest." Brooke Diamond whispers, smiling when she sees Kenzie. Since she lives in Minnesota, she only got here a few hours ago. She one of those Super Moms. You know, the ones that are _constantly _worried about their children, even when they are aware that their children are perfectly fine. In other words, they are very overprotective moms. Brooke tried to take James back to Minnesota because she missed him. She wouldn't let him to take snowboarding lessons because she thought it was "too dangerous." And although she let him stay in LA, she is constantly worrying about him eating enough and getting enough sleep.

"Mom-"

"Jay, it's okay." Jenna says tiredly. "You need to sleep in a comfy bed."

"Jenna-"

"I'll be fine." Jenna insists. "The nurses will help me with Kenzie."

"You sure?" James asks her.

Jenna sighs heavily in response. James can be so stubborn. It can be really amusing, but it can also be annoying. Considering that she just had a baby today and she's tired, she really doesn't want anyone arguing with her. So she gives James "The Look." You know, raised eyebrows and a frown, like she's saying "Excuse me? I want you get your butt to the Palm Woods and into our bed."

"Yes, James." She says calmly. "I"m sure."

"Okay." James says slowly. He kisses Kenzie's forehead and puts her empty bottle on the bedside table, proceeding to put his little princess in her bassinet. She's fast asleep once again. He hopes that she'll give her mommy a break. Jenna looks exhausted. She could use a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

He sits on the edge of Jenna's bed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." Jenna says, giving him a kiss.

"Let's get you home, sweetie." Brooke says, letting her hand touch his back. She waves at Jenna, then leads James from the room. They enter the elevator and once they get to the first floor, James finds that he's already missing Jenna and Kenzie. He misses his wife and their sweet little girl. He can't wait to bring them home tomorrow. He's gonna be sleeping alone for the next few hours, which is gonna be kind of depressing. He's use to sharing a bed with Jenna, so he's gonna be lonely.

Just a few more hours. He can't wait until then, right? Yeah, he can be patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	2. Bringing Her Home

_"A baby is born with the need to be love and never outgrows it." Unknown_

James groans softly as he wakes up from his peaceful slumber. He rolls onto his back and looks at the alarm clock on the bedside table, his eyes widening when he sees the time. It's ten thirty? He's suppose to pick Jenna and Kenzie up from the hospital. He was exhausted and overslept! He was suppose to be at the hospital around ten! Ugh, he hopes that Jenna won't be mad at him.

He yawns as he sits up, frowning when he hears noise coming from the kitchen. He kicks the covers off himself and jumps out of bed, stumbling to the restroom. He grabs his lucky comb, running the black piece of plastic through his brown hair. Once he is certain that his hair looks right, he rushes to the closet. He chooses a black tank top and a blue hoodie, then he grabs a pair of jeans from the dresser. He quickly gets changed into the clothes, throws his nightclothes into the dirty clothes basket, puts a blue/white baseball cap and his glasses on, then heads to the living room.

In the kitchen, his mom is making breakfast. When he enters the kitchen, her eyes seem to light up with joy.

"Mom, I overslept." He complains. "I was suppose to pick Jenna and Kenzie up at ten."

"I called Jenna and explained what happened." Brooke says, leading her son over to the dining table. She sits a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, placing a loving kiss on the top of his head. He eats his breakfast as fast as he can, not wanting to be too much later than he already is. He already feels bad enough for being thirty minutes later. Why should he end up being an hour late? Anyway, he misses his wife and baby girl. He has been so excited for their daughter to be born, so they can take her home and enjoy having her in their lives.

"Don't eat so fast." Brooke tells him.

"I'm already late." James says as he eats the last piece of bacon. He walks to the living room and grabs his keys from the computer desk. "I've gotta go! I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Okay." Brooke says, kissing his cheek. "I can't wait to see my grandbaby again."

James smiles before rushing out the door. He runs into the elevator, presses the lobby button, and waits patiently. Once Kenzie is home, he's gonna spend as much time with her as he can. In fact, he's probably gonna take her to apartment 2J, where his bandmates live. He just hopes that Carlos doesn't end up scaring her. Most kids love Carlos, but Kenzie is just a newborn baby. Newborn babies can get frightened real easy, even if the person's intentions are good. They'll have to help her get use to everyone.

When the elevator doors open, he runs into the lobby.

"Hey, James! Gonna pick up Jenna and Kenzie?"

"Yes, Gabby! That's why I have to hurry up!" James says, rushing past her.

* * *

><p>Jenna smiles as she buttons up Kenzie's onesie. The little girl isn't a big fan off getting dressed because she keeps crying, but that might have something to do with the fact that Jenna woke her up. She knows how that feels. It has been eighteen hours since she gave birth and she feels exhausted. She's gonna have to take a nap when she gets home. About an hour ago, Brooke called her said that James would be a little late because he slept in. That phone call woke Jenna up, so she's gonna have to catch up on the sleep that she lost. That phone call and the four different times last night that Kenzie woke her up put a dent in her nice, relaxing sleep.<p>

"Why are you so fussy?" She asks, picking her precious daughter up. She kisses Kenzie's cheek and rubs her back, trying to calm her down. She doesn't mind the crying. It just reminds her that she has a beautiful baby girl in her arms. For a while, she had a hard time believing that this was really happening. She's a _mom. _It's the best feeling the world. She loves feeding Kenzie, changing her diapers, holding her, and comforting her when she cries. She knows that there will be challenges, but she's ready. She's just excited that she can call herself Kenzie's mommy.

"Come on, little girl." She whispers. She giggles and kisses Kenzie's cheek again. The baby girl keeps sobbing until Jenna lowers her into the carrier. Slowly but surely, the crying stops and Kenzie falls asleep. She smiles dreamily and sits on the bed, staring at her baby girl. She yawns loudly, still tired from the lack of sleep. She hopes that she can take a nap when she gets home.

"We're both sleepy." She says, running a hand through her reddish brown hair.

Knock! Knock!

She smiles when she sees her husband pushing a wheelchair into the room. She carefully gets off the bed and walks over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. To do this, she has to stand on tip toes, due to her husband being taller than her. She has always enjoyed his height, though. There's something about taller guys that she finds really attractive.

"Get in the chair." James chuckles, kissing her cheek.

"Okay. She says happily.

"Hi, baby girl!" James coos as he picks Kenzie's carrier up, taking it over to Jenna. He carries her overnight bag, while she holds the carrier on her lap. Then he grabs the handles of the wheelchair and pushes her out of the room. Her eyes start to close, but she quickly opens them. Once they are inside the elevator, James kneels in front of her.

"How do you feel?" He asks her.

"Tired." Jenna smiles.

"I might take Kenzie to 2J, so you can get some rest." James says, standing up as the doors open. He kisses her forehead and pushes her out of the elevator, walking toward the front exit. Jenna sighs in content as she admires the sunlight, palm trees, grass, and the breeze blowing against her face. She looks down when she hears Kenzie whimpering. She strokes her daughter's cheek, hoping to keep her from crying.

"We're outside, Kenzie bear." She smiles when her baby girl's eyes open. "It's so pretty, isn't it?"

"Alright, here we are." James says as they approach the Big Time Rush mobile, a red convertible that Gustavo bought for the boys. It originally belonged to Mr Bitters, the Palm Woods hotel manager. After the boys kidnapped him and forced him to stay in the trunk while they filmed the music video for "The City Is Ours," Gustavo offered to buy it from him. Now it belongs to the guys.

"We've gotta put you in your car seat." James says, lifting Kenzie into his arms. He crawls into the backseat and puts Kenzie in the car seat, wrapping the blanket around her and fastening the seatbelt. Then he gets out of the car and helps Jenna out of her wheelchair. He lets her get into the backseat and quietly announces that he's gonna take the wheelchair back to the hospital.

Jenna waits patiently, playing with the hem of her pink cardigan. She looks in the rearview mirror, giving her daughter a smile. Kenzie is wide wake, looking at nothing in particular. Jenna turns around and looks out the front window, frowning at how quiet the car is. She takes the extra set of keys from her overnight bag, starting the car. She turns the radio on, making sure that it's not too loud.

She looks at the hospital, relieved when she sees James walking out to the car. She's ready to go home where she belongs. She misses being with her friends and family, you know? She doesn't know anyone at this hospital. Of course, the staff is perfectly nice. Dr Bennett and Nurse Kyle were awesome, but she prefers being at home with people that she actually knows. The hospital beds are kind of uncomfortable and the food at home is much better. She's really craving some pizza, so she might order from Domino's later.

"Time to get my girls home." James says, kissing Jenna's cheek.

"It's about time." Jenna giggles. James backs out of the parking space and drives out of the parking lot. As he drives, they pass some buildings, palm trees, and people walking on the sidewalks. Los Angeles is a beatiful city and, despite some of the craziness, it's really a great place to live. It certainly isn't boring and, if you're lucky, you might run into a celebrity. Jenna has lived in California her whole life. She moved to Los Angeles when she was four and has been living there ever since. James moved to LA from Grand Marais, Minnesota, a few years ago. The funny thing is that James fits right into the Hollywood scene, while Jenna is the exact opposite. But it's okay because they have a very happy marriage, despite the difference in personality.

* * *

><p>"Get some sleep." James whispers, pulling the covers over Jenna's tired body. Jenna nods and closes her eyes, falling asleep. James kisses her forehead, then walks to the living room. He lifts Kenzie from her carrier and kisses her cheek. He cradles her in his arms, walking out of the apartment. Then he walks to the elevator, cooing softly. He chuckles as she makes a squeaking sound, touching her hand. She definitely looks like Jenna, with her brown hair and green eyes. She's gonna be gorgeous when she grows up.<p>

"Let's go see what your uncles, Mama Knight, and Auntie Katie are doing." James whispers as they walk onto the second floor. Kenzie yawns softly, giving James another reason to smile. He gives her a gentle grin, kissing her forehead before entering apartment 2J. This is place where he lived until he got married last June. He lived in 2J, Jenna lived in her dorm at UCLA, now they live together in their very own apartment.

"You brought her home?" Kendall says as he, Carlos, and Logan rush over to him.

"Yeah." James says, fixing the pink blanket wrapped around Kenzie. "Jenna is sleeping and I don't want Kenzie to wake her up."

"Let me see her." Kendall says, taking Kenzie into his arms.

"Where's your mom and sister?" James asks him.

"Katie is down at the pool and my mom went to the store." Kendall says as Kenzie wraps her hand around his finger. "Kenzie, do you wanna watch some hockey? It's really awesome. You'll love it!"

James smiles and rolls his eyes as they walk over to the bright orange couch, sitting in front of the TV. Before they became famous rockstars, they were four hockey players from Minnesota. Hockey is still a big part of their lives. They go to the hockey rink whenever they can, they play lobby hockey, they play hockey in the living room, and they watch it on TV. They're still the same guys they were before they came to LA. You know, they're just famous now. Other than that, they haven't changed a bit.

"Aaaah." Kenzie says, moving her arms.

"I think she's trying to talk." Carlos laughs, shaking her hand.

"Hey, do we have to be at Rocque Records tomorrow?" Logan asks, checking his text messages.

"Let me call him." Kendall sighs, taking his phone out of his jeans pocket. He dials their music producers phone number, waiting for the man to answer. "Hey, Gustavo! Do you need us to be at the studio? Hey, you don't need to be sarcastic...Okay! Gosh, you need to take a chill pill...Okay, I'll shut up! Bye!"

"Yeah, we need to be there." He nods. "At nine."

"Ugh, that's too early." James groans.

"Maybe we should ask him to let us come in late." Carlos tells him. "You and Jenna are both gonna be exhausted since the baby will probably be waking you up. I'm sure Gustavo will understand."

"I'll be fine." James shrugs.

People need to know something about Gustavo Rocque. The man is incredibly talented, but he's also crazy. Like, he has a terrible temper problem. He yells a lot, breaks things, bosses people around, and has threatened to kill the guys on numerous occasions. No, he wouldn't actually do it, but it's scary how he'll even make threats like that. Everyone is amazed that he hasn't been forced into anger management classes.

"You sure?" Kendall asks carefully.

"Yeah." James smiles. "I'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	3. A New Normal

_"The love of a family is life's greatest blessing" Unknown_

Sunlight shines through the bedroom window. Jenna squints her eyes and sits up, noticing that James isn't laying next to her. They went to bed at eleven thirty last night because Kenzie kept crying. Eventually, they got her to calm down so they could go to bed, but she woke them up three times in one night. That's why Jenna is surprised that James still got up early. The alarm clock says that it's ten. But the explanation may be on the sheet of paper on the bedside table. Jenna grabs it and unfolds it, reading the writing.

_Went to Rocque Records:) I love you! And give Kenzie a kiss for me:D_

_PS: My mom went to the mall_

Jenna smiles softly and gets out of bed, grabbing the purple housecoat draped over the foot of the bed. She slips it on, then walks to the restroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sees something different. Even though she's only twenty one years old, she looks older. She has bags under her eyes, she's curvier, and her hair is a mess. This is just part of being a mom, though. She's not gonna look like her old self for a while. It's all worth it, though. She's just happy that she has Kenzie home with her. She and James aren't complaining about that.

She combs her hair before walking to the nursery. She walks over to her daughter's crib, looking at the sleeping baby girl. Careful not to wake Kenzie, Jenna lifts her from the crib. She cradles her little girl, touching her cheek. Kenzie is so cute when she's asleep. She's so tiny, too! Not premature, but she's definitely small. All babies are little when they're first born.

"Alright, princess," She says, kissing Kenzie's nose. "Your daddy is at work, so it's gonna be just you and me until he gets home. I'm sure we can find something fun to do, right? Should I sing you a song? I have an idea! Let's listen to Big Time Rush! Your daddy is in a band and I have all three of their albums. Their next album is gonna be released this summer."

She carries Kenzie to the living room and puts her in the carrier. She grabs a copy of the second Big Time Rush album, putting it in the stereo.

"Paralyzed is my favorite song, you know that? Okay, you probably don't." She laughs, sitting in front of Kenzie.

"And I was paralyzed." She sings, watching as Kenzie's eyes start opening. "Hey, you're awake!"

"You've got some cute little feet!" Jenna says, playing with her daughter's feet. Kenzie yawns softly, staring at her mom. Jenna lets her fingers stroke Kenzie's cheek, while she listens to the guys. She hums the tune, while smiling at Kenzie. The baby girl closes her eyes again, causing Jenna to giggle. The sweet little baby girl must be really sleepy.

Ding!

"Hmm, who could be at the door?" She says jokingly, kissing Kenzie's cheek before getting off the floor. She walks to the door and looks through the peep hole, seeing her friends Lacey Russo and Gabriella Valadez. She has known Lacey ever since Kindergarten, but Gabby came into the picture when Lacey and Jenna first moved into their UCLA dorm. She's a year older than both of them, she's an aspiring Broadway actress, and she's majoring in theatre arts. Lacey is majoring in interior design, while Jenna is majoring in psychology. She also enrolled in a teacher education program, since she wants to be a high school guidance couselor.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks as she opens the door.

"We're bored!" Lacey says, immediately heading for the kitchen. If Lacey is really close to someone, she doesn't ask for their permission to take food out of their fridge. She just goes for it. She's the crazy one of the group, Gabby is the pretty but ditzy one, and Jenna is the smart one. They all have very different personalities, but they get along really well.

"Where's Kenzie?" Gabby asks excitedly.

"I wanna see her!" Lacey asks through a mouthful of pizza rolls. Pizza rolls were one of Jenna's many pregnancy food addictions and she had a full bag of them, so she would always have something to snack on when she felt a craving coming on. She still had some leftover and now they're gone because Lacey ate them all. Thank you for eating Jenna's food, Lacey.

"Shhh!" Jenna whispers, leading them over to her daughter.

"Awww." Lacey and Gabby say in unison.

"Say hi to Auntie Lacey and Auntie Gabby." Jenna says, lifting Kenzie from her carrier. Lacey and Gabby stand behind Jenna, so they can see Kenzie's face.

"Come here, beautiful." Lacey says as Jenna turns around, taking the baby into her arms. She sits on the couch and cradles Kenzie, and they all watch in amusement as Kenzie tries to put her fingers in her mouth. While her friends enjoy the baby, Jenna walks to the kitchen. She just realized that she still needs to eat breakfast. She grabs a box of Chocolate Fudge poptarts from the cabinet above the sink, taking one out of the box. She puts it in the toaster and waits for it to finish, then she puts it on a plate.

"Wow, James looks so fine in that picture." Gabby says, looking at a picture on the end table. Jenna gives her a look, which makes her shut up. The new mom walks over to them and looks at the picture. Aw, she remembers this. It's just a random picture that they took when Jenna joined the guys for their Worldwide tour. They were sitting on the couch in the back lounge, their cheeks pressed together, while James held his camera in front of them. It so cute that Jenna ended up getting it framed.

"Yes, he looks great." She agrees. "And he's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Stop!" Gustavo Rocque shouts.

The four tired and sweaty boys stop dancing, looking at their music producer. James is normally pretty relaxed during recording sessions and rehearsals, but his wife just had a baby and he really wants to be at home with his daughter. He's been here for more than an hour and he's already dying to go home. This guy wants to be with his family, not at Rocque Records, where he has to listen to Gustavo's yelling and complaining. To Gustavo, most of their work is good but not good enough. It can be really annoying.

"What's wrong _this time_?" Kendall sighs.

"You dogs need to practice performing these news songs!" Gustavo snaps. "Now do it again and this time, _Kendall_, do it right!"

"Wait!" Kelly says abruptly. "Gustavo, Griffin wants a celebrity duet for the album! What celebrity are we gonna get?"

"Lucy Stone!" Carlos suggests.

"No, Hollywood Insider said that she got fired from her record company." Kelly says, looking at her phone. "Gustavo, we really need to do something! Maybe we could get Jordin Sparks to work with them again!"

"No, she's on tour." Gustavo reminds her.

As they start arguing about celebrity duets, James and his bandmates just stand on the stage. James could be at home right now, enjoying some daddy/daughter time with Kenzie. If Gustavo and Kelly need to look for a celebrity willing to sing with Big Time Rush, why do the guys need to be here? Besides, James is tired from waking up three times last night. He wouldn't make taking a short nap.

"Hey!" Logan calls out.

"WHAT?" Gustavo and Kelly shout in unison.

"Why don't you guys take some time to thnk about the celebrity duet, while we go home?" James says hopefully, walking towards the steps leading off the stage. Of course, Gustavo interrupts him before he can walk off the stage.

"Stay where you are!" Gustavo snaps. James rolls his eyes and stands between Logan and Carlos, hoping that he doesn't end up losing his mind. Gustavo can do that to a person, so James wouldn't be surprised if he ends up going crazy.

* * *

><p>"We enjoyed playing with her!" Gabby says as she and Lacey walk to the door.<p>

"Thanks for stopping by!" Jenna says before closing the door. Her friends stayed for three hours before finally deciding to return to UCLA. Now it's just Jenna and Kenzie. They'll have to find a way to keep themselves busy. Maybe some TV? Nickelodeon is probably showing some iCarly episodes. Jenna likes that show. It'll surely entertain her and her newborn baby girl. She definitely doesn't feel like going out, due to the fact that she gave birth less than two days ago. She still feels rather sore. Hey, having a child is hard work.

"Okay, missy, lets watch some TV." She says, grabbing the remote. She turns the TV on, changing the channel to Nickelodeon and carefully sitting on the couch. She glances at Kenzie, who has fallen asleep again. She seems to sleep a lot, but Dr Bennett said that it's normal. She'll start become for active as she gets a little older. On the bright side, Jenna gets quite a bit of peace and quiet during the day.

She watches TV for about an hour, laughing at every funny iCarly moments. She tries to laugh quietly, so she doesn't wake the baby up. Suddenly, the front door opens. She looks toward the door and smiles when James walks into the apartment.

"Jay!" She says, eagerly walking over to her husband. She kisses his cheek, noticing that he looks really tired. "Aw, you look sleepy."

"Gustavo worked us really hard today." James says, sitting on the couch. Jenna sits on his lap and plays with his hair. She hates that Gustavo is so hard on them. These poor boys deserve a break. Anyway, she thought that man would be a little understand of James's situation. They didn't get much sleep last night and Jenna doesn't see how anyone could perform well if they're tired.

"I'm sorry." Jenna says before looking at Kenzie. The little girl is stirring awake and Jenna gives her a loving smile, standing up and carefully lifting her out of her carrier. She puts the baby girl in James's arms, watching the way his eyes light up with joy. Kenzie is definitely a daddy's girl, even though she still loves her mommy. She gets a kick out of James singing to her.

"Did you miss me?" James asks, giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm gonna make you a snack." Jenna says, rubbing his shoulder before walking to the kitchen. What do twenty one year old guys like? Finally, Jenna chooses pizza bagels. James loves pizza bagels. Actually, he loves just about any kind of italian food. Spaghetti, cheese ravioli, tiramisu, pizza rolls, pizza bagels, pretty much anything.

She looks at the instructions before putting a few in the microwave.

Knock! Knock!

"It's unlocked!" She calls out.

"I'm back!" Brooke exclaims, carrying a couple of shopping bags. "I bought some stuff for Kenzie!"

"Um, thanks." Jenna says. "Just put them in the nursery! I'll check everything out in a minute. James is tired, so I'm making him a snack."

"My baby is tired? James, what did Gustavo do to you?"

"He's just freaking out about our album." James tells her. "Griffin wants a celebrity duet, Gustavo wants us to practice performing our new songs, and he's driving us up the wall."

"Do I need to call him?" Brooke asks, taking Kenzie into her arms. "I think someone should give him a piece of their mind."

"Mom, don't worry about it." James says with a slight chuckle.

"Here's your snack." Jenna says, handing a plate of pizza bagels to him.

"Baby, I'm going back to Minnesota tomorrow." Brooke tells her son. "Okay?"

"That's fine, mom." James smiles. "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss the birth of my grandbaby." Brooke coos, touching Kenzie's face.

Jenna sits next to James and he wraps his arm around her shoulders. He loves being in Big Time Rush with his best friends, but it's always nice to spend time with his girls. He doesn't have a care in the world when he's with his loved ones. However, there i_s _one thing that he's worried about. With him being in a famous band, there's always concerns about the always present paparazzi. He's already experiencing paranoia about taking Kenzie out of the apartment. He doesn't want anyone harming his little girl. He's the man of the house and he's gonna make sure that his girls are safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Random thought:<em> Okay, after I ate my New Years Day dinner, I was watching the news and there was this story about a monkey being stolen from a zoo...And I was thinking "What did that person want with a <em>_monkey__?"_ But he was found and he returned to the zoo_:) _**

**Anyway, I've had a lot of inspiration for my stories lately:) So I haven't had Writers Block in a while (Thank goodness!)**

**Before I finally shut up, I just want to thank you all for the reviews on the first two chapters:) **


	4. Lunch Date

_"The beauty of love is invisible by the eyes but can be felt by the heart." Unknown_

James's dream was to be famous and now that he's living his dream, he loves it! But since Kenzie arrived one week ago, he started to become really annoyed with the stupid photographers that are always following him around. Really, he and Jenna haven't been getting a lot of sleep, so James is really in no mood to be harrassed by the paparazzi. Jenna won't even take Kenzie outside the Palm Woods until she's at least a month old. Truthfully, James is dreading it because he knows that if those guys lay even one finger on his daughter, there's gonna be one heck of a beatdown. James isn't a violent person, but he isn't afraid to fight when it comes to his family. He's just really protective.

He hums softly as he feeds Kenzie her bottle, smiling softly. They're gonna let Jo babysit her while they go out to lunch. James can hear the shower running, but most of his attention is on little Kenzie. Life has been perfect since she was born. Yes, caring for a child is hard work, but it's also a lot of fun. It'll get even more exciting as she gets older. When she's two months old, they can probably be expecting her first real smile. They're also looking forward to hearing her talk and seeing her move around. They really enjoy having her.

"Yeah, you like that stuff, don't you?" He smiles. "You're gonna spend the day with Auntie Camille, while mommy and daddy go on a lunch date. But we'll be thinking about our little princess. You know that? Even when we're not right next you, we're always thinking about you. When we get home, we'll do something fun, okay? Maybe mommy and daddy will play Battle Blast and we can laugh at mommy when I beat her."

"I heard that!"

"Jenna!" James says in surprise, turning around. Jenna is standing in the doorway connecting the living room and their bedroom, smirking at her husband. Oh, this is awkward. Someone needs to remind him to make sure that Jenna isn't around before he starts joking about her to their daughter. But it's not his fault that he beat her last time they played at video game. You know, video games aren't exactly one of her best skills. She's pretty good at playing Sims 3, though.

"What makes you think that _you'll _beat _me_?" Jenna asks him. For a moment, he just stares at her. For a woman that had a baby last week, she looks pretty good. She's wearing jeans, a black T shirt, a beige wrap around cardigan, and the black patent leather Jimmy Choo flats that Camille got for her twenty first birthday. As for her post pregnancy curves, James doesn't mind at all. In fact, he _likes _it. Hey, she's his wife. He's allowed to say stuff like that.

He sits Kenzie's empty bottle on the coffee table and puts Kenzie in her carrier. He approaches Jenna and wraps his arms around her waist, giving her a passionate kiss. She throws her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss, giggling as James kisses the side of her neck. When he finally pulls away, she gives him a smile.

"I'm not done with you, beautiful." James laughs, pulling her back into his embrace.

"Jay, we've gotta take Kenzie to Camille's apartment." Jenna says as James gives her a tight hug. She pulls away from him, giggling as she grabs Kenzie's carrier. James gets the diaper bag and they leave the apartment.

Five minutes later, they are standing at Camille's door. James knocks and, soon enough, Camille answers the door.

"Still wanna watch Kenzie for us?" Jenna asks her.

"Of course." Camille says as they hand her the baby and the diaper bag.

"And here are some emergency phone numbers." Jenna says, handing Camille a sheet of paper. "Please don't have any emergencies. Oh, and do you know how to change a diaper? Oh yeah, you said that you knew. Anyway, if you have any questions, you can either call me, my mom, or Ms Knight. Please don't take her near the pool. If you plan on taking her out to that area, don't take her in the water. Um, if you run out of formula, you can ask Ms Knight to buy some from Walgreens. I buy Gerber Good Start, so remember to be specific when telling her what to buy. And remember-"

"I've got everything under control." Camille insists. "Go out, relax, and have fun."

"Okay." Jenna says reluctantly as James pulls her away.

"Bye!" Camille says enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>When the young couple arrives at Starbucks, the first thing they see are camera flashes. A small group of paparazzi crowding around the car, trying to get pictures of them. Oh joy...James is aware that this is a part of being famous, but he has a right to be annoyed. He and Jenna have stayed out of the public eye since Kenzie was born and on their first real outing, they have to be greeted by photographers? James doesn't like that! He wants to have a little privacy, so he can enjoy some quality time with his wife.<p>

"How's the baby? Do you plan on having any more children? James, is it true that Kendall Knight is about to be kicked out of Big Time Rush?"

James sighs calmly. Okay, those questions aren't hard to answer. He can give them answers for all three.

"The baby is fine, we're not sure about more children yet, and Kendall is not getting kicked out of the band." James says, locking the car. He quickly walks around to the other side of the car, putting his arm around Jenna. He guides her toward the coffee shop, quickly entering the building. He kisses her cheek and they walk to the counter.

"Welcome to Starbucks! How may I help you?" The employee asks them.

"Um, we'll have two hazelnut lattes and two chocolate muffins." Jenna says, taking some money out of her purse. She hands the right amount of cash, gets her change, and waits for the girl to get their order. James hugs her from behind, kissing her cheek. He rubs her stomach, laughing when she pushes his hand away. He places one more kiss on the side of her neck before the Starbucks employee hands the order to her.

"Ugh, do you two have to be all over each other like that?"

Jenna laughs sarcastically as she turns around, coming face to face with Brunnete Jennifer. She and her friends are twenty one years old, yet they're still as obnoxious as they've always been. When Jenna was first introduced to the Palm Woods crowd, the Jennifers loved making rude comments about her. Back then, it bothered her. Now she's so use to it that she doesn't even care what they say.

"Yeah! Are you mad because Jett dumped you? I mean, now that Jett's going after that much prettier Italian supermodel, you mean nothing to him. You're probably jealous of me and James, right?" Jenna asks. Yeah, Jett dumped Jennifer about two days ago. Jenna knows that she's being mean by rubbing it in, but she can't help it. She has taken a lot of garbage from this girl over the years. She's not gonna let the girl insult her anymore.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Jennifer asks in a snobby voice. "You have a baby now, which means that you have no life anymore. From now on, your life is gonna be all about diapers, cleaning up messes, and being forced to get up in the middle of the night to feed the child. I'm definitely not jealous of you! In fact, I feel sorry for you."

Some guys enjoy a good cat fight, don't they? Well, James would normally consider the scene in front of him to be very entertaining. But it's _Jenna_! James just can't picture Jenna fighting anyone. He doesn't want her to get in trouble. If she decided to throw down with Jennifer now, the manager would call the cops and Jenna would get arrested. James doesn't want that.

"Babe, let's go." James says, dragging her toward a table.

"Jay, why is she so obnoxious?" She asks, sitting across from him. "I love being a mom! I enjoy the diaper changes, messes, and getting up in the middle of the night! I don't care about being some party girl!"

"Who cares about her opinion?" James asks, drinking his latte.

"It just pisses me off when people act like I should hate my life." Jenna tells him. "Because I don't! I love my life and I love being Kenzie's mommy."

"Well, stop caring about what other people say." James laughs, kissing her hand.

"How can I not?" Jenna mutters.

"Try." James tells her.

"Fine." Jenna sighs. "But I'm still upset."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kenzie, why are you crying?" Camille asks, cradling the baby girl. Kenzie sobs loudly and, unfortunately, Camille can't figure out why. She's not Kenzie's mom, so she doesn't know how to understand why the baby wants. Kenzie isn't hungry, she doesn't need a diaper change, and Camille doesn't think she's in pain. Okay, Camille is freaking out! She doesn't have a child of her own. She hasn't really spent a lot of time with babies, so it's not like she is a baby expert. She has babysat for her cousin before, but that's it. It's not like she spends every minute of every day with a baby in her arms. She wishes that James and Jenna would hurry up, so this girl can calm down.<p>

"Okay, I need to call Ms Knight for help." She says, grabbing her cell phone off the dining table. She dials Ms Knight's cell phone and desperately waits for someone to answer. Kenzie continues crying and she obviously doesn't plan on stopping until she gets what she wants. It's too bad that Camille doesn't know what she wants. Finally, Ms Knight answers the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Ms Knight, Kenzie won't stop crying! Before you ask, James and Jenna went out for lunch, so I'm watching her until they get back. I don't know why she's crying, though. Could you please help me?"

Knock! Knock!

"Ugh, hold on." She sighs, walking to the door. She opens it and jumps when she opens the door, finding Ms Knight standing in the doorway. She quickly hangs up the phone. "How did you get here so fast?"

"The snack machine downstairs is out of order, but there's another one on this floor. When you called, I decided to stop by." Ms Knight tells her. When she sees Kenzie, her eyes fill with sympathy. "Aw, what's the matter, Kenzie?"

"Can you figure out what's wrong?" Camille asks her. "She's not hungry, she doesn't need a diaper change, and I don't know what to do. I'm starting to get a headache."

"She's probably tired." Ms Knight explains as Camille hands her the baby. "Let's see if she'll lay down for a nap."

"Maybe you're getting fussy because you're tired." Camille coos to the baby. Ms Knight lays Kenzie in her carrier and wraps the blanket around her. Kenzie keeps whimpering, but her sobs quiet down. Ms Knight gentle strokes her cheeks, whispering to her. Slowly, Kenzie becomes quiet, and Camille sighs in relief. Oh, thank goodness.

"Mommy and daddy will be home in a little while." Ms Knight says, watching as the baby falls asleep.

"I guess she just needed a nap." Camille shrugs. "Thanks for the help, Ms Knight."

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>"James! Jenna!" The paparazzi shout, snapping pictures as James and Jenna leave Starbucks. James protectively wraps his arm around Jenna's shoulders, opening the car door for her. He tries to ignore the paparazzi as Jenna gets into the front passengers seat, closing the door before walking around to the drivers side. These guys are really starting to get on his nerves. He's not trying to be unfriendly, but it would be kind of nice to get a break from these guys. It seems like the paparazzi don't care how anyone feels. They don't seem to realize that celebrities are human beings, just like anyone else. They have feelings, too!<p>

He gets into the car, quickly closing the door. He starts the car and pulls away from the curb, sighing as Jenna gently rubs his arm. Jenna kisses his cheek, so his annoyance must be pretty obvious. Anytime Jenna notices that he's upset, she always gives him a kiss. He's okay with that. He loves getting hugs and kisses from his girl.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah." James shrugs. No, he's not okay! He's just...whatever. He's not necessarily in a bad mood, but he doesn't feel great either. Ever since Jenna became pregnant with Kenzie, James has been twice as protective as he's been before. He just wants make sure that his family is safe. But he's trying to avoid getting too worked up about it.

"Are you sure?" Jenna asks him.

"Jenna, I'm fine." James smiles.

Jenna gives him a look, but she chooses to pretend that she believes him. He's obviously just annoyed by the paparazzi, but he'll be fine once they get back to the Palm Woods. They both miss Kenzie, so they'll probably feel a lot better once they have her back in their arms. They trust Camille to take good care of her, though. She's good with little ones! She's a little on the wild side, but she's responsible!

"I can't wait to get home." She tells him.

"Same here." James sighs, turning the radio on.

_Elevate a little higher_  
><em>Let's throw a party in the sky<em>  
><em>And celebrate<em>

Twenty minutes later, the Big Time Rush mobile is parked in their usual parking space. They get out of the car and walk toward the entrance, relieved that the Palm Woods is free of any paparazzi. They've had enough of the paparazzi today. They just want to get Kenzie, go back to their apartment, and play some video games. You know, have a little fun!

"Do you?"

They stop when they see Gabby standing in front of the managers desk, seeming to be successful in annoying Bitters. Yeah, this should be fun. Lacey and Gabby have been coming over a lot more lately and Bitters is more annoyed by them than the Big Time Rush guys. Since the guys have gotten older, they've toned down the "annoy Bitters" thing. Lacey and Gabby, on the other hand, get a kick out of it. They'll just stand at the front desk, asking the poor man questions that he doesn't want to answer.

"No." Bitters growls.

"Um, do you like theater?"

"Yes." Bitters sighs.

"You know, I was in a production of Rent." Gabby brags. "I played the lead role! I'm a theater major at UCLA! Yeah, I wanna be a famous Broadway actress."

"_You _got into _college_?" Bitters snorts.

"Let's just go." Jenna whispers as she and James rush to the elevator. They get inside before Gabby can notice them. Jenna thinks Gabby is a really sweet girl and she's a great friend, but she will talk for hours if anyone gives her attention. She will ramble on and on until people finally get annoyed and just walk away. Sometimes, even Jenna gets annoyed with her.

"Let's get our baby girl." James says when the elevator stops on the fourth floor. They walk to Camille's apartment and knock, waiting anxiously for her to answer. Jenna nervously taps one foot against the floor, desperate to get her daughter back. Hey, she's a new mother and she can only be away from her child for so long, especially since Kenzie is only a week old.

"Hey!" Camille says enthusiastically.

"Where's my baby?" Jenna says, rushing into the apartment.

"Relax." Camille laughs. "She's asleep."

"Awww." Jenna says sweetly, looking at her sleeping baby girl. "Mommy and daddy are gonna take you home."

She picks up the carrier, while James grabs the diaper bag.

"Thanks for watching her!" James says before he and Jenna walk out the door.

* * *

><p>"I win!" James laughs, jumping on the couch. Jenna rolls her eyes and rubs her temples, questioning her husband's sanity. Boys and their video games, right? Everytime he wins, he jumps on the couch and shouts "I win! I win!" Then he sits next to Jenna and gives her a kiss. Yeah, he rubs his victory in her face, then he decides to be all affectionate and whatnot. She doesn't mean anything by it, but she's gonna say that her husband is such a dork sometimes. She loves him, though. He's her crazy, funny, and adorable guy.<p>

"Yeah, I get it." Jenna sighs, feigning disappointment. James chuckles as he sits next to her, wrapping both arms around her. She rests her head on his shoulder, sighing loudly. "Jay, are you tired?"

"Kind of." James admits. "Wanna lay down for a while?"

"Yeah." Jenna nods. They already put Kenzie in her sleep, where she is sleeping soundly.

"Let's go." James grins, picking her up. He carries her to their bedroom, kissing her cheek before laying her down on the bed. He lays next to her and pulls the covers over both of them. Then he pulls her against his chest, affectionately rubbing her back.

"Lets get some rest." She yawns, closing her eyes.

"Mmm hmm." James murmurs, slowly drifting off to sleep. Jenna is about to fall asleep as well, until she hears James snoring lightly. She giggles and pulls away so she can see his face. She cups her hand over his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss. He snores, but his snoring is never loud or annoying. His snoring is soft and really cute. She loves watching him sleep and hearing him snore and mumble in his sleep.

"Have a nice nap, baby." She whispers before burying her face in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	5. Success and Rumors

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you I had no control over." Unknown_

"We've gotta find a celebrity to sing with those dogs!" Gustavo says as they find their seats in Club Nokia. When Griffin saw that Gustavo and Kelly were having trouble finding a celebrity, he recommended that Jennifer Mason girl. You know, the Brunette Jennifer. Yeah, Gustavo doesn't know how he feels about that. Yes, he will admit that Jennifer is talented, but there is one memory that makes him have second thoughts about her working with Big Time Rush. She was the opening act for their last tour and when they were all in Las Vegas, she and Mercedes got wasted at some nightclub and pictures of her ended up all over the internet. She was previously known as a great role model for young fans, but the parents of those young fans aren't too crazy about her since that scandal.

"Maybe Jennifer will work out!" Kelly reassures him.

"Kelly, Jennifer is insane!" Gustavo exclaims. "Do you not remember "the incident?" You know, where all those pictures of her ended up on the internet? Kelly, BTR is a family friendly band and I don't think parents will approve of their elementary school aged child buying an album with a girl that had a drunk photo scandal. She would have been fine two years ago, then she screwed everything up."

"Maybe it's time for BTR to start aiming at a more grown up audience." Kelly tells him. "It's usually the third or fourth album that ends up being a little more mature than the last. I mean, look at Miley! Her first two albums were meant for her Hannah Montana fans, then she released Can't Be Tamed and now she's seen as a mature artist. I think it's time for Big Time Rush to grow up, too."

Gustavo groans in frustration. Why does Kelly seem so smart when it comes to the band? She's right! And now that Gustavo thinks about it, Big Time Rush isn't really a kiddy band anyway. They may have a lot of young fans, but James is married and has a daughter. He's already grown up anyway! And on Music Sounds Better With U, one of the lines was "let this heart go through hell." Honestly, they've already started becoming more mature as a band, so maybe working with Jennifer might not be such a bad idea.

_When they hear the short intro, they look toward the stage. Lights start flashing, smoke covers the stage, dancers wearing black and white lit up suits dance around the stage, and some little elevator...thing starts lifting Jennifer onto the stage. As soon as the lift comes to a stop and Jennifer is onstage, she joins her dancers in the dance routine._

Gustavo isn't normally a nail biter, but he does it when he's nervous. Right now, he's biting his fingernails while watching Jennifer sing and dance for the audience. She has a good voice, good dancing, impressive stage presence, although he does think that she's a little too...wild? That's the only somewhat appropriate word he can use without making it sound like he's calling her a slut or something like that. She's not slutty. She's just a lot more mature than the last time he saw her perform. That was during the last Big Time Rush tour. She doesn't seem as innocent as before.

* * *

><p>"Miss Mason, you have visitors." A security guard says, leading Gustavo and Kelly into Jennifer's dressing room. They both watch Jennifer carefully. She's sitting in front of her vanity mirror, running a pink comb through her hair. Her face is free of any makeup, she's wearing a white silk robe, and her hair looks like she just washed <em>and <em>dried it. She doesn't even look at them as she motions for the security guard to leave. The tall and muscular man nods before leaving, allowing Gustavo and Kelly to be alone with the pop star.

"What do you want?" She asks boredly.

"How would you like to work with Big Time Rush?" Kelly asks hopefully. Jennifer sighs loudly, as if their question is a waste of her time. Well! Gustavo and Kelly were really hoping they could get anyone else, but Griffin recommended her. You don't say no to Griffin. He may look calm and easy going, but he always gets what he wants. He's a rich and powerful man. When he wants something, he gets it. Whether anyone at Rocque Records agrees with him or not, they have to do what he says. When he wanted the Christmas EP and they had recorded no Christmas songs, Gustavo and the guys had to put off their vacations until they got the EP done. It was so annoying.

"Hmm, It depends." Jennifer says, looking at her fingernails. "What would I be doing?"

"A song!" Gustavo tells her. "A really awesome song!"

"I guess I could do that." Jennifer says thoughtfully. "On one condition."

"What?" Gustavo whines.

"Eight hundred and ninety five dollars." Jennifer tells them. "I saw some cute shoes at Neiman Marcus and if you want me to work with your boys, I want the money to buy my shoes."

"Why can't you use your own money?" Kelly asks weirdly.

"I'm saving my money to buy a car." Jennifer tells her. "I found this really awesome Lamborghini, so I can't waste my own money on a pair of shoes. Gosh, you people need to learn about how money works. If there's something you want, but one thing is more expensive than the other, have some else pay for the least expensive thing while you pay for the other. Well, that's what I do."

"Gustavo, write her a check for eight hundred and ninety five dollars!" Kelly laughs nervously.

"But-"

"Now!" Kelly growls through a smile.

"Fine." Gustavo says as he starts writing the check. Really, he has to pay her to do him such a small favor? It's not cool! Why does he have to give her a check so she can buy some stupid shoes? Nice people help others and don't expect anything in return! When someone ask Jennifer to do something for them, what does she do? Say "Oh, you'll have to give me cash so I can buy some ridiculously expensive item that no one else cares about!" It's not fair! Why couldn't Griffin choose some other celebrity? You know, a famous person that doesn't act like a jerk.

"Here!" He snaps. "Anyway, I'm assuming that you learned this from Mercedes."

"Yeah, she told me that it _always _works for her."

"Great." Gustavo says flatly before he and Kelly leave the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Jenna hums softly as she poors some spaghetti in a bowl. Today is James's 22nd birthday and he loves her spaghetti. So she's gonna surprise her man with a special spaghetti dinner. He's taking a well deserved nap right now, which has given her plenty of time to cook a delicious meal for him. Their friends came over earlier and gave him their gifts. Now it's just him, Jenna, and Kenzie. Jenna and Kenzie gave him a Minnesota Wild hoodie. Speaking of the hoodie, Jenna needs to wash it later. When it comes to new clothes, she likes to wash them before she or James wears them. The same goes for Kenzie.<p>

She picks the bowl up and starts walking toward their bedroom. When she enters the room, she smiles softly. James is fast asleep with Kenzie sleeping on his chest. And he looks so relaxed in his Nike sweatpants, black long sleeve shirt, and Nike T shirt. She loves watching her husband and daughter take naps together. It has started to become their little tradition. Whenever he gets home from Rocque Records, he's usually tired, so he and Kenzie will take a nap together.

She sits the bowl on the bedside table, then sits on the edge of the bed. She plays with his hair, slowly letting her hand move to his face. He mumbles incoherently, starting to stir. Jenna smiles and gives him a kiss, watching as his eyes open. He looks at her with confusion, not fully awake yet. He mumbles again and Jenna giggles softly, ruffling his hair.

"Wake up, handsome." She says, tapping his nose. "I made dinner for you."

"Mmm, thanks." James mutters.

"Eat up, babe." Jenna says, gently removing Kenzie from his chest. James yawns as he sits up, stretching his arm. He grins tiredly when he sees the bowl of spaghetti, reaching for it. He sits up against the headboard, grabbing the fork and eating the tasty meal.

Jenna giggles when she gets a look at the marinara sauce around his mouth. Haha, such a messy eater. He tries to avoid eating a lot of fattening foods, but there are three things that he can't resist. Oreos, spaghetti, and pizza bagels. After staring at the marinara sauce, she grabs a kleenex and wipes the marinara sauce from her husband's mouth. Kenzie starts to wake up, whimpering softly.

"Hey, Kenzie, I think it's time for your bath." She says, rubbing James's shoulder before carrying Kenzie to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The period between auditioning for something and actually getting cast is really stressful. Since New Town High is almost over and Jo has no chance of getting back on the show, she auditioned for a new soap opera called South Valley. She auditioned for the role of Sandra, a troubled teen from a broken family that undergoes a major life change. Sandra also has a fraternal twin sister named Dani that is adopted by a wealthy family. According to the scene that Jo had to act out for her audition, Sandra and Dani are not on speaking terms. Sandra is the bad girl, Dani is the pride and joy of her adoptive family, and this difference in personality makes them clash. You know, on the rare occasion that they actually speak to each other. Ugh, Jo wants this role so bad.<p>

She is reading the episode 1 script, while anxiously waiting for a phone call from the casting agent. Sandra is the exact opposite of Rachel and Jo actually looks forward to getting more mature and serious roles. Now that she's done with New Town High, she has the perfect opportunity to start showing people a completely different side of herself. She was the good girl on New Town High, but Sandra is totally different. Sandra is the bad girl who lives the party girl lifestyle, which eventually catches up to her.

"Hurry up!" She yells at her phone.

"What are you so hyped up about?" Kendall asks her, collapsing on the couch.

"You know that show I auditioned for?" Jo asks him. "South Valley?"

"Yeah?" Kendall nods.

"Well, I'm waiting for a phone call from the casting agent." Jo whines. "Kendall, you've seen me read my lines, right? I'm not terrible, am I? Was I not dramatic enough? When I'm yelling at my foster mother, should I be angrier? What have I done wrong that is making them not call me? I'm freaking out! I mean, do you realize how important this role could be for my career? This could help me to be taken seriously as an actress!"

"Hey, you're gonna get this part." Kendall says, touching her cheek. As soon as his speaks, Jo's cell phones rings. They look at each other for a moment, then Jo rushes to grab the phone.

"Hello?" She says excitedly. "Really? Thank you so much!"

"I got the part!" She squeals after she has hung up. She and Kendall stand up and she throws her arms around his neck, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Hey, you wanna celebrate?" Kendall asks, walking to the kitchen.

"With what?" Jo laughs.

"A little glass of wine." Kendall tells her. "Not enough to get drunk because that's just dangerous, but one small glass won't hurt. Anyway, you just got cast in an awesome new show, so I think you deserve a glass. Just one, okay?"

"I don't even drink." Jo smiles as Kendall pours her a glass of wine. She accepts it and takes a small sip, watching as Kendall does the same. Now that she has gotten the part she wanted, she feels a lot more relaxed. She can't wait until they start filming the first season in June. New Town High is always going to special to her because it was her breakthrough role. New Town High made her famous and she's always gonna be grateful for that, but it's time for her to move on to something new. According to the producers of South Valley, Sandra is gonna do some crazy stuff in the first season. She's gonna part hard and she's gonna end up with consequences that will change her life. Pretty cool, right? Well, Jo thinks it's really awesome.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Carlos went to the pool, James is in his apartment, Kendall is with Jo, Katie is bothering Bitters, Ms Knight went to the grocery store, and we are alone, so...What are we gonna do?" Camille asks flirtatiously, sitting on Logan's lap. She removes the medical book from his hand, sitting it on the coffee table, and wraps her arms around Logan. Yep, they're in 2J all alone, yet all Logan wants to do is read. Ah, he's such a nerd, but he's a really cute nerd. She just hates that he seems to prefer reading over making out with his girlfriend.<p>

"Um, I don't know?" Logan says slowly.

"Oh, I think you do." Camille says before kissing him passionately. She smirks when Logan sighs softly, obviously enjoying the kiss. Yeah, they're both on the same page here. She knows that once she kisses him, he won't wanna stop. She and Logan have been dating for five years, so they know each other really well. His friends can also thank her for getting him to loosen up a little bit. He use to be really uptight before he and Camille started going out. In her opinion, she is an awesome girlfriend. Okay, that sounded conceited, but Logan tells her all the time. If he says so, it must be true.

"Hey, calm down!" Logan laughs, kissing her cheek.

"Seriously, Logie, I'm bored." Camille complains.

"Surf the internet." Logan suggests. "See if there's any interesting celebrity gossip."

"Okay, but if there's anything negative about BTR, I'm gonna call those tabloids and give them a piece of my mind." Camille says, grabbing Logan's laptop of the coffee table. She smirks, trying not to laugh as Logan eagerly reaches for that medical book. She doesn't know why he's so interested in that stuff. She peeked at it one time and she couldn't get past the first page.

She goes to the Hollywood Insider website, frowning when she sees the home page.

**Is Lucy Stone Hollywood's newest train wreck?**

"Isn't this stupid?" She asks, showing the article to Logan. "I know Lucy's a bit edgy, but she's no trainwreck."

"So true." Logan says, not really paying attention.

Camille rolls her eyes and keeps reading the article.

**Hollywood's favorite bad girl Lucy Stone has done a lot of crazy things over the years. She has yelled at the paparazzi, been defiant with her former record company, and been seen smoking and (occasionally) drinking. Last month, she was released from Kool Jam Records after refusing to sing a new song that was written for her album. According to sources at Kool Jam, the pop/rock princess felt that her producers wanted her to be fake, so she got tired of it. When she was handed the new tune, she started arguing with the producers and when she was fired, she got even angrier and eventually had to be thrown out by security.**

**According to another source, Kool Jam Records is the reason for Lucy's smoking habit.**

"They are always pressuring her to look and act a certain way, which stresses her out." The source mentioned. "Unfortunately, she turned to cigarettes for relief."

Okay, Camille loves being in show business, but stories like this really annoy her. Kool Jam Records is in the wrong! Lucy doesn't want to be like every other pop star in Hollywood, but that's exactly what the record company wanted her to be. When they handed a new song to her, she hated it and when she refused to sing it, they fired her. She got mad and she started telling them off, so security threw her out. Yeah, this article pretty much told the truth about what happened, but they also made it sound like Lucy was the problem. Camille is Lucy's friend and as her friend, Camille doesn't like when the media says negative stuff about her. In fact, Camille doesn't like when they talk about _any _of her friends.

"Logie, why are some people so stupid? I mean, do they really have to make things seem worse than they really are?" She asks her boyfriend.

"That's just Hollywood." Logan shrugs. "Don't worry about it, though. Lucy will find another record company, she'll release a new album, and people will forget about all this drama."

"I don't like when people are mean to my friends and family." Camille tells him, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is gonna go through Kenzie's first year of life:) You'll see some events that happened in How To Love:) You know, except for the whole "Jenna dead" thing:) <strong>

**Review! :D**


	6. Family, College, and Annoying Pop Stars

_"Families are forever." Unknown_

"You can barely hear me!"

"You idiots sound terrible!"

"Gosh, Gustavo, do you even know how to work that thing!"

"Carlos, why are you eating a corn dog in here! You're gonna get crumbs all over my new outfit!"

Those are a few of Jennifer's many complaints. Today, they're finally getting to work on that BTR/Jennifer duet. Everyone is getting annoyed with the girl, except for Jennifer herself. Every time they tell her to shut up, she always defends herself instead of admitting that she's being irritating. On the bright side, Gustavo wrote a really good duet. It's called "Together" and it's about friendship, love, and just getting along. Which is kind of funny because that sounds nothing like Gustavo. Maybe he has a good side that they don't know about. And it doesn't fit Jennifer either! That girl doesn't care about anyone but herself.

"Do me a favor and sing it right!" Jennifer snaps at Kendall.

"Well, maybe I could if I didn't have a stupid life size Barbie doll screaming at me!" Kendall retorts with a smirk.

"And get your child to be quiet!" Jennifer tells James.

"Hey, she's seven weeks old!" James says, defending his precious daughter. He looks at Jenna, who rolls her eyes in response and kisses Kenzie's cheek. James glares at Jennifer, unsure of how they're gonna get through this recording session. Kelly and Jenna both look like they're ready to wring Jennifer's neck, Gustavo looks like he's about to have a conniption, and the guys are just trying to relax and hope that they don't end up completely losing their minds. This girl is already giving Logan a headache, Carlos is torn between being attracted to her and be annoyed like everyone else, Kendall is ready to tell her off, and James doesn't really know how to respond to the girl.

"Gustavo, why don't you give them a break?" Kelly growls.

"Uh huh!" Gustavo nods. "Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do!"

Before he can tell the guys anything, all four guys rush past Jennifer and out of the booth. James immediately goes over to Jenna, taking Kenzie into his arms. he kisses the baby girl's cheek, talking to her in a baby voice. She rests her head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He smiles and rubs her back, sitting in the chairn next to Jenna. Kenzie makes some kind of cooing sound and James chuckles softly, cradling her in his arms. He shakes her little hand, giving her another kiss on her cheek.

"Ugh, seriously? Are we gonna record the song or not?" Jennifer yells.

"Put a sock in it!" Kelly finally shrieks. Jennifer looks at her with horror, but quickly calms down and shrugs in response. James and Jenna look at each other and smile, glad that Kelly spoke up. Kenzie isn't really aware of Jennifer's rudeness, though. She's too busy being adorable. James cuddles her close to him, gently kissing her forehead.

"Jay, can you watch Kenzie for me?" Jenna asks him. "Class starts at ten thirty and it's already...ten!"

"Yeah, I can watch her." James says Jenna gives him the diaper bag.

"You're gonna stay with daddy, okay?" Jenna says, kissing Kenzie's cheek. She wraps her arms around James and gives him a big hug and kiss before grabbing her purse, leaving the studio.

"She couldn't take the kid with her?" Jennifer asks, earning a glare from James.

James stands up with Kenzie in his arms, stroking her cheek. He carries her out of the studio, walking over to the couch. His beautiful baby girl looks at him and moves her arms, making James chuckle as he tickles her tummy. He smiles at her and gives her a kiss. In just a little more than a week, she'll be two months old. She has gotten a little bigger, but James doesn't know if she can possibly get any cuter.

"DOGS, BACK IN THE STUDIO!"

"YEAH, HURRY UP!"

"JENNIFER, WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"Gustavo and the mean girl are getting a little impatient." James laughs, carrying Kenzie back to the studio.

* * *

><p>"What is pyschotherapy?" Professor Evans asks the pyschology class.<p>

"Um, the treatment of mental and emotional disorders through the use of psychological techniques designed to encourage communication of conflicts and insight into problems, with the goal being relief of symptoms, changes in behavior leading to improved social and vocational functioning, and personality growth." Jenna says, reading the definition from the text book.

"Correct." Professor Evans says before writing some stuff on the bored.

Jenna smiles softly before writing down some notes. Her psychology class is probably one of her favorites, especially since it relates to her major. The first two years were kind of boring because she was just doing her basics, but now she can take classes directly related to what she plans on doing for the rest of her life. Her two most important jobs right now are being a wife and mommy, but she'll be able to add school guidance counselor to the list in a few years.

Anyway, Professor Evans has asked them repeatedly about what psychotherapy means. Whenever they get to a new section, he always ask them two or three times throughout the whole class period. He wants to make sure that they remember all the important definitions. And any other information, of course.

"Alright, you are all dismissed." Professor Evans announces.

Jenna grabs her book bag and her purse, then walks out the door. She walks down the stairs, accidentally hitting the wall as other students rush to their classes. She finally makes it to the bottom of the stairs, walking outside. She is about to walk out to the parking lot when Lacey runs up to her.

"Hey, can you give me a ride?" The girl says breathlessly.

"Um, where are you going?" Jenna asks slowly.

"I wanna go and hang out with the guys at the Palm Woods." Lacey tells her. "That's where you're going, right?"

"Yeah." Jenna shrugs. "Get in the car."

"Thanks!" Lacey says, getting into the front passengers seat. "Gabby has a drama club meeting, so she won't be joining us."

"That's fine." Jenna says, adjustng her rearview mirrors. "Why haven't you joined any extracurriculars?"

"Why haven't you?" Lacey retorts.

"Good point."

Okay, Jenna has a good reason for not getting involved in extracurricular activities. In her first two years, she really just wanted to adjust to college. Of course, during the December of her second year, she got engaged. Obviously, she had to focus on wedding plans. Now she has Kenzie, so she needs to put her child first. She doesn't have time for extracurricular activies. Lacey, on the other hand, is apparently too cool for that stuff. She says that she spends enough time on campus as it is and she doesn't want to be there any longer than she needs to be. Whatever!

* * *

><p>"Kenzie, look at the kitty!" Carlos says, holding a stuffed kitten in front of Kenzie's face.<p>

James smiles as he washes the dishes. All his friends are trying to show Kenzie something that _they _are interested in. Kendall gets her to watch hockey with him, Carlos bought her a stuffed kitten, and Logan tries to read her stuff from his medical books and National Geographic magazines. So far, Carlos and his kitten obsession seem to be her favorite. Occasionally, she makes an attempt at smiling, but it isn't perfect yet. She just lays in her carrier, her attention focused on the stuffed kitten.

"When is Jenna gonna get back from class?" Kendall asks, laying on the couch.

"She should already be out of there." James says, looking at the clock on the wall. He puts another plate in the dishwasher, then turns the sink off. He has never been the working type, especially when it comes to chores. Since he got married, he has started learning how to do these things. He and Jenna put in an equal amount of effort to keep everything running smoothly.

"I'm home!" Jenna exclaims, closing the door behind her. First, she goes over to James and gives him a kiss. "Hey, you washed the dishes. Thanks, baby!"

"Yep, I'm amazing, right?" James says proudly. Jenna laughs and kisses his cheek before walking to their room. A few minutes later, she returns to the living room. James is about to pull her into another kiss, but the door bursts open. He lets out a high pitched shriek, hiding behind his wife. When he looks up, Lacey is standing in the doorway.

"Hey, everyone!" She says, sitting next to Kendall on the couch.

"Lacey wanted to stop by." Jenna explains, lifting Kenzie from the carrier. She kisses her daughter's cheek, giving her a loving smile.

"Hey, where's the remote?" Lacey asks, frowning when she doesn't see the remote on the coffee table. Kendall reaches between the couch cushions, pulling the remote out. He hands the remote to Lacey, who turns the TV on.

Riiiing!

James answers his cell phone, rolling his eyes when he hears the familiar voice.

_"James? Hey, it's Dad."_

"Hey." James says calmly, walking to the bedroom. He's gonna make something clear. He and his dad are not close. Why? Because his dad ruined their family. Samuel Diamond was always into the hard partying lifestyle and that continued for a long time after James was born. Throughout James's childhood, he never got to have a real relationship with his dad. Finally, his mom couldn't take anymore and when James was eleven, she filed for a divorce from her husband. But that's not the worst part. Ten months later, his dad married another woman. Kara is a waitress that works at Red Lobster. James can't stand her. She is the reason that the Diamond family has no chance of being put back together.

_"How's Kenzie doing?"_

"She's good." James tells him. That's another thing! Samuel has no right to call Kenzie his grandchild. He's gonna have to prove himself worthy of truly being her grandfather. It may sound like James is being unreasonable, but his dad has never seemed to care about his wife and son. Why should he be trusted to be someone's grandfather? Brooke, Will, and Mandy are Kenzie's real grandparents.

_"How old is she?" _

"Seven weeks."

_"She must be getting pretty big."_

"She's still pretty small, but she's getting bigger." James responds.

_"Great! Hey, I've gotta go, but I'll call you some other time! Is that okay?"_

"Sure." James lies. Yeah, like he really wants to keep hearing from that guy. He loves his dad, but he just doesn't know about having a real relationship with him. It's hard to forgive someone after they've done something to really hurt you. Truthfully, he's not mad about Kara, although he doesn't really like the woman. His resentment is caused by the way his dad seemed to care more about having fun than being a father. He never spent a lot of time with James unless it was absolutely necessary, he would give James something as a distraction so his son wouldn't bother him, and there were alot of time where he wouldn't get home until late at night.

Finally, his dad hangs up the phone.

James is gonna be different with Kenzie. He is _never _gonna neglect her and hurt her in any way. He's gonna be there for her, like any good parent should be. He use to enjoy having fun when he was younger, but that isn't causing him to ignore his child. He enjoys spending time with Kenzie. He enjoys every minute that he gets to spend with his precious baby girl.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?" He asks, looking at his wife. She's standing the doorway, holding Kenzie in her arms.

"You're not in a bad mood, are you? If you are, I should probably warn the guys."

"Babe, I'm not in a bad mood." He smiles, giving her a kiss. He rubs Kenzie's back and kisses her nose, smiling at her. He wraps his arms around Jenna, their beautiful daughter right between them. They are one happy family and nothing will ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty reviews in only five chapters? Thank you all so much! :D<strong>


	7. Smiles and Sleepless Nights

_"When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams" Dr. Seuss _

Lucy sits at the meeting table, bored out of her mind. It has been two months since she was released from Kool Jam Records. Her career has came to a standstill and her former producers don't believe that she'll ever be able to revive her career. When they announced that she was fired, they specifically told her that she would never get signed to another company with her attitude. Well, she's proving them wrong today. Last week, Columbia Records called her and said that they were interested in meeting with her. Yes, they came to her. She has looked at other record companies, but most of them were just as bad as Kool Jam. Columbia Records is willing to give her some creative freedom, so she's definitely interested.

"Miss Stone, welcome to Columbia Records." The head producer (He's like the Gustavo Rocque of Columbia Records, except he doesn't really yell), Miles Rivera, says as he holds out his hand. He probably wants to shake her hand or something, but she just stands up and stares at him with a smirk. She has already established that she isn't taking any garbage from anyone, so they better not mess with her. She even had to tell them some stories from her days at Kool Jam Records. That probably scared them into respecting her. Yeah, she probably sounds like a jerk, but she won't allow herself to be treated like dirt. That's not how Lucy Stone works.

"Fantastic." She says, patting his shoulder before walking toward the door.

"Could you come to the studio on Monday? So we can discuss the details for your next album?" Miles asks her.

"Sure." Lucy says before walking out the door. She's relieved to be done with Kool Jam Records. They were constantly trying to make her be something she's not. She refused to do that, so they fired her. She usually got what she wanted, but only after arguing for a while. Finally, they got tired of the arguing and fired her. Well, they shouldn't have written that horrible song. It was the girliest, most autotuned bubblegum pop tune that she has ever heard. She told them that they can just give it to another artist because she refuses to have that song on her album.

She pushes the front door open, walking out to the parking lot. She growls when she hears cameras flashing, quickly walking to her car before they can ask her any irritating and invasive questions. She doesn't want people asking her stuff like "Is it true that you got into a fight with so and so?" and "Do you feel that your career is pretty much over?" The answer to the first question could possibly be yes, but it all depends. She's not gonna go and punch people just to be doing it, but if someone trues to get physical with her, she isn't gonna just stand there and take it. As for the second question? No, her career isn't over.

She gets into the drivers seat and puts the key in the ignition, starting the car. She backs out of the parking space and proceeds to drive away, leaving the paparazzi behind.

* * *

><p>"Jay, Kenzie is smiling!"<p>

James was standing in front of the dresser, but he practically runs to the living room when he hears his wife's excited voice. Sure enough, Jenna is holding Kenzie, who has an adorable smile on her face. They've been anxiously waiting for her first smile. Now they can be relieved of that anticipation. Kenzie has a very adorable grin. James doesn't know what it is, but he loves when babies smile. It's too cute! Anyway, he's just excited to see his daughter's first smile. That means that she's starting to become more social, which means that she's gonna even more to play with.

"Hey, you did it!" James says proudly, taking her into his arms. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and tickles her tummy, watching as she smiles. She waves her arms, then grabs a strand of his hair. He flinches, gently pulling her hand away from his hair. She is certainly getting a stronger grip on things. He would prefer if she didn't grab his hair, though.

"Daddy is really protective of his hair." Jenna giggles before kissing James's cheek. Her husband rolls his eyes and sits on the couch, bouncing Kenzie on his lap. Jenna smiles in amusement and strokes his hair before walking down the small hallway, where the nursery, guest bathroom, and guest bedroom are located. She walks to the nursery, remembering that she never put Kenzie's toys away. She and Kenzie were having their mommy/daughter playtime earlier. She got a lot of toys for the baby when she was pregnant, so she has a lot of stuff to keep up with.

"Wow, we made a mess." She says, noticing the toys on the floor. She lifts the top of the toy box up, then starts putting the toys away. Once they are all in the box, she puts the top back down. She walks over to the full length window next to Kenzie's crib, looking outside. She slides the window open and steps onto the balcony (There's also a balcony outside the kitchen). She can see the pool from here, which reminds her that she hasn't worn a bathing suit in months. When she was pregnant, she wore sundresses because she wouldn't have looked good in a bathing suit. She still won't wear one now, due to the fact that she still has baby weight. James claims that her new curves are very appealing, but she doesn't believe him.

From a distance, she can hear voices coming from the living room. She walks back into the apartment and closes the glass window/door. As she enters the hallway, she can recognize her mom's voice. She must be talking to Kenzie, since she's using a high pitched baby voice. Jenna smiles and walks to the living room, waving at her family.

"Where were you?" Chris asks, hugging her sister.

"I was putting Kenzie's toys away." Jenna tells her, reaching out to rub Kenzie's back.

"James told us that she finally smiled today." Will says as he reaches for his granddaughter, taking the baby girl from Mandy.

"Yeah, she did." Jenna says proudly. "We've been waiting for that."

"It was three months before you finally decided to smile for us." Mandy tells her.

"Chris was the same way." Will adds.

Jenna smiles, wrapping her arm around James's waist. She gives her husband a squeeze, sighing as he kisses the top of her head. She wasn't expecting her family to visit today, but she's glad that they did. Her dad is a doctor, her mom is a guidance counselor, and Chris works at a day care, so they're all busy. They try to call each other as often as possible, though. It's hard to get in touch with her dad because he has a very active job, but Jenna can always call her mom's office phone. And Chris always has her cell phone with her!

"Jenna, I talked to Dr Bennett at work yesterday." Will tells her. "She asked about you and Kenzie."

"Next time you see her, tell her that James, Kenzie, and I said hi." Jenna answers.

"Alright." Will agrees. "Anyway, your mom wants to make dinner tonight."

"Mom, I can do the cooking." Jenna insists. She appreciates the help, though.

"I want to." Mandy says before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, Will, how much were those shoes?" James asks, looking at the shoes that his father in law is wearing. "They look like the new Buster Clyde's that just came out last week."

"Yes." Will says hesitantly. "I bought them over the weekend."

"Nice." James says, still staring the shoes. They bring back so many memories. Okay, just one memory, but it was very eventful. He and Logan bought some Limited Edition Buster Clydes of the internet and were gonna sell them to some guy for money, but their plan backfired. The shoes got ruined, James and Logan got into a really stupid fight, and they got no money. It was a big disappointment.

"Jay, wanna watch a movie?" Jenna asks him.

"New Town High: The Movie." James suggests. "It's a good movie."

"Daddy, do you mind?" Jenna asks her dad.

"No, I actually like that movie."

"Then it's settled." James says as he starts looking through the DVD box.

**Later**

"It was nice for your parents to come over." James says, looking up at his wife. After eating Mandy's meatloaf, the Harper family left. Kenzie also started getting fussy and her parents realized that it was time to put their favorite girl to bed. Then James and Jenna realized how tired they are. They are currently in bed, with Jenna straddling James's waist.

"They're so busy all the time and on their days off, they probably like visiting us." Jenna says, playing with his hair.

James sighs, closing his eyes. His mom is busy a lot, since she owns a popular cosmetics company. He's happy for her, though. She's following her dream and James wants his mom to be happy. He's really proud that her company has been so successful. Her products are in stores all over the country. Even Jenna has some Brooke Diamond products, her favorite being the new pinkberry lipstick.

"Mmm hmm." James mumbles, smiling softly. He allows Jenna to keep running her fingers through his hair, even though he's seriously wondering why she isn't falling asleep yet. Of course, they slept in late, since the guys didn't need to be at Rocque Records today. That could have something to do with it. Speaking of Rocque Records, they are so glad to be done with Jennifer. All she ever did was criticize them, claim that they were upstaging her, and talk about stuff that no one else cared about. They thought she and the other Jennifers were mean when they first came to LA, but the girls are just as bad when they're alone.

"It was exciting to see Kenzie smile, wasn't it?" Jenna whispers, laying next to him.

"Yeah." James says, pulling her closer. "It's very exciting."

* * *

><p><em>Jo, I have some exciting news:D Text me back!<em>

That was a text from Brittany, Jo's manager. The young actress doesn't only have her new show to think about, but Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows (First film in the trilogy) premieres next week. Marchesa designed her dress for the premiere, but she has also been doing some promoting. Talk shows, radio shows, photo shoots, and all that stuff. Brittany is probably texting her to let her know about some other promotional thing. She went on Ellen last week, AM LA two days ago, and she has done photo shoots for Teen Vogue, Seventeen, Pop Tiger, and Cosmopolitan (Yes, she was forced to wear a bikini for this one! She was not comfortable at all). Guess what Brittany's next career goal for Jo is! Getting on Maxim's Hot 100 list.

_Jo: What?_

_Brittany: You and Dak are gonna host Saturday Night Live! :D_

Whoa, Saturday Night Live? Jo loves Saturday Night Live! She loved when Taylor Lautner hosted, especially when he did that Twilight debate with that actress. She hopes that she and Dak will get some really hilarious skit. This is a huge deal and she wants their episode to be a huge success. Aside from funny skits, they'll also need a great musical guest. Possibly a really talented boy band? You know, a certain boy band that consists of her boyfriend and his three best friends? Okay, she's gotta ask Brittany about that.

_Jo: Shut up! Hey, do you think BTR could be the musical guest?_

_Brittany: I'll have to ask the producers about that_

_Jo: Great! _

_Brittany: But remember that you and Kendall wouldn't be able to act like a couple...Everyone still thinks that you and Dak are dating_

_Jo: FineX(_

Ugh, she hates publicity stunts. During the filming of the first movie, Brittany and the Chauncey Jackson producers got the idea for Jo and Dak to fake date. They all agreed that it would brings a lot of publicity for the movies. Jo will admit that she and Dak became close over the next (almost) three years. However, they are just friends. Unfortunately, they have to keep fake dating until all three films have premiered, which means that she and Kendall cannot act like a couple in public. All of their hugs and kisses must stay behind closed doors.

She is about to grab her South Valley script from her purse when someone knocks on the door. She walks to the door and looks through the peep hole, smiling and opening the door. Her boyfriend enters the apartment and Jo closes the door for him.

"Guess what? Dak and I have been asked to host Saturday Night Live!" She says proudly.

"That's great!" Kendall says, pulling her into a hug.

"And Brittany is gonna ask the producers if BTR can be the musical guest."

"Awesome!"

"But you and I cannot act like a couple because Dak and I are still fake dating."

"Yeah, I thought so." Kendall says flatly.

* * *

><p>Jenna tosses and turns, trying to get back to sleep. She woke up about ten minutes ago, but she cannot seem to go back to sleep. Since having Kenzie, her sleep patterns have been kind of weird. She's so use to getting up in the middle of the night, so she has started waking up even when Kenzie doesn't cry. She hopes that she'll start sleeping normally again in the next few months. Kenzie still wakes them up in the middle of the night, so they probably won't get a normal night's sleep for a while.<p>

James is laying on his back, fast asleep. Careful not to wake him, Jenna gets out of bed and tip toes to the kitchen, walking over to the refrigerator. She grabs a carton of milk and pours some into a glass, taking a sip of the delicious drink. A glass of milk is usually pretty relaxing for her, but it doesn't a_lways _work. It's worth a try, though.

She drinks all the milk, then puts the glass in the sink. Then walks to the living room and opens the door by the couch, entering the hallway. She walks to the guest bedroom, approaching the mirror. For some reason, she has a tendency to wanna check herself in the mirror. She has noticed that her hips are a little bigger, but the worst change in appearance is the presence of bags under her eyes. She and James take turns tending to Kenzie at night, but that doesn't really help their exhaustion. They're both tired and it's not gonna change until Kenzie starts sleeping through the night.

Just as she starts to leave the bathroom, Kenzie starts crying. She groans softly and walks across the hall to the nursery. She approaches the crib, frowning when she looks at her crying daughter.

"What's wrong, princess?" She asks worriedly, picking the baby up. "Are you hungry?"

She carries the baby to the living room, putting the child in her carrier. She walks to the refrigerator and grabs Kenzie's bottle, returning to the living room. She lifts her daughter from the carrier, sitting on the couch. She cradles Kenzie in one arm and holds the bottle to her lips, watching in relief as the baby stops crying. She gently kisses her daughter's forehead, smiling softly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Jenna says, watching as James sits next to her. "I'm tired, though."

"Let me have her." James says, carefully reaching for his baby girl. When Kenzie notices the absence of her bottle, she starts whimpering again. Jenna quickly hands the bottle James, who continues feeding the hungry baby.

"Yeah, you're hungry, aren't you?" He smiles. "But your mommy is sleepy."

"Can you put her back to bed for me?" Jenna asks, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sure." James whispers, kissing her forehead.

"Good night." Jenna whispers, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." James smiles before looking at the beautiful baby in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	8. Glitz and Glamour

_"Most people are really nice but some stare, like you`re some kind of zoo exhibit and not a real person with real feelings. Even when you take away all the **glamour** and attention and premieres and everything, it still comes down to the fact that I`m acting." Emma Watson_

It's the day of The Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows movie premiere. Everyone in apartments 2J and 5M are pretty busy. Getting dressed, girls putting makeup on, James fighting with Katie over who gets to take a shower first, and patiently waiting for the limo to pick everyone up. Jo is gonna leave a little later than everyone else, since she's one of the stars of the film. While other celebrities are walking the red carpet, the reporters and fans will be eagerly waiting for Jo and Dak to play the two lead characters, so everyone will be anticipating their arrival.

"Gosh, Lucy, what are you and Camille doing to me?" Jenna asks, looking at herself in the full length mirror. She's wearing a loose fitting black halter style minidress and silver Maz Azria high heels. The other day, the girls went shopping and apparently Lucy and Camille decided to shop for Jenna without telling her. She likes the dress that they picked out, though. They remembered that she's self conscious about her baby weight, so they found something that would hide her post pregnancy curves. It's good thing, too. She definitely doesn't need to wear any tight clothes until she loses the weight.

"You're gonna look like one hot mama." Lucy tells her. "Camille, curling iron!"

Next thing Jenna knows, Camille is wrapping strands of her hair around a curling iron. She tries to stand still as Camille styles her hair, anxious to leave the apartment. Ms Knight is gonna babysit Kenzie while they attend the premiere _and _the after party. Jenna has come to enjoy these Hollywood events, especially when James and her friends are with her. She just hopes that no one does anything stupid. Her mind is drifting to the memory of her senior prom. The media had only known about her and James for a short time. This mean girl, Anna, invited the paparazzi and completely humiliated her. But James made it up to her by taking her to the Palm Woods prom, which ended up being a huge success.

"Alright, all done!" Camille says proudly.

Jenna's red carpet look is complete. She loves these red carpet events because they give her a chance to dress like a star. Of course, the paparazzi will still pay more attention to the _real _celebrities, but that's okay. She doesn't care about getting attention. She just likes to wear pretty dresses and meet her favorite celebrities. She heard that Demi Lovato is gonna be there tonight. She might even get to meet the cast of Glee! There's gonna be lots of cool people attending the premiere. She can't help getting a little excited.

"Hey, the guys are here!" Jo tells them. "I think they're ready to go!"

Jo is wearing a floor length strapless multicolor gown, gold Betsey Johnson high heels, and wavy hair.

"We're coming." Camille says as she follows her friends out of James and Jenna's bedroom.

Jenna smiles when she sees James, reaching for his hand and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. She wraps her arms around his waist and they all walk out the door. Jo had gotten dressed in her own apartment, but she came to 5M to check on the other girls. Since James and Jenna are leaving now, she's probably gonna return to her own apartment until Dak arrives. Anyway, Jenna feels bad for Kendall because he doesn't have a date. James and Jenna are together, Logan and Camille are together, Carlos and Lucy are together (Not as a couple, but Carlos asked Lucy to be his date), but Kendall can't have Jo as his date because Jo has to pretend that _Dak _is her boyfriend. Camille had actually suggested that Kendall take one of the Jennifers to the dance, but he said that he'd rather go alone.

"Is Kenzie okay?" Jenna whispers as they enter the elevator.

"Ms Knight and Katie are taking care of her." James whispers, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I cannot believe that I don't have a date." Kendall grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Maybe next time, buddy." Logan says, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Maybe you and Jo can sneak some alone time during the after party." James tells him.

"How? E News is gonna be there, covering the whole event!" Kendall says in frustration.

"You'll figure something out." Lucy shrugs.

**Ten minutes later**

When Jenna made her first red carpet appearance, she was a little nervous. Now she has more experience, so she's a lot more confident. James is so proud of her. When he takes her to events and people ask her questions, she's usually pretty good at answering. But she stays close to the guys, just in case she gets stuck on a question. Anyway, she's not a celebrity, so she needs to stay close to her celebrity friends. She has no reason to talk to reporters on her own, since she isn't actually famous. James doesn't mind, though. He really likes that she's a normal person, rather than some Hollywood star.

"Alright, let's go." He says, holding her hand. The door is opened and they all step out of the limo, waving at the excited fans that start screaming their names. Jenna keeps a tight grip on James's hand, waving at her husband's fans. She tries to look calm as she steps onto the red carpet, keeping a smile on her face. She has done this before and she can certainly do it again.

"This place is pretty crowded, huh?" She says, looking at her husband.

"Yeah." James says as they stand in front of the Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows movie poster. Dak and Jo, as their characters, are running from an explosion, flames bursting behind them. Just by looking at the movie poster, they can all tell that the movie is gonna be full of action. They saw the trailer on TV last night and the film is pretty crazy, but still appropriate for Jo and Dak's pre teen fans. It's not recommended for elementary school aged kids, but it's great for pre teens, teens, and adults.

"Can we get one of James and Jenna together?" The paparazzi shout, snapping pictures of the group. The other guys and their girls step side, so the paparazzi can snap pictures of James and Jenna. James keeps his arm around Jenna's waist, while they both give them camera a smile. He glances at his wife, who is getting pretty good at posing. Jo, Camille, and Lucy have given her lots of advice about Hollywood and the red carpet, so she knows what to do. She always seems to be improving, even though she's still a little shy.

"Lucy, Hollywood Insider wants to talk to you! Camille, E News wants to talk to you! Guys, and Jenna, Hot Tunes TV is asking to speak with you." Kelly tells the group. They all nod in agreement as they walk to the right reporters. Jenna tries to look as friendly and energetic as possible, hoping that she doesn't look too tired. Her under eye circles are hidden with makeup, so they shouldn't be very noticeable.

"Hello!" The reporter says enthusiastically. "My name is Kaila Grace and I am reporting for Hot Tunes TV! Welcome, guys! And Jenna, of course."

"Hey!" They all say together.

"Before we get to the Hollywood related stuff, I just wanna take a moment to discuss some big news about a certain BTR guy and his girl." Kaila says, looking at the camera. "Back in March, James and Jenna welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world! You may have seen some paparazzi photos of this lovely young couple and their daughter. I've seen them and I just wanna say that she is too precious! James, Jenna, what is your daughter's name? I know James announced it on Scuttlebutter, but it slipped my mind."

"MacKenzie Marie Diamond." Jenna says proudly.

"She's a sweet little girl, too." James adds.

"And what do you guys think of the new addition to the BTR family?" Kaila asks the other guys.

"We adore that little girl." Kendall tells her.

"Yeah, she's adorable." Carlos and Logan agree.

"Aww." Kaila says with a smile. "Okay, let's talk about your music. A few months ago, it was revealed that you guys had started working on your fourth album. How is it coming along? And when is it gonna be released? You know fans like myself can only wait so long."

"It's coming along great." Carlos says. "And it's gonna be released this summer."

"Can't wait!" Kaila says excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was awesome!" Carlos exclaims as they leave the movie theater.<p>

"Yeah, it was so cool!" Jenna nods as they walk out to the limo. It seems like they can all agree that the movie was really entertaining to watch. Romance, drama, mystery, action sequences, and more! Now they can enjoy the after party that will take place at The Conga Room, a cool celebrity owned nightclub. It's gonna be complete with music, food, dancing, and E! News reporters interviewing some of the stars. During the movie, James told her that he's gonna request a slow song, so he and Jenna can enjoy a romantic slow dance together.

"The after party is gonna be really fun." Lucy says as they climb into the limo. "I heard the food is gonna be delicious."

"It's a buffet, right?" Carlos says hopefully.

"Yes, Carlos." Lucy nods. "A buffet."

"Baby, what are you doing with your cell phone?" James says, wrapping his arm around Jenna.

"I'm gonna check on Kenzie." Jenna says, waiting for Ms Knight to answer.

James sighs heavily, looking out the window. He and Jenna are both really protective of Kenzie, but he was hoping that Jenna would relax tonight. She's a lot more uptight now that they have Kenzie. She can't even go to the mall without feeling the need to call Ms Knight and check on the baby. James still loves her and he's glad that she's serious about being a good mom, but she really needs to calm down.

"Hello? Hey, Mama Knight, it's Jenna...How is Kenzie doing? She's okay? Oh, thank goodness...I guess I get a little paranoid...Thanks for taking care of her...Bye."

James feels relieved when Jenna hangs up. He knows that she's concerned about Kenzie, but she doesn't need to worry so much. Obviously, Ms Knight can handle taking care of a baby. He knows that Jenna trusts her, but the girl is probably is probably concerned that Kenzie is gonna get hurt by accident. But Ms Knight is really careful with babies. Kenzie will be just fine.

"Just try to relax." He whispers, kissing her hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm gonna get some food, okay?" Jenna says, giving James a kiss.<p>

"Okay." James smiles, returning the kiss.

Jenna pushes through the crowd, nearly tripping in her high heel shoes. These shoes are adorable, but they're also a pain in the butt to deal with. Really, did she really care about wearing these things? No! She's pretty sure that she's already getting blisters on her feet. Her feet are really hurting, but she doesn't want to take her shoes off in public. Anyway, the shoes aren't important. She continues walking through the crowd until she reaches the bar, looking at the menu when she suddenly hears a girlish voice behind her.

"You're trying to lose the baby weight, but you're still eating like a pig? Wow."

She takes a deep breath as she turns around, looking at the Jennifers. She's pretty sure that the blonde girl made the rude comment. Tears fill her eyes, but she isn't about to give these girls the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Gosh, she's already self conscious, but they apparently want to make her feel worse. Why are some people so mean?

"I'm ordering for my husband and his friends." She says coolly, trying to keep her voice even.

"Maybe so, but I'm sure you'll probably be digging in as soon as you see the stuff." Curly haired Jennifer says. More tears fill Jenna's eyes and she takes a few deep breaths to stay calm. Ugh, it isn't working! Why couldn't she be a better actress? Maybe she should take lessons from Camille! That girl can easily fool people into thinking she's happy when she's either really sad or really angry!

"Aww, is the baby gonna cry?" Brunette Jennifer asks, feigning sympathy.

"Shut up!" Jenna says, her voice cracking.

"You look huge enough as it is." Blonde Jennifer says, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "I wouldn't stuff your face if you plan on losing the hundred pounds that you probably gained while you were knocked up."

Knocked up? The girl is making it sound like she's some kind of slut! She got married and she had a baby. What is so bad about that? And who cares if she would rather be a wife and mother than some party girl? She has everything she wants, yet the Jennifers are still trying to tear her down. It's really quite hurtful. Everyone says that she shouldn't care what anyone thinks, but she can't help getting her feelings hurt.

"Do you get joy out of doing this?" She cries.

"Um...Yeah, we do!" Curly haired Jennifer smiles.

Jenna wipes angry tears from her eyes before walking to the exit. She storms out the door, letting it slam behind her. She takes her cell phone out of her purse, ready to call someone to pick her up. She's not gonna stay here and be insulted. If that's what she's gonna deal with if she stays here, she's going back to the Palm Woods. Anyway, she would rather be at home with Kenzie!

"Jenna!"

She turns around and comes face to face with James. For some reason, she starts crying as soon as she sees the concern in his eyes. The tears keep falling as James drags her into a hug, wrapping two protective and loving arms around her.

"What happened?" He whispers.

"The Jennifers were making fun of my weight." Jenna croaks. "I was at the bar, I was about to order, and they started making fun of me! I told them that I was ordering food for you guys, but they said that I would probably end up digging in as soon as I saw the stuff. Jay, do I really look that bad? Maybe they're right! Maybe I am fat and disgusting!"

"No." James says sternly, cupping his hands over her cheeks. "You are a beautiful girl and you're an amazing wife and mother. They're just mean people! They tear other people down because they're insecure about themselves."

"How do you know?" Jenna cries.

"Because that's how it always works." James tells her. "When someone picks on another person, it usually means that they feel bad about themselves. They tear someone down to build themselves up. The Jennifers act like they're so cool and popular, but they probably don't like themselves as much as everyone thinks. Unfortunately, they think that you're an easy target."

"Why me?" Jenna whimpers, sniffling as James wipes her tears away.

"I don't know." James whispers, kissing her forehead. He can't believe that anyone would call Jenna fat. Sure, she's not a size 0, but she's healthy and that's what matters. Obviously, she's gonna be a little heavier! She just had a baby two months ago! And James can already tell that she's losing the with the loose fitting dress hiding her real figure, he can tell that she's shedding the extra pounds. He thinks that she looks cute. He wants to go back into that club and tell the Jennifers off, but he doesn't want to do that with a bunch of reporters around. They probably saw Jenna leaving the building in tears and they don't need anymore reasons to start gossiping.

They jump in surprise when they hear snapping cameras. They groan when they see the paparazzi, holding onto each other. Jenna is embarrassed because they probably saw her crying her eyes out. James is mad for that exact same reason.

"Let's go inside." James whispers. "I believe I promised you a dance."

"I would love that." Jenna smiles weakly, following her husband back into the nightclub.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sighs* Mean girls are terribleX( <strong>

**Review! :D**


	9. I Heart New York

_"New York is made up of millions of different people, and they all come here looking for something" Lindsey Kelk_

**Chauncey Jackson and Jo Taylor hosting SNL tonight**

**Saturday Night Live will be welcoming Chauncey Jackson stars Dak Zevon and Jo Taylor as tonight's hosts. The Varsity Vampire actor, 22, and former New Town High actress, 21, will participate in a variety of hilarious skits. The show will also include musical guest Big Time Rush, featuring Jo's ex boyfriend, Kendall Knight. After we heard Run Away, the song that Jo recorded for the Chauncey Jacskon soundtrack, we're hoping that she might show off more of her vocal skills, but all sketches and other content are being kept secret until the episode actually premieres. **

**Watch Jo and Dak's SNL promo below**

Stephanie King sits at her desk in her dorm at NYU, reading the article with excitement. If Big Time Rush is gonna be in NYC, she might get to see Carlos! They use to date before she moved to NYU and she has really missed him. For a while, they started drifting apart, until they were reunited at James and Jenna's wedding last year. Now they're friends again, but they're not dating. Stephanie obviously doesn't want to get back into a relationship with Carlos until she finishes college, but it would be nice to simply see him and talk to him in person.

She has been loving life at NYU. New York City is never boring, but she will always love Los Angeles. In fact, she's thinking about returning to LA after she graduates next year. She's looking forward to becoming a Hollywood movie director. Most importantly, she wants to be with her friends again. She has found a great friend in her roommate, Jessica, but she really misses the BTR boys, Jo, Camille, and Jenna. She didn't even get to fly out to LA when Jenna had her baby. All Stephanie knows is that the baby was a beautiful baby girl.

Stephanie clicks on the video, eager to see Jo and her costar perform some serious SNL comedy. Stephanie never misses an episode of SNL unless she absolutely has to and she loves watching the promos for each episode.

_JO: Hi! I'm Jo Taylor!_

_DAK: And I'm Dak Zevon!_

_BOTH: And we're hosting Saturday Night Live with musical guest, Big Time Rush!_

_(Suddenly, the BTR boys appear on screen. Everything becomes silent as Jo and Dak give them confused looks)_

_CARLOS: (Wearing helmet) Hi!_

_JO: (Clears throat) You didn't wait for your cue_

_JAMES: What? You said Big Time Rush!_

_JO: Yeah, but we were suppose to give you a specific cue! That wasn't the cue!_

_DAK: Hey, Jo, is it true that Kendall dumped you for Lucy Stone?_

_(Jo gives him a dirty look)_

_JO: (Through gritted teeth) No, Dak, he didn't. Did you, Kendall?_

_KENDALL: Um, no?_

_LOGAN: I thought that you..._

_KENDALL: Shut up, Logan!_

_LOGAN: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed_

_DAK: Hey, why does it matter? She's with me now! Isn't that right, babe?_

_JO: (Sighs heavily) Yes, I'm with him_

_OFF SCREEN: Hey, the promo!_

_ALL: Huh? Oh, sorry!_

_JO: Join us to see some awesome skits and, of course, BTR!_

_DAK: I love you_

_JO: What?_

_DAK: Nothing!_

Stephanie giggles in amusement, clicking out of the internet. She walks over to the coat rack, grabbing her black zip up hoodie. She slips it on and walks out the door, closing it behind her. She doesn't know how she'll get inside to see the show, but she'll find a way. Whether she has to buy tickets from a scalper off the street, sneak in, or call Carlos and ask him to invite her in, she will see her boyfriend_._ And the actual show, of course. Mostly Carlos, though. He's probably one of her closest friends and you know how it is with close friends! You can't live in separate cities for four years and not be excited when you get the opportunity to see them in person.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna watch SNL, pretty girl!" James coos, walking around their hotel room. He cuddles the twelve week old baby girl in his arms, admiring her adorable smile. It's not uncommon to see a grin on her face now and if she isn't smiling, it's not hard to make her do so. She's a really happy baby that loves people. She's a little shy around strangers, but it's a different story with the guys and their other Palm Woods friends. Gustavo kinda scares her, though. The other day, he yelled at the dogs and made Kenzie cry. Kelly quickly reprimanded him before assisting Jenna in comforting the poor baby. If James wasn't stuck in the recording booth, he would have said something to Gustavo.<p>

"Aaaaah!" Kenzie squeals, smiling up at him. James laughs and kisses her cheek, walking over to the window. They are staying at the Gramercy Park Hotel, a boutique and luxury hotel in New York City. Jenna is taking a shower, while James entertains their daughter. Jo and Dak alright went to the studio to start getting ready, while everyone else gets dressed at the hotel.

"Look outside." He whispers, giving Kenzie room to look out the window. He had intended to show her the big city, but she's more fascinated by her reflection in the glass. She touches the window, trying to figure out who the other baby is. James laughs and gives her another kiss, carrying her over to the bed. He sits against the headboard, holding Kenzie so she's looking at him. He stares at her with a big smile, watching the baby with with amusement. He keeps his hands under her arms, helping her "stand up" on his lap.

"Are you a happy baby? Are you?" He asks, playfully kissing her nose. "Daddy is very happy!"

"Are you? Could it be because of me?" Jenna says flirtatiously, leaving the restroom.

"Maybe." James says, winking at her.

Jenna laughs and kisses his cheek, ruffling his hair. James is already dressed for the show, but Jenna taking a little more time. She's got a towel wrapped around her head, hiding her soaking wet hair. She's wearing a robe and she's gonna change into some casual clothes after she dries her hair. After that, they're gonna be driven to the studio in a limo. Very cool, right? She and the guys have never seen a live taping of Saturday Night Live before. Of course, she's kind of surprised that no one has asked BTR to be the musical guest before.

"I'm gonna finish getting dressed, okay?" She whispers, giving him a kiss. "Please keep an eye on our little girl."

"Jenna, she's three months old." James chuckles. "Why could she possible do?"

"Just watch her." Jenna sighs before returning to the restroom. She looks at her reflection. She gained thirty five pounds during pregnancy (She weighed one hundred and fifteen before) and she has lost fifteen pounds, which means that she currently weights one hundred and thirty five pounds. What a relief! After the Jennifer incident at the Chauncey Jackson premiere after party, she has felt a little more self conscious about her body, but she just continues to exercise and eat healthy. There's no point in doing anything crazy just because of a few mean girls.

"Alright, hair." She murmurs, removing the towel from her head. "It's time to get dry."

* * *

><p>"Jo, are you mad at me?" Dak asks, following Jo offstage.<p>

"No, Dak, I'm not mad." Jo says calmly. They just finished rehearsing the whole show and Jo is not exactly in a great mood. This Jo/Dak publicity stunt is starting to get on her nerves. She can't even go out with Kendall in public because she has to keep up this stupid lie. She wishes that she could just tell Brittany, Public Relations, and the Chauncey Jackson producers what she really thinks. Unfortunately, they warned her that she would be in big trouble if she didn't do as she was told. They wouldn't even tell her the consequences. All she can think about is being blackballed, which means that if she refuses to do what Public Relations tells her, no one would ever want to hire her again. She doesn't want to lose her career, so she just has to grin and bear it.

"I'm sorry?" Dak says as he is dragged toward his dressing room. Jo is left standing there, massaging her temples. She is getting real tired of this. She's only agreeing to this publicity thing so she doesn't screw up her career. If it weren't for that, she wouldn't hesitate to refuse. She wants to be able to go out with Kendall and not be told "Oh, you have to go to the Grove with Dak! We want the paparazzi get lots of pictures of Hollywood's hottest new couple!" News Flash: Jo and Dak are NOT a couple. And they never will be!

"Jo, hair and makeup! Now!" Brittany says, pushing Jo toward her dressing room. She puts on a fake smile as she sits in front of the vanity mirror, where Belle and Pierre, her hair and makeup artists, are waiting for her. She absolutely adores Belle and Pierre. They have been working with Jo ever since she got her start on New Town High. Belle is from a small town in Texas, so she has a slight southern accent. Pierre and his family immigrated to America from France when he was just four years old and he has been living here ever since. He says that, although France will always be his home, he loves living in America. He speaks good English, but he still has a French accent.

"Girl, you are gonna look fabulous when we're done with you!" Pierre exclaims as he starts messing with her hair.

"You're gonna make us laugh tonight, aren't you?" Belle asks, applying some foundation. "We're looking forward to it."

"It's gonna be really fun." Jo smiles softly.

"You look stressed." Pierre says worriedly, wrapping strands of her hair around a curling iron. "What's wrong with you?"

Jo is about to respond, but Brittany answers for her. Big surprise, right? Yeah, not really.

"She's fine!"

"Oh, good." Pierre says in relief. "I'm sure Kendall wouldn't want his girlfriend to be sad."

"Pierre, no one can know that Kendall and I are back together." Jo sighs, looking in the mirror. Belle has started applying some light pink blush to her cheeks. This fake dating thing is really starting to bother her. She just doesn't think that it's fair. Why should she have to lie about her love life? The paparazzi already make up enough lies for her, now she has to lie about herself?

"Dump the other guy!" Belle suggests.

"She can't do that!" Brittany laughs. "She has to fake date Dak, so they can get lots of publicity for Chauncey Jackson."

"Fantastic." Jo says sarcastically. "Just great."

* * *

><p>"Good luck!" Jenna says, giving Jo a quick hug.<p>

"Thanks!" Jo says before she and Dak walk onstage, hand in hand.

James holds Kenzie in his arms, whispering to her in a sweet voice. He laughs as she reaches for his hair, gently grabbing her hand. She stares at with those innocent green eyes, not understanding why her daddy won't let her touch his hair. For one thing, he needs his hair to look good for the performance. Second of all, it hurts when Kenzie grabs his hair because she pulls it. He can't help being amused, though. It's pretty funny how she's so curious about everything from a person's hair to their face to just about anything else.

"You love my hair just as much as your mommy does, don't you?" He chuckles, kissing her cheek. She smiles at him and babbles softly, even though it only lasts for a brief moment. She is so precious. Ah, James loves his daughter. In the thirteen weeks that they've had her, she has been so amazing to have around. They just love her so much.

"Daddy and your uncles are gonna sing a song!" James coos, giving her a kiss. They're gonna perform Paralyzed, an old BTR hit. SNL told them to choose something really fun, so they chose Paralyzed. Hey, they performed this song on top of a truck in the middle of the street and ended up on the local news. After that, Paralyzed became huge. Fans love that song! The guys love that song! Their girls love that song! Even Kenzie loves that song! When she's sleepy, James sings it to her.

Kenzie squeals again and she ends up getting baby drool on James's black leather jacket. He laughs nervously, looking at his shoulder. Babies are fun, but they can be real messy.

"Kenzie, you are so messy!" He says, carrying Kenzie over to Jenna.

"Kenzie, you dribbled all over daddy's jacket." Jenna laughs, taking a cloth from the diaper bag. She wipes the drool off James's shoulder, then takes Kenzie from him. She wipes the drool from Kenzie's mouth and the front of her onesie, then puts the cloth back in the diaper bag. She kisses Kenzie's nose and gives her daughter a smile.

"I'm freaking out!" Logan says, grabbing James's arm.

"Why?" Jenna asks him.

"This is SNL! You can't screw up SNL! Jenna, I'm still can't dance very well! What if I get up there and I trip? Hmm? What'll happen then?" Logan rants, almost starting to hyperventilate. Jenna quickly hands Kenzie over to Kelly, then walks over to Logan. She has to think of a way to calm him down. If Gustavo sees him freaking out, Gustavo will freak out.

"I'll take care of him." Camille says before suddenly slapping Logan across the face.

"Um, thanks." Logan says, taking a deep breath. "I'm better now."

"Good boy." Camille smiles, pinching his cheek.

"Now our wonderful musical guest is gonna perform!" Jo announces. "And guess what? They performed this one top of a truck in the middle of the street! How awesome is that? I mean, really! Who actually has the nerve to get on top of a truck and sing? It almost reminds me of High School Musical! You know, when they randomly start singing? So cool!"

"Jo!" Dak interrupts. "Anyway, please welcome Big Time Rush!"

"Wish us luck!" James says, giving Jenna a quick kiss before following his bandmates onto the stage.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you know that Stephanie came tonight?"Carlos asks, walking up to James and Jenna.<p>

"Um, no." James says, smiling as Kenzie puts her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, she bought some tickets from a scalper!" Carlos tells them.

"Isn't that illegal?" James asks thoughtfully.

"Jay, they legalized it." Jenna whispers.

"I saw in the audience when we were onstage and afterwards, I got security to bring her backstage!" Carlos says excitedly before returning to his ex girlfriend.

James smiles and places a gentle kiss on Kenzie's cheek. She enjoyed seeing her daddy and his band sing. She only missed a little bit because she had to get her diaper changed. According to Jenna, she started to get a little fussy in the middle of the show and Jenna realized that she needed a new diaper. Then she had to be fed toward the end of the performance. The rest of the time, she just listened to the song, then she enjoyed the hilarious comedy that Jo and Dak were putting on for the audience. She seemed to get a real kick out of that Chauncey Jackson skit, Chauncey and Victoria: Years Later. Dak and Jo played an older version of their Chauncey Jackson characters and they were nowhere near as cute together as they were in the movies. They had five kids and they had some really hilarious arguments.

"Aaaah!"

"Kenzie, what are you saying?" He chuckles, tickling her tummy. She can't talk yet, but she likes to make these funny little sounds. She can even babble a little bit, but she'll become more talkative as she gets older. She may be only thirteen weeks (Almost three months), but they are already looking forward to the day that she says "mama" and "dada," as well as other words. It'll also be fun when she starts moving around on her own. Crawling, walking, and even a little running, although they won't let her run in the apartment. They wouldn't want her to get hurt.

"Jay, wanna go back to the hotel?" Jenna asks, hugging his bicep.

"Sure." James says, kissing Kenzie's nose. "We're gonna go back to the hotel, Kenzie!"

"Just let me tell Gustavo that we're gonna get a taxi." Jenna says before walking over to the music producer.

"Okay." James smiles. Everyone else is probably gonna stay here for a few more minutes, but James is ready to lay down for a nap. That would be really useful to James and Jenna, since they don't get as much sleep as their friends. James read that some babies don't start sleeping through the night until they're a year old. James hopes that Kenzie will be about six months old or less, but he's preparing himself for whatever happens. If Kenzie is gonna be waking them up in the middle of the night until she's a year old, he and Jenna have to nap whenever they can.

"Mommy and daddy are tired." He whispers, holding her little hand. "Maybe you should take a nap, too."

"Jay, you ready to go?" Jenna asks him.

"Wait!" Stephanie calls out. "I wanna see Kenzie!"

"Here she is!" Jenna smiles, taking Kenzie into her arms.

"Awww." Stephanie coos, stroking Kenzie's cheek. "Hi, baby!"

"Kenzie, you're chewing on your fingers again!" Jenna exclaims, grabbing her daughter's hand. "She has recently discovered her hands, so she likes to put them in her mouth."

"She's so precious." Stephanie says. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Jenna says, handing Kenzie over to the girl.

James comes behind Jenna and wraps his arms around her waist, giving her a tight hug. Kenzie seems to have already taken a liking to Stephanie, like she does with most people that she meets. If you introduce her to someone, she'll be a little scared at first, but she'll soon start trusting them. Her friendly and social nature makes her a lot of fun to have around.

"I guess I'll let you guys go." Stephanie says, handing Kenzie back to her mom. "Maybe I'll see you later!"

"Sure." Jenna smiles.

"Bye!" Stephanie waves at them before walking back to Carlos.

"Ready to go?" Jenna asks, picking up Kenzie's diaper bag.

"Yeah." James yawns, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They walk down the hallway until they reach the exit, walking outside. James looks around at the busy city, which is complete with tall buildings, cars everywhere, and people on the sidewalk and crossing the street. James has enjoyed this trip, but he doesn't know if he would want to live here. Los Angeles is pretty big, but it's nowhere near as big as New York City. It seems like this city could be pretty dangerous, considering the size.

"Jay, come on!" Jenna says, patting his shoulder.

"Alright." James says as Jenna opens the backseat door of the taxi. He slowly gets into the vehicle, fastening his seatbelt. He really needs that nap, like he usually does after a performance. Being onstage is fun, but he's usually pretty tired afterwards. That's why they are gonna go back to the hotel, crawl under the covers, and fall asleep until they are either woken up by Kenzie's crying or Gustavo's yelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	10. Anniversary and Controversy

_"There is no feeling more comforting and consoling than knowing you are right next to the one you love." Unknown Author_

It's amazing that James and Jenna have been married for one whole year. Yes, today is their one year anniversary. They got Ms Knight to babysit Kenzie, so they could spend the day together. As of right now, Jenna is just laying in bed, wearing her favorite white silk and lace nightgown, waiting for James to get out of the restroom. He's been in there for thirty minutes, trying to perfect his hair. Who cares if his hair doesn't look perfect? Jenna loves playing with his hair, so styling it is really pointless. It's gonna get messed up anyway. It's just gonna be them and a plate of delicious chocolate covered strawberries. Yummy...Tonight is gonna be so romantic, but it would be even better if her wonderful husband would hurry up.

"Baby, what's taking so long?" She whines.

"I'm almost done!" James laughs.

Jenna runs her hands through her hair, sighing loudly. She can hear James chuckling at her impatience, which she doesn't appreciate at all. She mumbles under her breath, looking at her manicured fingernails. She wants to kiss her hubby and eat chocolate strawberries with him! What is with that boy and his hair obsession? It's their one year wedding anniversary. It's a special today and he's obsessing over his looks! Ugh, she occasionally wonders about men and their odd behavior. Kendall and Logan are pretty normal, but James and Carlos are the weird ones.

"Okay, I'm done." James laughs, leaving the restroom. He's wearing nothing but his Spongebob boxers. So she gets to laugh _and _enjoy his toned abs and biceps. So far, this is a really good anniversary. They're celebrating the day that they said "I do." Vera Wang designed her wedding gown and they had an elegant ceremony and reception at Mountain Gate Country Club. Aside from the cuddling, kissing, making out, and chocolate strawberries, they're also gonna look at their wedding photos. It'll be nice to reminisce on one of the most important days of their lives. However, Kenzie is the best thing that has ever happened to them.

"Hello, good looking." She says flirtatiously, pulling James onto the bed with her.

"Hey, beautiful." James says, kissing her with as much passion as possible. He starts to pull away, but Jenna doesn't seem intent on letting him go. She puts her hands behind his head, slowly deepening the kiss. He places a couple of kisses on her jawline, one on her neck, another on her cheek, then kisses her on the lips again. He smiles into the kiss, laughing as Jenna plays with his hair.

"You are so hot." Jenna breathes out, stroking his cheek.

"I know I am." James grins, laughing as Jenna slaps his chest. He grabs the plate of chocolate strawberries from the bedside table, handing one to Jenna. Then he takes one for himself, sitting next to her. After that one his gone, he grabs another, then glances at his wife. He laughs when he sees the chocolate around her mouth. She calls him a messy eater? She can be just as messy as him.

"Okay, you've got chocolate all over your face." He smiles, reaching for a napkin. He wipes the chocolate away, kissing her cheek.

"Don't rub it in." Jenna says, sounding like a child.

"I'm not rubbing it in." James says playfully, tickling her stomach. Jenna squeals and pushes his hand away, reaching for the almost empty plate of strawberries. She puts it on the bedside table before straddling James's waist, kissing him repeatedly. She giggles as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her down. She rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Suddenly, their romantic night is interrupted by their phone ringing. Groaning in frustration, she climbs off James and reaches for the home phone.

"Hello?" She murmurs. "What...Jo, what happened? How did they find out? Jo, you've gotta calm down...Okay! Yeah, Jay and I will be there in a minute...I promise...Bye."

"What's going on?" James asks worriedly.

"Apparently, the media saw Kendall and Jo kissing." Jenna says, handing him some grey sweatpants and a black T shirt. "Now they think she's cheating on Dak! We need to get to 2J!"

"Can't I just go in my boxers?" James asks, looking at the clothes.

"Get dressed." Jenna says, smacking him behind the head.

* * *

><p>"Baby, I thought we were gonna..." James complains as they approach 2J.<p>

"Jay, we need to be there for our friends." Jenna says, pushing the door open. Ms Knight, Katie, the guys, and Jo are all sitting on the bright orange couch, watching some celebrity news channel. They all look nervous, but Jo looks like she's on the verge of a meltdown. She's rubbing her temples, trying to stay calm, but it doesn't seem to be working. Although Jenna isn't in showbusiness, she knows that the media keeps a close eye on her and James. Unfortunately, Jo is in a much more complicated situation. She's being forced to fake date someone that she doesn't love and hide her relationship with the guy that she's totally in love with. Since Jenna isn't famous, she doesn't have to worry about publicity stunts.

"Look at this!" Jo groans, burying her face in Kendall's shoulder. James and Jenna enter the living room, their eyes widening when they see two pictures on the screen. One shows Jo and Dak looking very much "in love" at the Chauncey Jackson movie premiere and the other one shows Jo and Kendall kissing in the Palm Woods lobby.

**"Two Time High part two? Former New Town High star and Chauncey Jackson actress Jo Taylor's highly publicized relationship with costar Dak Zevon apparently isn't working out. This morning, pics of Jo and her ex boyfriend, Big Time Rush singer Kendall Knight, kissing inside the Palm Woods lobby surfaced on the internet. Now there is speculation that Jo is cheating on her current beau. The star has not spoken up about the accusations, but she _has_ received hate mail from Dak Zevon fans. Jo's rep just issued a statement about the scandal, saying "My client is not cheating on Dak. She and Kendall were just talking and they got caught up in the moment, but the kiss was unintentional." But other sources say that the whole relationship was Dak was just a publicity stunt to promote Chauncey Jackson and that she's been back together with Kendall for months."**

"Wow, you're in deep trouble." Katie says through a mouthful of Cheetos.

"Katie!" Ms Knight scolds, bouncing Kenzie on her lap.

Jenna wraps her arms around James's waist, looking up at him with worry. She feels so bad for Kendall and Jo. She even feels bad for Dak because he has to be involved in this whole thing. Jo said that neither she or Dak wanted to fake date, but Public Relations made them do it. In reality, they're just friends. Jenna wishes that Public Relations would let them date whoever they want. If they had done that, this cheating scandal wouldn't have happened. It's really their fault because they forced Jo and Dak to fake a relationship.

"They gave you hate mail?" Kendall says angrily, looking at his girlfriend.

"One girl called me a lying, cheating slut." Jo says stressful. "Some other people said stuff way worse than that."

"Maybe you guys should just tell the world that Jo and Dak were never really dating." James suggests.

"We're gonna talk to my people tomorrow." Jo says tiredly.

James shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Jenna. Seriously, he hates that people are giving Kendall and Jo a hard time because they were kissing. Hello! They're a couple! Couples kiss, couples hug, and couples deserve the freedom to publicly show their love for each other. If he and Jenna were in their position, he would definitely speak out. He would set the record straight. He highly encourages Jo and Kendall to do that. They shouldn't have to keep lying to the world. They should be allowed to be honest with their fans.

"Yeah, they'll know what to do." Kendall agrees, wrapping his arms around Jo.

"If I were you, I would stop listening to your people. Obviously, they're idiots." Katie mentions.

"Katherine Knight!" Ms Knight says, glaring at her daughter.

"No, she's right." Jo nods. "They are idiots."

James gently kisses Jenna's forehead, giving her a big hug. He hopes that this incident won't take too much time away from their anniversary celebration. They were hoping to enjoy some alone time together. They still need to look at their wedding photos. He loves looking at pictures of Jenna in that beautiful wedding dress. He'll never forget the moment that he first saw her walking down the aisle. She looked like a princess. More specifically, _his _princess. Even today, she's still his princess. Kenzie is his other princess.

"Kenzie, mommy and daddy are here!" Ms Knight coos, carrying Kenzie over to her parents.

"Hi, beautiful." Jenna smiles, taking her baby girl into her arms. She kisses Kenzie's cheek, then hands her to James.

"Did you miss us?" James asks, giving his daughter a kiss. She'll be three months old tomorrow. Even now, he can still remember the day of her birth. Jenna woke up in the early morning, complaining of contractions. James drove her to the hospital, they waited for twelve hours, then Dr Bennett announced that it was time for her to have the baby. It was a very...interesting experience. Well, it was a painful experience for both of them. Jenna kept screaming at everyone, squeezing James's hand, sobbing, and all that "fun" stuff. That was sarcasm. It wasn't fun at all. The fun part was when Kenzie was finally out. The nurses got her cleaned up, then her parents finally got to hold her.

"Mommy and daddy have been enjoying their one year wedding anniversary." Jenna says, touching Kenzie's cheek. "We've been married for one whole year!"

"Stupid Hollywood scandals!" Jo yells.

"Hey, calm down." Logan says, patting her shoulder.

"I can't calm down!" Jo whines. "Everyone thinks that I cheated on Dak! My good girl image is over!"

"No, it's not." Jenna says, trying to calm her friend.

"Yeah? Don't be so sure." Jo mutters.

James and Jenna look at each other, shaking their heads. Jo isn't gonna calm down until the rumors are put to rest. What are they gonna do? How are they gonna fix this?

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're alone again." James says as he and Jenna crawl under the covers. They finally decided to come back to the apartment. They tried to comfort Jo, but she's not in any mood for comfort. She just wants everyone to shut up and help her think of a way to fix this. Ms Knight insisted that James and Jenna go back to their apartment and celebrate their anniversary. James and Jenna didn't even hesitate. They want to support their friend, but tonight is really important to them. They'll deal with Hollywood tomorrow.<p>

"Yes, we are." Jenna giggles, giving him a gentle kiss. As bad as she feels about Jo's situation, she has to celebrate her one year wedding anniversary with James. That's something that you just can't miss unless you absolutely have to. She really does feel bad for Jo, but his friend understands the importance of this special day. After all, James and Jenna have talked about it for weeks. Everyone knows how important this day is for them. They want to celebrate their marriage, not deal with everyone else's problems. Just one night! Tomorrow, they'll go straight to Kendall and Jo and they will help them get out of this mess.

"How did the paparazzi get a picture of Kendall and Jo?" She asks James, snuggling against him.

"Well, they were standing right in front of the door, which made it easy for the paparazzi to get a picture." James says, squeezing her shoulders. She smiles dreamily and rests her head on his shoulder. She loves James's hugs. She couldn't possibly go a day without a hug or kiss from her husband. Speaking of that, hugs from James are amazing, but nothing could possibly beat his kisses. He is the _best _kisser.

"How can celebrities stand to have their personal lives invaded like that?" She asks him. "It's not right!"

"We love singing and acting, so we put up with the lack of privacy." James explains. "Yeah, it's really annoying, but we deal with it so we can keep doing what we love. I love being in Big Time Rush, so I'm willing to deal with a few annoying photographers. I just hate some of the stuff they do. Like, it seems like they don't even care that celebrities have feelings. We get our feelings hurt just like anyone else. And Jo didn't ask for them to get a picture of her kissing her _boyfriend, _then proceeding to accuse her of cheating on her costar."

"They don't care who they hurt, do they?" Jenna sighs, looking at him.

"Obviously not." James sits, kissing her temple. "Hey, lets look at our wedding pictures."

"Great idea!" Jenna says, grabbing the photo album from the bedside table. She turns it to the first page, which puts a smile on their faces. It's of James and Jenna right after the ceremony. Their photographer, Marcos Del Posi, took some post wedding photos of the bride, groom, and the wedding party. They look so happy in the picture. Jenna is hugging James's waist, he has one arm wrapped around her, and they look overjoyed to finally be married. They can both remember the excitement they felt. They had been planning the wedding for the past six months, so it was a relief that they could finally call themselves husband and wife.

"You looked so beautiful." James says softly, touching the picture.

"And you looked very handsome." Jenna smiles, giving him a kiss.

"Hey, look at this one!" James chuckles, turning the page. He and Jenna were sitting at their table and Carlos was right behind them, eating a plate of the cookies that had been made for the occasion. It seems like he managed to get himself in quite a few of the pictures. It's okay because it gives them something to laugh about. It reminds them of Carlos's constant obsession with food.

"Awww." Jenna says, looking at the picture.

"And Carlos in the background!" James laughs.

"He's crazy." Jenna giggles.

"But you have to admit that his food obsession is pretty funny." James smiles, turning the page.

"Can I ask you something?" Jenna asks softly.

"What?" James responds, kissing her cheek.

"What was been your favorite thing about the past year?"

"Um..." James says thoughtfully. The whole year has been amazing, so it's kind of hard to pick a favorite. He loves every moment that he gets to spend with his wife. The hugs, kisses, late night conversations, the dates, and their beautiful baby girl. How can he possibly pick a favorite? Well, Kenzie is probably his favorite memory. Her birth has been the best thing that has happened since they got married, even though there's so many other great memories. Oh yeah, definitely Kenzie. She's very special to them.

"Kenzie." He smiles.

"I agree." Jenna nods, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Jo and Kendall fix their problem? Hmm...Yeah, we'll see:)<strong>

**"Two Time High part two" is making a reference to "Welcome Back Big Time" when Jo's people wanted her to fake date Jett, but the paparazzi caught her with Kendall:P Public Relations is so annoying, isn't it?**

**Review! :D**


	11. Life Is Rough

_"Being in control of your life and having realistic expectations about your day-to-day challenges are the keys to stress management, which is perhaps the most important ingredient to living a happy, healthy and rewarding life." Marilu Henner__  
><em>

"Obviously, we've got quite a scandal on our hands." Veronica, the PR Coordinator, says as she looks at the latest issue of US Weekly. Jo groans loudly, burying her face in her hands. This whole thing is getting out of hand. When she went to Starbucks this morning, she was practically trampled by paparazzi. Thanks to them, everyone thinks that she is a lying, cheating skank! Her good girl reputation is at stake because of people constantly invading her privacy. She can only imagine what's gonna happen when she goes to the South Valley set tomorrow.

"You got that right." Kendall mutters.

Jo is so infuriated right now. She is getting sick and tired of people telling her what to do. Isn't that what parents do? Last time Jo checked, her manager and Public Relations were not her parents or any part of her family. They're strictly for business only. It's not their job to tell her who to date, where to go, what to say, how to behave, and all that garbage. She only puts up with it because she wants to keep following her dream. She has been having a great time filming her new show and she certainly doesn't wanna give that up, but she wishes that she could be an actress without every part of her life being controlled by someone else. But she supposes that she can't always have what she wants.

"What are we gonna do?" Brittany asks worriedly, snatching the magazine from Veronica. "Everyone thinks that Jo is a cheater and a liar, she and Kendall are receiving hate mail on Scuttlebutter and Facebook, and the scandal is all over the magazines. Jo and Kendall's reputations are at stake. We have to put these rumors to rest before their careers are seriously damaged."

"Well, we can't have people thinking that Jo is a cheater." Veronica says calmly. "I guess we'll just have to tell the media that Jo and Dak were never dating. They might have to deal with some criticism, but it's better than being known as a cheater. Brittany, you could release a statement, then we'll have Jo and Dak appear on some talk shows and they can do some magazine interviews! I'll get in touch with AM LA later!"

"Fantastic." Jo says sarcastically, standing up. If they've already got a plan, then she doesn't need to stay here. She wants to get rid of this scandal as much as anyone else, but Brittany and Veronica seem to be more concerned about her reputation, rather than her happiness. They're not doing this to make her happy! They're doing this because they're concerned about her career. She has been getting really irritated with everyone lately, but now they are pushing her to the very limit. It seems like no one cares about anyone in this town!

"Jo, we're still talking!" Brittany calls as Jo walks to the door.

"Yes, _you _are talking, but I'm not." Jo responds before storming out of the office. She finally reaches the front door and angrily pushes it open, not caring about the photographers that are now surrounding her. They can snap as many pictures as they want. Jo is gonna go home, bake herself some brownies, and watch some old episodes of That 70's Show. She could really use a good laugh right now. Nothing like an old comedy show to cheer her up, right? She's been stressing out for weeks and her stress has finally reached an all time high.

"Dude, get that camera out of my face!" She snaps, listening to the chorus of "Ooooh!" as she gets into the drivers seat of her car. She slams the door shut and pulls away from the curb, barely driving below the speed limit. She's not usually so...crabby, but she has been under so much pressure lately. She's always being bossed around and she's sick of it!

When she finally arrives at the Palm Woods, she is beyond relieved. Well, kind of relieved. There are more paparazzi waiting by the front door, but she's home. That's what matters. If she can get through this crowd without snapping, she'll be fine. She just has to take deep breaths and stay calm. She tries to remember that as she gets out of the car. She rushes to the door, but she can't open it because photographers are in the way. Seriously? How is she suppose to get inside if they won't move?

"Move out of my way." She says slowly. "Please."

"Not until you give us the truth about you and Kendall Knight." The man tells her. She gives him a sarcastic smile, then grabs the front of his shirt.

"Listen, I have had a long day." She says angrily. "I'm tired, I'm stressed out, and I really don't wanna be messed with. Got that? You only see me as Hollywood's favorite good girl? Well, I may be a good girl, but I don't have to be! If you wanna see my bad side, keep standing there. If you wanna be on my good side, get your sorry butt out of my way!"

"Y-yes." The man stammers, stepping out of her way. She yanks the door open and storms inside, letting it shut behind her. Great, her cell phone is ringing. Who could possibly be calling her right now? When she looks at the caller ID, Kendall's name is shown on the screen. Wow, she actually left her boyfriend at the Public Relations office. She is so terrible, isn't she?

"Hello?"

_"You left me here! Jo, how am I suppose to get home?"_

"Can't you call your mom?"

_"Well, yeah, I guess I could do that."_

"Yeah."

_"Fine, I'll call my mom!"_

"Great." Jo says softly before hanging up. Jenna is standing by the doorway to the pool, talking to Lucy. Jo could really use some support from her friends. She doesn't wanna seem clingy, but she needs someone. When something is bothering her, she needs lots of hugs and words of reassurance to make her feel better. She's seriously freaking out!

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" Jenna asks her.

"We're gonna tell the public that Dak and I were never dating." Jo sighs.

"Why do you look so upset?" Lucy questions.

"Because they're not doing this to make me, Dak, and Kendall happy!" Jo tells her. "They're doing it because they care more about our reputations. They care about how we look to the public eye, not about how this whole scandal has been making us feel. They just don't care about anything and it really makes me mad! I actually threatened the paparazzi because I'm so irritated! I never threaten the paparazzi, even when they're being annoying. But this guy was standing in front of the door and he wouldn't move, so I told him off! That is the second time that I've snapped at a photographer."

"Everything will be fine." Jenna says, hugging her friend. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and see how Jay and Kenzie are doing. Gotta make sure they haven't broken anything."

"Bye." Jo says quietly. Lucy just waves, then grabs Jo's arm and leads her out to the pool area.

* * *

><p>Jenna twists the doorknob, pushing the door open. James offered to watch Kenzie, so Jenna could go to the gym for a while. She worked out for a couple of hours, came back to the Palm Woods, and now she wants to spend the rest of the day with her husband and daughter. She has tons of fun whenever she's with them. They're a happy family and they love being together. James and Jenna don't cling to each other all the time, but they really are very close. Kenzie has managed to bring them even closer together.<p>

She enters the apartment, watching as James walks around the kitchen with Kenzie in his arms. Isn't it adorable that they're both smiling? James is alternating between giving Kenzie kisses and making silly faces, since both make her happy. She is such a daddy's girl, but Jenna doesn't feel jealous. She enjoys watching her husband bond with their daughter.

"It's take very long for you to finish your bottle." He says, tickling her tummy.

Jenna smiles as she walks over to her husband, standing behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She kisses the side of his neck, then lets him go. She moves to stand in front of him, taking a deep breath as he kisses her.

"How was your workout?" He asks her, letting Kenzie wrap her hand around his finger.

"Good." Jenna says before kissing Kenzie's cheek. The baby girl looks at her mom, giving Jenna the cutest smile. She has a lot of adorable features, but her smile is irresistable. She probably got her grin from James, although it's kind of hard to tell since she's still so young. Once she is a little older, they should be able to tell which features she got from her parents. Everyone says that she looks like Jenna, though.

"Babe, why don't you go and take a shower?" James chuckles. "You're all sweaty."

"Thanks for rubbing it in." Jenna says, playfully slapping his bicep. Then she kisses his cheek, proceeding to walk to the restroom.

While she is getting cleaned up, James carries Kenzie over to the couch. He sits his precious little girl on his lap and turns the TV on. It feels really good to just stay home and do nothing. Well, he has been taking care of Kenzie, but he enjoys that. It just feels good to get a break from Gustavo and his yelling. Gustavo went to San Francisco to visit a friend, so the guys and Kelly have three days off. After tomorrow, they have to go back to work. They are about to film the music video for the first single from their new album.

Riiiing!

"Who's calling me, Kenzie?" He asks, taking his cell phone from his jeans pocket. "Hello?"

_"James, it's Mom."_

"Hey, Mom! How's it going?"

_"Honey, your dad was in a car accident. We're at the hospital right now."_

Everything seems to become silent after his mom speaks. His estranged dad? In a car accident? Even though James still feels angry at his dad, he's worried. How bad was the accident? Is his dad okay? How bad are his injuries? James actually feels scared for his dad, despite the fact that they pretty much have no kind of relationship. What is James suppose to do?

"Is everything okay?" He asks timidly.

_"He's gonna be fine, but he broke four ribs and his leg in three places. Do you think you, Jenna, and Kenzie could fly out here? I'm sure your dad would like to see you. I mean, I know you guys aren't very close, but I think you should talk to him in person."_

"I'll think about it." James croaks out.

_"Okay, baby." _Brooke says softly. _"I love you."_

"I love you, too." James says weakly before hanging up. What is he suppose to do? Go visit his dad? Or stay away? They don't have a close relationship, so he knows that being in the same room would be awkward. He doesn't know what to do. He hates feeling so conflicted, but it's hard not to feel this way. Part of him wants to see his dad, but another part of him wants to keep avoiding the whole situation. As much as he hates to admit it, he's scared. He just wants someone to hold him, comfort him, and help him decide what he should do. He can't make this decision on his own.

He wipes his tearful eyes, trying to keep his attention on the TV. Why does life have to be so stressful? Why can't it be perfectly happy and relaxing all the time?

"Jay?"

He can hear the concern in Jenna's voice, but he can't bring himself to look at her. Even as she sits next to him and pulls him into a hug, he keeps his eyes on the TV. He can't break down in front of her. He has only done it once before and he doesn't wanna do it again. He wants to be her strong husband that makes her feel safe, not a crybaby.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asks worriedly.

"Um, my dad was in a car accident." James admits. "He's fine, though."

"What else do you need to tell me?" Jenna asks, touching his cheek.

"My mom wants us to go to Minnesota." James sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You know, to visit my dad in the hospital. I don't know what to do! I don't know if I should go to Minnesota or just stay away. It really sucks, you know? I have only seen my dad a few times since the divorce, but it's very rare. When we talk on the phone, we never talk for very long. Jenna, what should I do?"

"Well, if I were you, I would go." Jenna advises. "I know it's hard, but this might be a good thing. Maybe it's time for you guys to talk in person. You have managed to talk to him without getting too angry, so I think you might be ready to see him."

She places a soft kiss on his forehead before returning to their bedroom, leaving James to figure out the best decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Jo and James both have problems:O<strong>

**How will they handle their problems? ;)**

**Review! :D**


	12. The Conflict Continues

_"Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be." Unknown_

Awkward silence fills the waiting room as Brooke Diamond and her ex husband's wife try to avoid making eye contact. Kara is probably the biggest cause of James's broken relationship with his dad and to be honest, Brooke is angry about that. Samuel was never the best husband or father, but Brooke was hoping that Samuel and James might have had a chance at becoming closer, but Kara came along and ruined any chance of Samuel making things right with his son. Now Brooke is sitting in a hospital waiting room with the woman.

Kara is successful, but nowhere near as successful as Brooke. While Brooke owns a famous cosmetics company, Kara owns a popular restaurant in Minneapolis. Brooke isn't gonna lie. She has eaten there a few times and it is really quite good, but that doesn't mean that she's a big fan of the owner. She doesn't think that Kara intended to ruin things between Samuel and James, but she did. It's hard to know if this car accident will bring them back together, but she's definitely hoping. She may have issues with Samuel, but that doesn't mean that James shouldn't have a relationship with his father. Of course, James is twenty two years old and can make his own decisions, but Brooke is highly encouraging him to at least visit his dad.

Brooke looks serious as she looks at the people walking back and forth through the hallway. She and Samuel may not be married anymore, but she is worried about him. There's always gonna be a part of her that loves him. After all, they had a son together. If it weren't for Samuel, she wouldn't have James. She is also proud of the man that James has become. He's an amazing husband and father. Unlike his dad, he tries to make the right choices. He parties every once in a while, but he doesn't drink. Before he went to LA, he never talked back, he never came home late at night, and he was always a very sweet person. He may have been a little self absorbed, but he still has a good heart. Samuel is the reason that she has her son.

She glances at Kara, who is also looking toward the hallway. Kara is really a pretty girl. She's twenty eight years old, has blonde hair (She is a natural brunette), blue eyes, a great figure, and a nice smile. But Brooke isn't jealous. Why? She's the new Estee Lauder. She's tall, thin, beautiful, and powerful. People respect her! She's famous! She has everything that a forty three year old woman could want! She has a cosmetics company, a big house, a fancy car, a wonderful son, a daughter in law, and a beautiful granddaughter. What else does she need? She's pretty sure that Kara doesn't have any of that stuff. She just has a husband and a restaurant. Brooke has never been to their house, so she doesn't know anything about that.

"I never meant to mess anything up." Kara finally says.

"I never said you did." Brooke tells her. She's trying to not hold any grudges because that's really pointless, but it's hard to not be a little irritated. She doesn't feel comfortable being in the same room as Kara. It's really awkward. Brooke Diamond has never been an awkward person, but she's not exactly feeling calm or comfortable right now. Who wants to be in the same room as their ex husband's current wife?

"Mom!"

Brooke looks up to find James, Jenna, and Kenzie entering the waiting room. She immediately feels concern for her son. He looks so worn out and his eyes are full of hurt and stress. He probably doesn't know what to think about this whole situation. She hated telling him about his dad's accident, but she felt that he deserved to know. After all, Samuel is his dad.

"Did you hear anything?" He asks, sitting next to her.

"The doctor said that your dad is awake, but he would like to check him out first. You know, to make sure nothing else is wrong with him." Brooke explains, patting his hand.

"Hi, James." Kara says, waving at him. She lowers her hand when James just stares straight ahead with a clenched jaw and slightly pursed lips. Brooke watches as Jenna whispers in James's ear and gently touches his jawline, trying to keep him calm. While she does that, Brooke keeps a tight grip on James's hand. Kara should have known that James wouldn't talk to her. He has never liked her and it's not likely that he ever will.

"Mr Diamond wants to know if James Diamond is here." The doctor asks them.

"He's right here." Brooke says, squeezing James's hand.

"James, your dad would like to see you."

"If you get upset, just walk away." Brooke whispers, kissing her son's cheek. James nods, gives Brooke, Jenna, and Kenzie kisses on their cheeks, then follows the doctor out of the waiting room.

* * *

><p>James feels sick to his stomach as he approaches his dad's room. He really doesn't feel good about this, but Jenna and his mom insist that it's a good thing. They seem to think that he needs to visit his dad, even though he doesn't want to. He kept trying to make up excuses not to go, such as reminding Jenna that Gustavo won't be happy if they go back to Minnesota because he needs his dogs at Rocque Records tomorrow. But that excuse didn't work. She called Kelly and explained the situation, so the guys get one more day off.<p>

He takes a deep breath and clutches the doorknob, slowly turning it. He pushes the door open, but he doesn't step forward. He looks at his dad, who only has a few scratches on his face. James feels himself shaking with anxiety as his dad looks at him, silently asking him to come over to the hospital bed. He forces himself to keep walking until he arrives at his dad's bedside.

"Son, you actually came."

"Um, I guess I just...I just wanted to make sure that you were still alive." James says, slowly lowering himself into the chair. He avoids looking his dad in the eyes, fearing that he might burst into tears if he does. Instead, he stares at the floor. He wants to go back to his house, curl up on the couch with Jenna and Kenzie, and watch some movies, then go back to LA tomorrow.

"You and Jenna had a kid, huh?"

"Yeah." James says quietly. "A little girl...Her name is MacKenzie, but we just call her Kenzie."

He's still looking at the floor, but he can tell that his dad notices his behavior. He tenses when a hand touches his shoulder, but he doesn't bother shaking it off. He rubs his eyes, making a barely successful attempt at holding back tears. He wants to get out of here as soon as possible. He just wants to go home. It may seem like he's being a baby, but he doesn't really know how to react. He and his dad haven't had any real interaction, other than occasional phone calls. Even the phone calls aren't that great.

"Did you talk to Kara?"

"Yes." He says through his teeth.

"James, I know you're angry, but you shouldn't have so much resentment."

"I shouldn't have so much resentment?" James says, finally lifting his head. "How can I not have any resentment? You treated me and my mom like dirt! When Mom finally filed for divorce, you didn't just walk out of her life! You also walked out of my life! Five months later, you met Kara and five months after that, you married her! Even today, I still can't believe that you eloped with a woman that you barely knew! And I don't know how you've found the nerve to call me and try to talk to me when you know how incredibly angry I am!"

"That's the thing, James! You've gotta let go of your anger!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" James shouts. "I have every right to be angry with you! I would love to have a relationship with you, but I don't know if I can do that! You hurt me and even though Mom won't admit it, you hurt her! I can't let you back into my life, only to end up getting hurt again! I'm sorry but I just can't do that!"

"James-"

"I just can't." James says quietly, his voice cracking. He covers his face with his hands, taking a shaky breath before turning around and leaving the room. He might have been a little hard on his dad, but he's not ready to talk. He has enough to worry about. He has a wife and daughter to take care of. Does he really need anymore stress? He doesn't mean to complain, but what he said is true. He's not ready to get any closer to his estranged father. Maybe some other time, but not now. He's too tired for this.

Instead of returning to the waiting room, he walks past it until he reaches the front doors of the hospital. He walks outside and walks to the nearest bench, sitting down. He doesn't know why he agreed to come down here. He needs to stop listening to Jenna and his mom. They are always giving him advice about what to do about his problems and it usually ends up being a disaster. He knew that he would probably end up freaking out, but he still took his wife and mother's advice. He regrets doing that. He loves both of them, but they've gotta stop telling him what they think is best.

"Jay!"

Jenna sits next to him and rubs his back, looking at him with concern. He glances at her from the corner of his eye, noticing that she's still holding Kenzie. He wipes his tearstained cheeks, then wraps his arm around her shoulders. He shouldn't blame her or his mom. He just feels angry that he and his dad can't have a real conversation. He stayed angry for so long and even when he tries to put his anger aside, it has become a natural reaction. Anytime he's forced to interact with his dad, he often loses his temper.

"I told your mom that we might go back to the house." Jenna whispers, kissing his cheek. "I can ask her to take us, then she can come back to the hospital."

"Could you?" James asks, sniffling.

"Sure." Jenna says, putting Kenzie in his lap before walking back inside.

* * *

><p>"This house is waaaay bigger than our place." Jenna says as they enter Brooke Diamond's house. Her parents house is two stories tall and this mansion is the same, but there's a big difference. This place is huge! It's not big enough to be a mansion, but it's not exactly like the average house. It's elegant, fancy, and full of style. Jenna lives in LA, so it's not really a big deal. However, it's not like she visits fancy Hollywood mansions every day.<p>

"You've seen it before." James chuckles weakly.

"Only two times." Jenna says as they walk up the stairs. Kenzie fell asleep on the way, so she needs to be put to bed for the night. Right before Kenzie was born, Brooke had a nursery put together, so the baby would have a place to sleep when she and her parents visited. She sent James and Jenna some pictures of the completely nursery and it looks really cute. They are eager to see it in person.

"Okay, Kenzie, time for bed." She says as they find the nursery. She's impressed with what she sees. The floors are made of wood, a white crib sits in the middle of the room, there are double doors leading onto a balcony, a shelve and some tall thing with a bunch of drawers (Jenna can't remember what it's called) between the double doors and a window, and there is a pink blanket under the crib. It's a perfect guest room for Kenzie. She'll enjoying sleeping here for the night. They're flying back to California first thing tomorrow.

"Good night, baby." She coos as she lowers Kenzie into the crib. Then she turns around and looks at her husband. She doesn't know what is up with that boy. It's probably none of her business, but she wishes that he would have kept his cool at the hospital. Apparently, that's pretty difficult for him. He was barely in his dad's room for eight minutes before he started throwing a fit. Jenna is trying to understand James's feelings, but she just wants to see him happy. She hates that he can't seem to repair his relationship with his father.

"You and I need to talk." She says, reaching for his hand. She leads him all the way back downstairs and to the living room, forcing him to sit on the couch. She sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" James asks, hugging her waist.

"What happened at the hospital?" Jenna tells him. She sighs as he looks away. When are they gonna be able to talk about this? You know, without him getting all depressed? Whenever someone tries to bring it up, he gets really quiet and he refuses to look the person in the eyes. Who is this sensitive about something after so long? It has been eleven years since the divorce and James still can't talk about it.

"_Someone _told me that I shouldn't have so much resentment." James says bitterly.

"Aw, Jay..." Jenna says sadly, gently lifting his head so he's looking at her. "I know you're probably gonna get mad at me, but I think you should get rid of all that resentment. It's not good for you, hon."

"Maybe you're right, but I cannot be in the same room as him." James says, shaking his head.

"You don't have to be in the same room as him, but you need to let go of any anger and resentment." Jenna says, her nose touching his cheek. "Can you try to do that?"

A moment of silence follows as James thinks carefully about his answer.

"I'll try." He says softly. "But no promises."

"As long you try." Jenna smiles, gently kissing his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	13. Just Let Go

_"Don't cry over someone who wouldn't cry over you." Lauren Conrad_

"Now that you've eaten your breakfast and got your diaper changed, you can calm down, right?" James whispers, carrying Kenzie in his arms. She woke up crying around four thirty in the morning and James has been awake ever since. He didn't want Jenna to get up, so he rushed to tend to their daughter before she could notice Kenzie's cries. After giving the baby her bottle and changing her diaper, she is finally quieted down. James is awfully tired, though. It's too bad that he can't go back to sleep. Kenzie may be calm, but she's not tired. She needs someone to keep her company. James is tired and stressed out, but he'll be fine.

"Mommy is sleeping, so you and I can hang out." He says, gently kissing her forehead. He loves her so much, but he really wishes that he could go back to sleep. After the drama with his dad yesterday, he just wants to sleep all day. But they're flying back out to LA later, so he can't. Besides, he may be tired, but he probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep. He still can't believe that his dad told him to let go of his resentment! Why should he let go? His dad treated his mom like dirt, ignored him, and eloped with another woman ten months after the divorce. What is so forgivable about that?

"Daddy is so tired." He whispers, walking back up the stairs. He walks to the guest nursery and sits in the rocking chair, sitting Kenzie on his lap. He chuckles weakly as Kenzie grabs the sleeve of his black sweater, smiling cutely. She squeals and waves her arms, giving James another excuse to laugh. He kisses her cheek and bounces her on his lap, keeping his arms around her. He loves that he and Kenzie are enjoying some daddy/daughter time together, despite his obvious exhaustion. He loves any chance he gets to spend some time with his little girl.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" He says, smiling as he turns Kenzie around. She smiles when she sees his face, squealing again as she reaches for his hair. He smiles as he gently grabs her hand, looking up from her. His mom must have heard him walking around. He feels so bad for waking her up because he's pretty sure that she doesn't feel like waking up at this hour. Who does?

"Why are you up so early?" She asks him, crossing her arms.

"Kenzie needed some food and a diaper change." James explains, giving Kenzie another kiss.

"Yeah, but I want to know why you're still up." Brooke tells him, approaching her son.

James sighs softly, gulping. He tries to figure out what he's gonna say. She isn't gonna let him leave the room until he talks to her, whether he really wants to talk or not. He wants lay under the covers and cuddle with his wife, but that's not gonna happen until he gives his mom an explanation. It's pretty ridiculous, though. He's twenty two years old. Can a parent really force his or her twenty two year old son or daughter to talk about feelings that the son or daughter really doesn't wanna discuss?

"I was just thinking about...stuff." He says, tickling Kenzie's tummy.

"Your dad?" Brooke says softly, kneeling in front of him.

As soon as she speaks, James's eyes fill with tears. Ugh, he can't cry in front of his mom. There is no way that he can just break down in front of his mom. James Diamond doesn't break down. He's always calm and collected, not an emotional wreck. He never even cried when his parents divorced. Well, he may have cried when he was alone, but he never let anyone else see him cry. He didn't do it then and he's not gonna do it now. He will not worry his mom by crying and breaking down, even though he really feels like it.

Of course, he should know that he can't hold it in for much longer. As tears start to fall down his face, Brooke's eyes fill with sympathy and she grabs Kenzie, carrying the baby girl to her crib. Once Kenzie is in the crib, Brooke returns her attention to her son. She pulls him into a hug and rubs his back as he starts sobbing quietly. James's mind is a jumbled mess, but that doesn't stop him from realizing how embarrassing this is. His mom wasn't suppose to see him cry!

"Shhh." Brooke whispers, kissing the side of his head. James continues sobbing as his buries his face in her shoulder, crying until he can't cry anymore. When his tears start to slow down, he pulls away from his mom's embrace, wiping his tears away. He takes a deep shaky breath, sniffling as Brooke touches his cheek. Her eyes are filled with sympathy and, due to his embarrassment, he looks around the room. He hates when people feel sorry for him. He doesn't want anyone feeling sorry for him.

"You needed to let it out." Brooke says, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." James says softly. "Mom, can I go back to bed now?"

"Yeah, you look like you could use some more rest." Brooke says, watching as James stands up.

Without saying another word, James leaves the room. He walks down the hallway until he his and Jenna's own guest bedroom, approaching the bed. He smiles weakly as he crawls under the covers, looking at his beautiful sleeping wife. She's laying with her back facing him and her hair is covering most of her face. James chuckles softly and wraps his arm around her, gently kissing the back of her neck. She sighs softly, but never wakes up.

"I love you." He whispers, kissing her shoulder. He rubs her upper arm, smiling softly. She looks so cute when she sleeps. It's too bad that he can't see her face. He was hoping he could wake her up with a kiss, but he can't do that when she's not even looking at him. Oh well! At least he gets to have his arm around her. That's good enough for him.

"Mmmm." Jenna murmurs. James smiles as he leans over her, so he can see her face. He kisses her cheek before quietly laying back down. She starts to stir awake and he doesn't hesitate to close his eyes, trying to avoid smiling. When he feels a hand on his cheek, he still doesn't move. However, when he feels Jenna letting her fingers stroke the soft skin, he starts to realize something. He probably still has tearstains on his cheeks, so Jenna is gonna ask him if he has been crying. He hopes that she won't ask him that, but she probably will.

"Jay, have you been crying?"

Yep, he _knew _she was gonna do it. Gosh, what is with women and feelings? Seriously, they always wanna talk about things, rather than letting it go. James doesn't wanna talk about his mini breakdown. Knowing Jenna, she'll probably freak out and make it into a bigger deal than it really is.

"Huh?" He murmurs, opening his eyes. "No?"

"Baby, you have been crying! I can tell!" Jenna says, stroking his cheek.

"It's no big deal." James says, wrapping his arm around her waist. He sighs as Jenna kisses him, partly out of happiness and partly because he knows that she's still worrying about him. Why can't men cry without being questioned about it? Is it such a big deal that James has feelings? There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Of course not! He knows that Jenna would agree with him, but he's not gonna say anything out loud.

"Are you sure?" Jenna asks worriedly, giving him another kiss.

"Yeah." James smiles. "Hey, we need to start getting ready for our flight!"

"We can't forget about that!" Jenna says, jumping out of bed. James follows soon after, reaching for her hand. When they arrive at the doorway, he surprises Jenna by lifting her into his arms. She squeals in protest, laughing as he gives her a kiss. He carries her until they arrive at the stairs. He puts her down, then grabs her hand and starts leading her down the stairs.

"Where's your mom?" Jenna asks as they enter the kitchen.

"Upstairs with Kenzie." James says, getting a box of Mini Wheats from the cabinet above the sink. He pours two bowls for him and Jenna, pours some milk into them, then he and his wife walk to the dining room. As he starts eating his cereal, he can feel Jenna's eyes on him. He doesn't want...Why does she keep looking at him? A guy can't even admit to showing some emotion without his girl getting overly worried? Jenna is sweet for being concerned about, but he would really lie for her to stop.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Jenna, I'm fine." James says quietly, staring at the cereal in front of him. Ugh, she's getting up. He's sure that she's about to give him a hug and while he normally enjoys that, he doesn't like sympathy hugs. He likes the "I love you so much" hugs. You know, the ones that he and Jenna normally share. He doesn't want someone doing nice stuff for him just because they feel sorry for him.

"You need a hug." Jenna says, wrapping her arms around him. "Do you remember what we talked about yesterday? Trying to let go of resentment? It's not good for you, Jay."

"Jenna, could you just leave me alone?" James asks, gently pushing her away. He gets out of his seat and looks at her, his eyes softening when he sees the hurt on her face. Is he a terrible person? Jenna looks like she's about to cry and it's all his fault. What is wrong with him? He doesn't mean to be cranky, but yesterday made him really tired and...crabby. He just doesn't feel very good.

"Fine." She says tearfully, walking past him.

"Jenna!" James calls out as Jenna rushes up the stairs. He is quick to follow her, running up the stairs and to their room. He approaches the door just as it closes. He groans and rests his forehead against it for a moment before trying to convince her to let him in.

"Baby, I'm sorry!" He says sadly. "I didn't mean to snap or push you away. Come on! Please let me in."

Finally, the door opens and James walks into the room. He pulls Jenna into a hug, kissing the top of her head. He murmurs about how bad he feels, apologizing for his behavior.

"Jay, it's okay." Jenna says, hugging his waist. "You're tired and you're stressed. I guess I should be a little more understanding."

James kisses her temple and squeezes her tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's that?" Carlos asks as he follows Kendall and Logan down the hallway, listening to the music coming from the concert rehearsal room. For some reason, Gustavo called and asked all available dogs to come to Rocque Records because he has something to show them. When they tried to ask him what it is, he just said to get their butts to the studio. Carlos was in the middle of his afternoon nap, so he doesn't really care about being here, but he doesn't want Gustavo yelling at him. Everytime they do something extra for the man, it's usually because they don't want to see one of his tantrums.<p>

When they enter the room, they see Gustavo, Griffin, Kelly, and some other guy watching someone onstage. Gustavo and Kelly look pretty bored, yet Griffin looks enthusiastic. They look at the stage and see Lucy singing while playing guitar. What is she doing at Rocque Records? Didn't she get signed with Columbia Records?

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Kendall asks her.

"Apparently, Griffin wants another celebrity duet for the special edition of your new album." Lucy explains. "He suggested me, so I'm doing a little audition. Wanna hear some more?"

"Yes!" Carlos says immediately. Lucy smirks and starts the song again.

The guys all like Lucy as a friend, but last time they checked, she didn't think they rocked enough. Sure, they earned more respect from her after the Paralyzed incident, but that doesn't mean that she sees them as a real rock band. Why would she even agree with Griffin's suggestion to do a song with them? She sings rock, they sing pop, so they don't know how this is gonna work. She's a cool girl outside of the studio, but she's serious when it comes to her music. She hates bubblegum pop music, so it's hard to believe that she's really gonna consider doing a song with them.

"Impressive!" Griffin says suddenly. "Wasn't she great, Gustavo?"

"Yeah." Gustavo shrugs, looking at the rocker. Lucy gives him a proud smile and puts her guitar on it's stand, getting down from the stage. She crosses her arms and looks at the group, waiting for them to speak.

"Um, we would love to work with you." Gustavo says, feeling nervous about having this girl anywhere near his studio. They've all seen the stories on the news, the tabloid stories, and the videos posted online. He doesn't know how stable she is. The media portrays as this crazy, out of control party girl. Gustavo knows that the media can lie, but he can sort of sense that Lucy has a rebellious streak.

"Alright, Gus, but make sure you write something good for us to sing." She tells him.

"Uh huh." Gustavo squeaks.

"Have the song done by Monday, okay?" Columbia Records head music producer, Miles Rivera, says before following Lucy out of the studio.

"Griffin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kelly asks the CEO.

"She'll help BTR expand their fan base." Griffin explains. "If they sing with Lucy Stone, they have a chance to get more older fans. You know, people ages eighteen and older. You got that, Gustavo?"

"Yeah." Gustavo nods. "Sure."

"Have fun with her, boys." Griffin tells the BTR guys before walking out of the room.

"Ughhhhh." Gustavo groans before falling backwards, passing out.

"Uh, you guys can leave now." Kelly says awkwardly. "I'll take care of Gustavo, you guys call and let us know when James and Jenna get back, and be here tomorrow. But you may be getting some more breaks in the coming days because Gustavo will obviously be working on the song. Oh, and remember that you have your official album release party next week! In three more weeks, we'll be releasing the special edition of the album. We need time to get this bonus track ready. Alright, go home!"

The guys are quick to do that. As soon as she says it, they're already rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>"It's good to be home!" Jenna says happily as they enter 5M. Everything looks like it did before they left, much to their relief. They can just enjoy the fact that they're finally back home, away from the stress of the past two days. James seems to have cheered up since this morning, so Jenna is happy about that. She was worried for a while. She just thought that it would be a good idea for him to visit his dad, so they could talk things over. Sadly, they didn't get to do a lot of talking because James started flipping out.<p>

"Are you as excited as we are, Kenzie?" James asks, collapsing onto the couch. He bounces Kenzie on his lap, giving her a big kiss.

Jenna runs her fingers through his hair before grabbing the remote, turning the TV on. Since they've been so busy, they haven't had a lot of time to watch TV. They haven't even got to hear what's going on with Jo, Kendall, Dak, and that stupid scandal. She's kind of curious to see what's happening. She hopes that the media and Dak Zevon fans are easing up on Kendall and Jo, instead of being so hard on them.

**"Jo Taylor is finally speaking out about those pictures of her and ex boyfriend Kendall Knight kissing while she was supposedly dating Dak Zevon. According to the South Valley actress, she and Dak were never dating at all. Their relationship was just a publicity stunt to promote Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows! When asked about her and Dak, she specifically stated "**_Dak and I were never together in the first place. Public Relations wanted us to fake date to promote the movie, but it wasn't something that we necessarily wanted to do. Kendall and I have been back together for a year now. Therefore, I never cheated on Dak._**" And Dak Zevon also made a statement regarding their fake relationship. He said "**_Neither one of us wanted to do it, but we kind of had to. If we refused to do it, there's a possibility that we could have been fired. We hate that we had to do it but, unfortunately, it was necessary_**." **_T_he reporter says to the camera. **"And what about Jo's BTR boyfriend? What did Kendall have to say about this? He has not released an official statement, but he did speak out via Scuttlebutter. The singer's post said "**_Jo didn't cheat on Dak! She and I have been dating for the past year, people! She and Dak were wrongly forced to fake a relationship because Hollywood is so fake __these days! Seriously, why can't we all just be honest? Why should someone have to hide their relationship so they can fake another relationship with their costar to please everyone else? It's not right!" _**Hmm, it sounds like Kendall is pretty fed up with the gossip surrounding himself and his longtime girlfriend."**

"Hollywood is pretty fake." Jenna says, resting her head on James's shoulder. "I think stars should be allowed to be themselves. It's not fair that they have to be something they're not just to please others."

Back in high school, Jenna ran into some pretty fake people (*cough* Anna!), but that's nothing compared to Hollywood. Everyone is so obsessed with being thin, sexy, and famous. Everyone deserves to be who they really are, not who everyone wants them to be. Take Jo and Dak as an example! They were just friends, yet they had to fool the world into believing that they were a couple. And people in Hollywood act like spreading rumors is no big deal! It's hurtful, yet these paparazzi and tabloid magazines don't even care. In Jenna's opinion, that's _really _messed up.

"Hey, wanna bake some cookies?" James asks her.

"Sure." Jenna smiles. "Just let me put Kenzie in her play pen."

She takes Kenzie from James and walks over to the play pen, which is seated in the middle of the living room. She lowers little Kenzie into the crib, giving her a rattle to play with before following her husband to the kitchen. They are gonna spend time together and forget about his, superficial Hollywood, and any other cause of stress in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for your reviews! :D<strong>


	14. Sleep Deprived

_"Fame is empowering. My mistake was that I thought I would instinctively know how to handle it. But there's no manual, no training course." Charlie Sheen_

Music from BTR's new album blares through the speakers of the nightclub. It's the big album release party, celebrating the release of the fourth Big Time Rush album. Everyone seems to be having a good time, eating, drinking, and listening to the new album. The guys and their girlfriends are sitting in the VIP area, so they get enough privacy. They've already danced a lot, so they're tired and they really just wanna take a break. Rest is especially important because the guys have to do a mini concert in a few more minutes, so they need to be feeling good. Gustavo would throw a fit if the guys messed this up. Of course, they won't, but Gustavo is just being paranoid.

"You guys look exhausted." Camille says worriedly, playing with Logan's hair.

"Gustavo had us rehearsing until eight." Kendall says tiredly, wrapping his arm around Jo's shoulders.

"Then Kenzie kept crying all night, so I got maybe two or three hours of sleep." James murmurs, burying his face in his arms. Jenna looks at him with worry, rubbing his back and shoulders. He rehearsed for eight hours (With ONE five minute break) and came home exhausted, but didn't get much sleep anyway because the baby kept him and Jenna up all night. Then he had to go to Rocque Records at nine thirty this morning, so they could rehearse some more. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan may be able to handle that, but they don't have a three month old daughter. Jenna is worried about James. Who can possibly survive on such a small amount of sleep? Jenna knows that people are suppose to get more than two or three hours of sleep.

"Maybe you should sleep for a little bit." She insists, running her fingers through his hair. "I'll wake you up when it's time for the show."

"Mmm, I'll be fine." James yawns, looking like he can barely keeps his eyes open. Jenna doesn't see how he can do any singing or dancing tonight. He really needs to get some sleep, so he'll actually feel good when he goes onstage. She doesn't know why Gustavo couldn't put off the show for a couple more hours. He forced these poor guys to rehearse for eight hours with one five minute break! They're so exhausted.

"Are you sure?" Jenna asks, kissing his cheek. James nods and kisses his wife, closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulder. Jenna rubs his back again, watching him with concern in her eyes. She really doesn't feel good about this performance. Gustavo insists that a "few" hours of rehearsal won't hurt them, but Jenna isn't so sure. The guys don't look so great and James looks the worst. It feels weird to say that because James always looks amazing, but he looks like a mess when he's tired. Sure, he's wearing the right clothes and his hair is perfectly styled, but the bags under his eyes are what makes him look bad.

"Dogs, the show is about to start!" Gustavo explains, motioning for the guys to follow him. Jenna looks at Kelly with worry as the guys stand up. Gustavo's assistant doesn't seem to feel so great about it either, but she can't say anything to Gustavo. According to the schedule, it's time for the guys to go onstage. Gustavo won't do anything to change the schedule.

"I'm really worried about them." Jo whispers, watching as Gustavo and the guys walk to the stage.

"Whenever a big show is coming up, he works them so hard." Lucy says, watching the guys. "It's like he's completely unaware that the guys will only perform _well_ if they get enough sleep."

"It's ridiculous." Camille tells her friends. "Especially since James and Jenna already have Kenzie to take care of! They barely get enough sleep now that they have her, so Gustavo really needs to stop with the long rehearsals."

Jenna looks up just as Gustavo walks off the stage. The lights go down and the guys start singing an old BTR hit, Elevate.

Suddenly, he collapses and the music stops as his bandmates rush to his side. Jenna's eyes widen in horror as she gets out of the booth, rushing to the stage. She knew that he should have taken a nap before going onstage, but Gustavo would never let that happen unless he felt that it was absolutely necessary. Well, it looks pretty important now!

"Jay!" She yells as she kneels by her husband. "Jay, honey, please wake up!"

She gently pats his cheek, watching in both relief and worry as his eyes start to happen. She strokes his cheek before taking his hand in hers. As soon as they get home, he is gonna take a nap. They won't have to think about Kenzie waking them up because she's sleeping over at her grandparents house. They don't get to spend as much time with her as they would like, so her grandma insisted on keeping her overnight.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Carlos asks, helping him sit up.

"Mmm, yeah, I'm fine." James says with obvious exhaustion in his voice.

"Dogs! What happened?" Gustavo asks as he and Kelly walk over to the boys. Jenna can see Gustavo anxiously watching the concerned audience and she rolls her eyes in response. Right now, she really doesn't care if everyone is staring at them. She just wants to take him home and make him sleep for the next eight hours. Two or three hours of sleep isn't healthy. Considering how hard James and the other guys have worked, Jenna thinks that they all deserve a break. A nice, relaxing break with no recording, no dancing, no concerts, and no Gustavo.

"James passed out!" Kendall tells him.

"But I'm okay now." James says as Jenna and Logan help him up.

"Guys, why don't you go home?" Kelly tells them, giving Gustavo a dirty look. "And take a couple days off."

"Thanks, Kelly!" Jenna says, helping James down the steps. "Jay, I'm gonna get a cab, okay?

"Okay." James yawns as they walk out the door. Jenna flags down a cab, then helps her husband into the backstage. Once she has gotten in and closed the door, James lays down with his head in her lap. She watches him carefully, playing with his hair. She hopes that this incident has taught Gustavo a lesson about how to treat his band. In order to properly function, they need plenty of sleep. They've been so busy lately. They recorded a duet with Lucy, then they spent more time preparing for their album release party.

"You're gonna go to sleep when we get home." She tells him, kissing his forehead.

"Just what I've been needing." James says tiredly, closing his eyes. It seems like no time before he's finally asleep. Jenna reaches for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She can't help giggling at his soft snores, despite their recent scare. Once he gets a good night's sleep, he should be back to normal. She's gonna make sure that he's happy and healthy. In fact, maybe she should always be the one taking care of Kenzie at night. She just has college and the baby to think about, but James is a lot busier. He has to go to recording sessions, dance rehearsals, and all that stuff. He doesn't need to be getting out of bed in the middle of the night.

Jenna feels kind of bad when she finally has to wake him up. She gently shakes him awake and kisses his forehead.

"Baby, we're home." She whispers. James nods and sits up, watching as Jenna climbs out of the cab. He follows and they walk toward the front entrance.

"Feel any better?" Jenna asks as they enter the elevator.

"Mmm, just a little." James says softly, wrapping his arms around her. He kisses the top of her head, not bothering to smile when Jenna squeezes his waist.

"Jay, I think someone needs to have a talk with Gustavo." She says as they are leaving the elevator. The Palm Woods seems so quiet since it's now nighttime. That's good, though. James would never get any rest during the daytime because people are constantly walking down the hallway, the guys and their other friends visit frequently, and it's hard to sleep with sunlight shining in your eyes.

"Go lay down." She says as they enter the apartment. James doesn't hesitate at all. As soon as Jenna speaks, he heads to their room. Jenna follows him, smiling when she sees him under the covers. But he should really wear some pajamas. It doesn't seem like sleeping in blues jeans, T shirt, and jacket would be very comfortable. So she walks to the dresser and grabs his black basketball shorts and white tank top (She likes looking at those biceps of his).

"Change into these." She smiles, handing the clothes to him.

James sighs as he gets out of bed, walking to the restroom. While he's getting dressed in there, Jenna gets dressed in the bedroom. She changes into her pajama pants (yellow ducks on a white background) and baby blue T shirt. She crawls under the covers and waits for James, while thinking about the incident at the party. She thought he was seriously hurt for a moment, then he woke up and she was relieved. It still scared her, though. Just seeing him fall was terrifying, even though it wasn't serious. But it could have been! He could have fallen off the stage or something terrible like that! Next time Jenna sees Gustavo, she is gonna give him a piece of her mind. She thought they already had this talk, but he apparently didn't listen.

She rolls onto her back when she hears footsteps, giving her husband a smile. When he lays next to her, she eagerly snuggles against him, resting her head on his chest. She places a gentle kiss on his jawline, staring at his tired face. She watches as he slowly falls asleep, giving him a look of sympathy. Poor guy...Well, at least he's getting some rest.

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock!<p>

Jenna was relaxing on the couch with a magazine and a glass of chocolate milk, bur she puts both items down when she hears someone knocking on the door. Unfortunately, being in such a hurry to get to the door causes her to nearly trip, but she catches herself before she can fall. She walks to the door and looks through the peep hole, smiling when she sees her mom and daughter. She has missed her precious baby girl, but she knows that her family wants to spend time with Kenzie too.

"Hi, mom!" She says, taking Kenzie and the diaper bag from her mom. "How was she?"

"Wonderful." Mandy tells her. "Hey, what happened at the party? I talked to the other guys in the lobby and they said he passed out! Is he okay?"

Jenna smiles nervously. She was hoping that she could forget about it. James is getting the sleep he deserves, so she's hoping that they can just forget about it. It scared the living daylights out of her, but now she feels better, so she wants to move on. Of course, people are only asking out of concern. Any caring person would be concerned if someone fainted like that.

"He's fine." She insists as she puts Kenzie in the carrier. "I'm gonna see how he's doing."

She walks to the bedroom, walking over to the bed. James looks a lot better that he did yesterday. He has a bad case of bed head, but that's it. Haha, he'll definitely be ready to fix that when he wakes up. He never lets anyone see him with bad hair, except for Jenna. But that's only because they live together. If she weren't his wife, she would never get to see his bad hair days.

"Mmmm." James murmurs. His eyes slowly open and he looks at Jenna. "Babe, what time is it?"

"Like, ten thirty five." Jenna says, kissing his cheek. "Ready to get up?"

"Sure." James yawns, sitting up.

"My mom brought Kenzie home." Jenna tells him, holding his hand as they leave the room.

"James, are you okay?" Mandy asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." James says, collapsing onto the couch. They get a surprise when the other BTR boys, Camille, and Lucy rush into the apartment. Jo is on the set of her new show today, so she can't be here. Anyway, before they even speak, James and Jenna can already guess what they're gonna say. Something tells them that the media is involved in some way.

"Read this." Carlos says, handing a copy of Hollywood Nation to Jenna.

**Trouble brewing in the world of Big Time Rush? That's what sources close to the band are saying. After James Diamond, AKA The Face of BTR, collapsed during a performance at the release party for their fourth album, there is speculation that the singer is suffering from more than just exhaustion. All of the guys looked pretty worn out, but no one looked as bad as James. According to Hollywood Nation sources, he isn't the happy and fun loving guy that we all know and love. The sources claim that it's just an act. ****"I'm not sure what's going on with him, but I'm guessing it's some kind of drug or alcohol problem, or an eating disorder," says a friend of BTR music producer Gustavo Rocque. "He's looking a lot thinner these days and he's just not himself. He's a nice guy, he loves his wife and daughter, but he is out of control."**

**But another source is sticking by the BTR hottie. "He's not an alcoholic, he doesn't have a drug addiction, and he doesn't have any kind of eating problem," the source said. "He's just really busy these days. He and the guys have been working hard to prepare for their performance at the release party and on top of that, he has a daughter to take care of. As new parents, he and Jenna wake up a lot during the night. _That's _why he's so tired." For the first hour of the celebration, James only danced for about ten minutes before he got tired and decided to join his pals in the VIP section of the club. At one point, he even laid his head down on the table, while his wife and friends watched in concern.**

**The rumors do seem kind of suspicious. James is rarely seen at nightclubs unless he's attending event and he always seems happy and healthy. He definitely doesn't seem like certain out of control stars (*cough* Lindsay Lohan *cough*). So why do some people insist that our beloved pretty boy is headed down a dangerous path? "I'm not saying that he definitely has a problem, but I do feel suspicious." says another source. "He's showing signs of a possible addiction. You just can't ignore that."**

**However, Gustavo is insistent that no one in his boy band has any problem. "These dogs may be crazy, but they don't drink, they don't do drugs, and they do not starve themselves or throw up after meals." said Gustavo when called for comment. "They just fun loving guys that care very deeply for their friends, family, and their fans."**

**Hmm, you sure that's all, Gustavo? There are no secrets in the BTR family?**

"Seriously?" James says, looking over Jenna's shoulder. "They think that I'm on drugs?"

"Jay, it's no big deal." Camille reassures him. "The media makes up stories like this all the time. Remember that one photo of Miley stumbling out of the Chateau Marmont? They accused her of being drunk, but she wasn't. She just spoke out and let them know the truth. If anyone asks you about this story, just tell them the truth. Who cares if they believe it or not? If they don't, that's their problem."

James nods, clenching his jaw. Stories like this make him so angry. He's not gonna let his anger get the best of him, but who wouldn't be irritated after some stupid tabloid printed a story like this? They'll take something totally small and turn it into something "interesting" and scandalous. Everyone that was there knows the truth. He hadn't gotten enough sleep and it had a negative affect on him. He wasn't drinking and he wishes that the media would stop spreading lies. And who the hell is this "close friend of Gustavo Rocque?" He has a pretty good idea (Not Griffin, not Kelly, but someone else) and he is not happy. This person just wants to take down Gustavo and Big Time Rush.

"I would just ignore it if I were you." Mandy tells him. "If they ask you, do what Camille told you, tell them the truth and move on."

"Yeah." Jenna says, rubbing her husband's back. "Don't worry about it, baby."

"Some Hollywood people are so stupid." Lucy says, grabbing the magazine. "Someone collapses from exhaustion and suddenly they're a freaking alcoholic?"

"Unfortunately, that's how Hollywood works." Logan tells her, shaking his head. "But we can handle it, right?"

But everyone can look at him and tell that he isn't feeling so confident on the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Charlie Sheen quote at the beginning of this chapter:P<strong>

**Anyway, more Hollywood drama for our BTR boys!  
><strong>

**Review! :D **


	15. Playing With Fire

_"I've finally learnt how to say, "No comment". To appear in the tabloids is a real learning curve and a steep one at that. You had better learn quick or you get burnt." Ben Affleck_

"You don't know anything." Jo recites bitterly as her character, Sandra. They are filming more scenes for South Valley today. In the episode that they are currently filming, Sandra is two months pregnant and must tell her foster mother about the baby. They're filming the big scene right now, in the living room at Sandra's house. Sandra is suppose to walk into the room, nervously announce that she's pregnant, and get into an argument with her mom, portrayed by Bailey Anderson. On the show, Sandra and her foster mother find themselves at odds on a regular basis, but Jo and Bailey are close in relief. Bailey has become like a second mother to Jo. She's really awesome.

"Sandra, you're sixteen! You are not old enough or responsible enough to take care of a baby. Do you realize how serious this is?" Bailey asks in disbelief, while Jo rolls her eyes in response. Jo crosses her arms, covering her stomach. She's glares at her TV mom, reacting like any rebellious teenager would. Sandra is a girl that basically has no respect for her authority figures, but this pregnancy is suppose to change her life.

"God, Sandra, why can't you be more like Dani?"

Jo feigns a look of hurt, slowly lowering her arms. Bailey pretends to look shocked by her own words, since her character is suppose to be aware that she just crossed the line. Everyone close to Sandra knows that no one is suppose to mention Dani, let alone compare her and Sandra.

"Sandra-"

"You know, that was really low." Jo says, her face expressing both hurt and anger. "And you call yourself my mother? Yeah right!"

With that, she storms out the front door.

"And...cut!" The direction shouts. "Great job, everyone!"

"Jo, that was amazing." Sarah Martin, who plays Dani, tells her. "It was a very believable performance."

"Thanks." Jo says before walking to her dressing room. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles proudly. She's portraying the kind of role that she has always dreamed of. She hopes that fans will enjoy watching the show. It's basically The OC meets Summerland. Jo loved both of those shows! Anyway, South Valley is all about people dealing with real life issues. It's still fiction, but it's realistic fiction.

She glances at the newest issue of Star Magazine, frowning when she sees the cover story. It's about James! Hmmm, what could the tabloids be saying about him? Jo is about to pick the magazine up, when Bryan Larson (The show's director) appears in the doorway. She'll just have to read the article later. She's very curious about the whole thing.

"Jo, you can go home for the day."

"Okay! Should I be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Be here at eight." Bryan says before leaving the dressing room.

* * *

><p><strong>Unnamed source claims to have witnessed James Diamond sneaking alcohol into Fred Segal dressing room<strong>

Hawk chuckles darkly, reading the title of the newest Big Time Rush article in US Weekly. Ah, revenge is sweet. People might think he's crazy for wanting to get revenge on Gustavo Rocque, but he doesn't care at all. Gustavo stole the spotlight from him and he's gonna make sure that Gustavo and Big Time Rush get what they deserve. He deserved to get all the fame, but Gustavo signed Big Time Rush to Rocque Records and his career skyrocketed. Hawk _hates _that. When he heard that James Diamond had collapsed at the BTR album release party, he got an idea. All he has to do is start spreading rumors about Gustavo and the band to the tabloids. Soon, their careers will be ruined and they'll quit Hollywood forever. Then it'll be Hawk's time to shine.

"And you thought I wouldn't get payback, Gustavo? What a laugh!" He chuckles again reading the article. He gave the magazine another good story to make James look even worse than he already does. What did Hawk tell the magazine? He told them that he saw James sneaking a drink of booze in the men's dressing room at Fred Segal when the boy accidentally forget to completely close AND lock the door. Haha, he loves it!

"Hawk, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" His assistant, Rebecca, asks him. He rolls his eyes at her. She's tough as nails, but she seems to think that some of his schemes are "too extreme." Gosh, what is with her lately? She agrees with most of his plans, but she thinks that one news article is enough! No, it's not enough! They have to keep spreading more rumors until Big Time Rush is destroyed! No matter what anyone says, Hawk is gonna crush Big Time Rush! He doesn't care if anyone agrees with him.

"Shut up!" He snaps, taking a sip of his coffee. What could be another good story to give the tabloids? Maybe one that involves that girl that James is with? Jenna? Yeah! Maybe he could tell the tabloids that James and Jenna are headed toward a divorce because Jenna is getting tired of her husband wild behavior! To top it all off, he could mention that Jenna is threatening to take their kid away from him!

"Yeah, Gustavo Rocque, you and Big Time Rush are going down."

* * *

><p><strong>Unnamed source claims to have witnessed James Diamond sneaking alcohol into Fred Segal dressing room<strong>

**After Big Time Rush hottie James Diamond collapsed at the party celebrating the release of the new BTR album, there has been rumors that the star is suffering from a drug and alcohol addiction, as well as possible eating disorders. For a while, it seemed that the rumors were less than true, but a source has revealed that these rumors might be true after all.**

** "When I was at Fred Segal, I saw him walking to the dressing rooms. He looked pretty suspicious, though" says the source. "He forgot to lock the door and when I was looking for an available dressing room, I opened the door and saw him with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He was leaning against the wall and he looked pretty frightened when he saw me."**

**Is our beloved pretty boy letting fame go to his head? That's very sad to hear, especially since he has a wife and daughter. Could his behavior be affecting his relationship with Jenna, his wife of one year? Even worse, could he lose custody of little MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond? According to another source, it's not looking too good. "His marriage is crumbling because of his issues. If I were him, I would get help before it's too late."**

**In a poll of the US Weekly website, we asked if Big Time Rush fans (or non fans) believed that these rumors were true or false. 45% say that they believe the rumors, while 55% say that the rumors are false. Only time will tell. We'll continue to keep you updated on this issue as more details become available.**

"Jay, I'm sorry." Jenna says sadly as she, James, and the guys read the newest issue of US Weekly.

James doesn't know where these lies are coming from. He hasn't been to Fred Segal in weeks! And he doesn't drink! Gustavo, Kelly, and Ms Knight think that he should make a statement, but he doesn't see why he should have to explain himself when he did nothing wrong. If people want to keep assuming that he has some kind of addiction, that's their problem. Although, he is pretty hurt by these stories. He doesn't know who could be saying these things about him. Is someone out to destroy him? What's happening?

"Guys, I'm fine." He lies, biting his bottom lip. No, he's not fine! Everyone in Hollywood is gonna think he's ruining his life and career! What about younger BTR fans? What will they think? James knows how people get when a star makes a mistake! They start claiming that the star is being a bad role model for their young fans. These rumors aren't true, but some people are so gullible! They'll believe anything! Gosh...Okay, he'll admit it. He's freaking out! Everyone close to him (Yes, that includes Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin) knows that he would never drink or do drugs, but no one else knows him like his friends and family do.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asks, patting his friends shoulder.

"Yeah." James nods.

"Guys, who is making up these stories?" Carlos asks worriedly. "James would never do that! Why would someone make accusations like that before they even know the truth? It's not cool!"

"We know, Carlitos." Logan says, shaking his head. "Obviously, someone wants to ruin Big Time Rush."

"And Gustavo." Kendall murmurs. Everyone looks at him with confusion, not really understanding what he's getting at. "Guys, don't you see? It's Hawk! I mean, can you think of anyone else that would want to do this? This is the perfect way for him to get back at Gustavo. If he can spread enough rumors about James and Big Time Rush, we could get fired and Gustavo's career would be screwed! This is all Hawk!"

"Kendall, are you sure?" Jenna asks before kissing James's cheek. She knows about Hawk's attempt at ruining BTR's first concert. She can't believe that he would do something like that. Of course, the guys got to perform their show. Now that Jenna thinks about it, Kendall actually makes sense. This might be one of Hawk's schemes. If he tried to destroy BTR before, he could be trying to do it again.

"Jenna, this is something that only Hawk would do! Who else would want to do this?" Kendall tells her.

"He's right." James says, squeezing her hand. "It's definitely Hawk."

"We've gotta talk to Gustavo!" Kendall says, turning the computer off. "Come on! We're going to Rocque Records!"

* * *

><p>Gustavo looks at the article with disbelief. One of his dogs? An alcoholic, drug addict, and eating disorder victim? Seriously? Gustavo knows that the guys are crazy and occasionally stupid, but they would never do something like that. He definitely doesn't expect it from James? That boy would never do anything to destroy his body! Gustavo doesn't understand why anyone would spread lies like this. On the bright side, more people think the rumors are false. He learned this from that stupid poll. Only 45% think it's true, while 55% don't believe it. But that's only a ten percent difference, so it's doesn't really do anything to make Gustavo feel better.<p>

"You do know this is all your fault, right?" Kelly asks, smacking him behind the head. "If you had just given the boys a break, James wouldn't have fainted and we wouldn't be seeing articles like this!"

Gustavo starts to respond, until he realizes that Kelly is right. Yeah, this is his fault. He just wants the boys to be successful. He wants them to be amazing at their concerts. He sees their potential, he believes in them, and all he wants is for the world to see that potential. It's no secret that the dogs are talented and he wants them to show it during their shows. But maybe he went too far. He made them rehearse for eight hours, then James kept getting up at night because he had to help Jenna take care of their baby. The next day, they rehearsed some more, so the poor kid was definitely sleep deprived.

"Gustavo Rocque, you are an idiot!"

"What is she doing here?" Gustavo whines when he hears Lacey's voice.

"What is it, Lacey?" Kelly asks politely.

"This!" Lacey snaps, shoving the newest issue of Pop Tiger into the music producer's hands.

**Big Time Breakdown: James Diamond reportedly on a downward spiral**

**Big Time Rush is a squeaky clean boy band that people of all ages can enjoy. They are known for being great role models for young fans, but the reputation of one BTR boy is quickly going downhill. A few days ago, James Diamond made headlines when he collapsed during a performance of the band's song "Elevate." They had been planning to perform a concert at their album release party, but James wasn't in a partying mood. He hardly danced, spending most of his time in the VIP section with wife Jenna and some other pals, including his bandmates. **

**"He had bags under his eyes and he looked down." says a source. "I felt sorry for him."**

**After collapsing onstage, James left the party with his wife, who actually had to help him into the car because he was barely able to stand on his own. This incident has prompted speculation of trouble in James's personal life. Tabloids have even gone as far as to accuse James of ruining his career and being a bad role model for young fans.**

"Look, I know it looks bad, but-" Gustavo starts to say. He shrieks as James, Jenna, and the other dogs run into his office. He avoids rolling his eyes or making any snarky comments because that would not be the best move right now. Everyone is already pissed off at him and he doesn't want to make it worse. So he's just gonna stay silent and see what they have to say. He hopes that they're not about to yell at him. He's already in need of some Aspirin.

"Gustavo, we know who's spreading the rumors about James!" Carlos says quickly.

"Who?" Kelly says eagerly.

"It's Hawk!" Kendall tells him.

"You know, that makes sense." Kelly tells Gustavo. "This could be another attempt to get revenge on you."

"I was telling them the same thing." Kendall says, referring to his friends. "If he can ruin Big Time Rush and get us fired, then Gustavo won't have a band and his career will be ruined. "

"Hey, is that the newest issue of Pop Tiger?" James says excitedly, handing Kenzie to her mom. He starts to reach for the magazine, but Gustavo laughs nervously and puts it in his desk drawer. James doesn't need to see anymore of these articles, does he? He's already under enough stress as it is. He doesn't need to feel any worse than he already does.

"Gustavo, you've gotta do something!" Lacey tells him.

"Yeah." Everyone else says in unison.

Ugh, what is he suppose to do? He can't stop Hawk from printing these stories! Of course, he could come up with some kind of plan. That shouldn't be too hard, right? It'll take some serious brainstorming and planning, but they could probably find a way to put these rumors to rest. Well, he hopes so, but there are no guarantees.

"Kelly and I will think of something." He finally says, rubbing his temples. "Just go home and try not to worry too much. James, try to keep a low profile until we come up with a plan, okay? We'll call when we have a plan."

"Okay." James says quietly, wrapping his arms around Jenna's shoulders.

* * *

><p>As they are leaving Rocque Records, they are hounded by paparazzi. Everyone stays close to James, protecting him from the vicious photographers. He's trying to stay as calm as possible, but it's pretty hard. They can't even get to the rental van (Ms Knight offered to drive) because photographers are surrounding the vehicle. James can feel himself tensing up, but he uses all the strength he has to keep from losing his temper.<p>

"Guys, you need to move!" Jenna says sternly.

"Try and make us, little girl!" One of them calls out.

James is still taking deep breaths to calm himself, but that flies out the window when one photographer actually pushes Jenna. She doesn't fall, but the commotion is enough to make Kenzie cry. Okay, no photographer is gonna make his baby girl cry. He knows that Gustavo said to keep a low profile, but he isn't gonna let anyone get by with scaring his little princess.

"Don't you ever touch my wife!" He yells angrily, earning a chorus of "Ohhhh!" from the paparazzi. He clenches his jaw and pushes paparazzi out of the way, roughly yanking the car door open. He carefully helps Jenna into the vehicle, then climbs in next to her. The guys crawl into the seat behind them and they all close the doors.

"Aww, baby, we're sorry that they scared you." Jenna coos, trying to comfort their crying daughter. James looks at Kenzie with sympathy, carefully removing her from Jenna's arms.

"We won't let those mean guys mess with you or mommy." He says gently, kissing her cheek. "You're safe with us."

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone else have trouble logging into Fanfiction? For about four hours, I could not log into the website, but it finally started working again *sighs in relief* I'm just curious about whether or not anyone else had this problem<strong>

**And I think it takes a while for reviews to show up on my stories sometimes (On the computer and on the mobile version of the site), so I haven't replied to your reviews yet, but I will reply once I can actually access the new reviews through the website:) **

**Anyway, there's **a lot of gossiping a backstabbing going on in the story! (Stupid tabloids, stupid paparazzi, stupid Hawk)****

**Review! :D**


	16. Putting The Rumors To Rest

_"If only those who dream about Hollywood knew how difficult it all is." Greta Garbo_

James is shocked by all these articles about him. When he came to LA, he never imagined that he would ever be at the center of a scandal. Then again, he didn't think that he would get married and have a daughter for a longtime, but look at what happened! This sucks! He's not an out of control party boy! He has a beautiful wife and daughter that he cares for. They are his number one priority. Why would he want to screw that up by ruining his life with drugs, alcohol, and eating disorders? And how did the media even get the idea that he might have a problem? He looks perfectly healthy. He does not look like an alcoholic, drug addict, anorexic, or bulimic. He's a healthy, happy husband and father.

He sighs as he clicks out of the internet. After a while, these articles start to nauseate him. He just doesn't understand why people can't just drop it. Gustavo already told them that none of the guys did anything dangerous for their bodies, so that should be enough. James is hurt that so many people think he's spiraling out of control, just because he happened to pass out. The messages on Scuttlebutter and Facebook made him feel better, though. He knows that he has fans that support him, but that doesn't take away the sting that comes from the rumors. He doesn't want his reputation to be ruined.

"Jay, please get off the computer." Jenna says, hugging him from behind. He sniffles and leans back against her, closing his eyes as she kisses his cheek. He needs someone to distract him. You know, he's tired and sad. He can't even go out in public until Gustavo comes up with a plan to confront Hawk. Man, James hates that jerk for trying to ruin him. Why would he choose James to pick on? Does James seem like an easy target? He wouldn't want this happening to his friends, but he just doesn't understand why Hawk chose him.

"I think Kenzie is ready for playtime." Jenna says, turning the computer off. She forces him out of his seat, grabbing his hand and leading him to the nursery. They smile at Kenzie who is laying on her blanket. She smiles when her parents sit in front of her.

"Come here, sweetie." James smiles, picking her up. He kisses her cheek, then carefully lays on his back. He holds her in the air, then brings her back down. He keeps repeating this gesture, smiling at Kenzie's babbles. He feels a little better now. Seeing Kenzie smile always makes him happy, even when he's stressed out. She and Jenna are his best source of comfort.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." Jenna says, standing up. She gives her husband and daughter a smile before leaving the room. James smiles as he sits up, giving Kenzie a loving kiss. He lets her lay on her stomach in front of him, reaching for her favorite rattle. He gives it a shake, then hands it to Kenzie. She's still learning how to grab stuff, so she ends up dropping it. Eventually, she'll be able to pick stuff up on her own.

"Look at the rattle, Kenzie." He says, watching as she tries to grab it.

"Aaaah." She says, looking at her dad.

"What?" He laughs, picking her up again. He listens closely to the voices coming from the living room. He stands up with Kenzie in his arms and walks to the living room, surprised when he sees Gustavo, Kelly, and the guys.

"We figured out how to confront Hawk." Kelly tells him. "And stop the rumors, of course."

"We're gonna go to Hawk Records, take a recorder with us, get him to admit that he started the rumors, get him to admit that they aren't true, then we'll give the recording to the media. It'll be all over the news and the rumors will be done." Gustavo says proudly. James nods, looking like he's deep in thought. That is actually a really good idea. If they can record Hawk admitting that he lied about James to the media, everyone can know the truth. Yeah, James really likes that idea. If Hawk thinks that he can get away with this, he's got another thing coming.

"You in?"Kendall asks him.

"Yeah." James agrees, wrapping his free arm around Jenna.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Gustavo asks them. They are standing at the front door of Hawk Records, prepared to put this controversy to an end once and for all. Gustavo isn't gonna let his arch rival mess with his dogs. He won't admit this, but he cares about those boys. They don't deserve to be treated like dirt. They're good people and he knows that these rumors about James are just rumors. Therefore, he's gonna make sure that this problem gets fixed. No one is gonna mess with them anymore. Yeah, Gustavo can be protective when he needs to be.<p>

"We've got the recorder." Kelly says, showing him the small device. Gustavo smirks and roughly pushes the door open. They storm to Hawk's office, frowning when they see that the back of his chair is facing them. He's laugh, so he must be talking to someone on the phone. It's probably some gossip magazine and he's giving them a new story to print out. What a jerk!

"Hawk!" He snaps.

"I'll have to call you later." Hawk says before turning his chair around. He puts his phone on the desk and smiles mischievously. Oh, Gustavo hates this guy. They have been at odds for years and they still haven't resolved their issues. After everything Hawk is doing now, Gustavo doesn't see that happening anytime soon. Hawk is making a big mistake.

Gustavo looks at Kelly, who reaches into her purse and subtly turns the recorder on. Then Gustavo starts tearing into Hawk.

"I know you're the one spreading rumors about James!" He snaps.

"Me? Goodness, no!" Hawk says, the sarcasm in his voice very obvious. Gustavo growls angrily and tries to keep his cool. He's not gonna let Hawk deny what he's doing. They all know the truth, so he might as well tell them. Besides, they brought that recorder. He isn't leaving without some information on that thing. He brought the recorder because he's expecting Hawk to tell them the truth. They need to save the reputation of James and Big Time Rush. If everyone thinks that James has all these problems, they're probably gonna expect the same thing from the rest of the band.

"Just tell us the truth, Hawk!" Kelly says sternly. "You know what you did!"

"Okay!" Hawk says suddenly. "You're right! I lied about James! I know that he passed out from exhaustion, but I gave all these stories to the press because I wanted to destroy Gustavo!"

"Much better." Gustavo says coolly. "Goodbye, Hawk."

"Idiots."

"What was that, Hawk?" Gustavo asks.

"None of your business."

"Let's go, dogs!" Gustavo shouts, pushing everyone out the door. They walk until they finally reach the front entrance. But when they hear the sound of some snapping cameras outside, their minds fill with dread. Oh, how fantastic. The paparazzi found them. No paparazzi ever come to Hawk Records because Hawk's one and only project isn't even that good. Gustavo doesn't even remember her name, but she's like...Rebecca Black attempting to be a clone of Britney Spears. Everytime he hears one of her songs on the radio, he changes the station. (And now he has that "Friday" song stuck in his head)

"Ready to stop this scandal?" Jenna asks as they all climb into the limo.

"Ready!" The guys say in unison.

* * *

><p>"Jay, you need to relax." Jenna says as she hands a glass of chocolate milk to her husband. They took the recording to the TMZ office and they said that they would post the article later today. They're all anxious to hear it, but Jenna doesn't think that James should be so worried. They said that they're gonna do it, so there's no reason to get so nervous about it. But it's great that this scandal is gonna be put to an end. Everyone in Hollywood owes James an apology. If they hadn't listened to Hawk, none of this would have happened. Don't they realize that gossip can hurt people?<p>

"I'm just eager to hear what they're gonna say." James says, taking a sip of his drink. Yeah, the same goes for Jenna. She's incredibly upset that Hawk would cause them so much trouble, just to get revenge on Gustavo. There's enough success to go around. He doesn't need to steal someone else's. Gustavo can have success with Big Time Rush and Hawk can find his own singer or band to work with. If she were him, she would ditch that one chick that he's been working with. Hollywood needs more girl groups, right? Something like Destiny's Child would be good.

"So am I." Jenna says, sitting next to him. She wraps her arms around his bicep, resting her head on his shoulder. Once everyone hears this big news, no one will have to worry anymore. Maybe the paparazzi will calm down a little and the tabloids, celebrity news channels, and gossip websites will stop talking about James and his so called "meltdown." James David Diamond is not in the middle of a meltdown. Jenna is married to the guy and she lives with him, so she knows him very well. Okay, they have one bottle of wine in one of the cabinets, but it's for special occasions.

"It's gonna get better after this." She whispers, kissing his shoulder. "No one is gonna be mean to you anymore."

"Hopefully." James sighs, kissing her forehead.

**"Up next, an interesting discovery in the infamous James Diamond controversy!"  
><strong>

"It's about time!" James says, turning the volume up.

Together, they watch the screen. There's a picture of Big Time Rush from their fourth album cover, with James's face circled. To show support, Jenna grabs James's hand and squeezes it. TMZ, remember what you said. You promised that you would release the recording to the public and let the world know that the scandal was a big lie. Jenna knows how Hollywood can be, so she's isn't gonna trust them until she actually sees them keep their promise.

**"As you TMZ viewers already know, this has been a rough week for James Diamond, who became the subject of controversy after collapsing onstage at BTR's album release party. Sources close to the singer claimed that he had been suffering from extreme exhaustion, but others suspected drug addiction, alcohol addiction, and eating disorders. However, we were recently given a recording of BTR music producer Gustavo Rocque and Hawk of Hawk Records. Gustavo and Hawk have been arch rivals ever since the 90's and didn't have any major hits for about ten years, so Hawk got to have a lot of the spotlight to himself. However, that all changed when Gustavo signed Big Time Rush to Rocque Records. It has been reported that Hawk is jealous of Gustavo's return to the spotlight and has been trying to sabotage his rival for years. After James's collapse, no one suspected that Hawk was behind the rumors. But now we have proof. In the recording, you can hear Gustavo telling Hawk to tell the truth and Hawk proceeds to admit that the rumors were false and he only spread them around to destroy Gustavo! Here is the recording..."**

**_"I know you're the one spreading rumors about James!" _**

**_"Me? Goodness, no!"_**

**_"Just tell us the truth, Hawk! You know what you did!"_**

**_"Okay! You're right! I lied about James! I know that he passed out from exhaustion, but I gave all these stories to the press because I wanted to destroy Gustavo!"_**

**"So all these rumors that you've been hearing about James are apparently false. Now the real question is how the BTR family plans to handle the situation."**

"See?" Jenna smiles. "All better."

She kisses his cheek and crawls onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she gets an idea. She gives James a mischievous smile before skipping to the kitchen. She gets the bottle of wine from one of the cabinets and two glasses. She pours some wine into each class and puts the bottle away, then takes the two glasses to the living room.

"What is this?" James laughs as she hands him a glass.

"Hey, we've gotta celebrate." Jenna says, taking a sip of her drink. Now that the rumor is hopefully done, they can finally relax and just enjoy life. Hollywood won't stop them from having a good time. Even when something goes wrong, they'll always find a way to make things right. Jenna certainly hopes that nothing will go wrong, but there are any scandals, they'll be prepared to fight back.

* * *

><p>Carlos hates looking like a lovestruck weirdo, but he cannot help it when he's watching Lucy sing and play that guitar of hers. He could be at the Palm Woods, watching TMZ with his friends, but he already knows what they're gonna say. So he convinced their limo driver to pick him up and take him to Columbia Records, so he could "watch" Lucy perform her new song. She actually has no idea that he's here, but she doesn't need to know. He doesn't want her to think that he's stalking her because that would be really creepy.<p>

_"She is so hot." _Carlos thinks to himself. He still has some feelings for Stephanie, but she's still in college. She's doing some five year program and she wants to learn everything she can, so she'll be a better director. He's proud of her. Anyway, Lucy and Stephanie are alike in a lot of ways. Stephanie is a little less edgy, but she's into that rock stuff, too. As far as personalities go, they're both sarcastic and wild, but Lucy is a little more rebellious than Stephanie is. Not that he's trying to replace Steph or anything. He'll always love her. After all, she was his first serious girlfriend.

"Great job, Lucy!" Miles says. Carlos hides in the closet, keeping it barely cracked open. He peeks at Lucy, but he makes sure that she can't see him. Hmm, he really wants a snickerdoodle right now. Hiding in this closet is really making him hungry. Hey, maybe he can find out about James on his phone! Surely he can find some interesting news on the internet.

He quietly starts typing on his phone, smiling in satisfaction when he sees a new story about his friend.

"James Diamond rumors confirmed to be untrue." He whispers. "Hawk Of Hawk Records spread rumors about the singer in an attempt to destroy the career of longtime rival Gustavo Rocque."

"I'll lock up for you." He hears Lucy say. Then a door closes and Carlos gulps heavily, wondering how he's gonna get out of here. He doesn't really think before he acts and he's starting to consider changing that. Maybe sneaking into Columbia Records and hiding in a closet was a bad idea. Lucy is gonna lock up in a minute and Carlos will be stuck spending the night.

He slowly pushes the door open, sighing in relief when he sees that Lucy's back in turned. He starts to sneak past her, but he shrieks when she turns around.

"Were you hiding in that closet?" Lucy asks as she puts her guitar in it's case.

"Well, I wanted to hear your new song, but I didn't think you wanted anyone to hear it yet." Carlos stammers.

"I wouldn't have cared." Lucy shrugs. "If you ever wanna stop by, just ask. No need to go all stalker and hide in a closet like a creep."

"Yeah, that was pretty weird, wasn't it?" Carlos laughs nervously.

"I wouldn't worry, though." Lucy tells him. "One time, I actually snuck into Joel Madden's dressing room. He signed my shirt, then security told me to get out."

"Wow, you're so rebellious!" Carlos laughs. He can just imagine Lucy doing something like that. She seems like the kind of person that has no fear about anything. She snuck into a famous rockstar's dressing room, despite the possibility that she could have been arrested. Then there was some incident at the Pop Tiger after party, where she was ready to pound the stuffing out of some Disney actress. If she had actually thrown punches, the other girl could have pressed charges. Carlos is glad that Jo and Camille were there to hold her back.

"How's everything going with James?"

"We managed to record Hawk admitting that he started the rumors." Carlos responds. "Then we took the recording to TMZ, now the whole world knows that the rumors were fake."

"Awesome." Lucy says, grabbing her guitar. "Hey, do you need a ride home?"

"Um, sure." Carlos says, following her out of the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>The rumors are over! :D<strong>

**Silly Carlos:P You were spying on Lucy! Haha:)**

**Review! :)**


	17. Live Life To The Fullest

_"I'm loving and living my life to the fullest!" Unknown_

Summer passes and everyone has put the controversy behind them. It was a crazy summer, but James is over it. Today, he and Jenna are attending Dak Zevon's party. Once again, Ms Knight is gonna babysit Kenzie and while James and Jenna love their daughter, they need a break every once in a while. They're just gonna let loose tonight. They're not gonna go crazy, but they're gonna have a good time. Besides, James has told Jenna that he wants her to loosen up. She promised him that she would try and tonight is gonna help her. They're gonna go to Dak's house, have a great time, and not worry about anything. Of course, James doesn't plan on drinking. He's been kinda paranoid ever since that stupid scandal that Hawk caused.

"You are looking so hot tonight." James says, gently caressing his wife's sides. He slowly leans in for a kiss, letting their lips touch. Jenna wraps her arms around his neck, giggling as she pulls away. He doesn't let her get away that easily. As soon as she steps back, he pulls her back against them. He does this all the time and it drives her crazy. But he can't help that he likes kissing her. Anyway, her outfit doesn't really help. She's wearing a sparkly silver minidress, black leather jacket, and white leather high heel boots. She never dresses like this, unless she's attending an event with James. However, she did go shopping the girls. They always try to find really hot outfits for her to wear.

"Let's go have some fun." Jenna whispers, playfully kissing his ear. James gives her a michievous grin and wraps his arm around her shoulders, leading her out the door. They talk and laugh as they walk down the hallway until they finally arrive at the elevator. He stands behind Jenna and wraps his arms around her as they enter the elevator. He keeps one arm around her, while he uses his free hand to push the lobby button.

"I love you." He sings playfully, kissing her cheek.

"I love you more." Jenna smiles, laughing as James pinches her stomach.

James grins and kisses the back of her head. He rests his chin on her shoulder, waiting for the elevator to arrive at the lobby. The guys already left in Ms Knight's minivan, while James and Jenna are taking the Big Time Rush mobile. He can't wait to arrive at Dak's home. He has seen pictures on the internet (He bought the new mansion over the summer and pictures of the home were all over the internet) and the place is perfect for parties. It's big, it has a media room, an awesome pool, an indoor gym, a huge kitchen, and a hot tub! James brough swimwear for both himself and Jenna, since they plan on getting in that hot tub sometime in the next few hours.

"Okay, let's go!" Jenna says, reaching for his hand. They rush through the lobby until they reach the doors leading to the parking garage. James keeps his arm wrapped around Jenna as they walk toward the car, protecting her from the paparazzi that are following him. Seriously? Why can't they go somewhere else? Of course, it makes sense. This is the home of the future famous and the paparazzi are bound to see some of Hollywood's hottest young celebrities. Greg, McKenna, and their son moved out earlier this year because they couldn't get to their car without celebrities following them.

"Do you guys plan on having anymore kids?" One of the guys asks, snapping pictures of the couple.

"Our daughter's only six months old! We have plenty of time to think about having more kids!" Jenna tells them, laughing as she gets into the front passengers seat. Wow, James has never seen her act so friendly before. Normally, she's very quiet and reserved, now she's actually social with the photographers. Depending on what they're asking, James doesn't really mind that. If they talk to him and they're nice to him, he'll be nice to them. He just doesn't like when they get too invasive and rough.

"Wow, you actually talked to them." He teases, starting the car.

"Hey, I can be nice!" Jenna giggles, giving him a kiss.

James smiles as he backs out of the parking space. He drives out of the parking garage and onto the streets of Los Angeles. He feels relieved when Jenna turns the radio on. Hey, they might as well start the party now.

_James starts laughing as Jenna starts dancing wildly. He's starting to wonder if she drank that bottle of wine that they always keep in one of the kitchen cabinets. She's acting a lot more...enthusiastic than she normally does. She's talking, dancing, laughing, and she keeps giving James flirtatious looks...Okay, he actually doesn't mind that. He _loves _when she looks at him like that._

_"What are you doing, crazy girl?" He chuckles, laughing even harder when Jenna rolls the window down. Then she turns the volume up, making sure that everyone can hear the rap song. He feels bad for some of these people, but he just can't bring himself to stop her. It's funny when a normally soft spoken girl decides to start acting like a party girl._

"Jay, I'm just trying to have a little fun?" Jenna says, seeming to calm down. "We're getting a break from our little princess, so I thought that we should really enjoy it. But I still miss our little girl."

"Just enjoy the party." James says, kissing her hand. They're on the same page when it comes to Kenzie. They definitely miss her, but their friends think that this party is good for them. They devote a big part of their lives to their baby, but they need a break. By the way, Kenzie is six months old now. She's halfway through her first year of life. She's a lot more active, too. She smiles, laughs, sits up on her own, and she's being introduced to solid foods. She ate mashed potatoes for lunch today!

"I can't believe I'm actually going to Dak Zevon's party." Jenna says, looking out the window.

"You're gonna have a great time." James tells her. "I promise."

"How do you know?" Jenna smiles.

"Hollywood parties are always fun." James chuckles, smiling as the next song comes on. Lucy just released the first single from her upcoming album, which should be finished just in time for Christmas. She's suppose to be filming the song's music video soon. James talked to her this morning and she said that they're still planning it out, though.

**Thirty minutes later**

They pull into the driveway of Dak's mansion, looking around before getting out of the car. James holds onto Jenna's hand as they greet other guests, walking toward the front door. The first thing they see when they enter the house is Dak and Jennifer (Brunette Jennifer) standing next to the fireplace. Jennifer is obviously flirting, but she isn't getting the response that she probably wanted. That's what she gets for coming on too strong. James and Jenna heard her telling the other Jennifers that she's ready to get married and settle down, but that's not gonna happen if she doesn't stop acting so desperate.

"Hey, let's say hi to the guys." He says as they walk to the dining room. They're all sitting at the table with Jo, Camille, and Lucy. They've already changed into their bathing suits, so they must plan on going for a swim in the pool or hot tub. James still wants to get in the hot tub with Jenna. He's got the swimwear in his gym bag, which he is holding with the arm that isn't wrapped around Jenna.

"Are you guys gonna go to the pool?" Jenna asks them.

"We were just about to go." Jo tells them. "Are you guys gonna get changed? We would love for you to join us."

"We might go to the hot tub later." James says as he and Jenna sit down.

_"But I think Logie and I are gonna share a dance first." Camille says, reaching for her boyfriend's hand. Logan looks frantic as his girlfriend drags him to the living room, where the music is playing and people are dancing. Jenna gives James a hopeful smile and he rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what she wants. She wants him to dance with her._

"Babe, come on." She begs. "Just one dance."

"Okay!" James says, bumping fists with Kendall and Carlos before following her to the living room. As they dance, they sure gentle kisses, probably getting the attention of other partygoers. He isn't really paying much attention, though. He's entirely focused on having a good time with his wife. That was their agreement. If they went to this party, they were gonna have fun. So far, that's working out pretty good. You know, as long as people don't get too drunk.

* * *

><p>"Okay, hottie," Jenna says flirtatious as she and James sit in the hot tub. She smirks as she crawls onto his lap, looking him in the eyes. She kisses him, then wraps her arms around his neck. As she glances at her surroundings, James kisses her neck. She giggles and ruffles his hair. They are the only two people in the hot tub, while everyone else is either in the pool or inside the mansion.<p>

"Talk to me." She tells her husband. "I need something to talk about."

"Can I tell you how hungry I am?" James asks, his stomach growling as he speaks. Jenna gives him a thumbs up before walking inside to get him some food. He's starving, so he'll be happy to get some food. Carlos told him that there's a lot of choices, so it's not hard to find something delicious. James hopes that Jenna will bring him some pizza bagels.

"Okay, Dak won't give me any attention, so I'll just settle for you." Blonde Jennifer mutters, sitting next to him. "My stupid friend is all over him."

"Jennifer, I'm married." James reminds her.

"I didn't say that I like you!" Jennifer snaps. "I just need someone to keep me company. But I need you to keep something in mind. I don't like you, I don't wanna date you, and I don't care that you're married. I'm just gonna sit here until something interesting comes along. Got that? Anyway, where is your annoying wife? I can't believe the dressing she was wearing earlier. It would look good on me, but it makes her look like a slut."

"Could you not insult my wife? She looked gorgeous in that dress." James retorts. "She didn't look like a slut."

"No need to throw a tantrum." Jennifer responds. "How old are you? Five?"

"I'm twenty two." James says calmly, sighing in relief when Jenna returns. Jennifer is getting on his nerves and he's hoping that she'll leave now. She can find someone else to annoy because James won't tolerate it. He doesn't want anyone insulting Jenna.

"Have fun!" Jennifer says sarcastically before getting out of the hot tub. James cringes as he watches her walk away. She said that Jenna looked like a slut? She should take a look at herself! She's wearing a silver string bikini that just doesn't look right on her. Ever since the Jennifers have gotten older, they've started being a lot more daring with their outfits. As teenagers, they would wear sundressed and other cute girly outfits, but they've changed a lot since then. James doesn't understand why girls think that dressing like skanks will get them attention from guys. That won't get them the good kind of attention.

"Why was she talking to you?" Jenna asks, handing a pizza bagel to him. She sits the plate of food on the concrete, then she glances at James.

"Dak won't give her any attention, so she was gonna settle for me." James shrugs, kissing her temple.

"Who cares?" Jenna shrugs, smiling as she gives him a kiss.

"CANNONBALL!" They hear Carlos shout. They turn around and see their short friend on the diving board, while the other partygoers chant "CARLOS! CARLOS! CARLOS!" over and over again. He lets out a loud yell and cannonballs into the water, making a big splash. The best part is that the Jennifers get soaking wet. They scream in horror as the water soaks their perfectly styled hair. Hey, that gives James and Jenna another reason to laugh."

"Logan, you should go next!" Someone shouts.

"I don't think I should-" Logan starts to say, until he hears everyone practically begging him to do it. "Okay, I'll do it!"

He climbs up the ladder and looks down at the water, gulping heavily before taking a deep breath and jumping into the water. Everyone cheers for him and their applause gets even louder when they see Kendall standing on the diving board. He doesn't hesitate like Logan did, immediately jumping into the pool.

"JAY, YOU'RE NEXT!" Lucy calls out.

"Come on! All the BTR guys have to do it!" Jo tells him.

"Guys, I don't wanna-" James tries to argue you. "Okay! But if I do it, Jenna's doing it!"

"James David Diamond!" Jenna says in disbelief.

"Come on, my lady." James says, dragging Jenna towards the diving board. They both climb up the ladder. James can see that Jenna's nervous, so he gives her a passionate kiss for reassurance. A few people say "Awww," but a lot of guys actually whistle. One of those guys happened to be Carlos. James rolls his eyes, then grabs Jenna's hand. Together, they jump, landing in the water.

"That was so insane!" Jenna gasps as she comes back to the surface.

"You know you had fun!" James grins, tickling her stomach.

"Yeah, Jenny Bear!" Kendall teases, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Jenna growls under her breath and gently pushes him away. Everyone knows that she hates being called Jenny Bear and that's exactly why they do it. She's hilarious when she's mad, so they love to annoy her on purpose.

"Lighten up, baby." James says, kissing her nose. "Remember what we promised."

"What?" Jenna asks him, wrapping her arms around him.

"We promised that we were gonna have fun." James reminds her, squeezing her waist.

"Fine, but I'm still mad about the diving board thing."

"Okay, then." James shrugs. Hey, he didn't mean to make her mad. He was just having a little fun with her. Anyway, he wasn't about to go on that diving board alone. He has never told anyone, but diving boards make him nervous. He's always afraid that he's gonna hit his head or something. He's heard of that happening and he doesn't want it happening to him.

"Thinking about something." Jenna asks him.

"No." James smiles. "I'm just having having fun with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I gave you a break from the drama with this fun chapter:) Just James, Jenna, and friends having a good time:) But there will be more drama coming up;)<strong>

**Here is the link to Dak's house: ** www . lahomesite briefcase/62966_2192010105242PM23417 . jpg

**Review! :D**


	18. Making Our Own Choices

_ "No one else can ever make your choices for you. Your choices are yours alone. They are as much a part of you as every breath you will take, every moment of your life." Unknown_

Jenna gasps for air as she tries to keep up with James. They're spending the day at her parents house and James thought the neighborhood would be perfect for his daily workout. Jenna, despite not having an athletic bone in her body, decided to join him. She loves spending time with her hubby, even if it means risking the chance of passing out from exhaustion. She's drenched in sweat as she jogs faster, amazed at how fast James can run. He doesn't seem to be getting too tired, which Jenna doesn't understand. How can he run without stopping and not feel like his body is being set on fire?

"Getting tired?" James asks, coming to a stop.

"No." Jenna gasps, trying to catch her breath. Obviously, James doesn't believe her. Soon, she finds herself being lifted into his arms. She squeals and throws her arms around his neck, snuggling against him. Now _this _is what she likes. She prefers not putting herself in burning pain. She either belongs in the kitchen, in the classroom, or James's arms. She has no business going to the gym because that is not her thing. She only agreed to go running with James because she wanted to spend time with him, but she wishes that she would have just stayed at the house.

"I think I've had my workout for the day." James says, putting her down. He gives her a kiss and wraps his arms around her shoulders, turning around and walking down the sidewalk. Jenna wraps her arm around his waist, yawning softly. She supposes that she and James can't do _everything _together. But if James likes something, Jenna is willing to give it a try. However, everyone needs to have their separate hobbies. No one likes the same thing. James enjoys going for a jog in the hot Los Angeles sun, but Jenna can't do it.

"So have I." She says, rubbing his back. James gives her a tight squeeze as they approach her family's house. They walk to the front porch and he kisses her temple before pushing the door open. They are greeted by the sound of Bubble Guppies on the TV. Their precious seven month old daughter loves that show. She loves Bubble Guppies and Spongebob Squarepants. If she watches either one, she is guaranteed to start smiling.

"Hey, how was the workout?" Chris asks them. "Oh, you're all sweaty."

"Why don't you two take a shower and get changed into some clean clothes?" Mandy suggests. "Then we can all watch Bubble Guppies with Kenzie."

They look at their baby girl, who is laughing and clapping as she watches the TV. She's sitting in front of Will, who is watching her in amusement. James and Jenna smile before walking up the stairs. There are two restrooms upstairs, so they don't have to take turns. When they get to the second floor of the house, they walk in different directions.

* * *

><p>"You know, your parents are probably wondering where we are." James chuckles as he and Jenna sit on her bed. They finished showering about ten minutes ago, but they still haven't returned to the living room. They're gonna go in a minute, but they just need a few minutes alone. Just a little hugging and a little kissing, some making out, then they plan on going downstairs. Jenna gently pushes him onto his back and straddles his waist, giving him a gentle kiss. Once she has done that, she climbs off the bed and reaches for her husband's hand, helping him up.<p>

"Yeah, we should hurry up." She says as they leave her bedroom. They walk down the stairs until they arrive at the living room, where Jenna's parents, sister, and Kenzie are still watching Bubble Guppies. She's making an attempt at standing up by holding onto the coffee table, but she finally falls back onto her bottom.

"Kenzie, are you trying to walk?" Chris asks, pulling her niece onto her lap.

"Hey, we're done showering." Jenna says as she and James sit on the couch.

"It's about time." Will says, patting her knee. Jenna smiles and snuggles against James, who wraps both arms around her. They talk quietly, alternating between flirting and kissing. Sometimes, James will use these really silly pick up lines, but Jenna loves them. They make her laugh, something that James has always been good at. He has a great sense of humor.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together." James whispers.

"We're already together." Jenna giggles, laughing louder when he playfully pinches her stomach. "James David Diamond!"

"Aww, I love you too." James smiles, giving her a kiss. He smirks when he sees Will rolling his eyes. At first, Will wasn't too crazy about James, but he has accepted his daughter's marriage. In fact, he seems to like James a lot better now. When he learned about Jenna's pregnancy, he was a little shocked, but he warmed up to the idea. He adores Kenzie. James wonders how he would feel if Jenna became pregnant again. They've been talking about having another baby once Kenzie is a year old.

"Do you have to do that in here?" Will asks them.

"Daddy, we're just kissing." Jenna insists, giving James a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm hmm." Will murmurs.

"Jenna, why don't you and I start making dinner?" Chris suggests. "I was thinking that we could make your spaghetti."

_Yay! _Jenna loves making spaghetti. It's her best dish and she knows that her friends and family agree with her. Most of the time, she cooks it herself, but there times where she will get James or Chris to help her. James isn't the best cook, so Jenna does most of the work. James just observes so he can learn something. He has made improvement, but he's still not an expert. Oh well, he'll get better eventually.

* * *

><p>"You know, Jay and I were thinking about having another baby once Kenzie is a little holder." She says while she and Chris wait for the spaghetti to cook. "But don't tell Mom and Dad."<p>

"Another baby? Are you sure?" Chris asks her, getting a Coke from the fridge.

Jenna shakes her head at her sister's response. Why does she get reactions like that? She tells her family about her plans and they always ask her if she's sure about it. Of course she's sure! She and James want to give Kenzie a little brother or sister, you know? They like the idea of having a second addition to their family. Kenzie has been such a joy to have in their lives and they can't wait to have another. Does no one trust her judgement? Does her family not see that she _knows _what she wants?

"Chris, why do you, Mom, and Dad always ask me that?" She asks her sister. "James and I have been talking about this for a while and once Kenzie has turned one, we want to have another baby. We know that we want to. There's no doubt about it! I just wish that my own family trusted me a little more because I really do know when I want something."

"Jenna, I didn't mean to offend you, but Mom, Dad, and I just wanna make sure that you're making the right decisions." Chris explains. "We don't want you to do something and end up regretting it. That's why we always ask if you're sure before you go and do something. You should always make sure that you r_eally _want something before you do it!"

"Chris, I _wanted _to get married, I _wanted _to have Kenzie, and I _want_ to have another baby." Jenna says sternly. "I have never regretted marrying James or having Kenzie, so what makes you think that I'll regret having a second baby? I love my family and I'm excited to expand it. Out of all people, I thought you guys would be the most supportive!"

"Jenna-"

"I'm gonna go upstairs for a little bit." Jenna says softly. "Let me know when dinner is done."

Once she has said that, she turns around and walks toward the staircase, rushing up the stairs. She can't believe that her own sister is being like this. She's probably gonna tell their parents, who will end up giving James and Jenna a lecture about raising more than one child. If they're mature enough to have one baby, they're mature enough to have two. To Jenna's parents, one baby may seem like enough for James and Jenna, but they should remember than they had two kids as well. So they really can't say anything about their daughter and her husband wanting to do the same thing. Okay, so maybe James is a little more fun loving and maybe that has rubbed off on Jenna, but that doesn't mean that they're not ready to expand their family.

"Jenna?" James calls out. Jenna closes her bedroom door, but she can hear James's footsteps coming up the stairs. She rubs her temples and paces around her room. She feels like such a baby for almost throwing a tantrum, but she doesn't know what else to do. Her family doesn't seem to trust her decisions. They always think that they know what's best for her. Heck, they probably didn't even want her and James to get married.

"Babe, what happened?" James asks, quietly pushing the door open.

"Jay, I told Chris that you and I are thinking about another baby and she was all "Are you sure?" I got mad at her because I just feel like they don't believe that we're capable of making good decisions. We're twenty two years old, Jay!"

"Stop caring what they think." James says, cupping her face in his hands. "They may be your family, but you eventually have to start doing what _you _feel is right. I personally can't wait to have more children with you. Anyway, maybe Chris didn't mean anything by it."

"Jay, my family has always been like that!" Jenna tells him. "I try to make a decision and they always have to put their two cents in! It's not fair! I want to have my own life and make my own decisions without them acting like they always have to have a say. I'm getting so tired of it, Jay! I know they're my family, but my goodness! Do they have comment on every decision I make?"

"Jenna, stop worrying about it." James laughs, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. "We're adults, we're married, and we already have one child of our own. We can legally make our own decisions. It's not like we're doing anything stupid."

"I guess you're right." Jenna says softly. "I just want them to support us."

"They're gonna have to get use to it." James grins mischievously, playfully kissing her cheek.

"Haha, I love you." Jenna giggles before leading him from the room.

* * *

><p>Dinnertime with the Harper family is rarely awkward, unless there has been an argument. Even Will and Mandy are acting different, so Jenna is assuming that Chris told them about James and Jenna's plan. Ugh, she is such a tattletale. Okay, that sounds like something a five year old would say. That's really embarrassing. Anyway, Jenna doesn't want to disrespect anyone, but she does feel that they should have a little more trust in her. She's not a little girl anymore. She's a wife and mother now, so she has her own life and she is gonna make her own choices.<p>

"So...Chris told us that you two want another baby." Mandy says awkwardly. "That's...an interesting idea."

"Mom, we're gonna wait until Kenzie is a year old." Jenna says, glaring at Chris. "I don't know what my sister told you, but James and I have already talked about it. I'm not sure how you guys feel, but we really want this. We look forward to having more than one baby. I hope that you can accept that because it's gonna happen. I'm not trying to rebel, but it's time for you guys to stop feeling the need to control my life."

"We haven't had any control over your life since you were eighteen." Will mutters.

Jenna sighs heavily, giving James a look of desperation. What her dad said is only partly true. She was living in a dorm and they couldn't watch her every move, but they always had a say when she told them what she wanted to do. Heck, they were even reluctant to let her go to Vegas for her bachelorette party! She went anyway, but still!

"Look, Jenna is trying to say that we respect your opinions, but we have our own." James tells them. "We hope that you'll accept our decision. Jenna and I would never do anything that wasn't right. We're responsible and we can handle ourselves, so we think that you guys should just relax a little, you know? I think that another baby would be a great idea and we hope that you can be as excited as we are."

"James, you're talking like Jenna is already pregnant." Mandy says nervously.

"No, I'm not pregnant yet!" Jenna exclaims. "We're just talking about the future."

"Princess, we want you to be happy." Will says, reaching for his daughter's hand. "It's just hard to see you grow up. I mean, we've pretty much gotten use to it, but it seems like you're growing up more and more. We just don't wanna lose you. If you have another child, you're gonna have your hands full. You already have enough responsibility with Kenzie in the picture. Another baby would take up more of your time."

"And we'll be ready, daddy." Jenna insists. "Could you guys at least _try _to be positive about it?"

Will looks at his wife and oldest daughter, silently asking for their opinions. James and Jenna smile when both women nod.

"Okay." Will finally says. "We'll try our best, okay? Just promise that you won't forget about us."

"How could I?" Jenna smiles, while holding James's hand. "You can't forget family."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, James and Jenna wanna have another baby:)<strong>

**Anyway, school starts next week! If there's ever a day that I don't update, it's because I had a lot of homework to do, but updates are often gonna be daily (About like it was during my first semester of college)**

******Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review:D**


	19. Broken Boundaries

_"I've been... chased by paparazzi, and they run lights, and they chase you and harass you the whole time. It happens all over the world, and it has certainly gotten worse. You don't know what it's like being chased by them." Tom Cruise_

"Alright, Kenzie, we've just gotta walk to that door." Jenna says, peering out the window of her car. She sees the always present paparazzi standing near the door, waiting to see what celebrities will show up. The Jennifers, and possibly Camille, are probably the only ones that will give them the time of day. The Jennifers are obsessed with fame and Camille is just a friendly person. People like Jenna, Jo, Lucy, and the BTR guys are private people when it comes to the paparazzi, so they aren't really into chatting with the photogs. Jo once told Jenna to choose her words carefully because the paparazzi can twist her words around and use them against her. She wouldn't want that to happen.

She quietly steps out of the car and walks around to the other side, getting Kenzie out of her car seat. The eight month old baby girl babbles and grabs a hold of Jenna's hair, trying to put it in her mouth. Jenna carefully grabs her daughter's hand, kissing the baby's cheek before locking the car and walking toward the entrance. She decided to visit her parents while James is at Rocque Records. With college and a baby to think about, she doesn't get as much time with her family as she would like, but she tries to make time.

As soon as those photographers see her, they start shouting her name and snapping pictures. She gives them a soft smile and starts walking toward the door, even though it's hard since the paparazzi are blocking her. She can hear Kenzie's little whimpers, indicating that the commotion is scaring her. That's a minor thing, but it becomes a lot worse. When a paparazzi is pushed into Jenna, accidentally knocking her to the ground. She keeps her arms around Kenzie, protecting her from the blow. Luckily, it turns out that Jenna fell on her back.

"We are so sorry!" One of the female photographers, a young and seemingly inexperienced young woman, tells her.

"It's-It's fine." Jenna stammers, standing up. The photographers awkwardly step aside, letting her enter the building. Kenzie is sobbing now and Jenna feels so bad. She gives her crying baby a kiss on the cheek, but Kenzie is way too freaked out. Her sobs fill the hotel lobby and Bitters looks like he's trying to avoid glaring at them. He should know that Kenzie is a baby and it's natural for babies to cry.

"Those guys are mean, aren't they?" She asks as they enter the elevator. Kenzie whimpers and rests her head on Jenna's shoulders, tears still falling down her cheeks. Ugh, Jenna hates those guys. Being with James makes it all worth it, but sometimes it's hard being the wife of a celebrity. She only deals with this drama because she loves James. The paparazzi are really just trying to make a living, but she doesn't know why they couldn't be a little more subtle about it. Do they really have to block cars and entrances to get pictures of a celebrity?

"Let's see if daddy's home yet." She says as they leave the elevator. She feels a slight throbbing in her ankle, so she's guessing that she sprained it. She's just glad that Kenzie didn't get hurt. She can already imagine how James is gonna react. If anyone messes with his loved ones, he gets so pissed off. He's really scary when he's mad, but she hopes that he'll try to keep his cool. She's going to calmly tell him what happened and hopefully he won't throw a fit. Then again, she can't really expect him to be calm about it. After all, their daughter could have gotten her. She didn't, but it could've happened.

"Jay, I'm home." She says softly, closing the door behind her. James is laying on the couch, watching MTV. She smiles as he quietly sings along to the chorus of "Super Bass," but the smile quickly fades away. How is she suppose to tell him what happened with the paparazzi? It's only a big deal because Kenzie could have gotten hurt. Jenna really doesn't care about herself, but she does care about her daughter's safety. James is gonna blow a fuse when she tells him about the incident.

"Play with your toys, honey." She says, putting Kenzie on the floor. She sits next to James, who has changed to a sitting position. She rests her head on his shoulder, sighing as he kisses her forehead.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." He says, wrapping his arm around her.

"I am." Jenna tells him. "When Kenzie and I got home and I was walking toward the entrance, one of the paparazzi was pushed into me and I fell down."

"What?" He snaps, standing up. Yep, Jenna knew he would get mad. She jumps out off the couch and reaches for his hands, giving him a short kiss on the cheek. "Jenna, are you hurt? What about Kenzie? Man, I am gonna...Well, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but those guys are gonna pay for doing that to you and our baby girl. Anyway, just tell me if you or Kenzie got hurt."

"Kenzie's fine, since I fell on my back." Jenna tells him. "But I think I sprained my right ankle."

As soon as she says that, James walks to the kitchen. He returns with an ice pack, gently forcing Jenna to lay down. He puts a pillow under her right ankle, then puts the ice over her ankle. Jenna watches him, reaching out to stroke his hair. The poor guy needs to stop getting so worked up. He's the one that gets the most paparazzi attention, so he needs a break from worrying about them. He doesn't need to focus on the photographers today. Jenna can handle it, right?

"Don't worry about it." She says, patting his head.

"Jenna, Kenzie could have gotten hurt!" James says as he pulls Kenzie onto his lap.

"Jay, it's okay." Jenna insists. "It's no big deal."

He doesn't know that she's lying. Truthfully, she's as freaked out as James is. She just doesn't want him to be concerned about something like this. She's just scared because it was so shocking, but no one got seriously hurt. That's all that matters, right?

* * *

><p>As it gets later, Jenna starts to have doubts. She's trying to put the paparazzi incident aside and pretend that it's not a big deal, but it really is a big deal. There has been so many incidents with the paparazzi, but this has gotta be the worst one. It's serious when an innocent child is put in danger. Really, Jenna needs to go for a walk because she's getting a headache. She'll just go out for a couple hours, then she'll come back to the apartment. She needs to clear her mind and calm herself down. She still can't believe what happened.<p>

_Jay, I'm gonna go out for a little bit_

_I'll be back in a couple hours_

_I love you:)_

She kisses her sleeping husband on the forehead, then she quietly leaves their room. She makes a quick stop by Kenzie's room, smiling when she sees that her baby girl is fast asleep. She turns around and walks back down the hallway, quickly leaving the apartment. Now that she is out of the apartment, she _runs _to the elevator. Once she is inside, she pushes the lobby button and leans back against the wall. She doesn't regret her relationship with James and she wouldn't trade him and Kenzie for anything. They're her whole world, but she does hate that the paparazzi know about them. Of course, it's pretty much impossible to keep a relationship private in this town.

As soon as the doors open, she leaves the elevator. She rushes through the lobby and out the front entrance. She isn't gonna bother taking the car. She's just gonna walk until she's perfectly calm and she isn't worried about the paparazzi anymore. Besides, she has her cell phone with her. She'll call someone to pick her up if she really needs to, but she highly doubts that it'll be necessary. In this part of town, you don't see too many paparazzi at night.

She starts walking down the sidewalk, only feeling slightly nervous. It's nighttime, she can hear car engines and car horns, and people walking back and forth on the sidewalks. She isn't gonna walk too far, so everything will be fine. Los Angeles is a little crazy, but nothing can go wrong when there's other people around. She actually feels pretty safe right now.

As she walks farther, that sense of security starts to go away. She's starting to feel nervous, so she's probably gonna go back to the Palm Woods. She's starting to regret going out at enough. Come to think of it, her dad always says that women shouldn't going out by themselves at night. Yep, she's going home. She wants to go home and cuddle with James.

Just as she's about to turn around, someone grabs her arm and drags her into a dark alley. She screams as the person pushes her against the brick wall, her eyes filling with tears. Will someone please tell her what's going on? She doesn't even know who this person is. What does he want with her? He has her pushed against the wall and even though she's screaming, crying, kicking, and hitting, he doesn't seem to plan on letting her go.

"What are you doing?" She whimpers, crying out as he tightens his grip around her wrists.

"Give me your money!" He says roughly. Jenna nods and whimpers as he lets go of her arms. She starts digging through her purse until she finds her wallet, taking every dollar bill (Ones, fives, twenties, and any others) and hands it all to him. She watches with anxiety as the man counts the money, silently praying that he's gonna let her go home. She wants to forget about this whole day.

"Now get out of here!" The man snaps, pushing her onto the sidewalk. She stumbles, but she manages to catch herself before she can fall. She zips up her purse and clutches the strap tightly as she runs as fast as she can. Her ankle still hurts, but her desire to get back to the safety of her own home makes it easy for her to ignore the pain.

* * *

><p><em>Jay, I'm gonna go out for a little bit<em>

_I'll be back in a couple hours_

_I love you:)_

James quietly reads Jenna's note, his eyes filled with worry. Is she still upset about what happened? Because he doesn't want her to be. Yeah, it was scary, but James thought about it and he realized something. Jenna and Kenzie are safe and that's all that matters. As long as they didn't get seriously hurt, they can forget that it ever happened. James is worried because Jenna is actually on the streets of Los Angeles at night. He can't believe that she would do something like that. She knows how dangerous the city can be, especially at nighttime, yet she still decided to go for a walk? James is very surprised.

Knock! Knock!

He runs to the front door, looking through the peep hole. He frowns in concern and opens the door, pulling Jenna back into the apartment. He starts to hug her, but he stops when she flinches.

"Baby, what happened?" He asks worriedly. Jenna sniffles and reluctantly wraps her arms around his waist, as if she's asking for protection. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight, kissing the top of her head. Hey, she's crying! Why is she crying? She's acting like someone attacked her...Oh no...

"Jenna, did someone hurt you?" He asks, squeezing her even tighter.

"I was just walking and someone dragged me into an alley and stole all my money." Jenna cries, shaking with fear. "He grabbed my wrists and pushes me against the wall and he yelled at me to give him my money! I don't even know who he is! Anyway, once I gave him the money, he _pushed_ me onto the sidewalk and I think it made my ankle even worse!"

James clenches his jaw. Someone actually did that to her? Oh, that just burns him up. When he finds out who did this to his girl, he's gonna beat them to a pulp. He doesn't care what anyone has to say about it. He won't let anyone hurt his friends, family, wife, or children. If they think they can get away with it, they've got another thing coming.

"Let me see your wrists." He says softly. "Sometimes they can bruise if someone grabs them too hard."

Jenna holds out her wrist, flinching when James touchesh her wrists. They're red, maybe a small amount of bruising, but it doesn't look like anything serious. Why did that person do this? Did he get pleasure from it? Is so, he is a very sick person.

"Okay, let's see your ankle." He says softly, helping her over to the couch. "Put your foot up here."

Jenna whimpers as she lifts her foot onto his lap. He takes her shoe and sock off, gasping when he sees the injured ankle. It could be worse, but it's still serious. It's bruised, swollen, and looks like it's in need of some professional treatment. He shakes his head as he touches it, pulling his hand away when Jenna whimpers loudly. They've gotta take her to the hospital, so she can get an X Ray. They need to make sure that it isn't broken.

"We're taking you to the hospital." He tells her.

"Jay, what about-"

"I'll get Kenzie." James says, rushing to his daughter's room. He grabs the diaper bag, then he goes to Kenzie's crib. Careful not to wake her up, he lifts her into his arms. He puts her in the carrier, then starts walking to the living room. He hands the diaper bag to her, then he helps her stand up. They slowly leave the apartment, making sure that the door is locked.

* * *

><p>"James!"<p>

He takes a moment to look towards the waiting room entrance, relieved when he sees the guys, Katie, Ms Knight, and Jenna's family.

"James, what happened?" Mandy asks frantically, worried about her daughter.

"It started when she got home from being at your place." James explains. "She walking to the door and some paparazzi guy was pushed into her, she fell down, and she sprained her ankle. She fell on her back, so Kenzie didn't get hurt. However, I think the whole thing really bothered, so she left the apartment around nine thirty. She wanted to go for a walk, but some guy dragged her into an alley, stole her money, and pushed her out of the alley. She stumbled and that must have hurt her ankle even worse."

Mandy and Chris gasp in shock, not that James is surprised. He's just as terrified as they are. He just...He doesn't even know what to think about all this. Everything seemed so perfect for a while. After they put a stop to his scandal, everything seemed to be going really well for them. Now they're back on the bad side of Hollywood. If the paparazzi had just left Jenna alone, she wouldn't have left the apartment. Why were they bothering her anyway? She's not an actress, singer, model, professional athlete, or anything like that. She's a wife, mother, and college student!

"You see, this is why she should have taken Jujitsu lessons." Katie tells them. Ms Knight rolls her eyes and cups her hand over her daughter's mouth, keeping the girl as quiet as possible.

"She wouldn't have been able to fight him off anyway." James says quietly, cradling Kenzie in his arms. "She's too small and I'm assuming that this guy was pretty big. Even if she knew how to fight, he would still have been too strong for her."

Ms Knight sits next to him and grabs his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you the family of Jenna Diamond?" Dr Smith, Jenna's doctor, asks them.

"Yeah." James says, handing Kenzie to Ms Knight before walking over to him. "How is she?"

"It wasn't serious, but I wouldn't call it minor either." Dr Smith says, looking at his clipboard. "I want her to use crutches for the next six weeks, put ice on the injured area, keep it elevated at all times, and keep some gauze around it. As for what happened, I would recommend that you call the police. Your wife was mugged and even though she didn't receive any major injuries, what the person did was wrong. If she hadn't given him the money, he probably would have done a lot worse."

"Yeah, we'll call the police." James says quietly. "Um, can I see her?"

"Sure." Dr Smith nods.

"Hey, I'm gonna see Jenna." He tells his friends.

"Let us know how she's doing." Chris tells him.

"And get me some Fruit Smackers from the snack machine!" Carlos says, squeaking when Kendall and Logan slap his arms. James decides to ignore his friend's stupidity (No offense to Carlos, but asking for food when Jenna's hurt? Really?) and follow Dr Smith. As they walk, he remembers why he has never been a fan off hospitals. They're so depressing. Their daughter being born is the only good thing that James has experienced at the hospital, while everything else was just painful. But Jenna's ankle looked pretty bad and James was really concerned about it.

"She's in here." Dr Smith says as they arrive at room 153. "You can take her home now! Just remember what I told you."

"Got it." James says, walking into the room. Jenna is wearing her jeans, white DKNY T shirt, and her black trench coat (Ends at her mid thigh and includes a zebra striped belt that ties around her waist). She looks much better than before, but she still looks a bit frightened. When she looks at him, her eyes look anxious and intimidated. She's not afraid him, is she? He hopes not.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispers, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey." Jenna says softly, watching as James slowly grabs her hand. She still seems a little nervous, but she seems to relax when James gently kisses her hand.

"How are you feeling?" James questions, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"My ankle hurts." Jenna tells him.

"You know, I think the paparazzi and the media are just pushing it too far." James explains. "Not just with me or you, but with every celebrity in Hollywood. They'll put everyone's safety at risk just so they can get a stupid picture. As much as I love living my dream, I feel like we need a break from the paparazzi, media, and the gossip. That's why I'm thinking that you and I should take a little vacation."

"Jay, Gustavo will never let you leave LA." Jenna says, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"That's why we'll sneak out!" James tells her. "I mean, it's not like the guys and I are working on a new album right now, so a nice week long vacation is not gonna be any big deal. But like you said, Gustavo would still say no, so we'll just sneak out. Tomorrow night, you, me, and Kenzie will pack our stuff and go, okay? We'll go to Florida! I'm sure Kenzie would love to see the pretty beach."

"Jay, are you sure? It seems kind of risky." Jenna tells him.

"Babe, we'll just go for a little while, then we'll come back." James whispers, stroking her hair. "Okay? You, Kenzie, and I can have fun together and not have to worry about anything. It'll just three of us, you know? It'll be fun."

No, they're not running away. They're just gonna take a little road trip. Jenna's on Thanksgiving break anyway, so it's not like she's gonna miss out on schoolwork. Just one week away from Los Angeles, then they'll come home. James is annoyed with the way the media acts when it comes to celebrities, Jenna got mugged, and the paparazzi almost put an eight month old baby in danger, so they need to get away from that for a little while. They're only s_neaking out _because Gustavo would tell them no if they asked him for permission. He would be telling them "All four of you dogs need to be in town in case something comes up!" James doesn't wanna hear that.

"Isn't running away a little immature?" Jenna asks him. "We're twenty two years old and we should be able to handle problems in a mature manner."

"Babe, we're not running away." James insists. "Like I said, we're just going on a vacation. Please?"

"Fine!" Jenna says after a moment of silence. "We'll go, but only for a week. School will be starting in a week, so we can't be gone for too long."

"Okay." James smiles, giving her a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, more drama in this chapter<strong>

**How will their secret family getaway turn out? :)**

**Review!**


	20. Let The Journey Begin

_"The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." __Morrie Schwartz quotes_

Jenna limps down the second floor hallway on her crutches, following James to 2J. It's almost one in the morning and they're gonna drop a note (Just stick it under the door) so everyone will know that they're not missing. James already took their luggage to the car, so they just have to drop off the note and sneak out of the Palm Woods. Jenna still feels nervous about this whole thing, but James insists that this is a good idea. It's nearly impossible to argue with that boy. Anyway, Jenna kind of wants a vacation. She's just worried that James will get in trouble for leaving. They never know when Griffin might have some ridiculous request for Gustavo and the band, like another song or something like that.

"Jay, are you-" She starts to whisper as they approach 2J. She looks serious as she watches James slip the note under the door. What they're doing is risky and could get them in trouble. She can already imagine the lectures that they're gonna get when they come back. Why are they doing this anyway? Just because she got mugged? Or is James still upset about the paparazzi thing? Both? Yeah, she doesn't know. She just doesn't understand why he can't think things through before he acts on impulse.

"Babe, Rocque Records is on Thanksgiving break." James tells her as he stands up, lifting Kenzie into his arms. He smiles and lovingly kisses her cheek, laughing as she smiles at him. "Kenzie is excited about our trip. Aren't you, baby?"

"Fine." Jenna says, sighing heavily. She supposes that it couldn't hurt to stop worrying. If she has to go on this trip, she might as well have fun. Why? Because the next week will suck if she doesn't. Really, James is pretty much forcing her to do this, so she'll try to have a nice time. Besides, after being attacked yesterday, she probably needs to get out of LA. She needs a week to recover from the trauma.

"Come on." James whispers as they start walking down the hallway. She hopes that they're aren't any paparazzi outside. They don't need to see the headline **"James Diamond seen sneaking out for a secret getaway with his wife." **The media already knows about the paparazzi incident and the mugging. Therefore, Jenna has seen enough of the media for a while. You know, this vacation is starting to look like an interesting idea. They're both tired and stressed out because Hollywood won't leave them alone.

"Jay, do you even know where to go?" She asks him.

"I planned our route." James says, giving her a kiss. Kenzie makes some adorable babbling sounds, putting her hand in her mouth. She certainly seems excited about their vacation. She's a baby and probably doesn't understand the risks that come with running off without permission, but her excitement is entertaining to watch. It's adorable to see her all excited and happy.

"How long will it take to drive to Miami." Jenna asks him.

"One day and nineteen hours." James tells her. "I looked it up on the internet."

"Oh." Jenna says as the elevator finally dings. They step into the empty lobby, walking to the parking garage as fast as they can. Jenna can't walk too fast while she's on crutches, but she tries to rush it. Luckily, there's no paparazzi outside, so they are able to get to the car without being hounded. Jenna gets into the front passengers seat and James puts Kenzie in her car seat before getting behind the wheel.

"This is gonna be good for us." He whispers, wrapping his arm around her. Since Jenna loves cuddling with him, she responds by resting her head on his shoulder. She loves being this close to him and feeling him kiss her and wrap his arms around her. She is proud to call him her husband, even though he can be a little crazy and impulsive.

He gently kisses her forehead, then he starts the car. He backs out of the parking space and drives out of the parking garage, taking one hand off the wheel, so he can hold Jenna's hand. She smiles softly and looks at the road ahead, ready for their perfect vacation. You know, even though they're doing it without permission. That still doesn't seem like the best choice, but she's just gonna let it go. She wants to enjoy it. Anyway, she has always wanted to go to Miami. And she's sure that they'll see a lot of interesting places along the way.

* * *

><p>Logan sighs as he wakes up, looking at the clock on his bedside table. Hmm, it's eight twenty. Logan usually likes sleeping in late when he and the guys don't have to be at Rocque Records, but since he's awake, he might as well just get up. He glances at Carlos, who is still fast asleep under his own covers, then leaves the bedroom. He's about to walk toward the kitchen, but a piece of paper near the door catches his eye. Someone, either Carlos or Katie, must have forgotten to throw their trash away.<p>

He frowns as he picks the folded sheet of of paper up, slowly unfolding it. A note? Who would leave them a note?

_Hey! We just wanted to let you know that we're going out of state for vacation. After everything that happened yesterday, we just need some time to recover. We didn't want to ask anyone because they would just say no. Especially Gustavo! So we decided to sneak out and leave this note to let you guys know that we're safe and we'll be back next week. _

_Love,_

_James, Jenna, and Kenzie_

Logan reads the note in surprise. Okay, why would they just leave like that? They gave an explanation, but Logan still doesn't understand. They need time to recover? Jenna has family and friends that want to help her recover, but she and James would rather leave the state by themselves without telling anyone in person? Logan is gonna try to be understanding about this. Jenna got mugged and she could have gotten beaten, so she was scared. Therefore, maybe she needed to get away from this place for a few days, since they leave so close to the place where the attack happened.

But he needs to let Ms Knight know. She wouldn't like going to their apartment, only to find that they're gone. So he walks to her room and knocks on the door. He waits for a moment, then knocks again. Finally, Ms Knight opens the door.

"Mama Knight, James and Jenna left this note." He says, handing the sheet of paper to her.

"Well, let's see what it says." She tells him before reading the note. "We just wanted to let you know that we're going out of state for vacation. After everything that happened yesterday, we just need some time to recover. We didn't want to ask anyone because they would just say no. Especially Gustavo! So we decided to sneak out and leave this note to let you guys know that we're safe and we'll be back next week."

"What should we do?" Logan asks her.

"I'll call them." Ms Knight responds as they walk to the kitchen. She grabs the phone off the bar and starts dialing James's cell phone number, anxiously waiting for him to pick up.

* * *

><p>Riiiing!<p>

James glances at his sleeping wife, then takes his cell phone from his jeans pocket. He looks at the caller ID, groaning when he sees Ms Knight's cell phone number. She's like a second mother to him and he loves that, but he was hoping that no one would call them. He doesn't want anyone asking where they are because they don't want their trip to be interrupted. He hopes that she won't ask him. He just wants a stress free road trip with his wife and daughter. No pressure, no stress, no questions from anyone, _absolutely nothing. _He just wants their trip to be relaxing.

"Hello?" He says tiredly.

_"James? Are you okay? Logan found your note."_

"I'm fine." James assures her.

_"Where are you going, James? We're not gonna make you come back home yet, but we just want to know that you're not in a dark alley somewhere. Just let us know where you are and we'll let it go, as long as you come home next week."_

"We're going to Miami." James says calmly. "Just for a few days, then we're gonna go back to LA."

_"Oh, okay."_ Ms Knight says, sounding a lot better now. She sounded pretty anxious when James answered the phone. Hey, she's a mom and she always worries about her kids._ "Um, enjoy your trip, but I wish you would have just told me in person. I wouldn't have said no."_

"We're sorry." James smiles. "Next time we decide to take off, we'll let you know."

_"Okay."_ Ms Knight says, laughter in her voice. _"Bye."_

"Bye." James says before hanging up. He looks at Jenna, who is still fast asleep. He frowns when he hears Kenzie whimpering, looking in the rearview mirror. They've gotta find a gas station because she's probably hungry or in need of a diaper change. It's too bad that they are in the middle of nowhere and the next town is ten miles away.

"Baby, we'll be at a gas station in a little bit." He tells her. "Then we'll get whatever you need."

Kenzie keeps sobbing, waking Jenna up. Jenna frowns as she turns around to look at her daughter, frowning in concern. Kenzie's a baby! It's natural for babies to cry, but James really wants to get to a gas station as soon as possible so they can make it stop. James has been driving for more than eight hours and he's so tired. He's trying to be relaxed, but he's exhausted. Jenna isn't driving, so she can sleep whenever she wants. James can't sleep while he's behind the wheel. He's thinking about getting a hotel and just spending the night there, then continuing their drive tomorrow.

"Jay, where's the nearest gas station?" Jenna asks him.

"Just ten more miles." James says, taking a deep breath.

"Tired?" Jenna says softly.

"Kinda." James says through a yawn.

"Do you want me to drive?" Jenna questions again.

"You can't drive with a sprained ankle." James responds, chuckling when Jenna pouts and crosses her arms.

He is so relieved when they finally arrive at a gas station, parking in one of the spaces. He gets out of the car and opens the backseat door, removing Kenzie from her car seat. She has quieted down, but she still seems a bit anxious. From what James can tell, she is in need of a dirty diaper, but the changing table is in the women's restroom. Jenna's on crutches, so James doesn't see how she can stand up and change a diaper. At the same time, he doesn't want to go into the women's restroom. That would be really awkward.

"Jenna, do you think you can handle changing her diaper?" He asks before kissing Kenzie's nose.

"Yeah." Jenna says, grabbing one of her crutches from the backseat. She limps over to James and lets him put Kenzie in her free arm, carefully limping toward the gas station entrance. While she's tending to Kenzie, James gets in the drivers seat, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. Driving for a long time without any rest is exhasting. Slowly, he starts drifing off to sleep until he's totally unconscious.

It only lasts about ten minutes, though. He finds himself being shaken awake, followed by someone kissing his cheek. He mumbles tiredly, slowly opening his eyes. Jenna is looking at him with concern. She better not be thinking about him letting her drive because it's not gonna happen. To drive, a person needs to use their right foot. Jenna's right foot is currently unavailable.

"You're not driving." He says, starting the car.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Jenna asks him, playing with his hair.

"I'll be just fine." He tells her, kissing her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Their road trip has begun! :D Hmm, what will happen? Haha, it's gonna be fun:)<em>

_Review!_


	21. Relaxation

_"You're nothing short of my everything." Ralph Block _

James breathes a sigh of relief as he, Jenna, and Kenzie walk into their hotel room. James drove for a little longer, but Jenna finally _forced _him to get a hotel. Now that he thinks about it, he's glad that she did. He's ready to take a nice, warm shower and lay down for a nap with his two favorite girls. He has been driving without getting any sleep at all and he's exhausted. He's got a headache, he feels like he's gonna pass out, and he's feeling kind of cranky. He hates to say this, but he's hoping that Kenzie won't start crying right now. The poor baby girl can't help it, but her daddy is very tired. She may be eight months old, but she can sense when someone doesn't feel good. She's so sweet.

"Okay, sweetie, we're gonna put you in your bassinet." He whispers, sitting her on the floor. He walks into the hallway and pulls her bassinet into the room, putting it next to their bed. He lifts Kenzie into his arms, kissing her cheek before putting her in the bassinet. He turns around to see Jenna attempting to use only one crutch while dragging their luggage cart into the room.

"What are you doing?" He says, stopping her. He hands her the other crutch, then he grabs the luggage cart. He pulls it into the suite before closing the door. Then he wraps his arms around Jenna, gently kissing her forehead. They walk (Or limp) to the bed, carefully crawling under the covers. When Jenna puts her head on his chest, he's already half asleep. Yep, that's how exhausted he is. Driving for more that eight hours is not a good thing, especially at night. Unless someone has already gotten enough sleep, they shouldn't be driving. Some people have died because they fell asleep behind the wheel. He doesn't wanna be one of those people.

"Jay, I was being helpful." Jenna giggles.

"Well, stop." James murmurs. "You're hurt and you need to let your ankle heal. By the way, I called the police yesterday and told them what happened. Then I mentioned that we would be out of town this week, but they wanna speak with you when we get back."

"What do they wanna talk about?" Jenna asks nervously.

James sighs softly. He knows that she's probably a wreck after going through something so terrible, but they can't catch the guy until they have a description. Jenna will have to go to the police station, tell them what happened and what her attacker looked like, then they can start searching for the man. Once they've took him into custody, James hopes that the police might let him give the jerk a beating. Okay, so that probably won't happen, but he can feel like doing something. He would really like to smack some sense into those paparazzi as well. If they had just left Jenna alone, she wouldn't have gotten mugged.

"They just wanna get your statement." He explains. "You just have to tell them what happened and what the guy looked like. Think you can do that?"

"Um, sure." Jenna says softly. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Thank you for asking." James says in relief, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe they left without telling us in person." <em>Kendall thinks to himself, watching from his lawn chair as everyone else hangs around the pool. When he woke up and his mom told him that James and Jenna left a note saying that they were going on vacation, Kendall was surprised. They couldn't just tell anyone, rather than being all sneaky about it? Kendall isn't angry, but he does feel annoyed that his best friend just ran off without any warning. No one knew that they planned on leaving last night!

"My show premieres tomorrow." Jo says, trying to cheer him up. It kind of works. You know, he's proud of Jo for getting this amazing acting opportunity. He may be a little irritated by James's stupidity, but that doesn't stop him from being excited to watch Jo's new series. He doesn't even wanna be annoyed with James. His irritation probably has something to do with his anger management problems. He should forget about it and just focus on the positive things. Besides, James had good intentions. He probably wants to take Jenna out of LA for the week so she can recover after being attacked.

"I saw the preview." He tells her. "It looks great."

"Aww, thank you." Jo says cutely. "Now, I wanna know why you look so upset. Is it because of James?"

"Jo, I don't care about that. Of course, I'm surprised that they left and let us know with a note, but I'm not really angry about it." Kendall explains. "Jenna was attacked and they needed to get out of town for a few days, but I just wish they would have told us. You know, instead of leaving a note and sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"Don't worry about-" Jo is interrupted by a loud screech. She and Kendall both look toward the pool and see Jennifer (The brunette) struggling to climb out of the pool. She looks pretty peeved off (Her outfit looks pretty expensive, so it probably has something to do with that) and Lacey is standing there, laughing her head off. Knowing Lacey, she probably pushed Jennifer into the pool.

"You little skunkbag!" Jennifer screams, climbing out of the pool.

"Hey, it takes one to know one." Lacey says with a smirk. "Have a nice day, Jennifer."

"Ohhhh!" A few guys say in unison as Lacey leaves Jennifer stands there, completely speechless. Is it wrong for Kendall to say that he found that really funny? Jennifer treats other people like dirt, so she got what she deserved. Is that so surprising? Kendall doesn't think so. He believes that if you want people to be nice to you, be nice to them. He's nice to most people, but if you do anything to hurt him or his friends, he'll throw down. And he's not even a violent person! He's actually very friendly. He's only mean when he sees people being mean to others.

"Oh my gosh, look at what she did to you!" Curly haired Jennifer gasps, trying to fix her friend's hair.

"That was fun." Lacey says, sitting in the lawn chair next to Kendall.

"What did she do to you?" Jo laughs.

"I was walking past her and I heard her call me a slut, so I pushed her into the pool." Lacey answers. "If someone is being rude, I'm not afraid to do that. Remember the incident at my senior prom? Anna completely humiliated Jenna in front of the school and the paparazzi, so I punched the girl. I got suspended for a week, but I did what I felt was necessary."

She looks up and glares at Jennifer, who is still throwing a tantrum.

"Hey, you're twenty two years old!" She shouts. "Grow up!"

"Okay, that's enough." Jo says, patting her head.

"Whatever." Lacey says as she gets up, giving them the peace sign before walking back into the Palm Woods. Can Kendall just make a comment about Lacey? He doesn't know how Lacey and Jenna are friends. They're _total_ opposites. Jenna's shy and quiet, yet Lacey is much more social. Jenna wouldn't hurt anyone whether they're being rude to her or not, but Lacey won't hesitate to fight back. Jenna likes Demi Lovato and Taylor Swift, Lacey prefers Good Charlotte and Simple Plan. Jenna is really sweet, Lacey scares just about everyone unless they know her really well. Kendall is still trying to figure out what those girls have in common that makes them so compatible.

"Bye!" He calls out.

"Bye, Kendall!"

* * *

><p>Jenna smiles as she plays with James's hair. Her anle is hurting and she doesn't feel like getting out of bed, so she's just entertaining herself with her amazing husband. The poor guy was so exhausted after driving for so long and he really needed some rest. Besides, he looks so precious when he's sleeping. She just wants to hug him and kiss him, but that wouldn't be appropriate right now. She has learned that he can be cranky if someone wakes him up during a nap. He's no fun at all when he's cranky, so she doesn't usually wake him up until she absolutely has to.<p>

"Aaaah." Kenzie babbles, sitting up in her little bassinet.

"Daddy's sleeping." Jenna tells her, affectionately kissing James's cheek. "We don't wanna wake him up. He was driving for a really long time, so he's very tired. We don't wanna wake him up when he's sleepy."

She lets her thumb stroke his cheek, then she sits on the edge of the bed. She picks her crutches up off the ground and pushes serself into a standing position, limping around to the other side of the bed. She sits her crutches against the wall and, while barely putting weight on her right ankle, lifts Kenzie from her bassinet, and limps over to the chair by the window.

"Dada." Kenzie babbles, looking at James.

"Kenzie, did you say-" Jenna murmurs. Did she just _talk?_ They've been waiting for her to say her first word because eight months is usually when babies will do that, but they haven't gotten much out of her. Oh, Jenna hopes that Kenzie will say it again. Yeah, she didn't say mama, but she has read that babies usually say dada first because it's easier.

"Dada!" Kenzie says again.

"Kenzie, your first word!" Jenna coos in surprise, slowly standing up. She holds onto the bed and limps around to her side, sitting on the edge. She lets Kenzie crawl over to James, giggling as the baby girl reaches for his hair. She gives it a light tug and James murmurs in response, but he never wakes up. Kenzie must be aware of this because she starts slapping his bicep with her little hand.

"Dada!" She repeats, reaching for his hair.

"Mmm, Kenzie, daddy's sleeping." James mumbles, yelping when Kenzie pulls his hair again. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Kenzie, can you say it again?" Jenna asks her, pointing to James. "Who's that?"

"Dada!" Kenzie smiles.

Slowly, a smile appears on James's face

"Yeah, I'm your daddy!" He coos, picking her up. Jenna smiles as she watches him kiss Kenzie on the cheek. Yeah, she knew he wouldn't get cranky if Kenzie woke him up, especially when he figured out that she was talking. Maybe Jenna should start using Kenzie when she needs him to get up. He doesn't like to snap at Kenzie, even when he's tired.

"In a few months, she'll be even more talkative." Jenna says, rubbing Kenzie's back.

"Oh boy." James says jokingly, kissing Kenzie's nose. "Jenna, lay back down! You need to rest your ankle."

Jenna rolls her eyes in response. Since she got hurt, he's even more overprotective of her. It's kind of sweet, yet kind of annoying because he won't let her do _anything. _Sometimes she feels like saying "Who are you? My father?" but she doesn't wanna hurt James's feelings. He has good intentions. He's only being overprotective because he cares about her, so she should really appreciate his concern. She just can't help that she likes having the freedom to get around without any restrictions.

"Jay, I'm fine." She mutters, laying down. She wishes he wouldn't be so protective. After all, she's not a baby. She's definitely hurt, but she's not a baby. She's perfectly capable of getting around on her own. Of course, she has to use crutches, but no one needs to get paranoid whenever she walks to the restroom or wherever. This is one of the reasons that she hates being hurt or sick. People treat her like an invalid. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but people do act way too protective. She's still pretty independent.

"You know, I don't mean to be such a pain." James says, gently kissing Kenzie's cheek.

"I know you don't." Jenna says softly. "I just don't like being treated like a child. Even with crutches, I can make it to the restroom on my own, I don't have to rest all the time, and I can get in and out of a car by myself. Jay, I love when you help me, but I wish that you would relax. I can still be pretty independent, so it would be nice if you would believe me."

"I'll try." James says gently. "I'll really try."

"Dada!"

James and Jenna smile at their daughter, who is smiling away. They just adore their sweet little princess and all the milestones that she continues to experience. And she will continue to grow as she gets older. It's a truly wonderful experience. They love it!

"That's my girl." James says proudly. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, this chapter was fun to write:P <strong>

**Kenzie finally said her first word! So cute:)**

**Review! :D**


	22. Insecurity

_"Believe in yourself and be proud of who you are, because you are special and you light you own star." Unknown_

They left the hotel this morning and they're already in Las Cruces, New Mexico. They're at some gas station and Jenna figured that, since they might not be stopping for another few hours, she would just use the restroom. She walks out of the stall and just as she is about to leave the restroom, she stops in front of the mirror. She's been thinking a lot about what happened. You know, her being mugged. She wonders why that man wanted to steal from her and why he wanted to hurt her. She has always had an innocent way about her, but she wonders if there's a such thing as being too innocent. You know, innocent to the point that people think they can take advantage of her.

She looks at her reflection with disapproval. What is wrong with her? Why do people think she's so vulnerable? The paparazzi never really harrass her when James is around, but as soon as they got her alone, they turned into vultures. Sick, dispicable people that don't care who they hurt. Well, they've never cared, but they never got this crazy. They never crowded around her, never touched her, never pushed her down, whether by accident or not. She's just wonders if she should be a little tougher and maybe even change her image a little bit. Maybe she _looks _too innocent and vulnerable. That could be the reason that she seems to be such an easy target. That could be the reason, right?

And don't even get her started about James. He's probably embarrassed by her. He's probably tired of always having to protect her because she can't do it herself. She remembers when the public first found out that they were dating. Anna and her friends thought it was the coolest thing ever and they wanted her to hang out with them. She should have seen that they only liked her because she was dating a celebrity, but she was so desperate to be popular. She was always the cute but nerdy girl, then really cool people suddenly wanted to be her friends. They were just using her and she almost let them, but James stopped her before the whole thing spiraled out of control.

When she thinks about moments like that, she realizes just how gullible she is. She should have been able to figure it out. They didn't care about her. They cared about her newfound status as the girlfriend of James Diamond, the lead singer of popular boy band Big Time Rush. Why didn't she see that? Yeah, she was too _stupid _to figure that out. She's gotta do something about this. She can't have people thinking that they can do anything they want with her. If she keeps getting screwed over, James is gonna be even more ashamed than he already is!

She washes her hands, then she limps out of the restroom. She flinches when some guy in a letterman jacket and his friend whistle at her, limping out the door as fast as she can. She sees James waiting by the car, already finished putting getting the gas. She puts on a smile, even though she's not in a smiling mood. She's already a wimp. She can't have him thinking that she's whiny, too.

"Hey." She says softly, kissing him softly.

"Hey, what took you so long?" James asks, kissing her cheek. Ugh, why does he do this to her? Why does he act so sweet to her when she's such a pushover? She doesn't know, but she's gonna become everything that he ever wanted. She just has this feeling that he would love her a lot more if she was a bit...edgier, instead of being what she already is. She doesn't even like herself right now, so she can't possibly believe that James feels attracted to her.

"I was in the restroom." She grins before limping to the passengers side. She opens the door and carefully gets into the car, putting her crutches in the backseat. She glances at Kenzie, who is fast asleep, before turning around. As James gets into thed rivers seat, Jenna finds herself looking at him again. She just doesn't know. She wants him to find her attractive, pretty, fun, and someone that can stand up for herself. In the restroom, she looked at herself and she wasnn't proud at all. If continues being like this, people will just walk all over her. She doesn't wanna be like that.

"What's the matter with you?" James asks, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm just tired." Jenna sighs, closing her eyes.

"You can take nap if you want." James says, rubbing her shoulder before starting the car. He drives away from the gas station and their road trip continues. If there's anything Jenna is excited about, it's going to Miami. She can put on a bikini, cuddle with James, and just have fun. She wants to avoid think about how she feels, but she really can't help it.

Slowly, she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Camille frowns as she walks to the roof of the Palm Wood. She hears someone singing a nice rock tune, but it doesn't sound like Lucy. Whoever it is, she definitely has talent. The song is kind of depressing, though. Who could it possibly be? As Camille walks around the corner, she is shocked at what she sees. Jennifer (The blonde) is looking over the half wall at the big city, singing quietly. Why would she be up here? Camile thought that she would be downstairs with the other Jennifers, making everyone else's lives miserable. Surprisingly, Camille is actually kind of worried about her, even though they don't talk very much. None of the Jennifers are ever depressed or vulnerable.<em>

"Whoever you are, go away!" Jennifer snaps.

"Look, I was just coming up here to rehearse for my new movie." Camille says, raising her hands in defense. "Anyway, I like the song. Did you write that? If you did, I'll be surprised because that doesn't seem like your style. You just seem girlier than that and the song sounds pretty dark. If you want me to shut up, just tell me."

"Shut up." Jennifer says flatly. "And no, I didn't write that. It's by The Pretty Reckless. The lead singer was on Gossip Girl for a while."

"Cool." Camille says, nodding. "Anyway, what's going on? You seem down."

Well, she does. The Jennifers usually radiate confident and are never seen looking depressed or hurt. Of course, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. The Jennifers could be putting on a mask, so people don't see them for who they really are. It would be a lot better for everyone else if they dropped the mean girl facade (If they have one), since they pick on less fanous or attractive people, but she doesn't know much about them. She can tell that this girl isi having some issues.

"Jennifer Mason stole everything from me." Jennifer says bitterly, looking at her perfectly manicured fingernails. "I was the leader of the group until she got that stupid recording contract and turned into a big jerk. She bosses us around, gets all the guys, and did I mention that I wanted Jett first? She knew that I wanted him, yet she started going out with him. Me and the other Jennifer are stuck in the backseat, while she controls everything and gets everything she wants. We were doing an interview at the America Music Awards and she was bragging about her upcoming tour. The rest of us barely got to say a single word! The three of us use to be friends, but now we're drifting apart! Well, you know what? I'm done with her."

"Wow, that's really sad." Camille says to herself.

"Yeah, it is." Jennifer says, walking past Camille.

Camille watches as Jennifer walks back down the stairs. Wow, the Jennifers are usually stuck together like glue, but it sounds like they're having a falling out. Well, not every friendship lasts forever. Camille had friends back in her hometown that she never talks to anymore, so she knows that people can be friends for a while, then drift apart.

She shrugs and takes her script out of her handbag, beginning to rehearse her lines. It's a drama film that is gonna premiere on the Lifetime channel. It's about a teen who starts dating a new guy and she starts acting rebellious to her mother, then her mother learns that she has been drinking and using drugs. Her mom must stop her before it's too late. Camille plays the teen and she's really excited about that. She just wishes that Logan could help her rehearse, but he went to some new museum.

Well, she'll just have to do this on her own.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, James and Jenna are in Corpus Cristi, Texas. They decided to stop and eat at some seafood restaurant. They haven't ate anything since they stopped at that gas station in Las Cruces, so they're starving. James can't wait until they're in Miami, so he can stop driving for a while. He's incredibly fit, but that doesn't mean he can drive for several hours without getting a little tired. It's too bad that Jenna can't drive. She can't do very much until her ankle heals up, which will probably take about six weeks.<p>

"Jay, do you think I'm a pushover?" Jenna asks him, bouncing Kenzie on her lap.

James frowns at his wife. Okay, he doesn't know where that's coming from. She has never seemed worried about being a pushover before, so he doesn't really understand. Yeah, she's innocent and cute. but he doesn't know if he would call her a pushover. Seriously, why is she saying this? She's just nice to people and she doesn't like to fight. What's wrong with that?

"You're not a pushover." He says, reaching for her hand. "You're shy, innocent, and cute, but that's not a bad thing. It's better to be that, rather than being a slut. I like you the way you are."

"Jay-"

"Where is this coming from?" He asks her, reaching out to Kenzie. He smiles as Jenna hands their beautiful daughter to him. Aside from worrying about Jenna's sudden insecurity, he's excited that Kenzie said her first word. And the fact that she said "Dada" makes it even better. She knows that he's her daddy and that makes him so happy.

"Dada!"

"You know who I am, don't you?" James coos, giving her a kiss. "Jenna, please answer my questions. Where is all this insecurity coming from?"

"Jay, I was just wondering." Jenna insists. "I mean, it seems like I get pushed aroud a lot. Why did that guy choose to steal from me? I was just wondering if I look too vulnerable. You know, to the point that people think of me as an easy target. Someone like me could easily end up getting beaten or hurt in some way. Why? Because I'm too weak to fight back."

James shakes his head. He cannot believe that she actually thinks that. Why does she need to be any different? She has him to protect her, so she doesn't really need to defend herself, does she? Even if she tries to toughen up, James doesn't know if it's a good idea. She should continue to be herself and let him take care of her. He has done a lot by himself.

"Baby, you just need to be yourself." He says, reaching for her hand. "You don't need to change."

"Are you sure?" Jenna says apprehensively.

Great, he doesn't believe her. He can tell when she does or doesn't believe him. He can see the apprehension in her eyes and, quite frankly, it makes him feel kind of bad. He loves her like she already is and she doesn't need to change at all. He really means that and he wishes that she felt more confident about herself. She's an amazing wife, mother, daughter, and friend.

"I'm serious." He says sternly. "I don't want you to change."

"Um, okay." Jenna lies.

"Okay." James says softly, kissing her hand. He looks out the window, which gives them a great view of the Gulf Of Mexico. Something tells him that Jenna still doesn't believe him, but he'll let it go for now.

* * *

><p><strong>They'll get to Miami in the next chapter:) As for the scene with Camille and Jennifer, I feel like the Jennifers should have a bigger part in the story:) They're gonna have a cool storyline (Involving their friendship)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	23. Terrifying Threat

_"Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear." Mark Twain_

They arrived in Miami about an hour ago and have been relaxing in their hotel suite ever since. James is playing with Kenzie, while Jenna is just laying on their bed. She knows that James _said _he doesn't want her to change, but she doesn't really believe him. Of course, he may _think _that he loves her the way she is, but he'll love her even more when she changes her image a little bit. That's why she's gonna go shopping later. She's gonna buy some new clothes and accesories, then she'll work on developing a more confident personality. Once she does that, people will think twice before walking all over her. Not only that, but James will find her ever more attractive than before.

"Kenzie, why are you chewing on that?" James asks as the little girl grabs her stuffed duck, chewing on it's foot. Jenna has to smile at that. Kenzie is teething, so she loves chewing on stuff. They don't know when she'll get her first tooth, though. All they know is that she'll chew on anything she can get her hands on. She actually tried to chew on one of Jenna's flip flops, but Jenna stopped her before she could do anything.

"Jay, she's teething." Jenna reminds him. She listens to James's adorable laugh as he pulls Kenzie onto his lap, giving her a loving kiss on her cheek. He looks at Jenna from his place on the floor, giving her a smile. She responds with a smile of her own, even though she's still thinking about her self makeover. The girls back in high school always made comments about her clothes and her personality, so she can't possibly believe that someone like James really likes her for who she already is. She won't go overboard. She's just gonna make a few changes.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the mall for a little while, okay?" She tells him, sitting up. She grabs her crutches and pushes herself off the bed, limping over to James and Kenzie.

"Yeah, that's fine." James says, cuddling Kenzie and placing kisses all over her face. She seems to really like that, considering the fact that she's actually laughing. James stands up and walks over to Jenna, giving Kenzie more kisses. Jenna laughs herself when the baby girl squeals in excitement. She kisses Kenzie's cheek and gives James a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiles into the kiss, sighing softly as she pulls away.

"Be good for daddy, okay?" She tells her daughter.

"She'll be fine." James assures her. Jenna playfully messes up his hair, giggling before she limps out the door. She walks toward the elevator, feeling slightly paranoid. Her mom insists that she should see a therapist when she returns to LA, but she doesn't know. She's starting to think that it might be a good thing, but she needs to think about it. She has really been having a lot of issues since the incident happened. She suddenly feels less attractive, she's terrified of talking to the cops, and she really doesn't know if she should get a therapist. Won't that make her look crazy? It's not like she has depression or bipolar disorder. Being a little shocked after getting mugged doesn't mean that she needs a therapist, does it?

She stands inside the elevator, leaning against the wall. She just can't help wanting to be better. She just doesn't want to be seen as weak, you know? She's shy, awkward, and too quiet. She doesn't like that about herself, so she's gonna change it. She knows that people will respect her a lot more. James doesn't need to keep telling her that she's perfect the way she is. Why? Because she knows the truth. She's not perfect. She has a cute face, but she's far from being perfect. James will love her a lot more when he sees the new Jenna.

She leaves the elevator, limping out the front door. She looks around anxiously, flagging down a taxi. She gets into the backseat and asks him to take her to the mall, looking out the window. She looks at the beautiful beach, a smile appearing on her face. She can't wait to go to the beach with James and Kenzie. She lives in California, so she's familiar with beaches, but she has never been to Miami before.

A few minutes later, the taxi arrives at the mall. She pays the limo driver and quietly thanks him before getting out of the cab. She looks around, smiling when she sees Bloomingdale's. She enters the store, looking at the huge selection of clothes. She'll definitely be able to find something really hot around here. She was thinking about some tight feeding jeans and a tank top. Just add some cute shoes and a necklace, then she'll look amazing. As far as her hair goes, she's gonna get it straightened and cut a little shorter.

"Okay," She says to herself. "Let's do this."

She tries on several clothes before she finally finds something she likes. Some black jeans, a black and white (With some blue) striped tank top, some patent leather shoes, a Juicy Couture necklace, and Juicy Couture earrings. She looks at herself in the dressing room mirror, pleased with what she sees. This outfit is _perfect _for her. She eagerly gets changed back into her old clothes and leaves the dressing room, taking (She just drapes the clothes over her shouldrs and holds the jewelry in her hand. It looks weird, but it works) her new stuff to the checkout desk. The cool thing about it is that it looks hot, but not skanky.

"That'll be 1,301 dollars." The saleswoman says after scanning the price tags.

"Wow, that's kind of expensive." Jenna jokes as she hands the woman her credit card.

"They're designer clothes. What do you expect?" The woman retorts. Jenna gives her a weird look, surprised by her attitude. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Some people just have no manners. Something tells Jenna that this woman isn't a very friendly person. She certainly doesn't seem like it. She looks like she's in her late forties or early fifties and she has a frown on her face.

"Have a nice day." The woman says, handing her the credit card and her shopping bag. She gives the woman a sarcastic smile before limping out of the store. People are so rude these days, but she's gonna choose to ignore them.

Now she needs to go to the salon and get her hair cut. She's only gonna get a little trimmed off, so it won't be too short. She might even get some highlights! Would that be too much? It won't hurt to experiment with a different style.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much!" She tells the ladies at the salon, waving at them before limping out the door. She looks so much different now. She's wearing the new clothes, she's got an awesome new hairstyle, and she actually feels a little more confident than before. She loves her new hairstyle. It's cut just below her shoulders, it's straightened, and she got some light blonde highlights. In other words, she feels great. She can't to show James because she knows that he'll be impressed. How could he not be impressed?<p>

She leaves the mall, flagging down another taxi. She gets into the backseat and tells him to take her to the Four Seasons Hotel. On the way back to the hotel, her phone beeps, signaling that she's getting a text. At first, she assumes that the text is from someone close to her, but she gets a wake up call when she looks at the text. Her eyes widen in shock and she gulps heavily.

_You and Big Time Rush are going down_

Her eyes fill with tears and she struggles to hold them back as the taxi comes to a stop. She pays him and quickly gets out of the taxi, limping as fast as she can in her new high heels. She enters the elevator and presses the seventh floor button, letting tears fall down her cheeks. Who sent that text? Who wants to hurt her and the guys? She's so terrified and she doesn't know how she's gonna explain this to James. How does this person even know her number?

She wipes away tears as she approaches the door to their suite. She unlocks the door with her key, quickly getting inside. James is sitting on the bed, watching TV while Kenzie sits in his lap. As soon as he sees Jenna, his eyes widen in shock.

"Whoa." He says in surprise. "Jenna, I thought I told you that you don't need to-"

"Jay, I don't care about that right now." Jenna whimpers, crawling onto the bed. "Look at this text message I got."

She hands him her cell phone and watches as he reads the text. His eyes darken with anger and she's pretty sure that she sees angry tears. She can't believe that she received such a message. She wants to know who sent her the message, but she doesn't know if it'll be that easy. She knows that she's terrified and wants to be safe and sound with her husband and daughter. Oh, she's freaking out. Like, she actually feels sick to her stomach right now.

"I'm calling Gustavo." James says, his jaw clenched as he dials Gustavo's number. Seeing that Jenna still looks upset, he wraps his arm around her. He gently kisses her cheek, relieved when Gustavo finally answers. "Gustavo! Listen, Jenna just received a threatening text message and we have no idea who sent it. It says "You and Big Time Rush are going down." Should we call the police? You'll do it? Okay, thanks. Bye!"

"He's gonna call the police." He says in a soothing voice, kissing her forehead.

"I'm scared, Jay." She whimpers. "What if he tries to hurt one of us? Or Kenzie!"

"He's not gonna do anything." James whispers, giving her a loving squeeze.

"I hope not." Jenna says, wiping her tears away. "How do you like my new look?"

"I loved you before, but I'll admit that you look very beautiful." James says, stroking her cheek.

Jenna smiles softly, lifting Kenzie into her arms. If anything can comfort her, it's her amazing husband and daughter. She's still scared, though. Whoever sent the text must have something against Big Time Rush and since Jenna is close to them, the person is gonna take her down with the rest of them. In her opinion, it's a pretty sick thing to do. Who cares if you have something against someone? That doesn't mean that you should send them threatening phone calls and text messages. Maybe this was just a prank! Maybe Lacey sent it as a joke! No, Lacey wouldn't sent something like this, even as a joke. She may play pranks on people, but she knows what is okay and what is considered taking it too far.

"Aaaah!" Kenzie exclaims, grabbing Jenna's tank top.

"We're always gonna keep you safe." She says, kissing her daughter's cheek.

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kelly says, pacing around Gustavo's office. "Who would wanna harm Jenna and Big Time Rush?"<p>

Gustavo sighs as he puts the phone down. He just called the police and they told him that they need to know the number, then they can trace it back to the person's phone. Therefore, he needs to call James and get the number from him. They need to put a stop to this before it gets any worse. This is just one text message, but if they don't get the law involved, the texts will keep coming and the person might actually try to hurt them. Gustavo isn't gonna let anyone hurt the guys or Jenna. They haven't done anythng to hurt anyone.

"I'm calling James." He announces, dialing Jenna's cell phone number. James was calling from Jenna's cell phone. "James! Can you give me the person's number? I called the police and they said to get the number, so they could trace it back to the person's phone. Uh huh..." He grabs a notepad and starts writing the number down. "Okay! Bye."

"Are you gonna call the police now?" Kelly asks worriedly.

Gustavo doesn't bother responding because he's already calling the police. He anxiously waits for them to answer, relieved when someone finally picks up. "Hello? Los Angeles Police Department? Listen, I called you about a text message that Jenna Diamond received and you told me to get the phone number. Yeah, I got it. Okay," He reads the number out loud. "Will that help you find the person? Thank you so much."

"What did they say?"

"They're gonna do it." Gustavo says, rubbing his temples. "They're gonna trace the number back to the phone that sent the text."

"Oh, thank goodness." Kelly says in relief.

"I don't know who's messing with them, but when that person gets caught, I'm gonna beat them down." Gustavo says, crossing his arms. He isn't afraid to do it. He has tried to beat down on the guys several times in the past few years, although he has never actually managed to catch them. But he'll make certain that this person gets what they deserved.

* * *

><p>"Babe, are you still worried?" James asks, rubbing Jenna's upper arm. He's terrified about what has happened in the past week. Mugging, sprained ankles, a threatening text, and who knows what'll happen next? James is freaking out, but he's feigning calmness for Jenna's sake. She needs someone to be strong for her and Kenzie. She really deserves it, you know? James is her husband and he needs to be there for her. At their wedding, they promised to be there for each other through the good and through the bad.<p>

"Yeah, I am." Jenna nods. "This jerk probably wants to kill us and I am seriously freaking out. I don't even know how the person knows my number! It's really scary, Jay. And the worst part is that I have no idea about what we should do about it. I just hope that the police can figure it out. Seriously, this has been the worst week of my life!"

James nods, looking at the sheets. Now he feels _really _bad. He should have been able to protect Jenna from any harm, yet she's on crutches and someone is threatening her. As her husband, it's his job to keep her safe, isn't it? Don't husbands usually protect their wives? James feels so guilty because he just wishes that he could have stopped this before it ever started. But it's not like he could help that Jenna got ambushed by paparazzi. He was at Rocque Records that day and Gustavo would freak out if they skipped. He's starting to wish that he had taken the risk because if he had, they wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Jay?" Jenna asks worriedly. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

James shakes and takes a deep breath, hoping that he doesn't cry. Yeah, this whole thing is terribly frightening, but he doesn't need to cry. Once again, he needs to be strong for Jenna and his precious little girl. This is no time for him to get emotional and panicky when he should be focused on keeping his wife and daughter safe from danger.

"Hey, please talk to me." Jenna whispers, rubbing the back of James's neck.

"Jenna, I just feel bad about everything that has been going on." James says weakly, wiping his eyes. "I should have protected you."

"Hon, don't blame yourself." Jenna says, wrapping her arms around him. "You couldn't possibly know what was gonna happen, so you shouldn't feel guilty. I'm sure that if you had known, you would have protected me, but you didn't. Therefore, I want you to stop blaming yourself, okay?"

James shakes his head. She makes a good point, but he still feels bad about it. He may not blame himself now that she has reassured him, but he feels sympathy for her. He would be terrified if he was in her position. In fact, he _is _terrified because the text wasn't only threatening Jenna, it was also threatening the band. It's just the fact that the mystery person sent the message to _Jenna's_ phone.

"Hey, Kenzie's already asleep." Jenna says, looking at the baby girl in the bassinet. "I think you and I need to do the same."

"Yeah, it's been a long day." James mutters, turning the lamp off. Then he lays down with Jenna laying next to him, pulling his wife into his arms. He hopes that they can put a stop to this drama once and for all, so they can get back to their normal lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First of all, here are Jenna's new clothes<strong>_

_**Jeans: http:/www1 . bloomingdales . com/shop/product/guess-jeans-moto-zip-coated-skinny-jeans-in-black?ID=588706&PseudoCat=_results**_

_**Shirt: http:/www1 . bloomingdales . com/shop/product/aqua-top-stripe-tank?ID=594425&PseudoCat=_results**_

_**Shoes: http:/www1 . bloomingdales . com/shop/product/ruthie-davis-horizon-strappy-sandals?ID=555228&PseudoCat=_results**_

_****Necklace: **http:/www1 . bloomingdales . com/shop/product/juicy-couture-heart-banner-necklace-16?ID=591385&PseudoCat=_results**_

_**Earrings: http:/www1 . bloomingdales . com/shop/product/juicy-couture-red-cherry-drop-earrings?ID=574501&PseudoCat=_results**_

**Okay, I promised you some Jennifer drama, so I'll try to put some of that in the next chapter:)**

**And I almost forgot that Jenna is still suppose to be on crutches, so I had to go back and tweak some things in the chapter, but I think it's okay now:D**

**Anyway, school starts tomorrow, so I won't be updating in the morning (I'll try to update sometime in the afternoon)**

**Lastly, who do you think sent the text message? I would love to know your guesses:D**

**Review! :D**


	24. Staying Calm Under Pressure

_"Nothing can bring a real sense of security into the home except true love." Billy Graham_

Jennifer Woods walks down the hallway to her apartment, her wavy blonde hair bouncing with each step. Since ditching Jennifer Mason (Or Jennie, but people rarely get to call her that unless they're very close family or friends), she has been feeling like a different person. Don't get her wrong. She's still bratty, bossy, and mean (She isn't gonna lie about it), but she just feels so much...calmer. Like, she was always so stressed when she was with Jennifer, but now she feels like her own person. She thought that Jennie (Just so no one gets confused, Jennifer Mason is Jennie, the other Jennifer is Jen, and this Jennifer will refer to herself by her real name. You know, because she's special)...Where were we? Oh yeah, she feels so relieved to finally be her own person. She never realized how good it feels to have a sense of individuality.

She's about to approach her apartment when someone grabs her arm and drags her into a closet. She screams as she hears the door close. The lights turn on and she comes face to face with Jen and...Wayne Wayne? What is Wayne Wayne doing back here? Jennifer thought that he moved out of the Palm Woods when he was cast in that silly childrens show. It totally crushed him socially.

"What the hell?" She shouts.

"Relax." Jen says calmly, grabbing her shoulders. "Wayne Wayne just wants you and me to help him out with something. Jennifer, stop freaking out! You're about to freaking hyperventilate! Seriously, stop!"

Jennifer looks back forth from Jen to Wayne Wayne, trying to figure out why they dragged her into this closet. She has never told anyone this, but she's a little claustrophobic. She loves being out in the beautiful Los Angeles sun, not in a storage closet! She's gonna wring Jen's neck when they finally get out of here. She's not afraid to do that. She almost did it to Jett one time. He called her a bad word and she gave him a few choice words, then...Well, you can probably guess what happened next. Or maybe not!

"You tell me what is going on before I..." She threatens angrily.

"I got a job for you girls." Wayne Wayne tells them. "Help me and Hawk get revenge on Big Time Rush and, just for fun, Jenna."

"What?" Jennifer shouts, squealing as Jen slaps a hand over her mouth. She stops her foot and mumbles incoherently, gasping as Jen finally gets away from her. She slaps her friends shoulder, then she glares at Wayne Wayne. She has never liked him, possibly because she just doesn't like bad boys. She likes the wealthy, classy types, like Dak Zevon. But "Jennie" stole that from her as well. She crushed Jennifer's dream _and _her dream boyfriend.

"Look, just hear us out!" Jen tells Jennifer, looking at Wayne Wayne. "Explain it to her!"

"Let's just say that I have a plan for Big Time Rush and Jenna." Wayne Wayne says mischievously, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"And what's in it for us?" Jennifer asks him, crossing her arms.

"Jennifer, I'll hook you up with Dak Zevon. You know, Jen told me that you were pretty peeved off when the other Jennifer started going out with him." Wayne Wayne tells her. "Jen, what do you want?"

"Buy me a new Coach purse." Jen tells him. "The _latest _one."

Jennifer growls under her breath. She would love to get a new purse, but her parents think she's too "spoiled," so they want her to refrain from any excessive shopping. They challenged her to avoid buying any designer products for the next three months. She's not too happy about that, especially when her friends are buying designer everything. You won't believe how many Dior, Prada, and Juicy Couture the three of them have in their closets. Jennifer was looking forward to expanding her shoe collection, but she can't do that for the next three months. Thanks to her "wonderful" parents! Yes, that was sarcasm.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Perfect." Wayne Wayne says with a dark chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Babe, you've gotta relax." James says, hugging Jenna's waist from behind. Ever since she got that text message yesterday, she's been acting even more paranoid. Right now, she's just staring out the window. James was really hoping that they could just enjoy their vacation, especially since the vacation was intended to <em>help <em>Jenna recover from being attacked. But that text is slowly ruining Jenna's chances of recovering from the emotional trauma, which truly breaks James's heart. He's trying to avoid blaming himself, but it's hard when he sees Jenna in such a nervous state of mind.

"I'm trying." Jenna sighs. James places a gentle kiss on her cheek and rests his chin on top of her head, his eyes filling with tears again. He sniffles quietly, trying to keep any tears from falling. He's just frightened by the fact that someone wants to hurt them. He doesn't even know who it could be and that is what makes it even more terrifying. None of their loved ones would have done it, so it has to be someone that they know hates him. James is guessing Hawk, Wayne Wayne, or...Mr Bitters? No, Mr Bitters doesn't hate them that much.

"Jay, don't worry too much." Jenna says softly.

How can she tell him not to worry? What if this creep finds out where they are and comes after them? He already knows Jenna's phone number. If he can get Jenna's number, who's to say that he can't find out their location? Their lives are at risk and Jenna is telling him not to worry too much. Really? He knows that she's just as freaked out as he is, possibly even more.

Instead of responding, he squeezes her tighter and letting silent tears fall down his face. Yeah, he feels like such a baby for crying, but this is a really big deal. Someone wants to hurt them and James has no idea what to do about it. Gustavo said that he'll call James if he finds out anything and if there's anything they need to do. He hopes that Gustavo figures something out really soon because James wants to put a stop to this whole thing. He was just thinking about the mugging and this strange text. It kinda seems like they could be connected in some way. Jenna says that she couldn't see the guys face because he was wearing a ski mask, which makes it easy to assume that the guy that attacked Jenna could be the one that sent her the message.

"Jay? Hon, are you crying?" Jenna asks when she feels wetness on her shoulder. She turns around to look at James, but he turns away before she can see his face. James takes a deep breath as he sits on the edge of the bed, his back facing Jenna. She crawls onto the bed, hugging him from behind. James stares at the floor, the thought of someone hurting his precious wife and daughter completely taking over his mind. It's bad enough if anyone hurts Jenna, but hurting Kenzie (An eight month old baby) is just horrifying. James will be mad if either one of his girls gets hurt.

"Dada!" Kenzie babbles, using the bed to stand up. James smiles weakly and picks her up, holding her against his chest. She keeps babbling, touching his face. You know what's really sad? The fact that Kenzie is too young to understand what's happening. She doesn't have any idea that someone wants to harm her mommy and daddy. She doesn't realize that if this person manages to find them, she could lose her parents. James can't stand the thought of leaving his baby girl without any parents.

"Jay, please talk to me." Jenna says, kissing the side of his neck.

"Jenna, I'm just...I'm scared, okay? What if this guy actually does something to us?" James says weakly, gently kissing Kenzie's forehead. He loves his girls and he doesn't wanna lose them. He and Jenna want to give Kenzie a little brother or sister once she has turned one, but they won't get a chance if this guy kills them. You know, if that's his intention. For all they know, this "You and Big Time Rush are going down" thing could be an empty threat, but the problem is that they don't _know _that. It's a possibility, but they don't know for sure.

"Jay, we'll be fine." Jenna whispers softly.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Jenna says, even though James can tell that she's lying. James and Jenna can read each other like a book. They just recently celebrated their five year anniversary. James can tell that his wife is lying. Who knows what this idiot plans on doing to them? They might as well not bother guessing because they'll never figure it out. All James knows is that it's probably something horrible.

"Let's get to bed." He says, carrying Kenzie over to her bassinet. He kisses her cheek before laying her in the crib, giving her a warm smile. She just looks at him with tired eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. She must have been really sleep. They did play with her a lot today. If they play with her long enough, she usually gets pretty tired out.

"Get over here, cutie!" Jenna says in a baby voice. James smiles and rolls his eyes as he looks at Jenna, who is now laying under the covers. He lifts the covers up and lays next to her, pulling her closer to him. He plays with her newly highlighted hair, which he actually finds very attractive. He never thought he would say this, but he is actually loving her new look.

"Good night, princess." He says, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

* * *

><p>"Mom, you will not believe what Gustavo just told us!" Kendall rants as he and the guys storm into 2J. Gustavo asked them to come to Rocque Records and the man told them that someone had sent Jenna a text message, threatening her and Big Time Rush. Apparently, Gustavo called the police and gave them the phone number, so they're gonna trace it back to the phone that the message was sent from. But Kendall is still mad! Someone actually threatened his friends and he's far from being okay with that.<p>

"Did he try to kill you again?" Katie asks him.

"No, but Jenna recieved a text from someone, threatening to hurt her and us!" Carlos answers. Kendall and Logan nod in agreement, crossing their arms. Kendall doesn't even know what else to say right now. He just feels so much anger at whoever did this. Like everyone else, he doesn't know who could have Jenna's number. She would never give her number to a stranger, so Kendall wonders if someone they know could actually be planning to hurt him. Why would any of their friends wanna do something to hurt them? He knows that Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Lucy, Guitar Dude, Tyler, Lacey, Gabby, and The Jennifers couldn't be suspects, so it has to be someone that they don't know. This mystery person must have found some way to get Jenna's number without her knowing.

"Are you serious?" Ms Knight asks in disbelief, putting her glass of iced tea on the table.

"Unfortunately." Logan says nervously, anxiously tapping his foot. Kendall isn't even paying attention anymore. He's too busy contemplating possible culprits. Hawk? He doesn't even know Jenna. Wayne Wayne? Neither does he. Who could have possibly sent that text? When Kendall finds out, he is gonna beat that person into a pulp. Really, no one messes with Kendall's friends unless they _want _to get beaten up. Logan use to get bullied in fourth grade and when Kendall caught the guy trying to beat Logan up, you know what he did? Fought the kid and got detention for a week.

"Well, I think you guys should just lay low until they get this all sorted out." Ms Knight says, pushing all three of them over to the couch. "I'll lock the doors and windows, pull all the blinds and drapes over the windows, and we should be safe."

"Mom, are you saying that we can't leave the apartment at all until they catch the guy?" Kendall whines. He's scared, but he doesn't know if he can stay inside the apartment for very long. Eventually, he's gonna have to get some fresh air. He can only go so long without. He doesn't want to be stuck in the apartment for days without seeing any sunlight.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ms Knight tells him, turning the volume down on the TV. She's gonna start being overprotective again. When they first moved to the Palm Woods, she thought that Buddha Bob was an ax maniac and she refused to let Katie go anywhere without her. This is even more serious because it's actually real. Therefore, she's really gonna go overboard.

"So we're on lockdown?" Carlos asks her.

"I've got a baseball bat in my closet." Logan says thoughtfully. "If this guy ever comes near us, we could always use that."

Everyone gives him strange looks, since he just said something completely out of character. Logan isn't the type to use violence on anyone, no matter what. They didn't think that he would suggest fighting back. They didn't even know that Logan owned a baseball bat. Oh well, maybe Logan is coming to his senses. You know, maybe he's finally starting to see that sometimes violence may be necessary. If someone is trying to hurt you, you need to fight back. Kendall wouldn't hit someone if they're not messing with him, but he definitely will if lives are at risk.

"Logan, I don't think that a baseball bat is gonna help any of you." Katie says, looking at her fingernails. "You guys need something way better than that. That guy probably has a pistol or something, so you need to get one."

Kendall looks at his little sister, raising his eyebrows at her. What does a sixteen year old girl know about self defense? In his opinion, Katie shouldn't even be talking about guns or any kind of violence, not that she ever listens to him. One time, she was auditioning for a commercial and she got into a fight with some other kid. She isn't inexperienced when it comes to fighting.

"We're really worried, Mama Knight." Carlos says quietly. "What if Katie's right? What if this guy has a gun?"

"As long as you boys stay in this apartment, you'll be fine." Ms Knight reassures them, patting Carlos's helmet covered head. She gulps heavily, deep in thought. "I hope."

* * *

><p>"Jen, what do you think he wants us to do?" Jennifer asks as she and Jen walk into their apartment. Jennie lives with them as well, but she's at rehearsals for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The three of them are best friends, but Jennifer and Jen are pretty glad that their "friend" is out of the apartment for the day because they've started to become even more annoyed with her recently. For the past few years, they've usually been able to tolerate her whiny and bratty behavior, but it's starting to get on their nerves.<p>

"I don't know!" Jen shrugs. "I just want that new purse, but it's really expensive and I don't wanna use my own money. Wayne Wayne is rich, so _he _can buy it for me. I don't know what he's planning, but it couldn't possibly be anything too serious. Besides, he's gonna hook you up with Dak, remember? And he probably just wants to play a prank on them."

"Fine, but if it gets us arrested, I'm blaming you." Jennifer tells her. "My parents would kill me if I ever went to jail."

"Oh, but it's okay if I go to jail?" Jen asks her.

Jennifer looks at her curly haired friend for a moment. There's a big difference between Jennifer and her two friends. Jen and Jennie have fooled mostly everyone into thinking that they're totally innocent, but Jennifer doesn't bother faking sweetness. She's a jerk and she's not gonna deny it. She knows that it probably sounds bad, but she likes being honest about herself. Does she want some guy falling for her because they think she's sweet? No! She has more attitude than some people and she's not afraid to show it. Some guys actually find that very attractive in a girl.

"Someone will get you out." She finally says, walking to the living room. She turns the TV on, finding that Soap Net is showing a rerun of the first episode of Jo's new show. Jennifer is kinda jealous. She has always dreamt of being on a soap opera. She is addicted to One Life To Live.

"Whatever." Jen mumbles, sitting on the couch. "Don't worry about what Wayne Wayne is planning. Just roll with it!"

Jennifer gives her a sarcastic smile. Yeah, roll with it. She doesn't know if "rolling with it" is the best idea. As Jennifer has gotten older, she has become a lot more adventurous, but she doesn't want to end up in prison. She doesn't know if she really trusts Wayne Wayne or Hawk. She has never met Hawk before, but she knows that he tried to kidnap Big Time Rush. It sounds like he could be capable of anything. If Wayne Wayne is teaming up with _him_, who knows what they'll do?

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of you guessed brunette Jennifer sent the text, but it was actually Wayne Wayne:) However, I did start thinking that the Jennifers could be involved:) The blonde and Curly haired Jennifers have been dragged into Wayne Wayne and Hawk's plan, not knowing what they're getting into:( And this will put their friendship with brunette Jennifer to the test:) Your reviews inspired me:D<strong>

**From now on, I'm going to refer to the Jennifers by simpler names when writing in their POV's (As opposed to blonde Jennifer, brunette Jennifer, and curly haired Jennifer).**

_**Blonde Jennifer is Jennifer**_

_**Curly haired Jennifer is Jen**_

_**Brunette Jennifer is Jennie**_

**I hope I explained it well enough:) **

**And I went back to school today:) Anyway, this Authors note is getting too long, so I'm gonna shut up:P I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review! :D**


	25. Another Threat

_"Anger is only one letter short of danger." Unknown_

* * *

><p><em>Beep!<em>

Jenna groans as she is woken up by her phone beeping. She leans over James and grabs her phone off the bedside table, careful not too wake her husband up. She sits against the headboard, frowning when she sees that she has gotten one new message. Does she even wanna know what it says? Because she doesn't know if she wants to read it. But she probably should because it could be important. She's just paranoid after receiving the last text because it was pretty much intended to be a death threat.

_Hey, pretty lady;) Remember my promise? I'm gonna do such bad things to you, your husband, and his bandmates_

Jenna's eyes widen with shock. Another threatening message? This person must really be serious about harming them. She doesn't know if she should wake James up or keep it a secret. He's already scared, but he'll be hurt if she hides anything from him. She just doesn't want to worry him, but she doesn't wanna keep secrets either. Why does this have to be complicated? She feels like she's gonna throw up, she's sweating, and she's nearly hyperventilating. She doesn't really drink, but she needs s_omething _to calm her down.

"Jay!" She says, shaking James awake. She takes deep breaths as she watches her husband, relieved when his eyes open. She hands him her phone, watching as he reads the message. His eyes seem to go from tired to frightened in only a few short seconds. He sits up and continues looking at the message with disbelief, too horrified to pay any attention to Jenna.

"Jay!" Jenna sobs.

"I've gotta call Gustavo." James says, quickly dialing Gustavo's number. "Gustavo, Jenna got another text! It says "Hey, pretty lady. Remember my promise? I'm gonna do such bad things to you, your husband, and his bandmates." What are we suppose to do? Jenna and I are really freaking out! And we're really worried about the guys! How are they? Oh, thank goodness...What should we do? Okay...Gustavo, you're yelling again...Okay, I'll shut up! Bye!"

"He told us to stay in Miami for now." He says, cupping Jenna's face in his hands.

"Jay, I have to go back to school next week!" Jenna cries. Next month, they're gonna be taking final exams! And she can't possibly miss any classes. She hopes that Gustavo doesn't want them to stay in Miami for too long because Jenna really wants to make sure that she doesn't miss any assignments. She can only miss so many classes before the professors will drop her from the class. She can't let that happen.

"You'll make it." James says, stroking her cheeks. "You won't miss anything."

"But I'll probably be too paranoid to go to class." Jenna says, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"I'll take care of you." James whispers, pulling her onto his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, suddenly feeling somewhat relaxed. She always feels better when James holds her. She knows that he'll take care of her. He has always taken care of her. She trusts James, but she's still worried about these threatening messages. What's gonna happen when they return to LA? Will this jerk be there, waiting for them? She has no idea what's gonna happen to them and she truly hates that.

"Okay." She whispers, kissing his cheek.

"Is Kenzie still asleep?"

"Yeah." Jenna says softly, lifting her crutches off the ground. She pushes herself off the bed and limps to the restroom, standing her crutches against the wall. Suddenly, her stomach lurches and she quickly limps to the toilet, kneeling in front of the toilet. She coughs loudly, throwing up...Well, not really anything. She hasn't eaten since last night.

"Jenna!" James says, rushing into the restroom. He kneels next to her, rubbing her back. "Baby, are you okay?"

"The anxiety is getting to me." Jenna murmurs before coughing again. James pushes some hair away from his wife's face, kissing her forehead. He wishes that this wasn't happening. He wants things to be normal. It seems like everytime they manage to get themselves out of trouble, they're always dragged right back in. Honestly, James is panicking on the inside. He wants himself and Jenna to feel safe, but they can't do that because someone is out to get them. Gustavo is gonna inform the cops about the new message, but James doesn't know if the cops will be able to do anything. What if this mysterious person is too strong for the cops to handle?

"Just try to relax." He says as he pulls her against his chest, flushing the toilet for her. "I'm here for you."

* * *

><p>Carlos has never really been into following the rules, unless it's absolutely necessary. He doesn't break the law because that's bad, but he's talking about sneaking out of the apartment when he's suppose to be laying low. Carlos Garcia has never been good at laying low. He doesn't really think before he acts either. He still remembers bungee jumping off the roof of his house, even though Logan told him that it was a terrible idea. Hey, he didn't even suffer from any serious injuries. Anyway, when a maniac is out to get you, leaving your home probably isn't the best idea. But Carlos doesn't think that the guy is at the Palm Woods, so going to the pool won't hurt. Besides, there are other people around. Even if the guy was around, he wouldn't do anything in front of all those people.<p>

He starts to walk toward the lobby, but he stops when he hears some singing and rapping coming from the gym. A lot of muscians at the Palm Woods will go there when they need to rehearse for a concert or something. This girl is pretty good at rapping, almost as good as Nicki Minaj. Well, not as good, but this girl is pretty decent. As Carlos approaches the door, he sees brunette Jennifer (She's the one singing and rapping) practicing on the court, while the other Jennifers and Lucy sit in the bleachers. He looks at Lucy, who is strumming her guitar, in approval. He has started to realize that he _really _wants that girl. It's not like he and Stephanie will ever get back together, since they've both went their separate ways. They still call each other, but they're just friends. Carlos has pretty much lost any romantic feelings for her.

He walks into the gym and sits next to Lucy, watching as she strums a beautiful tune. He appreciates a girl with a special talent. Back in Minnesota, there weren't very many girls that could sing _and _play guitar. Most of them were actually rather shallow. There were a lot of cheerleaders that only cared about the latest fashions and dating the captain of the football team. You know, the stereotypical cheerleaders that you always see on TV.

"Hey." He says randomly.

"Carlos!" Lucy whispers harshly. "You're suppose to be in the apartment!"

"I got bored, so I snuck out!" Carlos responds quietly. He couldn't possibly stay in that apartment for as long as Ms Knight wants. Who wants to be stuck in their home without the freedom to leave whenever they want? It's like house arrest. Carlos doesn't wanna be on house arrest. He doesn't want anyone reprimanding him for wanting a little freedom. Who doesn't want that?

"We've gotta get you back to 2J." Lucy says, putting her guitar back in it's case. She puts the strap over her shoulder, then she grabs Carlos's hand and drags him toward the exit. Carlos looks back at the blonde and Curly haired Jennifers, who had previously been watching brunette Jennifer. Now they're staring at him, whispering quietly. Awesome!

"Why do I have to go back?" He whines as Lucy forces him into the elevator.

"Someone wants to hurt you guys!" Lucy snaps, smacking him behind his helmet covered head. Finally, the elevator dings and she drags Carlos out of the elevator. She ignores his protests as she takes him back to 2J. She wiggles the doorknob, groaning when she finds that it's locked. Carlos gives her a mischievous smile, but he becomes serious when she glares at him. You don't wanna make Lucy Stone mad. The guys have seen her mad and it's not a pretty sight. She's still hot, though. She's just a mixture of hot and scary.

"Let us in!" Lucy calls out.

"Who is it?" Katie asks loudly.

"Lucy and Carlos!"

"Ugh, the idiot snuck out?" Katie asks as she opens the door. Carlos gives her a nervous smile, yelping as he is pushed into the apartment. Katie closes the door and locks it, then everyone in the apartment gives him stern looks. He laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Yep, he's definitely in trouble. He knows what he did wrong. Ms Knight said that no one was allowed to leave the apartment and he did it anyway.

"Well, you're too old to be grounded." Ms Knight sighs. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." Carlos mumbles, sitting between Kendall and Logan.

"Thanks for bringing him back, Lucy." Ms Knight say gratefully.

"No problem, Ms Knight." Lucy says, unlocking the door. She waves before rushing back out of the apartment. Carlos gives his two best friends another smile, groaning when they give him dirty looks. Hey, he was just trying to have a little fun, but everyone else is so uptight. Why would they be in danger at the Palm Woods? They wouldn't! The Palm Woods is safe!

"You weren't suppose to leave the apartment, genius." Logan mumbles under his breath.

"Shut up." Carlos sings.

"Both of you shut up!" Kendall snaps.

"Okay." Carlos and Logan say in unison, still glaring at each other.

* * *

><p>Jennifer is getting sick of watching Jennie show off, so she's getting out of this gym. Even when Jennie is singing a beautiful song, she still gets on Jennifer and Jen's nerves. Jennifer doesn't even know how things got so bad between them and their friend. Back in high school, the girls were inseparable and they pretty much ruled the Palm Woods. Then Jennie got that recording contract, released a hit single (Believe In Me), and her sudden increase in popularity turned her into the biggest jerk that they've ever met.<p>

"I'm going to the pool." She mumbles, walking toward the door.

"Wait!" Jen says, following her. "We need to find Wayne Wayne and talk about the plan."

Jennifer rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. She doesn't know why they're getting involved with Wayne Wayne. Jenna and the guys never did anything to them! Why do they deserve to get hurt? Not that Jennifer is assuming that Wayne Wayne is planning anything serious, but she knows that his plan probably isn't just a simple prank either. She really wishes that it were something minor, but she has a really bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Let's go." She snaps, grabbing Jen's arm.

"You're suppose to watch me!" Jennie says, stomping her foot.

"Watch yourself!" Jennifer retorts, dragging Jen out of the gym. As soon as they enter the lobby, they bump into someone and fall onto their backs. They look up to see Wayne Wayne looking down at them. He reaches out to them and while Jen immediately takes one of his hands, Jennifer just stares at him. She doesn't like this guy. She use to, then he starred in that immature children's show and she realized that he's really not that great.

"Come on, princess." Wayne Wayne smirks. "Or do you wanna get dirt all over those jeans?"

"I can get up myself." Jennifer growls, standing up.

"Hey, we need you to tell us what you and Hawk are planning." Jen tells him.

"Come with me." Wayne Wayne says, leading them past the elevator and down the hallway. They walk past the gym and into a closet. Wayne Wayne turns the light on and they come face to face with...Well, Jennifer is guessing that this is Hawk. It must be because Hawk is the only other person involved in their plan.

"Hello, ladies." Hawk says, shaking their hands. "I'm Hawk! I assume that Wayne Wayne told you about what we're doing."

"Not much!" Jennifer says bitterly.

"Shhh!" Jen whispers before smiling at Hawk. "He did tell us, but we don't really know exactly what you're planning to do."

"Show him, Hawk." Wayne Wayne says proudly. They all watch as Hawk starts digging through a paper bag, finally pulling something out of it. What is it? Jennifer is freaking out because she just doesn't know. When she sees the gleaming metal, she finally figures it out. No! There is no way that she's doing this now! She's backing out! She is so backing out! She doesn't care if she looks like a wimp, but she isn't gonna get arrested. She has her dream career and she isn't gonna let anyone ruin it!

"A gun?" Jen asks worriedly. "Why do you need that?"

"Relax, girls." Wayne Wayne says, wrapping his arms around them. "It's just for intimidation."

"Yeah, it's not even loaded." Hawk assures him. Jen and Jennifer sigh in relief. Wow, they were really scared for a moment. That would be terrible if the gun was loaded and someone got shot. The Jennifers may be mean, but they're not _that _mean. They're just spoiled rich girls, but they're not criminals. They wouldn't go as far as physically harming anyone.

"Wow, you scared us for a minute!" Jen laughs.

"We're just gonna scare them." Wayne Wayne tells them. "It's just a joke! After we get them a little scared, we'll tell them that it's not loaded. You're still in, right? If you girls want that fancy handbag and Dak Zevon, you better be in. Otherwise, you'll get nothing."

Jennifer really wants Dak Zevon. If she wants to get him, she's gonna have to do whatever Wayne Wayne wants. The stupid jerk and his stupid bribery! Normally, Jennifer doesn't mind bribery. Her parents use to do it all the time when they wanted her to clean her room (They have a maid, so she didn't understand this at all) or go to some boring store with them. It was usually something along the lines of "If you clean your room, I'll buy you that new Juicy Couture jacket." But Wayne Wayne's bribing feels different. She still wonders if he's planning something dangerous. She's just gonna assume that he isn't.

"Fine." She tells him. "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	26. Don't Wanna Be Afraid

_"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."'- Robert A. Heinlein_

After a few more days in Miami, James and Jenna decide to go back to LA. Gustavo gave them the okay to come back, but he warned them to be very careful. They need to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. Frankly, James still feels sick to his stomach. He still can't get over the fact that someone actually wants to hurt them. Why? What did Jenna and Big Time Rush ever do? Why would this maniac want to hurt Jenna anyway? She hasn't done anything to anyone. This person is most likely against BTR for the most part, but Jenna's just someone that he can mess with for fun. If that's the case, he's an even sicker person that they thought. James wants to know what his plan is. What is he gonna do to them?

"Let's put you in your car seat." James says as he climbs into the backseat. As soon as he starts putting Kenzie in the car seat, she whimpers and reaches her arms out to him. He loves how clingy she is. He loves that little girl. She adores her parents and doesn't like when they can't play with her. If it weren't for Jenna's sprained ankle, he would let her drive, so he could sit in the backseat and play with his little girl. She is a total daddy's girl and he knows that she would love if he played with her. But he has to think about Jenna, too.

"I think you need a kiss." He smiles, kissing her cheek. He fastens her seatbelt, then he touches her little hand. She wraps her hand around his finger, squeaking cutely. While she does this, James finds himself thinking about their current predicament once again. How can they protect their little angel? He hopes that this guy doesn't plan on dragging sweet little Kenzie into his plan. She hasn't done anything to hurt anyone.

He gives her another kiss before getting out of the backseat, closing the door. He sits in the drivers seat, glancing at his wife. She's entertaining herself by listening to her MP3 player, so she doesn't acknowledge him, but he gets her attention by affectionately squeezing her shoulders. He's gonna make sure that his girls stay safe. If this guy wants to hurt James, he can go ahead, but he isn't gonna do anything to James's loved ones. James is willing to put his own life at risk if it means that his friends and family are safe.

"Aaaah!" Kenzie babbles, waving her arms.

"We're going home, cutie!" James says in a baby voice, backing out of the parking space. He looks at Jenna, who gives him a smile before returning her attention to her music. James sighs as he drives past Miami Beach. They only got to visit the beach once, mostly because they spent a lot of time freaking out over the threatening text messages. Overall, this trip wasn't as perfect as James thought it was gonna be. James was hoping that this trip would _help _Jenna. He didn't think that things would actually get worse. He's not blaming the trip, but going on vacation didn't really do Jenna any good.

"Jay, do you think it's a good idea to come back to LA?" Jenna asks worriedly, taking her phone out of her purse. "Oh my..."

"What's wrong?" James asks her. "Did you get another message?"

"No, but the media knows what's going on." Jenna says, shrieking as James quick pulls into a gas station parking lot. She jumps as James takes the phone from her. He reads the article, groaning quietly.

**Gustavo Rocque contacts authorities after threats against Big Time Rush**

**Last week, James Diamond's wife was mugged while enjoying a walk around Los Angeles. Her money was stolen and she suffered from a sprained ankle. Everyone thought that was the end of it, but it's apparently not over yet. Recently, Jenna Diamond received threatening text messages on her phone, texts that many are assuming come from her attacker. According to a source, the texts were directed at both Jenna and Big Time Rush. **

**"Someone wants to hurt them." The source said.**

**When James informed Big Time Rush music producer Gustavo Rocque about the threats against Jenna and the band, he immediately contacted the Los Angeles Police Department. They reportedly traced the call, but no one has revealed the results. When Gustavo was asked about this, he stated "That is confidential information." **

"People are already talking about it." James says weakly, taking a deep breath. Even as Jenna rubs the back of his neck, he doesn't feel any better. The whole world must know that someone is messing with them. If that person is aware that people know about what's going on, he might harm them even more than he originally planned. He suddenly feels really sick to his stomach. He has to rest his forehead against the steering wheel and take deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, but it doesn't seem to be working...Nope, he's still terrified.

"Jay, calm down." Jenna coos, playing with his hair. He leans back in his seat, shaking with fear. He feels sick to his stomach. He doesn't know how he's gonna drive back to LA unless he calms down. Maybe he needs some fresh hair.

"Get out of the car for a little bit." She whispers, kissing his cheek. As soon as she speaks, he opens the door and stumbles out of the vehicle. He's normally a pretty calm person, but he can't be calm when all this garbage is going on. Jenna was ambushed by paparazzi, she got mugged, two threatening texts were sent to her phone, and now the media knows about the problem.

"Okay, Kenzie, I think daddy is freaking out." Jenna says as she rolls the windows down. She gets out of the car and grabs her crutches from the backseat, then she limps to the hood of the car. She sits next to James and rests her head on his shoulder. "We'll get through this, right? We'll get this jerk arrested and everything can go back to normal?"

"Yeah." James breathes, closing his eyes as Jenna gently kisses his jawline.

"Dada!"

"Why don't you get Kenzie?" Jenna asks him, giving him a hug. "Maybe she can comfort you."

James nods and goes to retrieve their baby girl from the car. Kenzie has always been a great source of comfort for him. When he's stressed, spending some time with his little girl is always relaxing. As he removes her from the car seat, she babbles sweetly and looks at her dad. James gives her a gentle smile, slowly starting to relax. It isn't easy, though.

"Daddy loves you, Kenzie." He says softly, looking at her beautiful hazel eyes. She has the sweetest, most comforting smile.

"Mommy and daddy both love our baby girl." Jenna coos, limping over to her husband and daughter. Kenzie rests her head on James's shoulder, chewing on her thumb. Yeah, James feels less anxious and while he wonders how long that will last, he's just gonna focus on his little girl. The last thing she needs is for her parents to be worrying about someone else when they should be concerned about her. She needs all their love and attention, so they can't let themselves get worked up over a few threats.

"I feel better now." James tells the baby girl, kissing her forehead.

"Can you drive?" Jenna asks him.

"Yeah." James says as he starts putting Kenzie back in her car seat. He fastens the seatbelt around her and kisses her cheek, then he assists Jenna in getting into the front passengers seat. He can tell that his overattentiveness bothers her, but he's doing it for her own good. They have to make sure that her ankle heels properly, so he has to be extra attentive to everything she does.

"Let's go home." He says as he gets into the drivers seat, starting the car.

"Aaaaah!" Kenzie squeals, earning laughter from both of her parents.

"Be patient, princess." James chuckles, driving back onto the street.

* * *

><p>Is it unusual for Gustavo Rocque to have a conniption? Not really. He has them all the time and he's pretty sure that he's on the verge of another. Really, he has contacted the LAPD about both text messages and they have tracked them back to <em>Hawk's<em> phone. Hawk! The jerk that has been out to get Gustavo for years. He's actually going as far as threatening innocent people just because he has something against Gustavo. He is so pissed off right now! He feels like marching down to Hawk's office right now and telling him to leave Jenna and the guys alone.

"KELLY, I NEED SOMETHING FOR THIS HEADACHE!" He shouts just as Kelly rushes into his office. She hands him some medicine and a glass of water, which he gratefully accepts. He has stress issues and Hawk is making things worse. Maybe the jerk doesn't care, but Gustavo hopes that something can be done to stop him. They can't let his grudge against Gustavo cause him to harm the guys and Jenna. What if he actually tries to harm little Kenzie? Gustavo isn't the most kid friendly person in the world, but he has become quite attached to that sweet little girl. It's funny because she's James's daughter and James has always been Gustavo's least favorite member of the band. Of course, he has grown to like James a little more over the years.

"Gustavo, we're gonna do something about this, right?" Kelly says, taking a deep breath. Gustavo knows that he isn't the only one worried about this. Kelly and even Griffin are concerned. Hawk is obviously out to destroy Rocque Records, but that will hopefully not happen. They've gotta think of a way to prevent him from doing anything. They can't allow innocent lives to be at risk.

"Yeah, but I don't know what we can do!" He says frantically. "Maybe we should go to Hawk Records and confront the crazy bastard!"

"Gustavo, language!" Kelly says, rubbing her temples. "Look, there's gotta be some other way."

"LIKE WHAT?" Gustavo exclaims, pacing around the room. He needs to get Buddha Bob to do that monkey pinch thing on him. He had never felt more mellow than he did after a Himilayan monkey pinch. He may have acted a little odd and almost ruined BTR's chances of being on the New Town High soundtrack, but he certainly felt good. Who really cares if he acted like he was on drugs? Frankly, he needs _something _to calm him down.

Riiiing!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" He screams in shock before realizing that it's just the phone ringing. He takes a deep breath and calmly grabs his phone off the receiver, holding it against his ear. "Hello?"

_"Remember me, Gustavo?"_

"HAWK!" Gustavo shouts.

_"According to some gossip websites, Jenna received some shocking texts. Did you figure out who they're from?"_

"I know it was you!" Gustavo growls. "If you don't leave her and my dogs alone, I will make sure that you're put in prison. You cannot threaten people just because you're mad at me! If you wanna start something, take it up with me! But you leave those kids alone, got that?"

_"Hmmm, I don't think I will." _

Gustavo screams as Hawk hangs up, angrily slamming the phone back on the receiver. He needs to hit something! He really needs to hit something because the anger he feels can't possibly be good for himself or anyone around him. He would love to take it out on Hawk, but Hawk would try to say that it was assault and Gustavo would end up in prison.

"This is so stupid." Kelly mutters before leaving the room. While she does that, Gustavo collapses into his desk chair and buries his head in his arms, groaning in dispair.

* * *

><p>"I am so bored." Carlos says the millionth time. Kendall and Logan are obviously struggling to resist telling him to shut up, considering how sensitive he is, but that's becoming quite difficult. When he has to stay in one place for too long, he gets hyper and whiny, so this whole "Stay in 2J until they catch the culprit" deal isn't working too well. The strange thing about Carlos is that he doesn't act like a twenty two year old. He's like a sixteen year old in a twenty two year old's body. That's what causes him to annoy quite a few people.<p>

"I'm soooo boooored." The short Latino boy says once again, not noticing the way Logan is sighing loudly. Or the way that Kendall is burying his face in a pillow, stifling a scream. At least James still has freedom, but he's heading back to LA today, so that won't last very long. As soon as he, Jenna, and Kenzie return to the Palm Woods, Ms Knight will probably demand that they stay in 2J like everyone else.

"Come on, guys." Ms Knight says cheerfully, sitting a plate of snickerdoodles on the couch. "It's not so bad."

"Actually, it is." Kendall groans, his voice muffled by the pillow. "We're stuck in this apartment, Carlos won't shut up, and we have a maniac out to ruin us. We are screwed, mom."

"No, you're not." Ms Knight says, patting his head. "As soon as they catch the guy, I'll let you guys go to the pool. Until then, you can all entertain each other."

"Have am I suppose to get entertainment from these idiots?" Katie asks her, sitting on the living room floor. "Carlos is annoying, Logan is a nerd, and Kendall...Well...Yeah, I don't even know what to say about him. I wish James and Jenna were here. I'm sure Kenzie would keep us busy. No one can possibly be bored with a baby around."

"I'm still bored!" Carlos says, even louder than before.

"SHUT UP!" Kendall, Logan, and Katie shout in unison.

"But I'm-" Carlos starts to say.

"Have a snickerdoodle, sweetie." Ms Knight says, handing him a cookie. Lucky for everyone else, the cookie is enough to shut him up. "Guys, the police are already involved, so I'm sure that what's his name will be arrested in a few days. Once the cops catch him, your troubles will be over and we can all go back to our normal lives. Until then, we just need to lay low."

"I was gonna go to the-" Logan starts to say.

"Logan, no one cares about the museum!" Kendall snaps. "I haven't seen Jo in days. We've been stuck talking on the phone instead!"

"You people are selfish." Katie mumbles. "What about me?"

"Whatever." All three guys boredly mumble. They're all gonna be stuck in this apartment together, so they might as well get along. Sure, being under lockdown is frustrating, but they can get through it. Well, they _think_ they can.

* * *

><p>"Jay, can we please stop for a little bit?" Jenna asks her husband, looking out the window. They are currently in Tallahassee, which means that they've been driving for more than seven hours, probably a little longer than that, since they stopped for lunch. She's starting to get a little antsy, so it might be best if they pull over for a little bit. And she knows the perfect way to spend a short break. Her on James's lap, while they engage in a passionate makeout session. Kenzie is asleep, so she won't notice. Sounds good, right?<p>

"You want to?" James asks her.

"Yes, and I know exactly what we can do." Jenna says flirtatiously, letting her hand move from his bicep to his shoulder. She almost cracks up with laughter when James chuckles and smiles shyly. Yep, she knows that he can't resist her kisses. If Kenzie were actually awake right now, Jenna would be totally against making out in front of her, but they don't have any reason to worry. Besides, she's only eight months old. How easily influenced can she possibly be? She's not old enough to pay attention when her mommy and daddy start making out.

James grins as he pulls into a rest stop, laughing Jenna immediately starts crawling onto his lap. Her injured ankle causes some difficulty, so James happily helps her. He pulls her all the way onto his lap, smiling as their lips touch. Jenna giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They rarely get to do this, since they have Kenzie, but they jump at almost any opportunity they get. If they get a moment alone, they are eager to enjoy it.

"I love you." He says dreamily, kissing her again.

"I love you more." Jenna says cutely.

"No, I love you more."

"Okay, we're acting like teenagers." Jenna laughs, kissing his cheek.

"Who ever said that was a bad thing?"

"Good point."

As they kiss again, they find themselves forgetting about their recent troubles, but that will only last for a little while. Hopefully, they'll be able to handle the stress.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


	27. Not So Perfect Homecoming

_"You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you."Eric Hoffer_

James smiles as he sees the Palm Woods sign, happy to be home. With all the drama going on, it'll be best for them to be with their friends and family. Jamesis truly eager to get back home, especially since someone is pretty much threatening their lives. This affects all of them, so they need to stick together. Being miles apart won't help anyone. Anyway, aside from that, James is particularly concerned about just who is doing this. Gustavo got the police to trace the messages, but he hasn't told James about the results. James even called him a couple hours ago, but he said that he doesn't want to say anything until they're all back in LA.

He drives into the parking garage, relieved when he notices the absence of paparazzi. That's the last thing they need right now. When they've got all this trouble going on, they certainly don't need a bunch of photographers hounding them. Besides, they partly contributed to Jenna's sprained ankle, so they should know that if they mess with her again, they're gonna have to deal with her very angry husband. Not that he wants to be violent or anything, but he isn't gonna let anyone mess with his family. If he has to throw punches, he will!

He pulls into his usual parking space before looking at his sleeping wife. He smiles softly, leaning over to kiss her temple. He plays with her hair for a moment, chuckling when she mumbles softly. Slowly, he lets his fingers touch her cheek, stroking the soft skin. Then he kisses her shoulder, which manages to wake her up. She starts stirring awake, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey." She says softly, rubbing her eyes.

"We're home." James says, opening the car door. He gets out of the vehicle and gets her crutches from the backseat, then he walks around to the passengers side and helps her out of the car. Once the crutches are supporting her, he kisses her cheek and goes to retrieve Kenzie from the backseat. The baby girl whimpers as she is woken up from her nap, but she doesn't start sobbing. She just rests her head on James's shoulder, closing her eyes. He rubs her back, laughing when she yawns. Why is everything about her so adorable? He's certainly enjoying it.

"We're home, sweetie." He coos as they walk toward the entrance. He holds the door open for Jenna, then he walks inside. For the most part, the lobby isn't very busy, but there are some people around.

"Hey, you're back!" Camille says happily as she enters the lobby. They suddenly find themselves being dragged into a group hug, something that they should already be use to. Camille is a very...affectionate person and she loves hugging her friends and family at random moments. And she's not usually doing it because she's rehearsing for a role. If she hasn't seen someone in a few days, she gets so hyped up when they return. This reaction isn't surprising at all. They're just concerned that she's gonna squish Kenzie.

"Hey, don't squish the baby." Jenna giggles.

"Sorry!" Camille says, quickly pulls away. She smiles when she looks at Kenzie, who is now fast asleep in James's arms. He gently kisses her forehead and rubs her her back.

"All this traveling tired her out." He says, playing with Kenzie's hair.

"And Ms Knight probably wants you guys to go to 2J." Camille tells them, reaching out to stroke Kenzie's cheek.

"Fine." Jenna shrugs before she and James walk toward the elevator. James waves at Camille before following Jenna into the elevator, keeping his eyes on Kenzie. They need to put her safety as one of their number one priorities. She's just a baby and she doesn't deserve to be dragged into this mess. Whether they can protect themselves or not, they'll do anything to protect Kenzie.

"It's good to be home, isn't it?" He says softly.

"So good." Jenna agrees. The elevator dings and the doors open, so James and Jenna start walking toward 2J. James knocks on the door, jumping when he hears a frantic shriek. It sounds like Ms Knight, since she seems to be panicking more than anyone else. Everyone else is scared about the whole thing, but Ms Knight is probably the only person that would put her home on lockdown.

"Oh, it's you!" Ms Knight says in relief as she opens the door, letting them enter the apartment. As soon as they're inside, she closes and locks the door. "Please don't leave the apartment until they catch the person that has been threatening you. He could be anywhere and I want to make sure that you are all safe from danger."

"Gustavo knows who sent the messages, right?" James asks as he sits on the couch, still holding Kenzie against his chest.

"He's suppose to-" Kendall starts to say as the phone rings. Ms Knight grabs the phone off the bar and answers it, while everyone else watches with anxiety in their eyes. Kenzie is the only one that doesn't really seem to care. She's a very lucky little girl. While everyone else is under all this stress, she gets to enjoy being a care free baby girl. Babies don't have to worry about anything. James wishes that he could be like that, but it's not possible. Kenzie is eight months old, he's twenty two, so there's obviously a big difference.

"Yeah? Uh huh...Okay, I'll tell them...Bye."

"It was Hawk." Ms Knight sighs. "The police traced the texts back to Hawk's phone. They're heading to Hawk Records right now to speak with and possibly arrest him."

Hawk? Of course! James doesn't find that hard to believe. Hawk has always been out to ruin Gustavo! When James passed out at their album release party and all those stories about him started appearing in the tabloids, they found out that Hawk was behind all the rumors. Now he's trying to find a new way to destroy his rival, even if it means hurting someone else. What a sick person!

"Jerk." Jenna mumbles under her breath.

"Well, he's obviously not here, so I think you should let us leave the apartment!" Carlos says quickly.

"Fine, but I want you to be careful." Ms Knight says, pointing a finger at them. Before she can another word, everyone is heading for the door. She lowers her hand, sighing heavily. James is relieved that he and Jenna got back when they did because if they had came home any earlier, they would have been on lockdown like everyone else.

As he follows his friends out the door, he feels his panic fading away, and it's gonna last this time.

Or will it?

* * *

><p>While Jen is too busy flirting with Jett (Yes, they're so mad at Jennie that they're hooking up with her ex boyfriends as revenge. Yeah, they're mean girls), Jennifer is glaring at their ex best friend. They still hang out with her, but all three of them are really aware that they aren't really friends anymore. Jennie got her recording contract and now she's too busy partying with more famous stars, so she doesn't have any need for her former pals. Jennifer and Jen are both peeved off about her ditching them, so they're gonna get back at her. This sounds bad, but the Jennifers aren't afraid to play dirty. When someone messes with them, that person better be prepared for retaliation.<p>

Jennie is lounging in the hot tub with some other cool people (At least, that's what she calls them), bragging about her upcoming tour. Thank goodness! She'll be gone for a while and they won't have to watch her flaunt her fame. Jennifer and Jen use to do that, but they've actually grown up a little. People know that they're famous, so there's no reason for them to act like a show off. Jennifer thinks that bragging will only push fans away. People seem to like sweet and down to earth celebrities, like Selena Gomez. Jennifer and Jen don't really fit that description, but they're actresses. They know how to fake it!

"Girls, I need to talk to you!" Wayne Wayne says, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Hey, Jett and I are talking!" Jen says, motioning for him to leave.

"Yeah!" Jett agrees.

"Well, you can talk later." Wayne Wayne retorts, motioning for both girls to follow him. Jennifer growls quietly as she follows him into a closet, watching as he closes the door. He's still got that stupid plan underway and he isn't gonna let anyone stop him. Jennifer doesn't even really like the plan. She thinks that it's stupid and possibly illegal. He insists that the gun isn't loaded, but Jennifer isn't really sure if she believes him. Why would he need to get a real gun? If he just wants to intimidate someone, he could get a toy gun that looks real.

"I looked on Hollywood Nation and I just saw that the police are finally going after Hawk." Wayne Wayne tells them. "So it's all up to us now. We have to continue the plan without him."

"Or we could just let it go." Jennifer says, crossing her arms.

"No, we're not letting it go!" Wayne Wayne snaps, grabbing her arm. "They ruined my chances of having a serious career! I was forced to accept a role in the Ziggle Zaggles, a stupid children's show that kept me from getting signed to any record companies. I wanted to be a rapper, not a singer in a kiddie band! Gustavo Rocque and Big Time Rush crushed my dream! It's time for me to get payback!"

"If Jenna didn't do anything, why are you including her in your plan?" Jen asks him.

"She's so gullible!" Wayne Wayne laughs, letting go of Jennifer's arm. "She's just gonna be fun to mess with!"

"You make me sick." Jennifer says before pushing him out of the way, leaving the closet. She starts to return to her lawn chair by the pool, but she ends up bumping into Jennie when she approaches the pool entrance. Both girls fall to the floor, groaning. Jennie gets up first, but she doesn't offer to help Jennifer up. Of course she wouldn't! She doesn't care about anyone but herself.

"You could help me!" Jennifer snaps.

"I don't have time for that." Jennie retorts. "I have to get ready for a party."

"Good for you." Jennifer mumbles as she gets off the floor, brushing the dust off her designer jeans. "Now get out of my way and let me get back to relaxing."

"What's your problem?" Jennie asks weirdly.

"You!" Jennifer says before walking past her. She doesn't need anymore problems. She's already conflicted about the Wayne Wayne thing, so she can't let Jennie put anymore stress on her. She's normally calm and collected, but she can only take so much. Wayne Wayne's crazy scheme is enough for Jennifer, so she doesn't need anything else.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" Wayne Wayne says as he and Jen follow her. "Tonight! I wanna do it tonight!"

"Seriously?" Jen asks in surprise.

"We need to do this as soon as possible!" Wayne Wayne says as he glances at his future victims, who are relaxing on the other side of the pool. Jennifer follows his gaze, feeling uncomfortable with the way he's looking at the group. This feels so wrong on so many levels. Jennifer may not be the nicest person in the world, but she's not terrible either. She doesn't like to physically harm anyone.

"Okay." Jen shrugs, catching Jennifer's attention. "Let's do it!"

"Perfect." Wayne Wayne says with a smirk. "Just perfect."

* * *

><p>"You're finally waking up." James says sweetly, just a few hours after getting home. Kenzie woke up a few times, but she has spent most of the day sleeping. Now she seems to have gotten all the sleep she needs because she's opening her eyes and she seems a lot less drowsy. She's even got a little smile on that adorable face of hers. The only problem with her sleeping so much throughout the day is that whenever everyone else is sleeping, she won't be tired and she'll want someone to play with her. Therefore, someone is gonna be staying awake tonight.<p>

"Do you love me?" He coos, giving her a kiss. She squeaks, a cheerful grin on her face. She babbles softly and touches her daddy's cheek, giving him another reason to laugh. Now that she's all rested, she's extra friendly. She's a lot of fun when she's rested and energetic, even though it prevents some people from getting much sleep. James doesn't mind it, though. Of course, after the album release party drama, Jenna has become really protective of him. She basically forces him to stay in bed while she takes care of Kenzie. He wouldn't mind getting up, but the album release incident made her paranoid.

"I know you do." He chuckles, stroking her cheek. "Just like I love you."

He looks toward the pool area, watching as his wife and friends enter the lobby. Logan stands close to Jenna, just in case she has any trouble getting around. James is really grateful for friends that care about him _and _his family. The guys love Jenna and Kenzie as much as he does, so they seem happy to help out. With Jenna on crutches, James needs all the help that he can get. It's not easy to take care of a baby _and _his injured wife, even though there are some things that Jenna can still do herself.

"Hey, can you guys help me with something?" Curly haired Jennifer asks them. "I lost my favorite bracelet and I was wondering if you could help me find it. I think I left it in the gym, but I'm not too sure."

"Um, sure." Jenna says slowly. "Come on, guys."

James frowns as he follows them past the elevator and to the gym. Why would she need them to help her find a bracelet? She surely remembers where she left it. Does she really need to get them searching for her items?

"Here we are." Curly haired Jennifer says, pushing the gym doors open. Strangely, the lights are turned off, so the gym is pitch black. They are all about to start looking when they hear the doors close and lock. They turn around in surprise, bumping into each other due to the darkness. James, like his wife and friends, are starting to panic, when the lights suddenly turn on. They look at Curly haired Jennifer, who suddenly has a smirk on her face. They glance at the other exit, where Blonde Jennifer is standing.

"What is going on?" Jenna asks anxiously.

"This isn't funny!" Logan yells.

"Shut up!" Blonde Jennifer snaps, snapping her fingers. "Wayne Wayne!"

"Hey, guys!" A terribly familiar voice says coolly. James culps when the person speaks, shaking as Wayne Wayne walks out of the locker room. He's wearing his bad boy attire and, like Curly haired Jennifer, he's smirking. On the other hand, Blonde Jennifer just looks bored and impatient. Why are the Jennifers involved in whatever Wayne Wayne is doing? Seriously, James thoughts that their troubles would be over once Hawk got caught (Gustavo called a while ago and said that Hawk was taken into custody), but they didn't think about Wayne Wayne.

"Wayne Wayne, what-" Kendall starts to say, his eyes widening as the wannabe rapper pulls something out of his jacket. James looks at Jenna, protectively wrapping his arm around her, shaking even more when he sees the gun in Wayne Wayne's hand.

"All of you against the wall." Wayne Wayne growls. "NOW!"

Realizing that they have no business ignoring his orders, they all get against the wall, sitting on the gym floor. Wayne Wayne is pointing the gun at them, so they know that they better do whatever he says unless they want to get shot.

James looks at Jenna and the guys with fear (and tears) in his eyes, hoping that they can get out of here alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I went out for a little bit, so this update is coming a little later than usual<strong>

**I really enjoyed writing the hold up scenes and aftermath in How To Love, so I wanted to include that again (Yeah, I'm terrible:P) I just can't resist a little bit of angst:)**

**Review! :D**


	28. Danger

_"We've always had obstacles to overcome. But we're a family and we stick together." Ed Young_

Jenna holds James's hand as she watches the angry man in front of them. She doesn't understand what's happening, but she's very worried about the safety of herself, her husband, her daughter, and her friends. She hopes that Wayne Wayne won't actually fire that gun. Words really can't even describe the terror that Jenna feels. She knew that they were in danger, but she wasn't expecting this. And she wasn't expecting the Jennifers to be involved. Yeah, they're mean girls, but they're not that terrible. Well, she didn't think that they were terrible, but she must be wrong.

"Wayne Wayne, I don't think that you should-" Logan starts to say, squeaking as Wayne Wayne points the gun at him. Jenna whimpers as James kisses her forehead, snuggling against him. She really needs some comfort from her husband. She hopes that Wayne Wayne won't hurt him or Kenzie. They are two of the most important people in Jenna's life and she couldn't stand the thought of life without them. She wants to get out of this gym, so they can all go back to their everyday lives. She wants to forget about the past week. You know, pretend that it never happened.

"You tricked us, Jennifer!" Carlos says, looking at the curled haired girl.

"You're the one that fell for it." Curly haired Jennifer tells him, standing next to Wayne Wayne. Jenna watches with anxiety as he motions for Blonde Jennifer to come over, frowning as the girl obeys. These two are acting like his little robots. It really makes Jenna feel sick to her stomach. She doesn't know why they would get involved in something so terrible.

"What?" She hears Jennifer whisper.

"The door is locked, so you don't need to guard it." Wayne Wayne says, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. She pushes him away, rolling her eyes. Jenna sniffles as she rests her head on James's shoulder, trembling with fear. How are they gonna get out of this situation? If they make any moves, Wayne Wayne could shoot them. They need to escape, but they can't put their lives at risk either. What are they suppose to do? Jenna doesn't wanna sit here and be threatened, but she definitely doesn't wanna get shot.

"Why are you doing this?" James asks, pulling Jenna even closer.

"You idiots helped Gustavo destroy my chances of having a serious career! I came to LA to become a rapper! I was planning on being the next Eminem, but you all ruined that for me! I was forced to accept a role on a show aimed at little kids, so I became a role model. Anytime I screw up, people start criticizing me because I have young fans! It's all because of Gustavo Rocque and Big Time Rush! I never wanted to be a role model for anyone, but that's exactly what I am." Wayne Wayne explains. "I teamed up with Hawk because we both wanted to get back at Gustavo, but Hawk got arrested, so I have to take care of this on my own. Also, Hawk and I knew that we would need some help, so I found these two lovely ladies."

"I'm totally against this." Blonde Jennifer adds. "But he's gonna hook me up with Dak Zevon, so I went ahead with his stupid plan."

Jenna whimpers, burying her face in James's shoulder. She barely peeks at Wayne Wayne, who is suddenly looking at her. Her level of anxiety increases as he gets closer to her, flinching as he grabs her upper arm. She clings to James, hoping that he can keep her safe. But she finds herself being pulled off the floor, crying out as weight is put on her injured ankle.

"I think I'm gonna have fun with you." Wayne Wayne whispers, lightly tapping her shoulder with the gun. "I'm sure your husband will love seeing you get beaten into a pulp. You'll be a hot, bruised, bloodied up mess. You like the sound of that?"

"You wouldn't." Jenna says weakly.

"Really?" Wayne Wayne asks her. "Girls, why don't you show her?"

Jenna barely manages to resist crying as the Jennifers grab a hold of her. Blonde Jennifer holds her arms, while Curly haired Jennifer slaps her across the face. She hears James yell her name when she is suddenly shoved to the ground. She looks up at the Jennifers, noticing that there is a hint of hesitation in the Blonde Jennifer's eyes. She closes her eyes, bracing her self for impact. Sure enough, Curly haired Jennifer's foot makes contact with her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. She barely manages to glance at James, who is on the verge of tears.

"Come on, you can do more damange than that!" Wayne Wayne yells at them. Knowing that he means business, Blonde Jennifer grabs Jenna by her hair and forces her to stand up, dragging her to the opposite side of the gym. Jenna cries as she is pushed against the wall, sobbing louder as the blonde girl punches her across the face. The worst part is that Wayne Wayne is actually clapping. He seems excited that Jenna is getting a beating.

"Please leave her alone!" James says tearfully.

"Hmmm..." Wayne Wayne says thoughtfully. "Fine! Hey, let her go!"

Jenna is dragged back over to the group, crying as Curly haired Jennifer forces her back down. She sobs as James pulls her into a hug, trying to find comfort in rubbing Kenzie's back. She doesn't know what Wayne Wayne plans on doing to her preciosu baby girl. He better not even think about harming an innocent little baby. Kenzie already looks scared.

"Could you please let Kenzie go?" Kendall begs, noticing James and Jenna's anxiety. "She's a little kid! She didn't do anything wrong."

"Fine." Wayne Wayne sighs. "Jennifer, take the kid."

Blonde Jennifer takes Kenzie from James, sighing when the baby starts sobbing. Little Kenzie obviously doesn't wanna be taken away from her parents. She wants her mommy and daddy to cuddle with her. But she'll be safer if she's as far away from the gym as possible. She'll calm down once she's with one of their friends. Hopefully, they won't be stuck here for too long.

"Baby, are you okay?" James whispers, kissing Jenna's cheek.

"It hurts." Jenna whimpers, closing her eyes as James kisses her on the lips.

"You'll be okay." James says gently, burying his face in her hair.

Yeah, she's not so sure. Her whole body aches and she's scared out of her mind, so she can't really think straight. Will she be okay? Will any of them be okay? She hopes so, but she doesn't know. Anything could happen. They could survive (Her favorite option), someone could get hurt, someone could get killed, so she can't really say that they're definitely gonna be okay. The surviving part is good, but the chances of getting hurt or killed make it hard to be optimistic.

"Hey, I never said that you could talk!" Wayne Wayne says harshly, grabbing James's wrist. Jenna screams as James is yanked off the ground with such force that he stumbles, falling forward and landing on his wrist. He groans in pain, rolling onto his back and holding his newly injured wrist.

"James?" Kendall asks worriedly.

"You are pathetic." Wayne Wayne says, dragging him back over to the wall. Jenna watches with worry as James holds his left arm against his chest, his right hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Let me see." Jenna whispers, gently grabbing his hand. She hears James whimper as he rests his hand on her lap, allowing her to check his injury. She feels bad for making him feel even more pain, but this needs to be done. it could be broken or sprained, so he needs to get medical attention as soon as possible. She hates hurting the poor guy, though.

"It doesn't feel broken." She says softly. "It's probably sprained."

"You are sick person." Kendall growls at Wayne Wayne.

"Yes I am, Kendall." Wayne Wayne agrees. "I am a very sick person."

* * *

><p>"Why did Jennifer have you?" Jo asks Kenzie, kissing the baby girl's cheek. Kenzie whimpers in response, apparently wanting her mommy and daddy back. They should probably go and find them. If Kenzie's still down here, then her parents must be downstairs, too. Jo just wonders where they are. They're not by the pool and she doesn't see them in the lobby. Where did they go?<p>

She walks past the elevator and makes a left turn, walking down the long hallway. She doesn't notice any sign of them, until she hears yelling coming from the gym. She slowly approaches the gym doors, peeking through the small window. She frowns when she sees her friends sitting against the wall, while Wayne Wayne and two of the Jennifers standing on either side of him. She can barely see them, so she can't really tell how they're reacting, but she knows that Wayne Wayne is up to no good. She really figures it out when he suddenly points a gun at the group.

"What's going on?" Brunette Jennifer asks, standing behind Jo.

"I think Wayne Wayne and your friends are holding _my friends _hostage." Jo says anxiously, allowing Jennifer to look. She's almost certain that she heard the girl gasp. Yeah, she's probably shocked that her friends are actually criminals. They're doing something that could land them in prison if they get caught. And they will! Why? Because Jo is gonna call the police.

She dials 911, relievied when someone finally picks up.

"Hello? My friends are being held hostage in the gym at the Palm Woods hotel...Um, I can't really tell if anyone's hurt...Okay...I need the police...Thank you so much!" She says, hanging up. "They're gonna be here in a few minutes."

"I don't know why they would do this." Jennifer says, referring to her friends. "They've never done anything this crazy before."

"Well, they're doing it now!" Jo snaps, frowning when Kenzie whimpers again. She kisses the baby's nose, trying to keep her calm. If Blonde Jennifer brought her to Jo, she must have been in the gym with them, but Wayne Wayne must have let her go. At least she's safe now, but they've still gotta worry about Jenna and the guys. Wayne Wayne has a gun, so he could shoot them whenever he wants.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Now that the police have arrived, a huge crowd has fromed hear the gym and in the lobby. Even Ms Knight and Katie here now, anxiously waiting for someone to save the victims. The crowd is making Kenzie nervous, but Jo doesn't wanna leave because she doesn't know when they're finally gonna arrest Wayne Wayne and free the victims. Her boyfriend and best friends are in there! Maybe there's someone else that'll be willing to take Kenzie away from the crowd for a while.

"Camille, could you take Kenzie for a while?" She asks softly.

"Sure." Camille says as Jo places Kenzie in her arms. Jo watches as she carries Kenzie out to the pool, where there are a lot less people. Then she looks around at the large and frightened crowd, praying for the survival of her boyfriend and best friends.

* * *

><p>"Who called the cops?" Wayne Wayne shouts, pointing the gun at his victims. There's fury in his eyes, which makes him seem even more dangerous than before. No one should be handling a gun when they're angry. James is freaking out, even though he's trying to look calm for Jenna's sake. She needs a strong guy to protect her. Of course, he can't do much with an injured wrist, but he can fake inner strength. It's just kind of hard when he witnessed Jenna getting a beating, injuring his wrist, and seeing Wayne Wayne with a gun.<p>

"How could we do it?" Jenna asks him. "We're stuck in here with you."

"Don't get smart with me." Wayne Wayne snarls as he points the gun at her, his finger barely on the trigger. James shakes his head in disbelief. He can't let Jenna get shot and, even though this is probably a stupid thing to do, James is gonna risk his own life to save her. As long as he doesn't get shot in the head or heart, he should be fine! Right? He'll think about that later. Right now, he needs to save his wife.

He jumps off the ground, ignoring the shouts of protest behind him. Just as Wayne Wayne fires the gun (Two shots), he jumps in front of Jenna, letting the bullets hit him. He falls to the ground, feeling fiery pain in his stomach and leg, while his wife and friends shout his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, another shocking ending;) I feel bad for having James get hurt again (Like in How To Love), but I can't resist the angst<strong>

**Review! :D**


	29. Please Save Me

_"At the end of the day, the goals are simple: safety and security." Jodi Rell_

James cries out as he falls to the gym floor, wrapping one arm around his stomach, while placing his other hand on his right thigh. It feels like his stomach and thigh are on fire, but he can't do anything about it. He feels so helpless as he lays on the ground, trying to stay as calm as possible. Tears of pain fall down his face and he can hear Jenna and the guys shouting his name. He clenches his teeth as he looks up at Wayne Wayne through eyes blurred with tears, begging this horrible person to let someone help him. But he doesn't get what he's really wanting. Instead, Wayne Wayne kicks him in the stomach, causing him to scream in pain. He listens as Jenna starts sobbing and his heart breaks for her.

He wants someone to hold him. He always feels better when he's wrapped in someone's arm, but Wayne Wayne will never let that happen. He wants to torture them as much as he can. He doesn't care that James is hurt and afraid. He just cares about getting revenge, even though the Ziggle Zaggles thing happened several years ago. Ziggle Zaggles ended last year, but Wayne Wayne's role model image will follow him for many more years. It's no wonder that he's so angry, but that doesn't give him the right to hurt anyone.

"Please let us help him!" Logan begs. James tries taking deep breaths to relax himself, but nothing seems to be working. The pain seems to be getting worse and he's barely hanging onto his sanity. When he looks at the Jennifers, he notices a hint of shock in their eyes. They're looking at Wayne Wayne, seeming to be in completely disbelief. Why would they be shocked? They saw him pointing the gun at James and his friends, so they must have known what he was gonna do. They shouldn't even bother acting surprise.

"Fine." Wayne Wayne growls, rolling his eyes as everyone rushes to James's side. Now that James is surrounded by loved ones, he feels a little calmer. He's still in excruciating pain, though. He feels Jenna playing with his hair and stroking his face, but he's in too much pain to speak to her. When he notices Logan reaching for his thigh, he screams in pain. He wants help, but he's afraid of letting anyone touch him.

"Come on, buddy." Kendall whispers. "We're gonna help you."

"We don't have anything to wrap around the wounds." Carlos says worriedly.

"Our jackets." Logan says, taking his red hoodie off. "Jay, can you roll onto your back for us?"

James shakes his head, letting more tears fall. It hurts so bad. He just wants to go to the hospital, get patched up, and be safe and sound with his friends and family. He can't take this. He just can't do it. It hurts way too much. He doesn't know how he's gonna make it through...Well, He isn't sure how long Wayne Wayne plans on keeping them hostage.

"We'll help you, baby." Jenna coos as she and Kendall grab a hold of him, helping him onto his back. He screams again, looking at Jenna with pain in his eyes. He gulps heavily as she cups her hand over his cheek. Crying, he mouths "It hurts," watching as Jenna's eyes fill with sympathy. He lays his left hand against his chest, trying to cope with the sprained wrist and his gunshot wounds.

"It looks pretty bad." Logan says he wraps his jacket around James's thigh, watching as James keeps a death grip on Jenna's hand.

"Jay, can you sit up?" Kendall asks the injured guy, sighing when James shakes his head. "Well, you have to, okay? We'll try to be gentle."

"Jenna, don't let-" James starts to protest, crying as his wife and best friend help him into a sitting position. He rests his head on Jenna's shoulder as Kendall and Carlos wrap their jackets around his stomach, letting his tears soak Jenna's shirt. Due to the recent beating, Jenna looks pretty bad, too. Her face is slightly bruised and he knows that there's probably more than that, yet she's too focused on James to care about her own injuries.

"Please let me lay back down." He whispers as Jenna strokes his cheek.

"Let's get you back against the wall." Jenna says gently. "But you're gonna have to stand up."

James shakes his head, since he's too weak to do anything else. Jenna kisses his cheek and gives him a hug, then she and Kendall start helping him off the ground. He screams in pain once again, barely able to hear his friends whispering words of comfort. They're practically dragging him over to the wall. Finally, he finds himself being lowered to the ground, whimpering as the pain worsens.

"You've gotta let us go!" Kendall tells Wayne Wayne, glancing at James with concern.

"Why should I?" Wayne Wayne retorts.

"Because..." Kendall falters for a moment. "If you let us go, we'll get Gustavo to sign you to Rocque Records. You can release an awesome album and lose your kiddy image. We'll help you fix your reputation."

"Kendall!" Carlos and Logan gasp.

"Really?" Wayne Wayne asks him. "If I let you go, you'll actually help me?"

"Yes?" Kendall sighs. "We'll help you."

* * *

><p>"GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" Lacey shouts at the police, while Gabby and Chris hold her back. "Voy a tirar el peor berrinche que has visto, si usted no pone a este idiota en la cárcel! ¿Me has oído? Voy a tener mi bate de béisbol y tirar hacia abajo!"<p>

"Lacey, you can't threaten the police!" Gabby says, struggling to hold her friend back.

Katie rubs her temples as she paces near Mr Bitters desk, trying to stay calm. Her brothers and sister (Jenna is like the older sister that Katie never had) are stuck in the gym with a maniac and she has no idea how they're gonna get out of there. She thought that everything would be okay once Hawk got arrested, but everything got worse. She hopes that someone can save Jenna and the guys. Not only would Katie miss them if they died, but Kenzie would also have to grow up without her parents. Katie doesn't want that to happen.

"¿Estás escuchando? Por favor, sacarlos de ahí? ¡Qué estúpido eres tú? No se puede tirar la puerta abajo?" Lacey screams, struggling with Chris and Gabby's tight grip around her. Apparently, she speaks Spanish when she's angry.

"What is she saying?" The officer says, still watching the gym door.

"What am I saying? Oh, I'll tell you what I'm saying!" Lacey says before Gabby slaps her hand over the girl's mouth. Katie takes deep breaths, praying silently. They have to be okay. She loves Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Jenna. The police will get them out of there, right? The police can do that? She hopes so! She can't possibly live without them. She feels closer to them than anyone her own age. Her mom thinks that it's kind of strange that she doesn't hang out with other sixteen year olds, except for Tyler. Other than that, she doesn't have many friends her own age.

She looks up as she hears a door unlocking, watching in anticipaton as the door opens. Then she sees Wayne Wayne coming out, holding a gun in his hand.

"You can come and get them, but don't you dare mess with me." He growls as the crowd steps aside. He aims the gun at the cops, slowly backing away. He gives Gustavo a warning look before suddenly rushing out of the hotel. A loud whistle is heard as the police start chasing after him, followed by sighs of relief. Next thing they know, paramedics are rushing into the gym. They all heard the two horrifying gunshots a while ago, so someone could be hurt.

Well, they're safe now and that's what really matters.

* * *

><p>"Buddy, we're gonna help you." One of the paramedics says as he and another guy get closer to James. Jenna watches as her husband looks at her with fear, tears falling down his cheeks. Her heart is breaking for him, but she knows that he needs to get help. Once he gets all patched up, he'll be okay. She just feels bad because he looks so terrified.<p>

"You'll be okay." She coos, rubbing his shoulder. James gulps and nods, allowing the paramedics to lift him onto a stretcher. Once he's on his way to the ambulance, another paramedic starts checking on Jenna.

"How hurt are you?" The man asks her, touching the bruises on her face. "What happened?"

"I'm just a little banged up." Jenna answers. "I was beaten."

"By those girls?" The paramedic asks, motioning to the two girls in handcuffs. Jenna frowns as the police lead the girls out of the gym, wondering why they got involved with Wayne Wayne. They've always been mean girls, but Jenna is actually surprised that they would do something like this. They don't seem like the criminal types, but they were probably manipulated. She almost feels sorry for them.

"Yeah." Jenna tells the paramedic.

"Can you stand up?"

"Um, yeah." Jenna says as she is helped off the ground. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are sitting on the bleachers, being examined by paramedics. Physically, they seem to be fine. They didn't get shot or beaten, so they're good. Emotionally, Jenna knows that they're not doing so great. Who would be okay after an experience like this? It was certainly scary for Jenna and she knows that James is terrified.

"You're limping." The paramedic says as he helps her over to the bleachers. "Let's just check you out."

Jenna flinches as he touches her face, ribs, and legs. She was so distracted by James that she hadn't really noticed the pain, but now it's back. It hurts a lot more than she originally thought, but she has a feeling that it's not anything serious. But she had no idea that the girly Jennifers were capable of such a beatdown. They're a lot tougher than she thought.

"It's mostly bruising, but I think we should take you to the hospital." The paramedic tells her. "Just in case."

"Okay." Jenna nods. "That sounds good."

* * *

><p>James looks through partially open eyes, his eyed blurred with tears. He's so relieved to be out of there, but he's still a little freaked out. He's in so much pain and he wants Jenna with him, but they'll probably take her in a different ambulance. He wants her so bad because he's scared and he needs his wife to comfort him. He always feel so much calmer when he's with her, so he's silently asking the paramedics to put his wife in this ambulance with him. They need each other right now, not complete strangers.<p>

"Jenna..." He says weakly. "I want Jenna."

"Sweetie, we need room to take care of you." A female paramedic tells him, rubbing his shoulder. He whimpers, more tears falling from his eyes. Why won't they let Jenna stay with him? Why are they trying to separate him and Jenna? He needs his wife and these paramedics won't let him have her, whether he likes it or not. Ugh, he hates everyone right now.

"Please, I need her." He cries, squeezing his eyes shut as someone touches his injured wrist. He feels like he's gonna be sick. He can't handle all these strangers. He wants his friends and family, but the paramedics don't seem like they plan on letting anyone ride with him. He feels his breathing getting shallow and he hears the nice lady saying his name, encouraging him to stay awake.

"He needs oxygen!" The lady calls out. Suddenly, an oxygen mask is being placed over his mouth and nose, slowly putting him in a deep sleep.

**Translation (I used an online translator)**

**_Voy a tirar el peor berrinche que has visto si usted no pone a este idiota en la cárcel! ¿Me has oído? Voy a tener mi bate de béisbol y tirar __hacia abajo:_ I'll throw the worst tantrum you've seen if you do not put this idiot in jail! Did you hear me? I will get my baseball bat and throw down!**

**_¿Estás escuchando? Por favor, sacarlos de ahí! ¡Qué estúpido eres tú? No se puede tirar la puerta abajo?:_ Are you listening? Please get them out of there! How stupid are you? Can't you break the door down?**

* * *

><p><strong>Another update! It's the weekend, so I have more time:D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	30. The Worst Is Over

_"The informality of family life is a blessed condition that allows us to become our best while looking our worst." Marge Kennedy_

Jenna sits by James's bedside, watching her sleeping husband. She only suffered from some bruising on her face and ribcage, but she's perfect fine. On the other hand, James has two gunshot wounds to his abdomen and thigh. He was taken into surgery shortly after arriving at the hospital and he should be waking up any moment. The doctor said that he's gonna be fine, although he's gonna be in pain for a while. He's gonna have a long recovery ahead of him, but he's alive. With the support of his friends and family, he'll be okay.

He's wearing a white hospital gown, he's getting oxygen from the nasal tube, he's got some hospital bracelets around his good wrist, and gauze is wrapped around his injured wrist. He looks pretty weak, but Jenna is just happy that he's alive. She can't wait until he wakes up, so she can talk to him and see those beautiful hazel eyes. The doctor says that he'll probably be in the hospital for a couple weeks, so Jenna is gonna be spending a lot of time with her husband. Everyone else will probably tell her to go home and get some sleep, but she wants to make sure that James is okay. She knows that she needs to take care of Kenzie, though. She's just saying that she plans on visiting James every day.

"Mmm." She hears James mumble tiredly. She looks at James, smiling as his eyes flutter open. He looks around the room in confusion, opening his mouth to speak. He soon discovers that he can't. The doctor told Jenna that they put a tube in his throat before surgery, since the anesthesia supresses respiration. He warned her that James wouldn't be able to speak when he woke up, but they'll remove the tube soon.

"Hey, baby." She says softly, holding his hand. "You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

James nods in response, clenching his eyes shut in pain. Jenna reaches out to rub his arm, gently whispering for him to stay calm. She grabs his hand, looking him in the eyes. She gives him a comforting smile, kissing his hand. The loving gesture seems to calm him down, much to Jenna's relief. She watches as James looks toward the doorway, most likely curious about where the others are. They're all waiting in the lobby until James wakes up, but Jenna was eager to stay in the room with him. He probably wouldn't like waking up alone, so she knew that she needed to be here.

"Hey, I need to let the doctor know that you're awake." She coos, pressing the call button. She squeezes his hand as Doctor Smith enters the room, smiling warmly at his patient. Jenna looks at James, who is clutching his injured wrist against his chest. It probably doesn't hurt as bad as the gunshot wounds, but she knows that it's pretty painful for him.

"You're awake!" Doctor Smith exclaims, approaching James's bed. Jenna watches as James starts to drift off to asleep again, obviously having a hard time staying awake. She gently squeezes his hand, smiling when he opens his eyes again. He needs to stay awake while Doctor Smith is checking him out. Jenna feels so bad for him, though. Once Doctor Smith has finished taking the tube out of his throat and checking him out, he can get some well deserved rest.

"Jenna, could you leave for a few minutes?" Doctor Smith asks her. "I want to take the tube out of his throat."

"Sure." Jenna smiles, kissing James's forehead before grabbing her crutches and leaving the room. It's kind of painful, but it's nothing compared to what James is going through. She can handle it. They're all alive, so they have a lot to be grateful for. Jenna isn't even concerned about her own injuries. James's recovery is her priority at the moment, but Kenzie is equally as important.

She limps toward the waiting room, where her friends and family are waiting.

"He's awake!" She smiles.

"How is he?" Ms Knight asks hopefully, helping Jenna over to a chair.

"He's in pain, but he's doing pretty good. Doctor Smith is taking the tube out of his throat." Jenna answers, taking Kenzie from Mandy's arms. The baby girl babbles softly, reaching for her mommy's face. Jenna smiles as Kenzie's hand touches her cheek, giving her another reason to be happy. She's so relieved that Kenzie is safe. She's glad that the Jennifers got arrested and she's hoping that Wayne Wayne will be caught soon.

"Okay, you can come back in." Doctor Smith tells her, peeking into the waiting room.

"Jenna, let us know when we can see him." Kendall tells her.

"I will." Jenna says as she stands up. She leaves one crutch behind, so she can carry Kenzie in one arm. She enters James's hospital room, giving him a gentle smile. His face seems to light up when he sees Kenzie, which Jenna finds very sweet. She loves that he gets so cheerful when he sees Kenzie, even when he's hurt or sick. That just shows how much he loves their daughter.

"I'll leave you two alone." Doctor Smith says before leaving the room, quietly closing the door.

"I can talk again." James whispers with a weak laugh.

"Dada!" Kenzie exclaims, waving her arms. Jenna giggles as a small smile appears on her husband's face, watching as he reaches for Kenzie's little hand. Carefully, Jenna places the baby girl in his arms, making sure that she doesn't accidentally hit his injured stomach. Kenzie seems overjoyed to see her daughter, giving him a big smile. He responds with a grin of his own, whispering to her in a baby voice.

"How are you feeling?" Jenna asks him.

"Ugh, you don't wanna know." James says tiredly, kissing Kenzie's cheek.

"Why don't I hold Kenzie for a while? You look like you need some rest." Jenna says, taking the baby girl from him. James murmurs a quiet "thanks" before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Great, we're <em>cell<em> mates." Jennifer whispers to Jen, cringing at the sight of the orange jumpsuits that they are wearing. She cannot believe that they're in prison. She doesn't know when they're gonna get out. They have to stay here until Wayne Wayne gets caught, then a court date will be scheduled. She hopes that the police catch him real soon because Jennifer is not enjoying prison at all. She's glad that she's sharing a cell with Jen, instead of a real criminal, but she still doesn't like it here.

"Hey, someone will bail us out." Jen insists calmly. Jennifer stops pacing, taking a deep breath. Bail them out? No one is gonna bail them out. Everyone is probably pissed at them for getting involved with Wayne Wayne and assaulting Jenna, so no one is gonna care enough to get them out of jail. It doesn't really help that they bullied a lot of people back in high school. In other words, they're screwed. Jennifer is pretty certain that they're gonna get a prison sentence, which will really suck for them. They have such successful acting careers, but it's all going to be ruined because of one stupid choice.

"No one is gonna bail us out!" She whispers harshly, shrieking when when she hears metal being hit. She turns around, seeing Jennie standing outside the cell. She looks pretty peeved off, not that Jennifer cares. She's not afraid of making Jennie mad. it's her family, friends, and fans that she's worried about. This whole thing is gonna be all over the news. Everyone is gonna know that Jennifer and Jen were arrested after assaulting James Diamond's wife and assisting Wayne Wayne in holding Jenna and Big Time Rush hostage. How will they ever get their role model reputations back?

"What the hell did you do?" Jennie asks them, seething with rage. "Do you have any idea what this is gonna do to _my _reputation? Everyone is gonna know that I've been hanging out with criminals! This is gonna ruin me! What were you thinking? Wayne Wayne is out of his mind, yet you still let him drag you into his stupid little scheme!"

"You're more concerned about yourself?" Jen tells her. "We're possibly gonna get put in prison for the next few years, yet you're more concerned about _your _career. Jennifer and I have careers, too! We have fans that look up to us! The media has always seen us as good role models for little kids, but now that's over for us! What kind of person cares more about their career than their friends?"

"Of course, we haven't been real friends in a while, so I guess we shouldn't be surprised." Jennifer mentions.

"Excuse me? You're making _me _sound like the bad person?" Jennie asks them. "You're the ones in prison! Not me!"

"You know what? Just get out of here." Jennifer says bitterly. "We don't need your trash talk."

"Fine!" Jennie yells before storming away. Jennifer and Jen glare at her as she walks away from them, proceeding to slowly turn to face each other. As they look into each other's eyes, they know that they're thinking the same thing. They have officially ruined their lives. Will they ever be able to make things right?

* * *

><p>James slowly opens his eyes, feeling someone rubbing the back of his hand. It feels good, but he's still so exhausted. The burning pain in his leg and stomach, along with the throbbing in his wrist, makes it really hard for him to notice anything else. When is this pain gonna end? He wants his mom. That sounds like a childish thing to say, but he doesn't care. He's in pain and he wants his mommy to hold him. The anesthesia must be wearing off because he definitely feels less comfortable than he did when he first woke up after surgery.<p>

"Hey, he's waking up." Someone whispers excitedly. He looks to his left and sees Jenna holding his hand. Then he notices Ms Knight, Katie, the guys, Will, Mandy, and Chris crowded around his bed. He closes his eyes as Jenna rubs his shoulder, whimpering at the pain shooting through his body. He hears Jenna shushing him, but he finds it hard to keep from completely freaking out.

"Honey? Are you in pain?" Ms Knight asks him, stroking his cheek. James opens his eyes again and he nods, groaning for emphasis. He looks at Jenna his friends, who all look anxious. He knows that this incident is gonna put a dent in the recording and rehearsal schedule. They were gonna start working on their fifth album soon, but they'll have to put it on hold until James recovers. He was looking forward to recording, but he can't possible do that while he's in this condition. He needs to get better before he does anything related to the band.

"We'll get you some morphine in a minute." Kendall says gently.

"Can I have some water?" James says softly, looking at the water bottle on the over bed table.

"Sure." Jenna says, handing the water bottle to him. He takes a couple of sips, then hands the bottle back to Jenna. She sits it on the table, the she proceeds to grab his hand once again.

"Wanna wear my helmet?" Carlos asks awkwardly. "I can go without it for one night."

"Mmm, Carlos, I don't need to wear your helmet." James says with a weak laugh. "You'll need it when you have dreams about those scary bears chasing after you. By the way, let me know when you have that dream, so I can be prepared to laugh at you."

"Hey, that's not nice!" Carlos retorts.

"Don't judge me." James says, closing his eyes. "I'm tired and cranky."

He was just playing around with Carlos. They always tease each other and neither one of them gets offended. They never get too personal either. Like, they won't start making jokes about each other's mom or girlfriend. Just a few innocent jokes about Carlos's strange dreams and James's obsession with his hair, but it doesn't go any farther than that.

"Jay, do you still need that morphine?" Logan asks, noticing James's behavior.

"Just let me sleep." James murmurs as he falls asleep, forgetting about the pain. Everyone knows that it'll come back, though. They just hope that it won't get too bad. After all, they hate to see him in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	31. Like Father, Like Son

_"And my dad, you're a great actor but you're a better father." Angelina Jolie_

James opens his eyes for the millionth time all day, but now it isn't Jenna that is sitting by his bed. Instead, his mom is sitting there, holding his hand. He's still in a lot of pain, but he tries to ignore it, so he doesn't worry his mom. He takes a deep breath, getting her attention. She doesn't speak at first, but she quickly stands up and sits on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, honey, how are you feeling? I got here as soon as I could." She tells him, stroking his hair.

James would chuckle at her overly worried behavior, but he's in too much pain for that. Instead, he sinks back into his pillow, simply staring at her. He's feeling a lot more alert now, but he's still pretty exhausted after everything that happened. His mom can obviously tell because she looks incredibly concerned. She touches his cheek and he looks at her with tired eyes, feeling so much older than twenty two. Until he recovers, he won't be able to dance, play hockey, or swim. He'll probably spend a lot of time in bed or on the couch.

"Not great." He says softly, looking toward the window. It's early in the morning, probably about five thirty, but he isn't sure. He's too tired and in too much pain to look at the clock. The bullet fractured the bone in his thigh (that's why he has a huge cast on his leg), but he got pretty lucky. It wasn't a very big bullet, so it wasn't a horrible break. The pain was still excruciating, though. He would like to get some morphine, though.

"Mama, can I have some morphine?" He asks quietly, whimpering as another wave of pain hits him. He squeezes his eyes shut, slowly relaxing as the pain fades away, only for it to come back seconds later. He anxiously waits for his mom's answer, relieved when she nods. She kisses his hand, then she presses the call button. Soon, Doctor Smith enters the dimly lit room.

"You called?" He asks them.

"Yes, James needs some morphine." Brooke says, pushing James's bangs away from his forehead.

"How bad is the pain?" Doctor Smith asks him.

"Pretty bad." James sighs.

"We'll get you some morphine right now." Doctor Smith says, patting his shoulder before leaving the room. James stays silent, a look of slight discomfort on his face. Gunshot wounds really suck. When he broke his ankle during a hockey game freshman year, he thought that was considered bad, but that's nothing compared to this. This feels like someone is lighting a match inside of him and hitting him with a sledgehammer. He's amazed that he's managing to stay so calm while experiencing such horrible pain.

"Where's Jenna and Kenzie?" He asks softly.

"They're at the Palm Woods." Brooke says gently, squeezing his hand. "They really needed to get some rest, but they'll be here in a little while."

"Good." James nods. "I miss my girls."

He watches as Doctor Smith reappears, still thinking about Jenna and Kenzie. As Doctor Smith puts the morphine in his IV, he thinks about how much he wants Jenna and Kenzie here with him. He knows that they need to sleep in their own comfy beds, but he can't help wishing that they would hurry up and get here. He loves spending time with them and doesn't want his injuries to get in the way of their family traditions.

"It should start taking effect soon." Doctor Smith says, removing his hands friend the IV. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Once he's gone, James returns his attention to his mom. He's really glad that she's here. She's usually so busy with the cosmetics company, but she actually took them time to fly out to LA, so she could see her injured son. He's really grateful to have such a caring family that loves him so much. He may be in a lot of pain, but he feels lucky to have his loved ones.

"You don't look too bad." Brooke tells him, patting his hand.

"Thanks." James says with a weak smile

"How did you hurt your wrist?" Brooke asks, looking at the gauze around her son's wrist.

"Wayne Wayne threw me down." James says softly, holding his wrist. "It hurts pretty bad, but it's nothing like these gunshot wounds."

"I can imagine." Brooke says, rubbing his bicep. "Sweetie, why don't you get some rest? You look tired."

"Okay." James nods. He has already slept enough, but he doesn't feel like it. With everything that has happened, it's really not surprising that he's having so much trouble feeling rested. He needs an even longer nap, but it'll be hard with the nightmares waking him up. Yeah, he had a bad dream about the incident, but he's not gonna tell anyone about it because they would worry more than they already have. One little secret won't hurt anyone.

* * *

><p>Samuel Diamond stands in front of the door to his son's hospital room, truly afraid of what he's about to do. He knows that James probably doesn't wanna see him, but he <em>needs <em>to do this. When he heard that James had been shot while being held hostage, Samuel realized just how much he needs to make up with his son. He talked to Brooke, who said that James is in a lot of pain, so he might be a little cranky. Samuel doesn't wanna stress him out. All he wants is to see his son and have a real conversation with him.

He slowly pushes the door open, frowning when he sees the boy in the hospital bed. Under his grey hoodie, he's wearing a hospital gown. He's also wearing his glasses, but the most noticeable thing about him has to be the exhaustion and stress on his face. Samuel wishes that he had been a better father. When James was born, Samuel was much too immature to be a father, but he has grown up. He's ready to step up and be the best dad that he can be, even though James is married with a child of his own. It seems a little too late, but Samuel is hoping that they can still make things right.

"Dad?" James says tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

What is Samuel suppose to say? He knows that James still has a lot of resentment, so Samuel feels somewhat afraid. What if James gets mad and kicks him out? They barely manage to have conversations on the phone. How will James react to seeing him in person. On the rare occasion that they see each other in person, the visit never lasts very long.

"I heard about what happened and I wanted to make sure that you're okay." Samuel tells him.

"Well, I'm not." James murmurs softly. "I got two gunshot wounds and a sprained wrist."

Samuel frowns at the tone of his son's voice. He doesn't sound angry, just tired and emotionally drained. If they had a better relationship, Samuel wouldn't hesitate to give James a hug, but the last thing James probably wants is someone touching him, especially not Samuel. It's not that Samuel never loved James, but he just wasn't ready to be a father. He was able to stay with Brooke for eleven years before she finally got tired of his immature behavior. He didn't think he ever wanted to get married again, then he met Kara and he decided to try love again. Surprisingly, his marriage to Kara has been a lot more successful.

"Have you put ice on your wrist? Ice is good for sprains." He tells James.

"Dad, I've already tried that." James says quietly, wincing as he tries to get comfortable. The movement is too hard for him and he stifles a cry as it irritates his injuries. Samuel's first instinct is to help his son. He walks to James's bedside, helping the injured boy lay back down. James murmurs a quiet "thanks," not looking Samuel in the eyes.

"Seriously, why are you really here? I bet if I wasn't hurt, you wouldn't have came." He says, holding his injured wrist.

"Jay, I probably still would've came." Samuel says, pulling a chair next to the bed. He sits down and squeezing James's shoulder. "I know I haven't been the best dad in the world, but I wish you would give me a chance to make things better. When I heard that you had gotten shot, it made me realize just how important our relationship is. If you had died, I would have never gotten a chance to fix things between us, so I knew that I had to come because you're my son and I love you and...all I want is for us to have a real relationship without all the resentment."

"You hurt me so much." James says, finally looking at his dad. "You may think that I was okay with it, but I wasn't. I never cried about it, but I was so angry at you and Mom for giving up on your marriage. I was angry at you for never wanting me. You preferred your friends over your son and that really hurt. I couldn't even stand to invite you to my wedding because you hurt me so much. And you didn't come to LA when Kenzie was born. You just had Mom take pictures and sent them to you."

Samuel is saddened by James's speech. It's true that James didn't invite him to the wedding and he didn't come to LA for Kenzie's birth. He has missed out on some of the biggest moments in his son's life. He really hates that, but he can't take it back. He just wants to have a relationship with his son. Believe it or not, he loves James. He really was happy when his son was born, then he saw how much of a responsibility having a baby is. So he just started slacking off. He would change a diaper and throughout James's childhood, Samuel would play with him every once in a while, but Samuel was nowhere close to being a good father. He has so many regrets now. He just wants to fix things between them.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly, reluctantly touching James's wrist. James cringes and pulls his hand away, taking a deep breath as he clutches his wrist.

"My bad." He says, patting his son's shoulder. "How old is Kenzie?"

"Eight months." James says with a soft smile. Wow, he must really love his daughter. Samuel is very proud of him. He's a much better dad than Samuel ever was. Samuel has seen his son's Scuttlebutter page before and James is always posting pictures. It's kinda crazy how Samuel basically failed as a father, yet James is so good at it. He supposes that the phrase "Like father, like son" isn't always true.

"Do you have any pictures of her?"

"Yeah." James says, grabbing his wallet from the over bed table. He opens the wallet and hands it to Samuel, who looks at the adorable picture. James is holding Kenzie in one arm, while he holds the camera in front of them. It looks like they're in a restroom because Samuel sees a sink and he's pretty certain that he sees some Cuda products. In some ways, James really does take after his dad.

"She's beautiful."

"She looks like Jenna." James smiles. "But I can already tell that she's gonna have my charming personality."

"Don't get too full of yourself." Samuel says, ruffling James's hair. What happens next is like music to his ears. James actually _laughs_. It sounds like a genuine, happy laugh, something that Samuel hasn't heard in a while. Are they finally having a fun visit? In the past, their visits have ended with James getting angry and one of them leaving as soon as possible. Now they're looking at pictures, joking, and James is really laughing.

"Hey, I'm not full of myself." James chuckles. "I just have a lot of confidence."

"I wonder what your wife would think if she heard you say that."

"I've said it before." James tells him. "Last week, I said that and she smacked me behind the head."

"Keep it up and that'll be happening a lot more often." Samuel jokes. James chuckles softly before becoming serious.

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course." Samuel tells him, sitting on the edge of the bed. To emphasize, he carefully wraps his arms around James, making sure that he doesn't irritate his son's injuries. He knows that James is already in enough pain. He doesn't wanna make it worse.

He frowns when he notices that James is shaking slightly, slowly pulling away from the hug. James wipes tears from his eyes and his cheeks, sniffling. He manages to give his dad a weak smile, which is good enough for Samuel. At least he's getting the feeling that James doesn't hate him anymore. Maybe they can become a lot closer now. He would really like that.

Knock! Knock!

They look toward the doorway, seeing Jenna standing there with Kenzie in one arm. She limps over to the bed on one crutch, giving Samuel an awkward smile. Samuel watches as James smiles and takes Kenzie into his arms, talking to her and giving her a loving kiss on her cheek. Yep, he's an amazing parent. Samuel could probably learn a lot from him.

"She's precious." He says, reluctantly stroking Kenzie's cheek. To his surprise, Kenzie smiles at him, babbling.

"She's talking to you." James smiles, tickling Kenzie's tummy. "You wanna hold her?"

"Yeah!" Samuel says in surprise, taking his granddaughter into his arms. He looks her in the eyes, immediately falling in love with his beautiful granddaughter. She's the cutest thing! From now on, he's gonna be a lot more involved with his son, daughter in law, and granddaughter. It's time to be a real family, even though he and Brooke are no longer married. He just wants to be there for his son.

* * *

><p>"It's really great that you and your dad are talking." Jenna says, snuggling up to James. Samuel went back to his hotel and Kenzie is with Brooke, so James and Jenna get to enjoy some alone time. She loves spending time with her husband without any interruptions, even though she truly loves her friends and family. Besides, James is probably too tired for a lot of visitors. Everyone already agreed on that, so Ms Knight and the guys said that they'll let him relax a little longer, then they'll come over later. Gustavo and Kelly have been busy with the media attention that the incident is getting, but they said that they'll try to visit, too.<p>

"Yeah." James says softly, kissing her temple. He groans as plain flares up, causing tears to involuntarily well up in his eyes. He's gonna be dealing with the pain for a while, so he might as well get use to it. But getting a bit tearful is just a natural reaction to the pain. It hurts so much and he doesn't know how he's gonna be able to stand it.

"Oh, you're in pain." Jenna says, wincing at the pain from her own injuries. "Do you need-"

"I don't need morphine." James tells her, drapping his right arm over his stomach. "I'm okay."

Jenna smiles weakly, resting her head on his shoulder. She hopes that they catch Wayne Wayne, so they can feel safe again. He managed to get away from the police, but they're still looking for him. Hopefully, it won't take too long to find him. Someone like that needs to be in prison for a very long time. As for the Jennifers, Jenna doesn't really know. She has a feeling that they were manipulated and bribed into doing this, but they should have been smart enough to stay out of it. She feels bad that they're in jail, though. She knows that they screwed up, but maybe they don't deserve to have their futures completely ruined.

She puts on a smile as James grabs her chin and kisses her on the lips, trying to feign happiness, but there is one question that lingers in her mind. How did things get so out of control? All she knows that she hopes that everything will be okay again.

* * *

><p><strong>James and his dad <em>finally <em>had a normal conversation! *cries happy tears* Okay, that's enough *Clears throat* Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**Please review! :D**


	32. All The Reasons To Be Grateful

_"The only rock I know that stays steady, the only institution I know that works is the family." Lee Iacocca_

James is tired of being in the hospital. It's only been two days, but he's getting really sick of it. Nurses are always waking him up, so they can check his pulse and other tests. He's tired, he's in pain, and he's starting to get kind of cranky, even though he tries not to act like it. He doesn't wanna snap at someone that doesn't deserve it, so he tries to supress his irritation. Maybe Jenna will give him a shoulder rub later. That's usually one of the best ways to calm him down. He's so glad that he didn't get any shoulders injuries, so he can still enjoy Jenna's awesome massages.

He takes a deep breath as he looks around the dimly lit hospital room, saddened by the lack of company. It's one in the morning, so everyone else went home for a good night's sleep. Therefore, James is all alone in this room. He has no one to talk to and it's not like the nurses constantly stay in his room. Maybe he should call someone and ask them to come over. Of course, it's the middle of the night, so that would be rude. Great, the morphine is wearing off. The pain is back. He's trying to breathe through the pain, but he doesn't know if that's working.

He whimpers softly, wrapping one arm around his stomach. This hurts so bad. He's in pain and he's lonely, so he was hoping that someone could come over and distract him from the pain. He's too lazy to press the call button, so he's stuck. He even tries closing his eyes and thinking of something relaxing, but none of these coping techniques are working. He feels terrible and he doesn't know what to do. He wishes that he could call Jenna, but she's injured, too. She needs some rest, even though James would love to cuddle with her. She could talk to him, hug him, kiss him, play with his hair, rub his shoulders, and distact him from the pain. But he needs to think about her needs, too.

He has to call someone. He's not gonna fall asleep any time soon, so he needs someone to stay here with him. He's sure that the guys wouldn't mind coming over. He'll easily be distracted from the pain while his friends are with him. He feels bad for waking them up in the middle of the night, but he can't spend the rest of the night alone.

He bites the inside of his cheek as he grabs his phone off the over bed table, dialing Kendall's phone number. He takes slow and deep breaths, relieved when Kendall finally picks up.

_"Hello?"_

"Kendall, do you think you and the guys could come to the hospital? I can't sleep, I'm in pain, and I need someone to keep me company."

_"Are you okay? Maybe you should get the doctor."_

"I just someone to hang out with, okay? Could you guys come over?"

_"Yeah, we'll be there in a little bit."_

"Thanks." James says softly before hanging up, putting his phone on the table. He looks at his wrist, carefully touching it. He flinches at the painful aching, looking toward the doorway. There's nurses and doctors walking up and down the hallway, but he's relieved that they aren't bothering him. Anyway, visiting hours are over, but he knows that the guys will find a way to sneak in. He hopes that they can sneak in. He can't stand being in this room with no one other than the nurses to keep him company. The nurses are very nice, but he needs some guy friends around.

Twenty minutes later, he's still awake. He's playing games on his phone when he hears light footsteps entering the room, followed by the door closing. He looks up and smiles as his friends walk over to his bed. He feels kind of bad because they all look tired, but he was desperate. Being in the hospital is so boring! He's gonna be thrilled when he finally gets out of here.

"Okay, we're here." Kendall says tiredly, sitting in the chair by James's bed.

"What's the problem?" Logan asks the injured boy.

"I'm lonely." James says awkwardly, yelping as Carlos pats his head. He has always had this rule that no one can touch his hair. He makes an exception for Jenna, his parents, and Ms Knight, but no one else is allowed to do it. He worked hard to get his hair so soft and perfectly styled. It ain't easy to fix it once it's messed up. He has to spend at least an hour, possibly longer, to get it back to the way he likes it.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asks him.

"Mmmm, lots of pain." James groans, his face scrunching up in pain. He hates this so much. He wants to go home and be with his friends and family. He wants the pain to go away. He can't move without feeling terrible pain. When he and Jenna cuddle, she has to lay on his left side because the bullet hit closer to the right side of his stomach. He hates being injured. You know what the worst part is? Every whimper, groan, or pained expression catches the attention of his family and friends, making them even more overly attentive.

"Hey, maybe you need to get the doctor." Kendall tells him.

"I don't need the doctor." James says as he starts to relax. He's still shaking, though. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, not wanting to see the concerned expressions on their faces. At every sign of discomfort, everyone is all over him. He doesn't wanna seem ungrateful, but it gets annoying after a while. Sometimes he likes to be left alone when he's in pain. Then there are times, like now, that he needs some company. But that doesn't mean that he wants anyone treating him like a helpless baby.

"Okay," Logan says through a yawn. "What do you want us to do?"

"I dunno." James shrugs. "Turn the TV on."

Logan grabs the remote and flips through the channels. Although there's really nothing interesting, Logan turns it to some weird sitcom. As James watches it, he's not really laughing. Partly because it's not all that funny, but mostly because the pain keeps flaring up. Since he knows how his friends will react, he tries to pretend that he's comfortable. It's pretty hard, though.

"Who's taking care of Jenna and Kenzie?" He asks quietly.

"Chris is staying with them." Kendall says, squeezing James's shoulder. "Are you sure you don't need the doctor?"

"I don't need the doctor." James says through gritted teeth. "I need to get some rest, but I can't sleep"

"I'm sure we can...tire you out." Carlos says awkwardly. "Wanna get up and race down the hallway?"

James gives him an incredulous look. Yeah, he can imagine what would happen if he tried to race down the hallway. It would make the pain a thousand times worse than it already is. Carlos is a great friend, but he can be an idiot sometimes. James isn't trying to be mean, but if he tries to walk right now, he's gonna make his injuries worse. It would be far too painful. Doctor Smith said that he's gonna have to use crutches or a wheelchair when he gets out out of here. He really dreads the sympathy that he will receive from everyone around him.

"Okay, bad idea." Carlos says when he sees James's expression.

"This _really _hurts." James groans. "I need someone to hit me over the head and knock me unconscious or something."

"We're not gonna do that." Logan says, rolling his eyes.

"Just a suggestion." James sighs, looking at the TV. Not even a minute later, he gets bored and decides to turn the TV off. He doesn't need TV. He needs sleep, but he can't fall asleep. He's afraid of having nightmares, but sleeping and having a bad dream would be better than staying awake and feeling horrible when everyone visits him later.

"Jay, we're gonna get a doctor or nurse to give you some morphine." Kendall says, pressing the call button. James glares at him. He insisted that he doesn't need any morphine. Of course, no one listens to him. Then again, maybe the morphine will help him sleep. If he has to have it, he might as well hope that it has the desired results. If they give him a lot, it makes him kind of...loopy, though. For the past two days, no one has been around to see him on high doses of the stuff. They only do that when the pain gets _really _bad. Like, when he's in so much that he's in tears. He's getting pretty close to that right now. Stupid Wayne Wayne and his stupid gun.

"Did you need...Boys, visiting hours are over." His night nurse, Bella, tells them.

"Bella, let them stay." James pleads. "I'm tired and lonely."

"Fine, but if I get in trouble, it's your fault." Bella says as she approaches his bedside. "What's the problem?"

"He needs morphine." Kendall says, patting James's shoulder.

"How bad is the pain?" Bella asks James. "On a scale of one to ten."

"Like, six." James murmurs tiredly. "I _really _wanna get some sleep, but the pain is keeping me awake."

"I'll go get some for you." Bella says, ruffling his hair before leaving the room. Even though he's in a lot of pain, James manages to wave. He thinks that Bella is a really sweet girl. She's twenty seven, she's married, and she has a four year old son. He's a cute little guy, too. Bella is pretty, too. She's medium height, thin, she has blonde hair, and blue eyes. But James isn't crushing on her. He has a beautiful wife of his own and he loves her very much. Speaking of Jenna, he can't wait until she visits him again. She's going back to school tomorrow, but she'll come to the hospital after class. He can't wait to see her and Kenzie. Since Jenna's also hurt, James is glad that Chris is staying over and helping her take care of Kenzie.

"I'm back!" Bella exclaims as she starts refilling the IV with morphine. "You'll be feeling better in minutes."

"Yay." James says softly.

"Get some sleep." Bella tells him before leaving them alone.

Soon, James feels himself dozing off. He murmurs "Good night" to his friends before letting sleep come over him.

* * *

><p>James wakes up around ten, feeling someone sitting on the right side of his bed, rubbing the back of his hand with their thumb. On his left, someone else is laying next to him. He groans softly as he opens his eyes, seeing his dad holding his hand. He yawns, getting Samuel's attention. His dad looks at him, eager to see him awake. He frowns when he doesn't see his friends, who were here when he fell asleep.<p>

"The guys went to the cafeteria." Samuel tells him.

"Mmm." James murmurs, looking to his left. He finds Jenna laying on her back, fast asleep. She must have came over and fell asleep. He can't help laughing at this because it's pretty adorable. He wants to ask her where Kenzie is, but he doesn't wanna wake her up. She's too cute when she's sleeping, so he can't possibly disturb her right now. So he struggles to roll onto his left side, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He squeezes his eyes shut as Samuel grabs him and helps him onto his back. He takes a deep breath as the pain fades away. Someone needs to remind him that he needs to stay on his back.

"You gotta be careful." Samuel tells him, squeezing his hand.

"I am never doing that again." James mutters, running his fingers through his hair. "Is anyone else here?"

"Yeah, your mom is in the waiting room." Samuel tells him. "Do you want me to get her?"

"Yeah." James says softly, coughing weakly. Samuel lets go of his hand and leaves the room. James sighs and glances at Jenna, frowning at the bruising on her face. Man, he cannot believe that the Jennifers would go that far. He still remembers the beating very clearly and he even has dreams about it. It scared him to see the mean but not cruel Jennifers slapping, punching, and kicking his wife. He's so glad that Blonde Jennifer at least had the decency to take Kenzie out of there. That poor thing does not need to see everything that went down.

"Jay?"

"Good morning, gorgeous." James smiles.

"Kendall told me that they had to give you morphine because you had trouble sleeping." Jenna says, carefully sitting up. Even though it's obviously painful for her, she manages to turn around and look at him. He sees the concern in her eyes and although he feels kind of annoyed, he should appreciate that she cares about him. He's never been a big fan of sympathy.

"I was in pain, but I feel better now." He assures her. "Well, as good as I can possibly get."

"Aww, are you okay?" Jenna asks worriedly, playing with his hair.

"Yeah." James nods. "The morphine really helps."

"Your mom has Kenzie, so you can see both of them." Jenna smiles, stroking his cheek.

James smiles softly, looking up at the ceiling. He has been missing his baby girl, so he'll be happy to see her. Last night seemed rather long, so it seems like forever since he has seen his family. On the bright side, the guys kept him company until the morphine finally knocked him out. All he knows is that he's dying for some excitement. He woke the guys up in the middle of the night and they were tired, do they weren't as entertaining as they usually are. Hopefully, everyone is rested now. When James doesn't feel good, he's kind of demanding, so he's gonna require a lot of attention. If he's stuck with these injuries, he might as well use them to his advantage. He's still hoping to see Jenna in a maid's dress.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Brooke says as she and Samuel enter the room.

"Hey!" James says, smiling when he sees the baby girl in his mom's arms.

"Dada!" Kenzie exclaims, extending her arms toward James.

"She wants to see her daddy." Brooke coos, putting Kenzie in James's arms.

"Hi, beautiful." James says sweetly, kissing Kenzie's cheek. He has missed this girl so much. He wishes that he could just keep her at the hospital with him, but no one is ever gonna let that happen. When he even suggested doing it for one night, Ms Knight's immediate answer was no. She and everyone else insists that he needs to get as much rest as he can and he can't do that if he has Kenzie with him at night. Well, excuse him for wanting to spend some time with his daughter. He has more than a week left until he gets out of here, so he can't spend as much time with Kenzie as he would like.

"Did you finally get some sleep?" Brooke asks him. "I talked to the guys and they said that you had trouble falling asleep."

"Mama, I'm fine." James chuckles, tickling Kenzie's tummy.

"I can't believe you woke those poor boys up in the middle of the night." Jenna giggles, pushing his bangs away from his forehead.

"Hey, I was tired, lonely, bored, and I was in pain, so don't judge me." James laughs, a huge smile on his face. Ah, it feels good to smile. Since the shooting, he hasn't really been in a smiling mood, but he's happy because he's surrounded by loved ones. After getting a good night's sleep and finally getting to see his parents, wife, and daughter, he's feeling pretty good. He's been a lot happier since making up with his dad, too. He has spent so much time resenting his dad when he could have been trying to make their relationship better.

"I'm not judging you, dork." Jenna teases, kissing his cheek.

"That's mean."

"It's true."

"Yeah, but it's still mean."

"It's not mean."

"Yes, it is!" James laughs.

"No, it's not!" Jenna whines.

"Okay, calm down!" Brooke calls out, amusement in her voice. "You two are adorable, even when you're arguing, but I think that's enough for right now. Jay, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good." James says, smiling as Kenzies reaches for his hair. You know, things may not be perfect right now, but James doesn't really mind. Why? Because he really has a lot to be happy about. First of all, he's alive. He's injured and in a ton of pain, but he's alive. Second of all, he has his loved ones. He has friends, family, an amazing wife, and a beautiful daughter. Plus, he still has his career. They're postponing work on the album until he's gotten better, but Griffin has said that he's not gonna fire them.

"Gustavo and Kelly are gonna come back tomorrow." Samuel tells him.

"Great." James says, smiling as he cuddles Kenzie.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	33. Recovery Takes Time

_"There's no elevator, you have to take the steps." Unknown_

Jenna is silent as she sits by James's bed. He's listening to his MP3 player and Jenna smiles every time he sings out loud. She couldn't take it when he started singing "Hold It Against Me." It's hilarious when he starts singing Britney Spears tunes. When he does, Jenna loves to jokingly refer to him as "The boy version of Britney Spears." He's a silly boy, but she loves him. Honestly, their home would be boring without his funloving nature. Who wants to be married to someone that bores them? That's one of the many things that Jenna loves about her husband. There's never a boring moment when he's around.

"Okay, handsome, that's enough." She giggles when he sings a little too loud. She reaches over to remove the MP3 player from his hands, smiling when he removes the earphones. He gives her a confused look, which makes her laugh even more as she places the items on the table near the window. She takes a moment to look at his tired face, suddenly feeling a huge wave of sympathy. This whole thing has taken it's toll on him. She just wants to give him a huge hug, but she doesn't wanna hurt him. She watched them change the bandage around his stomach wound earlier and it was horrible. It was excruciating for him and Jenna is amazed that he wasn't screaming his head off. She could tell that he was holding back tears as he squeezed her hand. It actually took him a couple minutes to recover from the pain.

"Why did you do that?" He chuckles weakly.

"You were being too loud." Jenna says, reaching over to rub his left thigh. James takes her hand and gives it a gentle kiss, playing with her fingers. She grabs the remote and turns the TV on, changing the channel to Hot Tunes TV. Her eyes widen when she sees the screen. Ugh, they're seriously covering the incident? They're playing a video showing ambulances and police cars outside the Palm Woods. Then it switches to another video, showing James being wheeled to the ambulance on a stretcher.

James gives her hand a tight squeeze and she hears him taking a deep breath. She looks at him with worry, noticing that he's no longer looking at the TV. Although it's difficult and painful, she stands up and sits on the edge of the bed, reluctantly reaching out to touch his cheek. He's shaking in fear and his breathing is shaky as well, so it's easy to see that watching the TV is bringing back bad memories.

"Turn it off." He says weakly. "_Please _turn it off."

Jenna doesn't hesitate at all, quickly turning the TV off. She slowly leans in for a kiss, pulling away after a few seconds. James still looks afraid, but the kiss definitely calmed him down. He's not gonna be able to watch any celebrity gossip or news channels for a while, is he? Yeah, she can tell. Normally, he loves watching Hot Tunes TV, but now he can't stand to look at the TV if they're talking about what happened.

"Shhh, it's okay." She whispers, stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry for getting upset." James says as tears start rolling down his cheeks. Oh no, he's c_rying. _Jenna feels terrible. She wishes that she could do something for him, but all she can do is give him lots of love and support. She can't take the pain and trauma away, but she can be there for him. Her mom said all she can do is be there for him.

"Don't be sorry." She says, pulling him into a hug as he starts sobbing. Her heart is breaking as she places a kiss on his cheek, which is now wet with tears. It's so weird seeing James cry. She has seen him cry before, but it's always kind of weird for her. He's normally so happy, so it's upsetting when he does get emotional. She likes to see him smiling and laughing, not what she's witnessing right now.

"Hey, it's okay." She whispers, holding him tighter.

"Jenna, I..." James starts to say. He breathes deeply before continuing. "I'm really scared of what's happening to me. Sometimes I even have nightmares about what happened. Not always, but I've had bad dreams. I can't read or watch anything relating to the incident without wanting to cry. I can't move without being in pain. I wish that this whole thing had never happened."

"We all wish that it had never happened." Jenna says softly, pulling away from him. She kisses his forehead, then she wipes the tears from his cheeks. She kisses him on the lips once again, hoping that he'll relax. This whole thing is driving her up a wall. She wants the police to catch Wayne Wayne, she wants everyone in Los Angeles to stop talking about what happened, and she wants both herself and James to make a fast recovery. James is probably gonna take a while becaue his injuries were more severe, but Jenna hopes that it won't be too long. He's in enough agony already, so Jenna hopes that he'll get better soon.

"Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

"I need another hug."

"Okay" Jenna giggles, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

><p>Jennifer has never been so bored in her life. She <em>hates <em>prison, she hates Wayne Wayne, Jennie annoys the hell out of her, and she's even starting to find Jen somewhat annoying. She wishes that someone could get them out of this, but after what they did, no one is gonna wanna help them. They allowed themselves to be manipulated and they beat up an innocent person. Jennifer doesn't even know why she and her friends ever picked on Jenna. The girl never did anything to them. They're not jealous of her, but Jennifer is starting to realize her mistakes. She and her friends pick on innocent people, act like self absorbed brats, and reject anyone that isn't famous. Now that Jennifer thinks about it, they're pretty shallow people. Ugh, she hates herself right now.

"Why are you being such a downer?" Jen asks, staring up at the ceiling. She wanted the top bunk, but Jennifer refused to give it to her. She's the reason that they're in this mess, so she doesn't deserve the top bunk. If she hadn't been so stupid, she wouldn't have let Wayne Wayne convince her and Jennifer to help him "destroy" Gustavo and Big Time Rush. If it weren't for her, they wouldn't be in prison.

"Wow, I don't know." Jennifer says sarcastically. "Maybe it's because we're in prison!"

She glares at Jen before facing the locked barred doors. She wants to get out of her. She wants to be an _actress_, not a criminal. She has completely screwed up her life. She had such a good life and she took it for granted. Where has it gotten her? She's behind bars because of her shallow ways. She never thought that her behavior might actually catch up to her. She has spent her whole life getting everything she wanted and stepping on others. She can't even begin to describe how much she regrets everything. She doesn't regret getting to live her dream, but she regrets how she acted. If she's ever let out of here, she's gonna be different. She's not gonna be the same person. Of course, there's no need to worry about that. She probably won't be getting out of here for a long time.

Everything seems to freeze when Jen calls her a very rude name. Did her own best friend just call her a...That little...Okay, she can stay calm. She will not hit Jen, even though she really wants to. But that just pushed it. They have never called each other names out of pure rudeness. Maybe when they were joking, but they were never serious about it. She's not gonna use her fists, but she's gotta say something.

She whips back around, looking at Jen with anger.

"Excuse me?" She snaps. "You really have the nerve to talk trash about me when you're the one that got us into this mess? You have no right! You pretty much forced me into this and you were stupid enough to fall for Wayne Wayne's lie! Our lives are ruined because of you! Don't you see that? We were living the dream, but now that's over!"

She's crying now. How embarrassing, right? She's blinded with rage and she feels so out of control. She's amazed that she hasn't hit Jen yet. All she knows is that she feels so sick to her stomach. She's not sure if she's really gonna throw up, but she definitely feels like it.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been stupid enough to go along with it either." Jen retorts, standing up. "Yeah, I talked you into it, but you went along with it. That just proves how weak you really are. If you were so tough, you would have kept saying no."

"I hate you so much." Jennifer growls, raising her fist. She suddenly hears footsteps getting closer to their cell, so she lowers her fist. It's probably the prison warden. It's best to not let that guy see you fighting with your fellow prisoners. This will just have to wait.

"Right back at ya." Jen says before returning to her bunk.

* * *

><p>James laughs as Jenna sings at the top of her lungs. She's probably disturbing the whole hospital, but it's too funny to resist. James can't possibly stop her now because he's having too much funny. The past few days haven't been very fun for him, so this is very helpful for his emotional well being. A little goofing off with his wife should be good for him. It certainly feels nice. You know, just having fun and not worrying about the past few days. Jenna's being so adorable and it's cracking James up.<p>

"You're weird, girl." He chuckles.

"But I'm getting the result I wanted." Jenna says as she sways to the music. "I made you laugh."

"Thanks." James grins, looking up at the ceiling. He's still in pain, but he doesn't feel that bad right now. He loves when Jenna tries to cheer him up. After his mini breakdown, she has been trying to make him feel better. She decided to play some CD's on the portable stereo, sing out loud, and act crazy just to make him laugj. It's definitely working.

Jenna makes a silly face at him, making him laugh even more. He probably shouldn't be laughing this hard, but it's not like he can help it. As soon as he's able to regain control of his laughter, he finds that the pain has flared up. Jenna stops singing and looks at him with concern, but he gives her a weak smile for reassurance. It's not as bad as it has been, but it doesn't feel great either. He doesn't wanna worry anyone, so he'll try to relax. It still feels like his stomach and leg are on fire, but he can handle that, right? He just has to be more careful.

"Jay, we'll stop for now." Jenna says, squeezing his hand.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Jenna says, giggling as James kisses her hand. Jenna sees Gustavo and Kelly entering the room, but James is too busy tugging at her hand. She gives their guests an apologetic look before sitting on the edge of the bed. She gives her husband a kiss, then she motions to Gustavo and Kelly.

"Hey!" James says, waving at the room. Jenna smiles and plays with the drawstrings of his hoodie. He finally got to change into his own clothes, which is good because he was getting sick of that hospital gown. He felt awkward and all he wanted was to change into comfy clothes. He got Jenna to bring him some black sweatpants, his lucky white V neck, and his red pull over hoodie. It keeps him nice and warm while he's stuck in this place.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly says, sitting a cute teddy bear and a balloon on the bedside table.

"Tired." James sighs, smiling as Jenna kisses his cheek. "Not too bad, though."

"Gustavo, say something." Kelly says, nudging the music producer.

"Um, get well soon?" Gustavo shrugs. James smirks to himself. Gustavo pretends to be so nonchalant about these things, but it's so obvious that he cares about his band. He won't admit it, but they're the sons that he never had. He always tells them that they're the sons that he never wanted, but James can tell that he cares. He's just a stubborn man.

"Griffin also sent you a card." Kelly says, handing an envelope to him.

"Wow." James says, taking the card out. On the front, "Get Well Soon" is written in pretty silver letters. Then he opens the card and reads the short messages. Griffin wrote one and Mercedes wrote one, so there's two separate messages. Wow, this should be interesting. Griffin is pretty laid back, but he doesn't seem like the type to do things like this. And James _knows _that Mercedes isn't like that. She's all about herself, so he's surprised that she took the time to write anything. For all they know, Griffin could have forced her.

_James,_

_I want to say that I will not be firing Big Time Rush. You boys are far too talented to be let go, so your careers are safe. However, I am aware that your recovery will take some time, so recording, dance rehearsals, concerts, and photoshoots will be postponed until you start to make progress. Your recovery should be our number one priority, so we felt that this would be for the best. Of course, we may have you boys come to Rocque Records every once in a while, so we can at least start planning for the album. Other than that, we're giving you a break until you start feeling better. I wish you the best._

_Sincerely, Arthur Griffin_

"Aww." James smiles before reading Mercedes's message. He can almost imagine what she's gonna say. She'll talk about herself and her obsession with Logan, maybe throw in a couple of insults at Jenna, then add "Get Well Soon" at the very end. He's jut guessing, though. He'll have to read if he wants to find out. Should he be scared? He doesn't know.

_James,  
><em>

_First of all, I suck at writing letters. Just warning you. Anyway, I don't normally admit to feeling bad about anything, but I hate what Wayne Wayne did to you. Honestly, this is why I carry pepper spray with me at all times, just so I'm prepared for incidents like that. Next time, be prepared for psychos like him. He doesn't belong on the streets, so I'm really looking forward to hearing the police say that they caught the jerk. I'm just relieved that your injuries aren't permanent. I was asking daddy about it and he told me that the doctors said that you're going to recovery, even though it'll take some time. I also want to ask if you would be interested in being my date to a party. I'm just asking because people are suckers for a girl that shows sympathy for a sick person. Anyway, you're kind of hot, so that's just icing on the cake, right? Seriously, I'm amazed that a girl like Jenna managed to get someone like you. And that kid that you guys have is gonna get lots of boys when she gets older. I could even be her dating mentor;) Anyway, I also want to briefly mention the Jennifers. If you ever see them, tell them that Jennie and I said that they are incredibly sick people, just like Wayne Wayne._

_Get well soon! _

_Love, Mercedes_

Wow, Mercedes actually had more to say than James was expecting. That was a pretty wordy letter, so he's surprised. It was kind of shallow at times, but he's kind of flattered. She thinks he's "kind of" hot. Not to mention that she seems like she's actually angry that someone hurt them. Yeah, James is impressed. Maybe Mercedes Griffin isn't so bad after all. Don't get him wrong. She's still a spoiled brat, but she might actually have a soft side.

"How long do you think it'll take for you to get better?" Gustavo asks nervously.

"Could be four to six months, but probably more than a year before I'm completely back to normal." James says, handing the card to Jenna. "I should be back to work around four months, though. The doctor said to wait until about six months to start dancing again, maybe a little longer. But I want take four months to focus on recovering, then I wanna get back to recording."

"That'll work." Kelly smiles. "Right, Gustavo?"

"Uh, sure." Gustavo says awkwardly.

"Don't be upset, Gus." James says jokingly, kissing Jenna's cheek. "Those four months will fly by."

"James, what have I told you about calling me Gus?"

"Don't do it?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	34. If You Fall Down, Get Back Up

_"With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts." Eleanor Roosevelt  
><em>

"Ready, babe?" Jenna asks James, who is sitting in the chair by his bed. He's been in the hospital for a week and Doctor Smith wants him to try walking. He isn't really looking forward to it, though. Jenna can see it in his eyes. He's holding the crutches, but he's not moving. He's staring at the ground, shaking with nerves. Jenna hates to put him through anymore pain, but he needs to practice walking if he wants to get better. So she needs to convince him to stand up. Maybe she could bribe him with Cuda products? Or kisses! If he agrees to walk, she'll instigate the best makeout session of his life. Haha, she knows that he'll enjoy that.

"No." James groans, shaking his head.

"If you do it, we'll make out." Jenna whispers, playing with his hair. She hopes that this offer will motivate him to get his behind out of that chair. She knows that it's painful, but he needs to try. If he's gonna recover, he needs to practice getting around. She hates putting him through more pain, but she knows that it's necessary. Doctor Smith insists that it's time for James to start getting out of the room every once in a while and he's leaving Jenna to handle her husband. Ugh, James is still not moving. His grip on the crutches has tightened and his face is filled with fear and pain. She should have known that this would be a challenge. When Doctor Smith talked to her, she thought that it would be easy to convince James to try his crutches, but it's proving to be more difficult than she thought.

"Jenna, I..." James starts to say, looking up at his wife. Okay, is Jenna actually gonna have to drag him out of that chair? Cause she really doesn't wanna do that. The only other option is to get on her knees and beg. She has no choice because nothing seems to be working. So she puts her own crutches against the wall and kneels in front of him, resting her chin on his left knee.

"Please?" She says in a baby voice, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine." James says tiredly, rolling his eyes as Jenna squeals happily. She slowly stands up and grabs her crutches, watching as James starts to push himself up. His face contorts in pain and he lets out a weak whimper, breaking Jenna's heart even more. Why doesn't someone just slap her in the face? She would rather have someone slap her than be forced to see her husband in pain.

"You're doing great." She says as they slowly limp out of the room. As soon as they make it to the doorway, James stops and tries to calm himself. Jenna can see tears filling his eyes, but she stays silent. She was expecting this reaction. Any time the pain flares up, he gets kind of tearful, so they're all use to it. They just have to comfort him until the pain settles down.

"Let's just get to that waiting room over there." She says as they start walking toward the waiting room across the hallway. It takes them a couple minutes to get to a chair, but James is the first to sit down. The injured boy covers his face with his hands, taking deep breaths. This must have been too much for him. Jenna knows that he has been injured before, but he has never been shot. Being shot is way worse than a bone fracture or a sprain.

"And it hurts my wrist." James says softly, holding his injured wrist.

"Well, maybe we should get you a wheelchair until it heals." Jenna says gently. She actually forgot about his wrist. Well, she didn't forget that he hurt it, but she didn't remember that using crutches could be painful for his wrist. This past week has been super stressful, so it's hard to remember some things. She'll try harder, though. James shouldn't use crutches until he can use both hands.

"Stay here." She coos. "I'll get Doctor Smith to bring your wheelchair."

"Okay." James murmurs, relaxing when Jenna kisses him on the lips. He gives her a weak smile, watching as she leaves the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Jennie poses for celebrity photographer Adam Benson, trying to look as appealing as possible. Adam Benson is one Hollywood's newer photographer's, having only been in the celeb photography business for about two years. In those two years, he has photographed some of the hottest young stars in Los Angeles, now Jennie is finally getting her chance. She's dressed in tight jeans and a blue corset, her hair messy (It's suppose to look like that), and she feels like she should be enjoying this. It's just hard when her former friends are in jail. She thought that they were in this together, yet Jennifer and Jen had to make the stupidest mistake of their lives. Yeah, they'll all picked on Jenna, but Jennie would never beat someone up.<p>

"Jennifer, you've gotta look more enthusiastic!" Adam tells her. "Now, give me sexy! Now give me flirty! Oh, give me...mysterious!"

Jennie does as she is told, putting as much as emotion into the photoshoot as possible. This photos are gonna be in Vanity Fair Magazine, so she doesn't wanna look like a miserable wreck. However, can anyone really expect her to be happy while her ex friends are in prison? Once Wayne Wayne is caught, all three of them will attend their trial. Jennie isn't sure if she should attend, though. She and the girls aren't close anymore, but she doesn't wanna watch them get sentenced to prison. It's no secret that she's a selfish and spoiled brat, but she does care about her former friends. She heard someone say that they could get two or even five years in prison.

She runs her hands through her hair and poses again, giving the camera a flirty stare. She has always wanted to be photographed by this guy, but she really wants this photoshoot to be over. She's too stressed out and she wants to go to the nearest spa. She could really use some pampering right now. She feels really sad that Jennifer and Jen would get themselves in trouble with the law. Neither one of them seemed like that kind of person, yet they're stuck in a jail cell. Do they even realize how serious the crime is? They assisted Wayne Wayne in holding people hostage and they assaulted someone. She heard that it was forced, but she doesn't know if that really justifies anything.

"Blow a kiss to the camera!" Adam instructs.

Jennie obeys, blowing a kiss to the camera. She smiles and poses, even though she's feeling really bad. People are even making fun of her because she's been hanging out with "closeted criminals" all these years. She knows those girls. They're not criminals. They just screwed up and they're gonna have to deal with the consequences. Jennie has done some crazy stuff in her career, such as getting drunk at the Pop Tiger Awards afterparty this past summer, but she was over twenty one, so she wasn't doing anything illegal. Jennifer and Jen committed a serious crime, but she knows that they're not bad people. She supposes that she's just angry at them for abandoning a longtime friendship.

"Alright, I think we've got enough." Adam tells her. "Jennifer, thanks for doing this."

"It was a honor." Jennie says with fake cheerfulness. She returns to the dressing room, closing the door behind her. She stands in front of the mirror, deep in thought. Who knew that the Jennifers could actually be torn apart? They thought that nothing would break them apart, yet here they are. They can't stand to be in the same room together and two of them are in jail. Jennie really hates that. If she ever got the courage to speak to them again, she would tell them that she's sorry for letting their friendship go up in smoke. Maybe this whole thing is partly her fault, but Jennifer and Jen went completely overboard.

She grabs her phone off the vanity counter, looking at her background. It was taken at Jennifer's eighteenth birthday party. They had invited all their friends to a party at Jennie's apartment. The three of them were in a group hug, grinning at the camera. That diva like persona that they portray out in public...That's just part of the Jennifers. The other part of them is fun loving, crazy, and happy.

What happened to Jennie? She use to be the nice one. Then she got that recording contract and let the fame go to her head. She ditched her true friends and started behaving just like everyone else in this town. She partied like Lindsay Lohan, had a few Britney Spears meltdown moments (Not as bad as Britney's meltdown, but still enough to make people question her sanity), but she was successful. People loved her music. People rushed to the stores to buy her albums, requested her songs on the radio, and wanted her autograph whenever they saw her. All that attention made her forget who she really is. She became someone completely different.

She wishes that she could take it all back. Make things right again. But that doesn't seem too possible at the moment. If she could get her two friends (Well, ex friends) out of their current predicament, she would, but it's too late. She could convince Jenne and the guys, the victims, to just let it go and tell the judge to free Jennifer and Jen. Sadly, after what happened, it's not likely that they'll be too interested in helping the girls that helped their captor.

She runs a hand through her brown hair, finally turning around and grabbing her clothes from the rack, walking to the restroom.

* * *

><p>"All better." Jenna smiles, kissing James's cheek.<p>

"Yeah." James says softly, squeezing his eyes shut. Doctor Smith brought his wheelchair and Jenna apologized for the whole crutches ordeal, so they are both forgiven. But James still wishes that someone would knock him unconscious because this freaking hurts. He's been in this wheelchair for five minutes and he still hasn't recovered from the pain. He's shaking, he feels like he's gonna throw up, and his stomach and thigh feel like they're on fire. He has tried breathing through the pain, but it's pointless.

"I'm sorry." Jenna says, rubbing his shoulder. James's day nurse, a woman in her mid thirties named Charlotte (Charlie for short), gives him a sympathetic smile and starts pushing him toward his room. He's been waiting for that. He needs to lay back down and take a nice long nap with no interruptions. Of course, he probably shouldn't count on the "no interruptions" thing. Nurses are always waking him up for some reason or another. He hates it, but he tries to avoid being rude. They're just doing their job, but that doesn't change how he feels about being woken up from his sleep.

"Here we are, sweetie." Charlie says, pushing James's wheelchair over to his bed. James gulps as Charlie helps him stand up, trying to avoid crying out. Ugh, why him? What did he do to deserve this? If he's lucky, maybe they'll give him some drugs to knock him out. Anything would be better than staying awake and dealing with this torture. He can't stand feeling like this.

"Almost there." Jenna says, watching as Charlie helps James into bed. The nurse pulls the covers up to his waist and squeezes his shoulder. It's a comforting gesture, but he doesn't really wanna be touched. He wants some morphine. Some nice, calming morphine. He doesn't care if he sounds like a drug addict. He needs something to get rid of the pain.

"Let me know if you need anything." Charlie says before leaving the room. James closes his eyes and breathes slowly, still feeling Jenna's presence. He's happy that she's spending so much time with him. Even though she has started school after being on Thanksgiving break, she comes to the hospital right after class. Sometimes she'll sit by his bedside and do her homework while he's sleeping. If he shows any sign of major discomfort, she'll put her homework aside and try to alleviate his pain, either by comforting him herself or getting the doctor to provide him with some painkillers.

"Well, that's over." Jenna says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Now his eyes are half open, his exhaustion preventing him being fully alert. He's so close to falling asleep and Jenna is preventing that from happening. He's not blaming her for his inability to get a decent amount of sleep, but she could be quiet and let him make an attempt.

"Mmm hmm." He murmurs, closing his eyes as Jenna touches his cheek. "Hey, where did you say Kenzie was?"

"My parents have her." Jenna tells him, squeezing his hand.

"Miss my baby girl." James mutters with a weak chuckle.

"She having fun with grandma and grandpa, though." Jenna giggles, kissing his cheek. "Do you feel better now?"

"Not really." James sighs, opening his eyes again. That answer is pretty obvious. This is getting real old, real fast. He has one more week left in this place, then he can go home. Sadly, the pain is coming with him. He doesn't know how long it's gonna last, but he hopes that his recovery won't take too long. He's already worried that he'll never be able to do backflips again. If that happens, he'll just be up there singing and doing mediocre dance moves, while Logan does all the cool stuff. He'll probably still get compliments from fans, but they'll be doing it out of sympathy for the injured guy. James prays that it won't turn out like that. He wants a fast and complete recovery.

"You'll be-" Jenna starts to say as footsteps enter the room. James looks toward the doorway and smiles at his dad. It feels so weird to have his dad in LA, visiting him every day. However, it seems like his dad genuinely cares about spending time with him. Samuel stays at the hospital all the way through visting hours, trying his best to make things right with James. It's nice to see him actually showing some concern for his son.

"Hey, bud." Samuel says, approaching the bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay, I guess." James shrugs. "Kind of sore, but I guess I'm okay."

"Your mom is taking care of some business at her office here in LA." Samuel tells him. "But she'll be here tomorrow."

"That's fine." James smiles. During his senior year of high school, his mom tried to get him to come back to Minnesota and be the new face of Brooke Diamond Cosmetics, but only because she missed him. So Logan's mom managed to find a place for her to set up an office here in LA. She can visit James at least once a month, but it doesn't always work out that way. But she definitely gets to see James more than she use to, so they're both happy.

"Jenna, do you wanna go home and get some rest?" Samuel asks his son's wife. "I can stay with James."

"Jay, is that okay with you? I have a quiz to study for." Jenna tells James.

"Study away." James laughs, reaching for her hand. He gives it a hug, smiling when her face ends up only inches away from his. He quickly closes the gap between them, giving her the most passionate kiss that he can give.

"I love you." Jenna smiles, kissing his jawline.

"I love you, too." James says, waving at her.

"Bye, Mr Diamond." Jenna says before limping out of the room.

"She seems like a great girl." Samuel tells James. "You're lucky to be spending the rest of your life with someone like her."

"Yeah." James nods. "What about you and mom? Why did you guys stop loving each other?"

"It was complicated." Samuel sighs.

James looks away, sighing heavily. Of course it's complicated. Why won't his dad just explain why his own marriage failed? It doesn't seem like it would be that hard.

"Look, I loved your mom and part of me still loves her, but we learned that we really weren't compatible enough. We tried staying together for your sake, but we finally decided that we couldn't do it anymore. I moved out and your mom finally got tired of my wild ways, so she filed for a divorce. Back then, I was all about having fun. I never wanted to be tied down because I wasn't mature enough for marriage or parenthood, but I've grown up." Samuel explains. "I was reluctant to get romantically involved with Kara, but I soon fell for her. The divorce took six months to be finalized and after about seven months of dating Kara, I asked her to marry me."

"Your marriage with Kara has been a lot better than what you had with mom, hasn't it?" James says quietly.

"Well...Yeah." Samuel says, reaching for his hand. "And I think she would really like to try getting to know you, but she knows that you don't like her very much. Do you think you would ever want to actually meet her?"

"I'll think about it." James whispers.

"Okay, bud." Samuel tells him, squeezing his hand.

* * *

><p>Jennifer stays silent as she lays on her top bunk. The cell is completely silent, but she can hear voices from the other cells lined up on each side of the hallway. She's normally not scared of anything. After all, she's a Jennifer. But she must admit that she's terrified of the position that she's currently in. Everything could be so good for everyone, but their lives have fallen apart. Friendships have been broken, reputations have been destroyed, and careers have been ruined. She and Jen haven't spoken to each other at all since their fight.<p>

She sits up, ducking down due to paranoia that she might hit her head on the ceiling. She looks at her surroundings, her eyes filling with tears. Brick walls, a metal toilet, a metal sink, a desk on the other side of the cramped cell...It's a very dreary place. She doesn't like it here. She wants to go home. She misses her apartment, her designer clothes, her huge luxury bathroom, her canopy bed, the Palm Woods pool, and everything else about her life. Most of all, she misses her friends.

"Jennifer?"

She looks down at the floor below, unable to see Jen laying on the bottom bunk. They have not been very close in the past few days, but it's nice that someone decided to break the ice.

"Yeah?" She says quietly.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"I dunno." Jennifer shrugs, laying back down.

"I wanna go home." Jen says softly.

"So do I." Jennifer responds, rolling onto her side. She sits back up when she hears someone approaching their cell. The warden, looking stern as ever, is standing there with a serious expression. Jennifer and Jen aren't very fond of him either. He's not very friendly. In fact, he's actually kind of scary. He's tough and he can been a little on the mean side. Of course, they're the prisoners, so he's suppose to be rude to them. They messed up their lives, so they probably aren't seen as being deserving of respectful treatment.

"Ladies, come with me." He says gruffly. Jen stands up, while Jennifer climbs down the ladder, then they both follow the prison warden. He grabs Jen's arm and another officer grabs Jennifer's, leading them down the hallway. They are lead to the door of some kind of meeting room, wondering what's on the other side. The warden pushes the door open and they are pushed inside, only to get the ultimate shock. A young man, also dressed in a orange jumpsuit, is sitting at the boring metal table with two officers on each side of him.

"Wayne Wayne?" The two Jennifers say in shocked unison.

* * *

><p><strong>*Singing* They caught Wayne Wayne<strong>

**What will happen to the Jennifers? ;D**

**I also want to show the other guys more:) While James and Jenna will still be the main focus, I also want you all to see how Kendall, Carlos, and Logan feel about the situation:)**

**Review! :D**


	35. Concerned About You

_"Once you replace negative thoughts with positive ones, you'll start having positive results." Willie Nelson _

Jen glances at Jennifer, anxiety in her eyes. Now that Wayne Wayne has been caught, they can go on trial. They can receive their prison sentence that they have been dreading so much. Jen has been trying to act calm about this, but she's just as scared as Jennifer. She knows that they messed up, but she keeps hanging onto the hope that someone might care enough to get them out of this situation. She wants out of prison, she wants her career back, she wants her friends back, and she wants her life back. That's one thing that she and Jennifer can agree on.

"Sit." The warden tells them as he and the other officer force them into two chairs, across from Wayne Wayne. They sit up straight, hoping to look like proper and non criminal girls. It won't change the officers minds about them, but they wish that it would. Anyway, Jen knows that they are officially screwed. Jenna and the guys will probably testify against them, so they have no chance. They don't care if Wayne Wayne goes to prison, but they're very concerned about themselves. They don't want to spend years in jail. They would rather be put on probation. At least they wouldn't be stuck in a jail cell.

"There has been a lawyer appointed to Mr Dooley and another appointed to you girls." The warden tells them. "They will be here shortly. _Do not move._"

Jen stares at her hands, which are folded on her lap. She can't believe everything that has happened. She feels bad for dragging Jennifer into this. The truth is, Wayne Wayne dragged her into it and he threatened to hurt her if she didn't go along with it. She didn't wanna do this alone, so she convinced Wayne Wayne that they would need extra help. Wayne Wayne agreed and allowed her to convince Jennifer to join them. Truthfully, Jen didn't wanna drag her friend into this, but she was scared. If she was gonna do this, she didn't wanna do it alone.

She looks at Jennifer once again, noticing the blank look on her friend's face. Will the Jennifers ever be the same? Even when they are let out of prison, will they be able to reconcile with Jennie? Will the three of them ever be able to regain their status as the most popular girls at the Palm Woods? Will they be able to repair their careers? Will they be able to repair their relationships with their fans? They know that it must be hard to look up to someone that has been in prison. They haven't watched any TV and looked at any gossip websites, so they don't really know what the media is saying about them, but they know that they're being heavily criticized. There's no way that the media isn't talking about them.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs to Jennifer.

"It's okay." Jennifer whispers. "I'm sorry, too."

* * *

><p><strong>"Former Ziggle Zaggles star Wayne Wayne has been arrested after holding Big Time Rush and Jenna Diamond hostage. He has been on the run since the incident last week, where he kept the band and James Diamond's wife in the Palm Woods gym. Wayne Wayne was found at a casino and was immediately apprehended. He spend the night in a local jail and was taken back to Los Angeles the next day. His fellow hostage takers, Jennifer Woods and Jennifer Williams, were arrested as soon as the victims were let go. They may be charged for assault and being accessories to a criminal act."<strong>

Kendall shakes his head as he watches Hollywood Insider. He's happy that Wayne Wayne has been arrested, but he doesn't know how to feel about the Jennifers. He always knew they were mean girls, but he didn't expect them to do something like this. He and Jenna have talked about it and they don't know if they wanna see the Jennifers be put in prison. Maybe those girls were manipulated into doing this. Wayne Wayne told them to beat Jenna up and Kendall's the only one that noticed Wayne Wayne's finger barely pressing the trigger on that stupid gun, as if he were trying to threaten the Jennifers. It's like he was silently saying "If you don't do what I say, I will kill you." Kendall and Jenna don't know how James feels, though. He's incredibly angry with the Jennifers for hurting his wife, which is perfectly understandable.

He looks around the waiting room, noticing that Carlos and Logan are both asleep. It's ten in the morning and they all got up kind of early, so they could visit James. Kenzie is asleep on Logan's lap, his arms wrapped around her. That little girl loves her uncles. Anyway, they're all exhausted, but Kendall is too stressed. He can't sleep right now. He keeps thinking about the trial and James's recovery. He's somewhat worried about the band, but James is way more important. Kendall is more concerned about his friend's well being.

Careful not to wake his friends, he starts walking toward James's room. Instead of being in his bed, James is sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching TV. He looks comfy in his black track pants and red T shirt, his right leg straighted by the cast. The bullet, although small, managed to break a bone in his thigh. So he's gonna be stuck with that cast for a while. Anyway, he tried walking earlier, got back into bed for a while, but he must have gotten tired of laying around.

"Hey, bud." Kendall says, pulling a chair next to his friend. He sits down and pats James's shoulder.

"Hey." James says, finally looking at Kendall. The exhaustion and stress in his eyes is obvious. Doctor Smith said that stress isn't good for him. Kendall doesn't know how to help his friend. James is struggling to recover after the traumatic incident. Ms Knight has been saying that all they can do is be there for him, but Kendall wants to do more than that. He knows that it's not possible, but he wants to take all James's pain away.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah." James says, flinching as he tries to get comfortable. Kendall jumps out of his seat and grabs a pillow from the bed, returning to James's side. He puts the pillow between the chair and James's back, watching as James settles back against the pillow. He gives Kendall a grateful smile, something that Kendall is happy to see. It's nice to see James smiling, rather than seeing him in pain. Many times, he's either asleep, tired, cranky, or in tremendous pain. When he does smile or laugh, it's very relieving.

"You get out of here next week." Kendall mentions.

"I can't wait." James says, returning his attention to the TV. Kendall frowns at James's quiet behavior. Ever since the incident, he has been a different person. He's still affectionate with his wife and daughter, but he's less talkative. They are all concerned that he's sinking into a depression. He always says that he's fine, but Kendall doesn't know if he really believes James.

"They caught Wayne Wayne." He says quietly.

"Wow, that's great." James tells him. "Where did they find him?"

"He was at a casino in Las Vegas." Kendall responds. "Anyway, could I talk to you about the Jennifers?"

"The girls that gave me wife a beating?" James asks bitterly. Okay, he's definitely mad. Kendall understands that, but James needs to know the facts. Wayne Wayne told them to beat Jenna and since he had a gun, they were probably afraid of him. If they didn't listen to him, they could have gotten shot.

"Jay, I think the Jennifers were just scared." He says calmly. "Wayne Wayne told them to do what they did and he was armed, so he could have shot them if they didn't listen to him."

"What are you trying to say?" James asks, giving his friend a weird look.

Kendall sighs heavily. This isn't going very well, is it? Hey, he's just stating an opinion He really doesn't know if it would be fair to let the Jennifers lives be ruined because of one mistake. Honestly, Kendall thinks that they were forced into this whole thing. He has known the Jennifers for years and while they may be crazy, they're not _that _crazy. They wouldn't willingly harm another person and put their own careers and reputations at risk. They were obviously pressured and forced to do what they did.

"I think they were doing this against their will." He tells James. "You saw how Wayne Wayne basically told them to beat Jenna. Anyway, he had a gun, so the Jennifers probably thought that he would shoot them unless they listened to him. Besides, I kind of saw him holding his finger on the trigger. I think they noticed, too. Jay, I'm not saying that what they did was right, but I just think that we should go easy on them. I know they've been rude in the past, but Jenna and I would hate to see their whole lives ruined."

"You and Jenna have _talked _about this?" James asks in surprise. "Jenna feels the same way?"

"Yeah." Kendall nods. He's starting to feel really uncomfortable. But they need to talk about this! Kendall doesn't really like the idea of someone's future being destroyed because they were (most likely) forced to commit a really stupid crime. He doesn't know this for sure, but he's suspicious. While they were being held hostage, he could see anxiety and fear in the Jennifers eyes.

Are Carlos and Logan still asleep? He's hoping that they might come and put an end to this awkwardness.

"Hey, we're awake." Carlos mutters as he and Logan enter the room.

"_Oh, thank goodness_." Kendall thinks to himself. He glances at the baby girl in Logan's arms. Kenzie is also awake, babbling as Logan tickles her tummy and kisses her cheek. She's gotta be one of the cutest babies that he has ever seen. She looks like Jenna, but she has her daddy's personality. He can only imagine how many boyfriends she'll have when she's older. Of course, James will probably be one of those overprotective dads. He and Kenzie are close right now, but Kendall can't wait to see what it's like when Kenzie's thirteen and wants to date some guy. He'll be eager to see James's reaction.

"Guess who finally woke up." Logan says, handing Kenzie to her daddy.

"Aww," James coos, giving Kenzie a kiss. "Hi, cutie! Did you have a nice nap?"

"She slobbered all over my shirt." Logan says, motioning to the stain on his chest.

"Did you get baby drool on Uncle Logie's shirt?" James asks the eight month old baby, giving her another playful kiss. She doesn't have any answer for him. Instead of responding to the question, she gives him the cutest smile, followed by an adorable laugh. She's such a sweet girl. She may not be their daughter, but Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all love her. She's their favorite little princess.

"Aaaah!" Kenzie exclaims, followed by some more babbling.

"Hey, can you hand me that bottle over there?" James asks, pointing to the bottle on the over bed table. Carlos hands it to him and he looks at Kenzie, kissing her forehead before holding the bottle to her lips. Kendall watches James carefully, noticing how his face suddenly lit up with joy when he saw his daughter. It seems like Kenzie might be the only thing that can keep her from spiraling into depression. Kendall is glad that there might be something to keep James happy, even through this difficult time.

"Mommy should be here soon." He murmurs as he feeds the baby girl. Kendall loves that Kenzie is able to cheer James up, but it doesn't make Kendall feel any better. Emotionally and physically, James is having a hard time recovering from the trauma. That's normal, but it still scares Kendall. What if James never gets better? He's living his dream, but this injury could ruin that for him. Everyone, including Doctor Smith, says that it won't, but Kendall definitely has his doubts. He wants to see James get better, but he hasn't shown much improvement. It's been a week since he got shot and he seems to be in as much pain as he was when he first got injured.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to the Palm Woods for a little bit." He announces. "I'll be back later."

"That's fine." James says, gently kissing Kenzie's forehead.

Instead of saying anything else, Kendall quickly leaves the room. He keeps walking down the hallway until he reaches the elevator, stopping when he hears footsteps following him. He just doesn't know how to feel about everything. Everyone else seems to be so optimistic about James's recovery, but Kendall is just scared. Logan reads all those medical books, so he knows about these kind of situations. Carlos is optimistic about everything. Kendall isn't too sure about James. As for himself, he doesn't really understand anything that's happening. He knows what the doctors are saying, but he sees what James goes through. It seems so painful for James and it makes Kendall wonder how successful his friend's recover is gonna be.

"Kendall, why are you going back to the Palm Woods?" He hears Logan asks him.

"I just wanna take a nap on my nice and _comfy _bed." Kendall lies. He really just needs to get away from this hospital for a few hours. Even the smallest amount of movement causes James extreme pain. Does Kendall really wanna keep seeing James in pain? No! He just can't deal with that right now. He needs to go home and relax. Like he said, he'll be back later.

"It's hard being around James, isn't it?"

Okay, why does Logan have to be so smart? It seems like he can always tell what his friends are thinking. Sometimes it's a good thing, but it can also be annoying. It just depends on the situation. Right now, it's very irritating. Logan is right! Kendall finds it hard to be around James because he's always so tired and in so much pain. Kendall isn't use to seeing James in that condition, so it's pretty upsetting.

"Okay, it is!" He admits. "I just hate seeing him like this, you know?"

"Sam here." Logan sighs. "I heard he has a real hard time when it comes to changing the bandage around his stomach. Getting out of bed is even worse. Yeah, it's pretty bad, but Doctor Smith said that it's gonna get better. It doesn't seem like he's improving, but it's only been a week since the accident. It's gonna be a long time before he starts being normal again."

"I guess you have a good point." Kendall agrees. Why didn't he think about that before? He just thought that they would already see some kind of approvement, but he's probably just impatient.

"But just go home and rest for a little bit." Logan says as the two bump fists. Once he has started walking back to James's room, Kendall turns around and finally enters the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>Jenna wonders why Lacey and Gabby are twenty two years old, yet they act like they're seventeen. As they drive to the hospital, Lacey has the radio turned up and the windows rolled down, while she and Gabby sing at the top of their lungs. Jenna's sitting in the front passengers seat, trying to resist the urge to join them. They insist that she's got a wild, party animal side of her that's just waiting to come out, but she refuses to give them the satisfaction of being right. Ever since she drank a little too much at her bachelorette party, they've been making the assumption that she secretly loves to party. She'll drink every once in a while, but she doesn't like doing it all the time.<em>

"Change it." Gabby says, leaning between the two front seats. She reaches for the radio and flips through the stations until she finds one that they like. She squeals when at one in particular, finally settling into the backseat.

**_("Catch Me If You Can" by Burnham)_**

"Oh, I love this song!" Jenna says, clapping her hands. She dancing along, stopping when pain shoots through her ribs. Okay, that was a bad idea. Sometimes she forgets that she's suppose to be careful. She can't put weight on her ankle and she can't do anything that might harm her ribs. For the most part, she actually feels pretty good. She's really just concerned about James.

Finally, Lacey pulls into a sparking space and they all get out of the car. Gabby hands Jenna her crutches and they walk toward the front entrance. Jenna hopes that her guy is doing okay. She knows that he's not in the best condition, especially with the amount of pain that he's in. Of course, Doctor Smith insists that James is doing well, despite the severity of his injuries.

"Hey, where's the snack machine?" Gabby whines.

"Jenna, can you go to James's room by yourself?" Lacey asks.

"Yeah." Jenna says, waving at them before walking toward the elevator. Almost a minute later, she arrives at the fourth floor, where James's room is located. She limps down the hallway until she finally reaches the correct room. James is sitting in a chair by the window, cuddling Kenzie in his arms. She loves how, even when he feels terrible, he manages to give Kenzie enough attention and love.

"Hey, I'm here." She smiles, limping into the room.

"Hey, take Kenzie." James whispers to Carlos, putting Kenzie in the boy's arms. He opens his arms for Jenna, watching as she sits her crutches against the wall. Then she limps over to him, sitting on the left side of his lap, where he isn't injured. She makes sure that she doesn't touch his right thigh, since she knows what the consequences would be. He's already in enough pain.

"I thought you wanted to stay in bed." She asks him, playing with his hair. When he tried walking earlier today, he got so tired and his pain flared up, so he had to lay back down, and now he's out of bed again? Who convinced him to do that? James's dad visited earlier, so Jenna was able to go home and study for an upcoming quiz, then she got bored and decided to come back. She thought James would wanna stay in bed for the rest of the day.

"After I rested for a little bit, my dad helped me back out of bed." James smiles, giving her a kiss.

"Where is your dad?"

"The guys showed up, so he went back to the hotel." James says softly. "Did you study?"

"Yep," Jenna nods. "But I got bored, so I stopped!"

"I know you'll get an A." James smiles, squeezing her waist. He kisses her cheek and laughs as she gives him a big hug.

"Yeah, I hope so." She says softly, burying her face in his hair. Please, the only thing she's truly thinking about his him. Sure, her education is important, but James is way more important. She wants to do well in school, but she's mostly thinking about James.

Of course, she would really like that A. Then again, it's for psychology, where she currently has a B. She's expecting a B at the most, unless she ends up being pleasantly surprised. She can't show that kind of pessimism in front of James, though. Anytime she says something negative, he reprimands her. He always does it in a nice way, though.

She loves that boy. She wants the best for both him and herself.

Gotta think positive, right?

As hard as it may be, they've gotta try.

**Song**

**Catch Me If You Can-Burnham**

* * *

><p><strong>I almost forgot that this chapter is just continuing where the last chapter left off, but I finally remembered (You know, before I could mess anything up)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	36. Tired Of The Pain

_"Instead of giving myself reasons why I can't, I give myself reasons why I can." Unknown_

"Okay, I am not getting in there." James says, looking at Ms Knight's van. He's finally getting out of the hospital, but there's just one problem. He's in too much pain to attempt getting into the van, considering that it's much taller than his wheelchair. He cannot do that. He'll just stay here until someone can bring his car. He's not gonna get into that van, whether anyone wants him to or not. So he just stays in his wheelchair, lightly pushing Kendall's hand off his shoulder. He doesn't care what anyone says. He is not getting in that van. He already feels the painkillers wearing off. He isn't about to worsen his pain by trying climbing into that vehicle. They can beg all they want, but he's not gonna do it.

"James, you have to." Carlos tells him. James shakes his head, crossing his arms. He refuses to get into that car. He even tries to turn around and wheel himself back toward the hospital, but Kendall and Logan are quick to grab him. It isn't that hard, considering that he only has use of one hand. He mumbles under his breath as they turn him back around, giving them dirty looks. He gives Katie a pleading look, silently asking for her to defend him, but she just shakes her head and crawls into the front passengers seat.

"Come on, Jay." Logan tells him. "We'll help you."

The injured boy groans as he puts his arms around Kendall and Logan's shoulders, flinching as he stands up on his good leg. Slowly, he is lifted into the middle row of the van. He sighs as Kendall starts fastening his seatbelt for him, biting his bottom lip as the seatbelt presses against his stomach wound. Why couldn't they have brought the Big Time Rush mobile?

"Ugh, I hate you." He mutters as Carlos and Logan crawl in right next to him. He's gonna beat these people with his crutches if they ever do this to him again. From now on, he's taking the Big Time Rush mobile whenever he goes somewhere. That burning pain is back and it's all because of the stupid van. It would have been so much easier for him to climb into a smaller car, but they just had to bring the van. Why? They say it's because the van has more room, so James would be more comfortable. So far, he's feeling far from comfortable.

"Come on." Kendall says jokingly, starting the van. "You love us."

"Don't make me change my mind." James says, closing his eyes.

He ends up falling asleep and wakes up twenty five minutes later, only to find that they've arrived at the Palm Woods. Great, now he has to _get out _of the van. This is gonna be even harder than getting in. He wishes they would let him spend the night in here, but he's fully aware that it's not gonna happen. He has to get out of here eventually, so he might as well do it now. He opens his eyes into tiny slits, mumbling a complaint. Logan grabs his shoulders as Kendall opens the door for him, making sure that he doesn't fall forward.

"Be careful." Kendall says, reaching for him. He whimpers, but he allows Kendall to help him out of the van. He squeezes his eyes shut as he's lowered into the wheelchair, taking a deep breath. He manages to hold back tears, fearing that he might look like a crybaby, but he can tell that Kendall notices. His friend rubs his shoulder, but it doesn't take his pain away.

"Lets get you back to the apartment." Katie says, wrapping her arms around him. For a moment, James lets his head rest against her shoulder, then she finally lets go. Kendall starts pushing him toward the entrance. James is so relieved that there's no paparazzi around. They are able to get inside the building with no interruptions. James doesn't feel like dealing with paparazzi right now.

"Hey, you're back!" Camille squeals, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." James says, hugging her tightly.

"It has been so weird without you around." Camille tells him. "And you will not believe Jennifer. Ever since the other two Jennifers got put in jail, she's been acting less obnoxious. I kind of feel bad for her, though. She almost seems depressed."

James gives her a weak smile. Yeah, he knows that Jennifer is probably upset about her friends being in jail. He also remembers what Kendall said last week. He thinks that they should convince the judge to go easy on the girls. Well, maybe they were forced, but they could have said no. If he threatened them, they could have called the police, but they didn't. They went along with his plan and they got what they deserved. It broke his heart to watch them beat Jenna. He wants them to be punished. He wants Wayne Wayne and the Jennifers to get what they deserve.

"Anyway, I'm gonna let you go and get some rest." Camille says, hugging him again.

"Maybe I'll see you later." James says, smirking as Logan gives his girlfriend a kiss. They're worse than Kendall and Jo when it comes to public displays of affection. It's pretty cute, though. No one really minds when they start making out in public. It's nothing too crazy, though. Just a lot of kissing and their hair is usually pretty messed up afterwards, but no one really cares.

"Lets go." Kendall says, pushing him toward the elevator. James yawns softly and sits in complete silence, watching the numbers on the display screen. He feels relieved when five appears, signaling that they're on the fifth floor. Kendall pushes him out of the elevator and they all start walking down the hallway, except for him. He justs sits in his wheechair like an invalid. He hates that. He really hates that. Everyone in the lobby was looking at him like he's sick puppy and it really irritated him. He's grateful that people care, but he doesn't need sympathy.

Kendall opens the door to apartment 5M and pushes James inside, getting Jenna's attention. She's standing in front of the stove, while Kenzie is holding onto her mommy's leg as she tries to stand up. Jenna gives them a smile and bends over to pick her daughter up, wincing at the pain in her ribs.

"Hey, guys!" She says, taking Kenzie to the living room. "Kenzie, you're gonna stay in your playpen, okay? Mommy doesn't want you near the stove."

"Don't I get a kiss?" James asks with a confused smile. Jenna giggles as she kisses her husband, making James smile even more. Man, that girl is an amazing kisser. He may be in a lot of pain, but at least he has a beautiful wife and daughter.

"How about a little more?" He says flirtatiously, pulling her back into a kiss. He hears a few groans from Katie and the guys. He loves annoying them. It sounds mean, but their reactions are hilarious. He can't help pushing their buttons every once in a while.

"Jay, there's a baby in the room." Jenna says, kissing his cheek.

"Right." James nods.

"Hey, we need to get you to the couch." She says as Kendall starts pushing James over to the couch. Okay, this is getting annoying. Not his friends and wife, but this wheelchair. With crutches, he can get himself to the couch. While he's using this wheelchair, he has to let someone else push him around. On the bright side, it's a lot less tiring. He just likes independence, though.

"I can do it myself." He murmurs as he puts all his weight on his good leg, slowly pushing himself out of the wheelchair. He yelps and nearly stumbles, but Kendall catches him and helps him sit down. He puts the footrest up, snuggling into the cushioned seat. Yeah, this is the kind of seating that he enjoys. That hospital bed and those chairs were nothing compared to the comfort found in his own home. Despite the hospital staff being really nice, he's so glad to be out of there. He enjoys being home with his family.

"Jenna, why aren't you using your crutches?" He asks, noticing that Jenna is standing on both feet.

"I wanted to try walking." Jenna says awkwardly. "It doesn't even hurt that bad anymore!"

"Get your crutches." James tells her. Jenna pouts like a little child and walks to their room, finally returning to the living room on her crutches. It'll take about six weeks for her ankle to heal and James wants to make sure that it heals correctly. He may sound like Mr Overly Controlling Husband, but he just wants to see wife have a successful recovery.

"Hey, we'll leave you guys alone." Kendall says, waving at them before he, Carlos, and Logan walk out the door.

"Sit down." James whispers, reaching out to Jenna. The girl lays her crutches on the floor and sits next to him, smiling as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. He grins as she kisses her jawline. The only problem right now is that he needs his pain meds and he can't get up. He can't possibly let Jenna get up either. And Kenzie's only eight months old. Yep, two injured adults living alone is gonna be real difficult. But maybe he can get the medicine himself. Jenna has taken care of him for the past two weeks, so he needs to return the favor.

"Hey, can I see your crutches?" He asks.

"Why?" Jenna says slowly, handing the crutches to him. James pushes himself off the ground, but he soon finds himself being forced back onto the couch. He looks up to see Jenna's disapproving face, whimpering softly.

"I need my-"

"I'll get your medicine." She tells him, limping to the kitchen without her crutches. James closes his eyes and takes slow, deep breaths. He's just gotta stay calm. Doctor Smith told him that stress isn't good for him. He just finds it hard to stay calm when he's dealing with all this pain and suffering. He has to try, though. He doesn't understand the consequences of stress on sick and injured people, but Doctor Smith must know what he's talking about. Even when James feels like screaming at the top of his lungs and throwing things, he reminds himself about Doctor Smith's advice. He must try to stay as calm as possible.

"Here." Jenna says, handing the medicine and a glass of water to him. He rinses the medicine down with the water, then he sits the empty glass on the end table. He can't believe that he's gonna be stuck like this for the next several months.

"We'll get through this." Jenna whispers, giving him a kiss.

"Yeah." James nods, despite his self doubt. He knows that Jenna will be able to get through this. She only has a sprained ankle, but James's injuries are much more serious. Why does this have to be so difficult?

"I'm serious, Jay." Jenna says gently. She probably does believe that, but James doesn't. And it's funny because James has always been the most confident member of Big Time Rush. He loves being in Big Time Rush, but more importantly, he loves his friends. The great thing about BTR is that it's something that the four of them can do together, but he doesn't know what will happen to their friendship if he has to leave the band. He's not saying that there isn't any possibility of him getting better, but he doesn't feel too confident about it.

"Can I take a nap?" He asks softly. "In our room?"

"Sure." Jenna says worriedly, standing back up. She gets his wheelchair, then she helps James off the couch, trying to ignore his pained whimpers. She kisses the top of his head, then she pushes him to their room. He can't wait to be under those covers, but he is reluctant to get out of the wheelchair, due to the pain that he's in. It hurts so bad.

"Come on." Jenna whispers, helping him out of the chair. He scrunches his face in pain, but he manages to lay down. He relaxes once he's under the covers, closing his eyes. He murmurs a quiet "Thanks" to his wife before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you trying to walk?" Jenna asks as Kenzie holds onto the coffee table. While James is sleeping, she and Kenzie are enjoying some mommydaughter time. Even though she loves playing with her little princess, she can't stop thinking about James. He seems so depressed lately. She knows that being injured is hard for him, but he seems to be struggling more than anyone realized. Truthfully, Jenna is scared. She doesn't like to see James so sad. There are some times where he's actually happy, then he's reminded of his condition. That's when his mood changes.

Knock! Knock!

"Who could be at the door?" She questions, grabbing her crutches from the ground. She limps to the door, looking through the peep hole. What is Ms Knight doing here? Jenna opens the door, eager to know what Ms Knight has to say. She looks both serious and concerned, so it must be important. It might have something to do with the trial. They might be asked to testify, since they were victims.

"Hi, Jenna." Ms Knight says politely. "May I come in?"

"Yeah." Jenna says, stepping aside. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually, I got a call asking you and the guys to testify in the trial next week." Ms Knight tells her. "The five of you will go up to the stand and Wayne Wayne the Jennifers lawyers will ask some questions. The answers will help them decide if Wayne Wayne and the Jennifers are guilty or not guilty. Do you think that you and James could do that? Kendall, Carlos, and Logan have already agreed."

"Yeah." Jenna nods. "But let me talk to James about it."

"Sure." Ms Knight nods. Jenna limps to James's room, looking at her sleeping husband. She's scared to tell him, but he needs to know. Besides, he shouldn't mind testifying? All he has to do is answer some questions, so his shooter can be convicted. As for the Jennifers, Jenna kinda hopes that they don't get convicted. It sounds stupid, but Jenna really thinks that Wayne Wayne forced them to do what they did. She's not saying that they shouldn't get any punishment, but she doesn't think that they deserve prison. A year of probation seems like the proper punishment.

"Jay," She whispers, stroking his cheek. "Wake up."

"Mmmm," James groans. "Why?"

"We need to talk." Jenna says softly, playing with his hair.

"About what?"

"Ms Knight is here." Jenna tells him. "She said that we've been asked to testify in the trial next week."

"Fantastic." James says sarcastically. Jenna sighs as she gives him a gentle kiss. She doesn't know what's going on with him, but she's starting to become more worried. His moods seem to change a lot. He can be happy, then he'll starting feeling sad and/or cranky. She knows that he's not bipolar, but he might have some kind of problem. Post traumatic stress disorder?

"This is a good thing." Jenna says gently, kissing his cheek. "We can testify against Wayne Wayne and have him put in prison. Do you want that?"

"You forgot about the Jennifers." James mutters. "You know, the girls that _beat you up_."

"Jay, I thought you and Kendall talked about this." Jenna tells him. "We don't feel right about them being put in jail."

"Why?" James asks tearfully. "You're suddenly wanting to defend the girls that use to be so mean to you? The girls that beat you up? The girls that didn't do a thing when Wayne Wayne pointed that gun at you? I ended up having to step in and get shot because they didn't do anything to help you!"

"Are you saying that you didn't really wanna save me?" Jenna asks suddenly, her eyes filling with tears. She's being too sensitive. James is tired, afraid, stressed out, and in pain, so he's probably just lashing out. It just hurts hearing him say that he "had" to step in, as if he never really wanted to save her. She is fully aware that she shouldn't take it to heart, but she really can't help it.

"Just leave me alone." James mumbles, pulling the covers over his head. "I don't wanna deal with this right now."

"I guess we'll talk about it later." Jenna says quietly as she grabs her crutches, limping out of the room.

"What did he say?" Ms Knight asks her.

"He'll get back to you later." Jenna says with a smile, even though she's feeling far from happy.

"Is he okay?" Ms Knight asks, looking in the direction of their bedroom.

"He's just tired." Jenna whispers, trying to hold back tears. What is she gonna do? James is a wreck and Jenna doesn't know how to help him. Should she convince him to get help? He's already gonna be starting physical therapy next week, but she's talking about going to a counselor. You know, someone that can help him recover emotionally.

"Well, we'll just let him rest." Ms Knight says sweetly. "We'll talk about this later."

"Yeah." Jenna says sadly. She loves that James is out of the hospital, but he doesn't seem to be doing very well. She just hopes that he'll start getting better.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	37. Love and Impulse

_"I can live without money, but I cannot live without love." Judy Garland_

"No!"

Jenna frowns when she hears the shouts of terror coming from their room. She put Kenzie to bed an hour ago and James has been resting, so Jenna has been watching TV until she feels like she's ready for bedtime. When she hears James crying out, she knows that he's having a nightmare. So she pushes herself up on her crutches, quickly limping to the bedroom. James is tossing and turning under the covers, whimpering softly. Jenna sits her crutches against the wall and sits on the edge of the bed, whispering to her scared husband.

"Jay, it's okay." She whispers, stroking his hair. James's eyes snap open and immediately fill with tears upon seeing Jenna. Her heart breaks as he whimpers, leaning over to give him a hug. She feels him shaking and she hugs him tighter, hoping that he'll eventually calm down. She squeezes him and kisses his tear stained cheek, almost wanting to cry herself. But she needs to be strong for him. He needs someone that can get through this without breaking down. She just wonders how she's gonna help him. Would he accept therapy?

"Aww, baby, what's wrong?" She whispers, laying next to him. Instead of answering her question, James shakes his head and whimpering again. The poor thing almost reminds Jenna of an injured puppy. He looks so scared and tired. She knows that he has had nightmares before, but she has never actually seen him in the middle of one. Now that she has, she's incredibly frightened.

"Hey, do you want me to get Kenzie?" She murmurs, kissing his cheek. James sniffles and nods, flinching in pain. Jenna places a gentle kiss on his forehead, then she gets up. Leaving her crutches behind, she limps out of the bedroom. As she enters the nursery, she sees Kenzie standing up in the crib, holding onto the bars for support. Jenna gives their daughter a loving smile and lifts her from the crib, giving her a kiss.

"Daddy needs you." Jenna says softly as she leaves the nursery. Kenzie babbles softly, grabbing Jenna's hair. When they enter the room, James still has tears falling down his cheeks. She gives him a weak smile and sits on the edge of the bed, putting Kenzie in his arms. She helps him sit up against the headboard, stroking his cheek.

"Daddy loves you." He says, kissing Kenzie's cheek. Oh, now he decides to talk! Jenna doesn't understand what's happening to him. She wants to understand what he's going through, but he won't let her in. She really thinks that he would benefit from therapy. Physically, it might be a while before he starts feeling better. Emotionally, he might be able start feeing better a lot sooner. All Jenna knows is that she wants him to be happy.

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?" She says carefully.

"I don't wanna talk about it." James says through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Jenna asks him. "Maybe I could help you."

"You can't help me, Jenna!" James growls. "No one can help me! I'm tired and my whole body is hurting, so I'm far from being in a talking mood. Can you please respect that? Or maybe you don't? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't."

"How can you say that?" Jenna says tearfully. "I'm just trying to be there for you."

"Jenna, I really don't feel good." James cries, cuddling Kenzie against his chest. "Just leave it alone."

"Fine." Jenna says, grabbing her crutches. She pushes herself off the bed and gives him another look. "I guess I'll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight."

"Jenna, you're being ridiculous."

"I don't even care anymore." Jenna says quietly, limping out of the room. She doesn't get it. She wants to help James. She wants to comfort him and make him feel better, but he won't let her. Why is he so emotionally distant all of a sudden? They've always confided in each other, but now he's pushing her away. She hopes that this won't last too long. At their wedding, they promised that their marriage wouldn't be broken by difficult circumstances. They can keep that promise, right? They've always kept their promises to each other.

She lowers herself onto the couch and leaves her crutches on the floor, looking at the TV.

* * *

><p>James groans as he stares at the alarm clock. It's almost eleven in the morning and he has a feeling that Jenna is still asleep. He also notices that Kenzie is no longer with him, so Jenna must have taken her back to her crib. Anyway, James is in a terrible amount of pain right now and he has no idea how he's gonna get out of bed. He's only option is to do it himself. It's gonna hurt, but Jenna probably doesn't wanna talk to him right now. He was a huge jerk last night. He never meant to hurt her, but he just doesn't feel like talking about his feelings.<p>

He clenches his teeth as he sits up, wrapping one arm around his stomach. He breathes deeply, groaning when his eyes fill with tears. He holds back a cry as he sits on the edge of the bed, reaching for his crutches. Slowly, he lifts himself off the bed, limping toward the living room. Using the crutches hurts his wrist, but he has no choice. He can't ask Jenna to help him when she's so upset. He doesn't feel like his can face her after their mini argument last night. Is he a terrible husband? Or should Jenna just mind her own business?

The pain finally becomes too much and he sits on the couch, dropping the crutches on the floor. He closes his eyes and lets a tear fall down his cheek. This is all too much for him. He hates to admit it, but he's struggling. Everything that has happened...Well, it's starting to affect him. He had a horrible dream last night. Wayne Wayne shot James, but the bullet went straight through him and killed Jenna as well. He remembers seeing blood everywhere. Every time he thinks about the dream, he wants to cry.

He frowns as he stomach growls, wondering how he's suppose to feed himself. He doesn't wanna get off the couch, but he really wants some food. Oh well! He'll just wait until Jenna gets up. Maybe she won't be that angry with him.

"Jay, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh!" He exclaims, surprised to see her awake. "I woke up and didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Hey, could you bring me some Oreos?"

"You sure you don't want something else?"

"No." James says softly. He runs his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to ignore the pain in his wrist, thigh, and stomach. It really hurts, but he's not gonna say anything to Jenna. She's already upset. He doesn't wanna make her feel even worse by complaining about his problems. He can handle this on his own, right? Yeah, he thinks that he can.

"Here." Jenna says, handing the box of Oreos to him. He gives her a soft and grateful smile, then he quietly eats the cookies. Jenna sits next to him and while he would normally enjoy this, he finds himself frowning at her quiet behavior. He knows that she's probably hurt by the way he's been acting. He knows that he would be hurt if someone was so mean to him.

He finally sits the box of cookies on the coffee table and wraps his arms around Jenna, kissing her temple. He's relieved that she isn't pushing him away, but she isn't really responding to the hug either. Hoping to get some love from his wife, James squeezes her even tighter. Even though Jenna doesn't actually hug him, she does rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much." He whispers. "I'm sorry that I've been so cranky."

"Are you okay?" Jenna asks him. "I'm really worried about you."

"Everything is starting to get to me." James says softly, kissing her cheek.

"I know." Jenna says, giving him a kiss. "But we really need to talk about the trial. If we tesify, we could get Wayne Wayne put in prison for a really long time. As for the Jennifers, I think we should see if the judge will give them probation."

"Babe, why are you and Kendall so insistant about them not getting prison?" James asks tiredly.

"You know why." Jenna says quietly, placing another kiss on his cheek. "Anyway, will you testify like the rest of us are gonna do? It's really important."

"Okay." James murmurs, kissing her temple. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"You guys are really gonna testify in court next week?" Camille asks as she and Logan walk around Palm Woods park, hand in hand.<p>

"Yeah." Logan sighs, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He can't say that he's really looking forward to seeing Wayne Wayne or the Jennifers again, but this is an important part of them getting what they deserve. Their lawyers will ask the victims some questions that said victims must answer truthfully. That shouldn't be too hard, right? Logan has never testified in court before, so he's a little nervous. And what about James? They all know that he's struggling enough as it is. What if he can't handle being in the same room as the guy that shot him? Logan is very worried about their friend.

"You'll be fine." Camille says, hugging his waist.

"I've never been good at speaking in front of large crowds." Logan tells her. "I hope the courtroom isn't too full. I can't speak in front of a full audience."

"Logan, you perform in front of your fans all the time." Camille reminds him. "Why is this any different?"

"When I'm performing with Big Time Rush, I'm onstage with the guys." Logan says softly. "When I testify next week, I'm gonna be all alone up there. There's not gonna be anyone sitting next to me, no screaming fans. Just people staring at me, waiting to see me screw up. What if I don't know the answer to a question? What if they accuse me of lying just because I don't know?"

"That's not gonna happen." Camille assures him. "If you don't know something, don't act nervous. Be very adamant about it. Just let them know that when you say you don't know, you don't know. Anyway, I think you'll know the answer to most of the questions. They'll just ask you questions about what happened and any extra information that you might know about Wayne Wayne's past and the Jennifers past. If they ask you about Wayne Wayne, mention when you guys first met him. Mention how he was constantly trying to intimidate you guys and how he...you know, _kicked _Griffin."

"Thanks for the advice." Logan says, kissing the top of her head. "Anyway, I have been thinking about us a lot lately."

"What have you been thinking about?" Camille asks as they stop in front of the lake. She hugs his waist and he gratefully returns the gesture, wrapping his arms around her. He doesn't know what she'll think about what he's gonna say, but he wants to say it. It's a big step in their relationship, but he thinks that they're ready. She might even be excited!

"We've been together for more than five years now and we've been through so much together. Even after that kiss between you and James, we broke up for a while, then we decided that we couldn't be without each other." He explains. "Since them, we've been going strong. That's why I think we need to take our relationship to the next level."

He looks at Camille's confused face, hesitating before finally getting down on one knee. Camille's eyes widen with shock and Logan takes her hands in his.

"Will you marry me?"

Okay, he said it. Now he needs to know what Camille thinks. He hopes that she'll say yes. They would have a great marriage. Logan thinks that they're ready for this, but he'll understand if Camille doesn't feel the same way. He certainly hopes that she's ready, though. He really wants to marry this girl. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Yes." Camille whispers. Logan is jumping with a joy on the inside, but he pretends to be calm as he stands back up, pulling her into a passionate and loving kiss.

"I'll get a ring for you." He tells her. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"You proposed to her?" Kendall asks in disbelief. "Logan, we've got enough to worry about! We're tesifying in court next week, we've gotta help Jenna take care of James, and now we're gonna have a wedding to plan? You couldn't have waited a while? Why would you do something like this? I mean, really! We don't have time for wedding plans."<p>

Okay, Logan was not expecting this reaction. As his friends, he thought that Kendall and Carlos would be happy for him. He knows that they have a lot to worry about, but he doesn't see why he needs to put his happiness aside. He wanted to ask Camille to marry him and he did it. He's not gonna take it back either. Whether anyone likes it or not, he and Camille are getting married.

"Logan, we want you to be happy, but there's already enough to think about." Ms Knight tells him.

Seriously? Even Ms Knight is against this? Why does everyone seem to have a problem with him getting married? He wants this so much and his friends are ruining it for him. He doesn't wanna seem selfish, but he needs to do something for himself. He's always there for his friends, so he thinks that it's time to do something that makes him happy. Marrying Camille is what he wants to do.

"Why don't we just talk about it later?" He says quietly, getting off the couch. He frowns as he walks toward his and Carlos's room, listening to the whispers in the living room. Kendall is still complaining, Ms Knight is trying to calm him down, and Carlos is blabbering about how hungry he is. He wonders what James and Jenna will think about the engagement. Will they criticize him like the others have been doing? Katie is the only one that hasn't judged him. When he asked her what she thought about it, she said that she really doesn't care before walking to her room.

He closes the door behind him, walking over to his bed. He sits down and looks at a picture of him and Camille on the bedside table. Why can't people just accept their decision? Planning a wedding won't get in the way of everything else, will it? He understands where Kendall and Ms Knight are coming from, but he's hurt that no one seems to be supportive of him.

He groans and falls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Were you surprised about Logan and Camille? When I was writing this chapter, the idea suddenly popped into my head:) It's gonna make things more interesting;D<strong>

**The trial is next! I don't know a whole lot about how court works, but I'll try my best:) You'll mostly see Wayne Wayne and the Jennifers lawyers asking Jenna and the guys questions:) I think the victims are suppose to have a lawyer too, so Jenna and the guys will probably have a lawyer as well**

**Review! :D**


	38. Justice

_"All the great things are simple, and many can be expressed in a single word: freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope." Winston Churchill_

James can't believe how weird his right leg looks. Thanks to the large cast, his right leg looks slightly thicker than his left. He had such a hard time getting dressed for the trial, even with Jenna and Ms Knight's help. He's so glad that it's over. Now he's dressed in a nice suit, Jenna's wearing a black knee length dress and white blazer, and Kenzie is wearing a cute pink dress. Jenna is talking to Logan in the kitchen, while James and the other guys are hanging out in the living room. James is holding his sweet little princess on his lap, relieved that she's actually distracting him from the pain.

"Hey, what are Jenna and Logan talking about?" He asks Kendall, holding back a chuckle as Kenzie reaches for his hair.

"Um, Logan and Camille are...engaged." Kendall says awkwardly. "It happened last week. I guess he's telling Jenna."

James frowns to himself. Logan got engaged and never told him? He's kind of hurt. They're best friends, so he doesn't understand why Logan wouldn't tell him about getting engaged. James told them as soon as he and Jenna got engaged, so he's surprised that Logan didn't do the same. He hopes that his friend plans on telling him. Getting engaged is a huge step in a person's life and they should want to share it with their loved ones. Besides, why would he tell Kendall and Carlos, but not James? It doesn't make sense.

"Wow, I didn't know that." He says siftly.

"I think that might be our fault." Carlos says nervously. "We kind of reprimanded him for getting engaged just before the trial and while you're hurt, so we may have scared him out of telling you."

"I can't believe you guys did that!" James says in disbelief. "Why would you reprimand him for proposing to his girlfriend? You did the same thing to me and Jenna when we got engaged. What kind of friend doesn't support a friend when that friend gets engaged? You're suppose to be happy for them! Do you have any idea how hurt Logan probably is? This is one of the biggest moments of his life and you're ruining it for him!"

"Hey, is everything is okay?" Jenna asks as she and Logan return to the living room.

"Jenna, can you take Kenzie and these two outside? I wanna talk to Logan."

"Um, sure." Jenna says as she takes Kenzie from him. She motions for Kendall and Carlos to follow her and they walk out the door, leaving James and Logan alone. It feels awkward at first, but James quickly breaks the ice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Camille are getting married?"

"Everyone was all over me about it." Logan says, sitting on the couch. "They were saying that we should wait because they don't have time to help us plan a wedding. But Camille and I did make a decision, though. We're gonna elope! I'm not talking about flying out to Las Vegas because Camille knows about a nice little chapel in LA! That way, we can get married without the stress of wedding plans."

"Logan, think about what you're doing." James says carefully. "Don't you think that they'll be even angrier if you get married without telling them?"

He's not gonna tell Logan to not elope. He just wants his friend to avoid doing something on impulse. If Ms Knight, Kendall, and Carlos are worried that planning a wedding will interfere with taking care of him, they need to know that he'll be fine. If Logan wants to get married, he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind if they want to take a little time to plan the wedding. Logan and Camille don't need to elope.

"I just wanna marry Camille without anyone objecting." Logan pleads. "James, you cannot tell anyone, okay?"

"Fine." James mutters. "When are you guys planning on getting married?"

"December 30th." Logan says proudly. "It's the day before New Years Eve! It's perfect!"

"It's also next week!" James reminds him.

"Who cares?" Logan whispers harshly.

"Out of all the impulsive decisions you could pick, you picked this one." James mumbles. "Unbelievable."

* * *

><p>James anxiously sits next to their lawyer, watching as Jenna limps to the stand. His wife faces the judge and does the whole "Tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" thing. James wonders what kind of questions they'll ask. He knows that they'll ask what happened, followed by some other questions. When he goes to the stand, he hopes that he can do this right. He's scared out of his mind right now. He loves being the center of attention, but not like this. Not while he's in a wheelchair and not for a reason like this. He likes concert stadiums, not courtrooms. He actually feels like he's gonna be sick.<p>

_James, please don't throw up in front of all these people!_

"You know what to do, right?" Their lawyer, Sara Miles, asks him.

"Yeah." James whispers, glancing at Kendall. He looks at Jenna, who is about to be questioned by Wayne Wayne's lawyer. Guess what they found out yesterday! The Jennifers lawyer dropped out of the case, so Wayne Wayne's lawyer is now representing all three of them. James doesn't even wanna be here because it's reminding him of the shooting.

"What happened on the night of November 27th?" The defense lawyer asks Jenna.

"Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I were leaving the pool, James was feeding Kenzie, and we all started to go toward the elevator-" Jenna starts to say.

"Who is Kenzie?" The lawyer asks her.

"MacKenzie." Jenna responds. "She's my and James's daughter."

"I see." The lawyer says slowly. "Continue."

"Right." Jenna nods. "Um, Jennifer...Williams? She told us that she had lost her bracelet and we went to help her. However, when we entered the gym, Jennifer Woods closed and locked the doors. Wayne Wayne walked out of the locker room. He was holding a gun. He yelled at us to get against the wall. We asked him why he was doing it and he told us that he was mad because the guys ruined his chances of having a serious career. You see, he was gonna join Big Time Rush, but he kicked Griffin in...Well, you know. Anyway, Griffin kicked him out of the band and he ended up starring on the Ziggle Zaggles. I think he did this because he wanted revenge. Anyway, I remember hearing Jennifer Woods say that she's against it, but Wayne Wayne had promised her that he would hook her up with Dak Zevon if she went along with his plan. Then he yanked me off the ground and said that I was gonna be a...hot, bruised, bloodied up mess."

James is shaking now, reliving the events as Jenna repeats them. He tries taking deep breaths, but he finds that he can barely breathe. He glances at Kendall, Carlos, and Logan with panic in his eyes, but they just look at him with concern. Considering the current situation, they are unable to help him. He thinks that he's having a panic attack. He can feel it.

"He threatened you." The lawyer says calmly.

"Yeah." Jenna nods. "Then he told Jennifer and...the other Jennifer to beat me up. I don't think they really wanted to do it, though. At least, I don't think they did. I could see apprehension in their eyes. Most of the time, they looked scared of him. Like, if they didn't do what he told them, he might kill them. So they beat me, but I only suffered from a few broken ribs. It wasn't anything serious."

"Have Miss Williams and Miss Woods ever acted this hostile before?"

"No." Jenna says softly. "Just the occasional teasing, but they never got physically violent. Most of the time, we didn't really talk."

"Why do you think they might have gotten involved with Mr Dooley?"

"I don't know." Jenna shrugs.

"Okay, just continue telling us what happened."

"Well, we didn't want Kenzie to be in danger, so Jennifer Woods took her outside. Then she came back. The next thing I remember is Wayne Wayne grabbing James and throwing him to the ground. That's how he sprained his wrist. A little later, cops show up at the Palm Woods, so Wayne Wayne got mad and pointed the gun at me, but James jumped in front of him and got himself shot."

James quietly gasps for air, his heart is racing, his feels nauseous, and he feels lightheaded. He tries to make it less noticeable to everyone else, but he knows that he's probably getting Sara's attention. He suddenly gets flashback to that horrible day. He can see Wayne Wayne pointing the gun at Jenna, jumping in front of her, the loud gunshot, falling to the ground in excruciating pain...He can remember everything. He feels like he's suffocating and he doesn't know what to do about it. He feels trapped.

"Are you okay?" Sara asks him. He shakes his head, unable to form words.

"Your honor?" Sara asks respectfully. "I would like to request a time out."

Judge Peterson glances at James with a stern yet slightly concerned look. He nods and pounds his gavel against the sounding block.

"I am calling a fifteen minute time out!" He announces.

Sara and the guys kneel in front of James, who is in full blown panic attack mode. He doesn't even know where he is anymore. He can barely recognize his friends, he's desperately searching for a way out, and while he's pretty sure that Jenna is stroking his face, he can't really tell. All he knows is that he's freaking out.

"What do we do?" Jenna asks worriedly, running her fingers through James's hair.

"It's best to take him to the hallway." Logan says calmly.

Next thing James knows, he's in the hallway. Well, he thinks he's in the hallway. He isn't really aware of his surroundings at the moment. All he knows is that he's panicking. He wants someone to hurry up and help him. Someone is holding his hand, but he doesn't know who it is. He's pretty sure that Jenna kissed his cheek, but he isn't too sure about that either.

"James, honey, listen to me." Ms Knight says, stroking his face. "It's okay. You're safe! We're in the hallway outside the court room. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jenna, Katie, Sara, and I are all here. Baby, you need to breathe. I know you're scared right now, but you need to breathe. It'll help you calm down, okay? Do you think you can do that?"

James nods weakly and takes slow, deep breaths. He slowly starts to calm down and everything becomes clear again. He finds himself face to face with Ms Knight, whimpering as she kisses his forehead.

"James, I'll tell Judge Peterson that you can't do it." Sara tells him. James nods in response as tears start falling down his tears. He looks at Jenna, whimpering again as she pulls him into a hug. He buries his face in her shoulder and takes deep breaths, frowning as she pulls away. Kendall drags him back into a hug, while Carlos and Logan join them.

"We shouldn't have made you do this, buddy." Kendall whispers, rubbing his back.

* * *

><p>"They're about to convinct them?" James murmurs softly as Jenna holds his hand.<p>

"Yeah."

He glances at Wayne Wayne, who looks as cold as ever. As for the Jennifers, they look scared. The curly haired Jennifer actually looks like she's about to cry. You know, he doesn't feel right about this. Maybe Jenna and Kendall are right. They shouldn't have their whole future ruined because of this. When they were being questioned, they even said that Wayne Wayne manipulated them. Jennifer Williams said that he threatened that he would hurt them if they didn't do what he said and how he bribed them. They were stupid to fall for it, but that doesn't mean that they deserve to go to prison.

"Your honor?" He says, ignoring the confused looks from his wife and friends.

"Yes?"

"Don't put the Jennifers in prison." He says calmly. "They were manipulated by this guy. He threatened them, which isn't their fault. If some guy was threatening to hurt me, I would listen to him, too. If you have to punish them, maybe you could give them probation. Not that I'm telling you what to do, but it's just a suggestion."

"Well, how do the others feel about it?" Judge Peterson asks him.

"I agree with James." Kendall says, standing up. Carlos, Logan, and Jenna stand up as well, nodding in agreement. James looks at the Jennifers, who are looking at him with surprise.

"Alright." Judge Peterson says. "Jennifer Woods, Jennifer Willliams, you will get three years of probation. Walley Dooley, you will spend eleven years in a state prison."

* * *

><p>Jennifer sits on the bench in surprise. Three years of probation? For assault? Did James really just do that for them? Jennifer thought they would get a couple years in prison, but they didn't. She's happy, but she's really shocked. She thought that they would want to see her and Jen get sentenced to prison, but they defended the girls that attacked Jenna. Jennifer doesn't even know what to say right now. She just glances at Jen, who looks at her with wide eyes. Yep, they're both thinking the same thing.<p>

"Hey!"

They stand up as Jenna and the BTR guys walk over to them. Kendall is pushing James's wheelchair. Jennifer stands up, grabbing Jen's arms and forcing her to do the same. They stare at the floor, not really knowing what to say. These are the people that they have always picked on. Suddenly, Jennifer feels _grateful. _She doesn't know if she'll ever be able to be rude to them ever again. After all, they did save her and Jen's behinds. If it weren't for Jenna and the guys, they would be going to prison like Wayne Wayne.

"Why did you guys do that?" She asks them.

"We just had a feeling that you weren't doing anything willingly." Jenna tells them. "We could tell that he was sort of forcing you. When he told you to beat me up, he had that gun and, for a moment, you two looked scared. So we sort of understand why you did it. You were afraid that if you didn't do what he told you, he might shoot you. We get it. We didn't want your lives to be destroyed by one stupid mistake. Besides, I didn't get serious hurt."

"Well, thanks." Jennifer says softly, elbowing Jen.

"Yeah!" Jen nods. "Thanks."

"Is James okay? We saw the panic attack." Jennifer says awkwardly. She's not use to really showing concern for anyone else. However, it actually feels nice to think about someone else for once.

"I'm fine." James says, cuddling his and Jenna's daughter in their arms. Jennifer wonders if she'll ever get a chance to be a wife and mother. She knows that she'll always be known as the girl that almost got sent to prison for assaulting someone. What if that has ruined her chances of getting married and starting a family? The thought scares her.

But she's just glad that she can get back to her normal life.

"Good." Jen says softly. "Thanks for helping us."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually finished this chapter last night, but I decided to wait until this morning to post it:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	39. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**I have a break between my two morning classes and since I finished this chapter yesterday, I'm posting it during my break! :D**

"It's Christmas!" Jenna sings cheerfully, kissing Kenzie's cheek.

James smiles at his wife and daughter. It's Kenzie's first Christmas and they're gonna have a little celebration in apartment 5M. Kenzie's even wearing the green Christmas sweater that Jenna bought yesterday. It's too precious. Jenna looks cute, too. She's wearing a white sweater with a Christmas tree on it and a Santa hat. James is wearing a black sweater with a green and red wreath on the chest. They're all dressing up to celebrate because this is a very special Christmas. James can't wait until Kenzie sees the present he got her.

He flinches as he grabs his crutches, which are leaning against the wall next to the couch. He carefully pushes himself off the couch, limping over to his wife. His wrist is healing nicely and when he went to the doctor yesterday, the doctor gave him permission to start using his crutches. He feels nice to be able to get around on his own, instead of having someone push him around like an invalid. Walking, even on crutches, is painful, but he prefers that over being pushed around in a wheelchair.

"It's nice to see you getting around." Jenna smiles, giving him a kiss. "Now sit your butt back down. You look like you're hurting."

"Fine, control freak." James says playfully, limping back over to the couch. He lowers himself onto the couch, letting his crutches lay on the floor. With some difficulty, he lays down, closing his eyes. He loves resting on the couch when he's tired. He should probably rest now, so he isn't tired when everyone else comes over. He would be embarrassed if he fell asleep while they're opening presents.

"Don't be a jerk." Jenna giggles as she puts Kenzie in the play pen. She walks over to the couch and sits at James's feet, slowly pushing his sweater up. He watches as she looks at the bandage around his midsection, sadness in her eyes. He's pretty sad about it, but they can finally relax now that Wayne Wayne has been sentenced to prison. Of course, after he had that panic attack in the court room, Jenna is forcing him to see a therapist. He doesn't see why he needs one now. Yeah, he gets a little tense when they talk about the incident and when he sees something that reminds him about it, but he doesn't see why he needs to see a therapist. He's perfectly fine. Then again, he can no longer watch an action or crime movie without getting anxious, but that doesn't matter.

"Help me sit up." He tells her, watching as she pulls his sweater back down. She stands up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and helps him into a sitting position, then she sits next to him. James gives her a kiss, then pulls her into a hug. This whole thing has been hard on both of them. James is most likely suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Jenna is constantly worrying about him, and they have a daughter to take care of. Kenzie should be their first priority, but they have a lot to worry about.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Jenna says loudly. Suddenly, the door bursts open as Logan and Camille enter the apartment, excited smiles on their faces. Ugh, does James even wanna know? He told Jenna about their plan to elope and she thinks that it's a ridiculous decision, but she also mentioned that it's their life. If they don't wanna include their loved ones in one of the most important days of their lives, that's their decision.

"We did it!" Camille squeals.

"You did what?" Jenna says slowly.

"We got married!" Logan says excitedly.

"What?" James shrieks. "You said you were gonna do it on the 30th!"

"We were impatient, so we decided to go ahead!" Camille says, dragging Logan into a passionate kiss. "I'm Mrs Camille Mitchell!"

James looks at Jenna with shock. Oh, he can't wait to hear what everyone else is gonna say. He doesn't understand why Logan and Camille couldn't have stayed engaged and planned a normal wedding. Did they really need to elope? James has never really thought that eloping was a good idea. He doesn't like the idea of getting married without his loved ones celebrating with him. He and Jenna got married in a ceremony at a beautiful country club, surrounded by family and friends. He hopes that no one will be too hard on Logan and Camille, though.

"Do you have any idea how angry people are gonna get?" Jenna asks them.

"We know it was a crazy decision," Camille tells them. "But we thought that everyone would feel better if we got married without all the planning, you know? That way, we can all focus on helping James recover. We realized that Kendall, Carlos, and Ms Knight were right. We don't have time to plan a wedding, so we did it the easy way. Eloping is a way to get married without all the stress of planning and spending a bunch of money. We didn't do it because we were trying to be sneaky. We just wanted to save everyone the trouble of planning."

James understands where Camille is coming from. He just feels that eloping is kind of...insane? Why leave your loved ones out of such a special occasion? James would have been happen to convince Ms Knight that they should get married. He's actually somewhat happy for his friends, but he's also a bit apprehensive. Logan Mitchell, the guy that use to be the one warning his friends about their crazy plans, actually had the guts to elope. For some reason, James just can't picture Logan doing something like that. Camille's wild ways must be rubbing off on him.

"So...What do ya say?" Logan asks them. "Are you okay with it?"

"Fine!" Jenna tells him. "But you have to tell the others."

"We'll do it!" Camille insists. "Tonight."

"When did you guys do this anyway?" James says, flinching as he grabs his crutches. He pushes himself off the couch and limps over to them. To make sure that he doesn't fall, Jenna keeps her hand on his back, just in case she has to catch him. He hopes that he doesn't fall, though. That's why Jenna always clings to him when they go to the pool. She's afraid that he's gonna slip and hurt himself.

"Yesterday?" Logan says awkwardly. "We told Ms Knight that we were gonna go out for a while. We drove to the nearest chapel and got married!"

"Jay, sit back down." Jenna tells her husband, stroking his cheek.

James mumbles under his breath as he limps over to the couch, sitting back down. He is so tired of being told to sit down, don't do this, don't do that, blah blah blah. Ever since he got tired, people are constantly telling him what to do. When he and Jenna got home yesterday, he tried to get a Coke from the fridge, and Jenna told him to sit down and that she would get it for him. He knows that intentions are good, but he's getting really tired of it. He wants everyone to stop treating him like an invalid.

"Ahhh!"

"Kenzie!" Camille says excitedly, walking over to the play pen. She lifts Kenzie into her arms and kisses the baby's cheek, giggling at the soft babbles.

"Hey, can I tell you guys something?" Jenna asks, sitting next to James.

"What did _you _do?" James asks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I sort of invited the Jennifers to join us for the celebration." Jenna mumbles quietly.

"What?" James whispers in disbelief. Even when Jenna slaps her hand over his mouth, he continues to rant. Why would she wanna do something crazy like that? James may have been nice enough to help them avoid prison, but that doesn't mean that he wants them in his apartment. He still doesn't trust them after what they did to Jenna. He cannot believe that she would invite them over for Christmas! Kenzie's first Christmas!

"Kill them with kindness, remember?" She says, giving him a kiss.

"No!" James protests.

"I think he's getting cranky." Jenna smiles, ruffling his hair and giving him a hug as she stands up. She kisses the top of his head and walks to the kitchen. Cranky? He wasn't feeling cranky until Logan and Camille announced their quickie wedding and Jenna added that she invited the Jennifers to their party. Why would she do something like that? Is everyone losing their minds?

"I'm not getting cranky." He mutters. "I'm gonna lay down for a while."

He picks his crutches up and limps toward their bedroom, closing the door. He sits the crutches against the wall near his bed, then carefully crawls under the covers, pulling them up to his shoulders. He lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He cannot believe that Jenna invited the Jennifers! She knows how he feels and she still did it! Does anyone care what he thinks? Does being injured suddenly make someone's opinion less important? Apparently, Jenna doesn't care about how he feels.

Knock! Knock!

"Jay?"

James keeps his eyes closed as the door is slowly pushed open, hoping that she'll think he's asleep. Of course, she obviously doesn't care because he soon feels her sitting on the bed. Her hand touches his cheek and he can't resist sighing softly. He opens his eyes and stares at her, flinching when she kisses his forehead. He doesn't really wanna be touched right now. She knew that he wouldn't want the Jennifers around, yet she still invited them.

"I was just trying to be nice to them." She says, stroking his face.

"Sure you were." James says, his voice choked with emotion.

"Jay, don't be like this." Jenna says quietly, kissing his nose. "It's Kenzie's first Christmas."

She knows how he feels about Kenzie. He doesn't wanna ruin his baby girl's first Christmas by acting miserable. He's still mad at Jenna, though. How is he gonna sit through the party with the Jennifers around? When he first moved to LA, he thought they were hot, but now he can't stand to look at them. He doesn't know how he's gonna react when they enter the apartment.

"Whatever." He whispers.

"That's my boy." Jenna coos, kissing his cheek. "Wanna get up?"

"Okay." James says, whimpering as Jenna helps him sit on the edge of the bed. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a tight hug. He sighs softly and buries his face in her shoulder, tears filling his eyes. What is wrong with him? It seems like nothing has been the same lately. He doesn't feel like the same person. Physically and emotionally, he feels like a different person.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Jenna says gently. She pulls away from the hug and gives him another kiss, then she grabs his crutches. He stands up and limps to the living room with Jenna walking right beside him. Logan and Camille are sitting on the floor with Kenzie, playing with her toy blocks. She never gets tired of those things. She likes stacking them on top of each other and knocking them down.

"I love you, husband." Camille says cutely, giving Logan another kiss.

"Yeah, we get it." James smirks. "You're married."

* * *

><p>"You're so tense." Jenna says, massaging James's shoulders. A few more people have arrived in the past three hours and they're all hanging out in the living room. James sitting at the kitchen table while Jenna tries to calm him with a nice back and shoulder rub. The poor guy is still mad at her for inviting the Jennifers. She just felt like doing something nice, you know? It's not that she isn't mad about what they did to her, but she's ready to forgive them. She doesn't understand James lately. He's probably just cranky because he's in pain, but she still doesn't understand. She's so glad that he's meeting with the therapist on Wednesday. He obviously needs to get professional help.<p>

"Jay, why won't you talk to me?" She asks, hugging him from behind. "I love you?"

He still doesn't say anything, so she just sighs and continues rubbing his shoulders. She wishes that he would stop giving her the silent treatment. She doesn't like when he's mad at her. She just wants to hug him and kiss him like normal, but he probably won't let her. He's obviously infuriated that she invited the Jennifers to the party, but it's too late now. The Jennifers will probably be arriving soon and Jenna can't go back and tell them that they can't come. She'll just have to make sure that James stays away from them.

"Let's say hi to our friends." She says softly, kissing his cheek. "I know you'll wanna see their reactions when Logan and Camille announce that they're married."

James shrugs and grabs his crutches, pushing himself out of the seat. Jenna affectionately rubs his back, then she follows him to the living room.

"Hey, tell them about what you guys did yesterday!" James tells Logan and Camille, lowering himself onto the couch. Logan and Camille laugh nervously as everyone turns to look at them. Jenna looks at James with wide eyes. Logan and Camille were planning to bring that up themselves. No offense, but James is acting like a spoiled brat. She understands that he's in pain, but he's being ridiculous.

"What?" Carlos asks excitedly.

"Well," Logan says, clearing his throat. "Camille, why don't you tell them?"

"Logan and I got married!" Camille says quickly. "Before you get mad, we eloped for a good reason. We knew that you all were thinking about the trial and taking care of James, so we decided to get married without the stress of planning a big wedding."

As soon as Camille says "taking care of James," the injured boy rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Jenna gives him a dirty look, but her face softens when he rubs his eyes. Is he about to cry? She's starting to worry about him more and more every day. It seems like he's slowly getting worse. In fact, she's starting to become rather _scared_ for him.

"You're joking right?" Kendall questions. "If we had known you were gonna do that, we would have just planned a regular wedding! You didn't have to get married in secret!"

"Not that we're mad, but we wish you would have told us." Carlos adds.

"Will you guys leave them alone?" James snaps, standing up on his crutches. Everyone watches in confusion as James limps to the bedroom, closing the door. Okay, that was weird. He has been acting quiet ever since she told him that she invited the Jennifers, then he just snapped. She should probably check on him, but she really doesn't know what she would say.

"What's wrong with him?" Samuel asks worriedly. Yes, both James's mom and his dad showed up. Jenna is happy to see that James's dad is trying to have a closer relationship with his son. For so many years, James's resented the man, but now they're starting to become rather close.

"I don't know." Jenna sighs, approaching the door to their bedroom. She is almost certain that she hears James crying. Well, more like sobbing. She twists the doorknob, relieved when it opens. She quickly closes and locks it before looking at her husband. He's sitting against the headboard with his face buried in a pillow, sobbing quietly. Jenna's heart breaks as she crawls onto the bed, sitting next to him. She runs her fingers through his hair, frowning as he starts sobbing even harder. He has never acted like this before. What's happening to her husband?

"Hey, look at me." She whispers, taking the pillow away from him. His face is red and stained with tears, some tears are still falling, and his eyes are filled with pain. Jenna wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a hug as he breaks down. She's really worried now. He has never cried this hard before. He's gasping for air, but every time he inhales, he starts crying even more.

"Shhh." She whispers gently.

"I...I can't...I can't do this anymore." James says through a sob. "I can't take it!"

"Don't say that." Jenna says tearfully, stroking his cheek. "What's up with you today?"

"You know what!" James cries. "I mean, I think you know. What do you think is wrong? I'm always in pain, I feel tired, no one lets me do anything by myself, and everywhere I go, people look at me like I'm an invalid. _I can't take it anymore!_"

"Look at me!" Jenna says sternly, holding his face in her hands. "You _can_ get through this. Don't ever say that you can't, okay? I know it seems too hard, but you've got a lot of people supporting you. You've got me, Kenzie, the guys, Ms Knight, your parents, and a lot of other friends. You're gonna go to physical therapy soon and you're gonna start getting better. You've gotta trust me, baby. And stop crying! You're gonna mess up The Face."

She smiles as James laughs softly, resting her forehead against his. She knew she could cheer him up.

"Do you wanna take a nap?" She asks him. "You look tired."

"Jenna, it's Christmas." James says softly, giving her a kiss. "I can't stay in our room."

"Do you want me to help you out of bed?"

"No, I can...Okay, I need help." James says, groaning as he tries to move. Jenna grabs him and helps him sit on the edge of the bed. Before he can grab his crutches, she stops him. She grabs a wash cloth out of the laundry basket and starts wiping his tearstained face. She can't let him go out there looking like this. He's still attractive, but he looks terrible after crying.

"I'm run this under the faucet." She says, gently touching his cheek before walking to the restroom. After getting the washcloth wet with cold water, she returns to her husband, rubbing the cloth over his face. The poor guy seriously knows how to tug at her heartstrings. He's usually Mr Awesome, so full of confidence, but it's heartbreaking to see him when he's actually upset about something.

"Ugh, your eyes are all puffy." She says, dabbing his closed eyes with the wet cloth.

"Hug me." James says, sounding like a small child. He wraps his arms around her waist and she smiles, returning the hug. She rubs his back, then she continues wiping his face with the cloth.

"All better." She smiles, tapping his nose. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." James nods, squeezing her waist.

* * *

><p>"Kenzie, look at the kitty!" Jo coos, handing Kenzie's new stuffed kitten to the baby girl.<p>

James smiles, wrapping his arm around Jenna's shoulders. He glances at the Jennifers, who actually seem to be doing pretty well. You know, since they finally got released from jail. Jennifer Woods and Jennifer Williams have been doing their probation and, surprisingly, they haven't screwed it up. Some people end up breaking the rules of their probation. Anyway, James doesn't like having them in his home, but he isn't gonna argue with Jenna about it. After all, she was just being nice. He's not gonna reprimand her for that.

"Remember our sophomore year?" Carlos asks randomly. "All four of us went to this New Years party and Kendall..."

"Carlos!" Kendall laughs nervously. "Let's not talk about that."

James smirks as Ms Knight gives her son a look. James knows what happened at that party, but he's not gonna say anything. It's really funny, though. It's also not something that anyone would want their overprotective mother to know about. Haha, you gotta love Kendall. He's the most mature one of the group, but even he has had some awkward/embarrassing moments.

"At least I didn't run off and get married!" Kendall adds, pointing at Logan.

"Logan Mitchell, you did what?" Joanna Mitchell, Logan's mom, exclaims. She wasn't here when Logan and Camille announced their marriage.

"Ms Mitchell, say hi to your new daughter in law." James grins, laughing as Jenna slaps his shoulder.

"Can we save the yelling for later?" Logan smiles anxiously. "There's a baby right over there and it's her first Christmas."

"I'm not mad!" Joanna exclaims, dragging her son and his new wife into a hug. "But I wish we could have had a real wedding! Hortense Mitchell, why didn't you tell me?"

"Your name is Hortense?" Jenna says, nearly choking on her laughter.

"Be quiet." Logan mutters, covering his face in embarassment. James gives Jenna a smile and gives her a surprise kiss on her cheek, then he looks at Kenzie. When she sees him, she gets the biggest smile on her face and starts crawling toward him. Soon, she is sitting at his feet. He whispers to her in a baby voice and holds out his hands, trying to see if she'll grab them. Instead, she grabs his left pants leg and pulls herself into a standing position, babbling sofly. Carefully, James picks her up and sits her on his lap, tickling her tummy.

"Kenzie, give me a hug." He smiles, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. Sure enough, she tries to wrap her arms around his neck, giving him the biggest hug that she can give. A chorus of "Aww" fills the room as Kenzie hugs her daddy, proceeding to give him a slobbery open mouth kiss on his cheek. Some people might be disgusted by the idea of having drool all over their cheek, but James doesn't mind it. After all, he just got a kiss from his little girl. It wasn't a normal kiss, but she tried.

"She's such a daddy's girl." Jenna says, taking Kenzie into her arms.

"Kendall, what was that thing you did at that New Years party?" Ms Knight asks her son, crossing her arms.

"Oh, he..." Katie starts to say.

"How would you know, young lady?"

"James told me?"

"Don't even ask what it is." Lucy warns Ms Knight. "Chances are, you probably don't wanna know."

"Good point." Ms Knight nods. "Let's just enjoy the party."

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter, I wrote that Jenna suffered from some broken ribs, but I looked at an earlier chapter and realized that she only had some bruising (Sometimes I do that, but I'll try to inform you of any mistakes I find)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**Review! :D**


	40. Therapy

**For some reason, this chapter wasn't showing up, so I deleted it and reuploaded it**

**I hope you all can see it now:)**

_"Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections." Unknown_

James can't believe that Jenna is making him see a therapist. He's not crazy. He was trapped in a gym with a crazy psychopath and he got shot, so he's obviously not gonna be normal. He actually felt better after crying the other day, but Jenna still thinks that he needs help. He can understand why she wants him to do this, but he feels really uncomfortable. James Diamond seeing a therapist? James Diamond and therapist just don't seem to belong in the same sentence. James is normally very calm and not easily upset. He was pretty shaken up after the hold up incident, though. But he has never really been to a therapist before. He doesn't really like to talk about...feelings and personal stuff.

"This is gonna be good for you." Jenna says, gently rubbing his left thigh. James sighs and shrugs, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They're sitting in Doctor Chan's office. The only thing James knows about this lady is that she's Asian. Other than that, he doesn't know a thing about her. James hopes that she can fix this Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (That's what he and Jenna think he has). He wants her to hurry up and fix him because he's getting tired of feeling so emotionally screwed up. He misses watching action and crime movies, but he can't because the injuries and (occasionally) guns remind him of his own traumatic experience.

"I feel really weird about this." He says softly, giving her a squeeze. He smiles as Jenna pats his thigh, suddenly flinching at the famliar pain in his leg and stomach. He's getting real tired of this, but he's gonna have to get use to it. Everyone always tells him to relax when he's in pain, but it's really difficult. All he wants is to scream his head off, but he doesn't wanna disrupt anyone else. Luckily, Jenna is quick to squeeze his hand, which gives him some comfort. Just as she kisses his cheek, the door opens and a short Asian woman enters the room. She's about thirty five years old, but that's just James's guess. As stated before, he doesn't know anything about the woman.

"Hi, guys!" She says enthusiastically. "I'm Doctor Chan."

She shakes their hands, then sits on the couch across from them. James looks at Jenna, who gives him a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek. He's glad that she agreed to come with him. He didn't feel comfortable doing this by himself. Doctor Chan seems perfectly nice, but this is James's first therapy session. He'll feel much calmer if Jenna is with him.

"Okay, let's get started!" Doctor Chan tells them. "What's the problem?"

"Do you wanna tell her?" Jenna asks James, stroking his cheek.

"You tell her." James says softly.

"Last month, we were held hostage." Jenna explains. "We were trapped in a gym with a guy that Jay and his friends use to know. I was beaten by a couple of girls that were helping him and suffered from some bruised ribs, while Jay got shot in the stomach and leg. This guy had actually pointed the gun at me, but Jay jumped in front of him. Since then, Jay has been having a hard time. He's moody, emotional, he gets scared and tense when reminded about what happened, and we've all been really worried about him."

"Hmmm, sounds like this could be a case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Doctor Chan says thoughtfully. "James, have you had any major breakdowns since the incident happened?"

"Nothing serious." James says softly, holding Jenna's hand. "On Christmas, I had a mini breakdown, but that's it. I just got frustrated because I have to use crutches and everyone treats me like a child. Any time I try to do something by myself, someone stops me and tells me to sit down. If anyone notices that I'm in pain, they freak out and get all over attentive. It finally got to me."

"Uh huh." Doctor Chan says, taking notes on her notepad. James looks at Jenna, who smiles and gives him a kiss. He never lets go of her hand. In therapy, they'll probably talk about the incident a lot, which makes him very nervous. In fact, it almost makes him sick. He wishes that he could just avoid talking about it, but no one is gonna let him do that.

"How did you feel during this mini breakdown?" She asks him. "Physically and emotionally."

"Physically, I felt tired and sick." James says quietly. "Emotionally, I felt lost, hopeless, broken, hurt, stressed, exhausted, frustrated, and sad. Sometimes I just want it all to end. I know it sounds bad, but I just...I can't help it."

"I understand." Doctor Chan says as she keeps writing. "How often do you have these breakdowns? Is there anything that makes you feel better?"

"I don't have them too often. Sometimes people can baby me and it won't really bother me. I might get annoyed, but I don't always break down. It's usually when I'm in a lot of pain. But I usually remember to take my medicine, so I can usually manage it. As for what makes me feel better, spending time with my wife, daughter, and my friends."

He gulps, sniffling as Jenna kisses his cheek. You know, this actually feels kind of nice. James didn't think he would be comfortable telling his problems to a complete stranger, but he's feeling less awkward now. He has his wife with him, Doctor Chan seems nice, and they're in a quiet room, so he's doing pretty good right now.

"You're lucky to have so many people that care about you." Doctor Chan tells him. "And that baby girl is lucky to have such loving parents. Anyway, back to your moods. Are they pretty steady or do they fluctuate?"

"What does..." James says slowly.

"When she says fluctuate, she's asking if your moods go up and down a lot." Jenna whispers.

"Yeah, that." James nods.

"Interesting." Doctor Chan murmurs. "What are some things that trigger your anxiety and tension?"

"Anything where I have to look at a gun or anything that includes violence." James says softly. "I can't stand to watch certain movies and I feel sick to my stomach any time I go somewhere that sells guns. When I see blood, I get panicky and I have to get away from it. Someone is usually there to calm me down before I get too upset, though."

"James, you definitely have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. If it's okay with you, I would like to prescribe an antidepressant." Doctor Chan tells him. "It won't make the symptoms go away completely, but it will lessen them."

"Um, yeah, that's fine." James nods, sighing as Jenna squeezes his hand. Great, Doctor Chan is prescribing some happy pills. He has officially went off the deep end, hasn't he?

* * *

><p>"Kenzie, do you wanna give me the cookie?" Logan asks Kenzie, who is sitting on the living room floor in front of him. He had put a plate of cookies on the coffee table and went to get a glass of milk, but he returned to find Kenzie trying to grab one. Somehow, she managed to get it and now she won't give it back. What a silly, cute little girl. Now that he and Camille are married, they've talked about having a child of their own. Logan never really thought about it before, but he wouldn't mind if he and Camille had a baby boy or girl around. James and Jenna certainly seem to enjoy having Kenzie.<p>

"I can't wait to become a mom." Camille says, sitting next to him. "Kenzie, give Uncle Logie the cookie!"

Instead of obeying, Kenzie shakes her head and tries to crawl away, but Logan quickly grabs her. She whimpers as he tries to grab the cookie. She's definitely inheriting her dad's stubborness. She looks like Jenna, but personality wise, she's a mini version of James. Logan hopes that she won't develop her dad's love of hair care products.

"Come on." Logan says playfully, kissing her cheek. "That's my cookie."

"Ahhhh!" Kenzie says while shaking her head. Logan sighs and tears a small piece of the cookie off, feeding it to the little girl. Maybe she'll agree to sharing it. Kids should learn how to share. At least, that's what Logan always heard. Sure enough, Logan is able to tear another piece off and eat it himself. Then he hands another piece to Kenzie, watching as Kenzie smiles cutely. It's almost like she was saying "Hey, you can have some, but you're not gonna eat the whole thing!" She's too precious!

"That's a good cookie, isn't it?" Camille asks her. They frown as Kenzie crawls over to the entertainment center, pointing at a picture on one of the shelves. When Camille and Logan get closer, they learn that it's one of James and Jenna at the hockey rink. James is dressed in jeans and his hockey jersey, while Jenna is wearing her husband's green Minnesota Wild T shirt and a pair of shorts. James has his arms wrapped around her in a big hug, while she squeezes his waist. Logan is excited that he's finally married, too. Although, he thought Kendall would be the next to get married.

"Dada!" Kenzie exclaims.

"Yeah, that's your daddy." Camille says, grabbing the picture. "He loves your mommy!"

"Mama!"

"That's right, Kenzie!" Logan says, ruffling her hair. "But I wish your mama was here to hear you say that! Daddy got to hear you say dada for the first time."

"Dada!" Kenzie says with a big smile.

"Dude, it's been days!" Carlos says as he and Kendall walk into the apartment. "You're still mad?"

"Yeah! You told about what happened during sophomore year! Now i'm gonna have to tell her that I danced on a table and sang Lady Gaga songs at that stupid New Years party! In my Spongebob underwear and a tank top!" Kendall snaps as he storms into the kitchen. "Why? Because I got some ketchup on my shirt, I was gonna change into the spare clothes that my mom sent with me, you took my old clothes and the spare ones and you _hid them, _so I tried to sneak out of the house, but everyone saw me! Everyone insisted that I stay, so I did. What happened next? I drank some of what I thought was regular punch, but it had been spiked!"

"That was years ago!" Carlos whines. "Let it go!"

Logan thinks to himself. Yeah, he remembers that party. He didn't even wanna know because he knew that a bunch of hard partying junior and seniors would be there, but James had insisted that he join them. Only the coolest lower classmen got to attend the party. Logan hadn't even been invited, but Kendall told the captain of the hockey team that if they go to the party, Logan does. And that's how Logan ended up going. He mostly sat on the couch and watched Kendall embarrass himself. Logan didn't have his first drink until he was twenty one and it was one glass of wine. He doesn't even like alcohol.

"I will not let it go!" Kendall retorts. "You humiliated me!"

"Who cares?" Carlos argues. "It was funny!"

"Yeah, not really."

* * *

><p>"Babe, you've gotta take your medicine." Jenna says, looking at the bottle of antidepressants. She can't believe that her Jay is actually taking these things, but it seems necessary. James needs something to help him recover emotionally from the trauma and these pills may be the only way to do that. She just can't believe that James has changed so much. He has always been so calm and happy, now he's taking antidepressants for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She hopes that he can get better. She misses that beautiful smile that she loves so much. His smile hasn't been as genuine lately. She feels so bad for the poor guy, so she wants to do whatever it takes to make him feel better.<p>

"Kay." James says softly as Jenna hands him one pill and a glass of water. He stares at it for a moment, then he rinses it down with the water. Jenna takes the glass from him and takes it back to the kitchen. She needs to get Kenzie from 2J in a minute, but she doesn't wanna leave James alone. Of course, he would probably be okay just for a few minutes. If she tries to get a "babysitter" for him, he'll get upset, so she's gonna try leaving him alone. If that doesn't work out, she will get someone to watch him next time.

"Jay, I'm gonna get Kenzie, okay? Will you be okay by yourself?" She asks him, giving him a gentle kiss. "Promise me that you'll stay on the couch, okay? I'm trusting you."

"Jenna, I'll be fine." James says, opening his arms for a hug. Jenna smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze. She carefully sits on his lap, making sure that she doesn't hurt him. She kisses his cheek, giggling as a soft smile appears on his face. It's not a big happy smile like she's use to seeing, but it's still adorable. She feels so much love for this boy. He's an amazing husband and the best daddy in the world. That's just her opinion, though. In therapy today, her heart nearly burst when James said that spending time with her and Kenzie makes him feel better.

"I'm gonna go now." She smiles, giving him another hug before standing up. She lets her fingers run through his hair, then she grabs her purse and leaves the apartment. She hopes that James will be okay. She really thinks that someone should stay with him in case he needs anything, but she knows that he gets annoyed when someone treats him like an invalid, so she's gonna let him have some independence. That doesn't mean that she's gonna let him do everything by himself, but she'll try to back off just a little bit.

She left Kenzie with Logan and Camille while she and James went to his therapy session. Everyone else is doing their own thing as well, so Logan and Camille gratefully agreed to babysit the little girl. But James and Jenna both miss their little angel. They trust their friends to take care of her, but they love having her with them. She's their baby girl and they love her.

She finally leaves the elevator, eagerly walking down the hallway until she arrives at 2J. She pushes the door open and smiles at Camille and the guys. Just as she walks into the living room, she hears Kenzie say a new word, a word that she has been dying to hear.

"Mama!"

"Did she just say mama?" Jenna asks excitedly.

"Yeah." Camille tells her. "We wish you could have been here when she first said it."

"Aww, I know." Jenna says in disappointment, picking her daughter up. "Hey, why does Kendall look like he wants to punch someone?"

She looks at Kendall, who is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, while he glares at Carlos.

"He's still mad because I told his mom that he did something stupid at that New Years party sophomore year." Carlos explains.

"What happened?" Jenna asks in confusion.

"Ugh, why do I have to keep telling this story?" Kendall groans. "You see, my mom sent a extra set of clothes with me, just in case I needed them. Don't ask why she did that. Anyway, I got some ketchup on my clothes. It was all over my shirt and some got on my jeans, so I was gonna change into the extra clothes. Well, _Carlitos _decided that it would be funny to take all my clothes when I wasn't looking, leaving me in my boxers and tank top. I tried to sneak out the door, but everyone was laughing and insisting that I stay. I decided to get some punch. Well, guess what! I thought it was normal punch, but it wasn't! Some idiot had spiked the stuff, so I ended up dancing on a table and singing some Lady Gaga song at the top of my lungs, all because of Carlos Garcia! Way to go, idiot!"

"Dude, you do know that you're a grown man, right?" Carlos asks him. "Don't you think it's a little immature of you to keep bring up something that happened years ago?"

"You're one to talk! You're the most immature person I've ever met!" Kendall retorts.

"Ignore them." Logan says, rolling his eyes. "How's James?"

"The therapist prescribed antidepressants." Jenna says, kissing Kenzie's cheek. "He has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Poor guy." Camile says sadly. "How's he feeling?"

"He's okay." Jenna shrugs. "He's just tired. I wanted to have someone stay with him while I picked Kenzie up, but I'm trying to back off. I think babying him and treating him like a cripple makes him feel even worse. Anyway, I'm gonna go back home."

"Us too." Logan says, reaching for Camille's hand. They've been staying in Camille's apartment until they can find their own place. They need more room if they're ever gonna have a little one. Jenna is still getting use to them being married, but they seem to be very happy together. Although, their other Palm Woods friends were pretty shocked to hear that the Method Actress Queen and the brains of Big Time Rush were married. Everyone seems to be getting use to it, though.

"Are you guys gonna find your own place?" Jenna asks them.

"There's no available apartments right now." Camille says, obviously disappointed. "Unless someone moves out, we might have to find a house. That would be cool, but we were hoping we could stay close to you guys."

"It'll work out." Jenna smiles as she walks to the door. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>James flips through the channels, somewhat bored. There's not really anything interesting on right now, so he finally just turns the TV off. The antidepressants don't seem to be taking effect yet, but Doctor Chan said that it could take six to eight weeks for them to start working. It's kind of frustrating because he really wants to start feeling better. He's been pretty messed up emotionally and he wants to fix that. Breaking down on Christmas? He hated that. It was his baby girl's first Christmas and he spent ten, maybe fifteen minutes crying in his room. He knows that Jenna won't wanna have to deal with that every day.<p>

"Jay, Kenzie finally said mama!" Jenna squeals as she enters the apartment. "She called me mama!"

"That's great!" James says as Jenna hands Kenzie to him. His family and friends have been a great source of comfort for him during this difficult time. He's so grateful for that. That's why he feels guilty when he gets so cranky and snaps at them. They don't deserve to deal with his grouchy behavior, so he has a strong desire to get better.

"Dada!" Kenzie smiles, reaching for his hair.

"I love you, Kenzie!" James coos, kissing her forehead. "I love you very much!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Jenna asks, sitting next to him.

James sighs softly. Why do people ask him that? He feels fine. He's hurting physically and emotionally, but he's not doing too bad. Besides, he's getting better. He's seeing a nice therapist and the medicine will hopefully start working, but most importantly, he has the support of his friends and family. With them, maybe he _can _get through this.

"Yeah," He smiles, kissing her temple. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	41. So Sick

_"The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love." Hubert Humphrey_

Three weeks later, James is attending his first physical therapy session. He finally got the cast off his leg and it was replaced with gauze around his thigh. When Doctor Smith told him that he can go ahead and start physical therapy, he was scared, but he knows that it needs to be done. He can't say that he's looking forward to it, though. While the pain isn't as bad as it was at first, it certainly doesn't feel good either. His stomach and leg still hurt a lot, but there is one bright side. He has been feeling a little happier. The antidepressants haven't taken full effect yet, but it's making him somewhat better. It'll be a few more weeks before he really notices anything significant, though.

"You're gonna be fine." Jenna whispers, kissing his cheek. James nods and reaches for her hand, giving it a squeeze. They're sitting in the physical therapy room, waiting for the physical therapist to show up. They met with Doctor Vega a few minutes ago and discussed James's injuries and his pain, then he had to go and check on something else. But she said that it wouldn't take very , James hopes that she takes as much time as she needs. He's in no hurry to start the session. In fact, he's actually freaking out. He knows that it's gonna hurt a lot.

"It's a good thing that I'm on those meds." He says, kissing Jenna's hand. He's glad that Jenna is here with him. She doesn't have classes today, so she was happy to support him through the session. They both know that it's gonna be hard, so he needs someone to help him through it. He certainly wouldn't want to be here by himself. The thought gives him a bad feeling in his stomach, so he's happy to have his wife supporting him.

"I'm right here." Jenna says, giving him a kiss. He sighs as he messed with the sleeve of his blue and white varsity jacket. He bought it at the mall a few days ago because he thought it was really cool. Anyway, he grabs Jenna's hand again and tries to get comfortable in the chair. When he gets home, he's gonna go and lounge by the pool. He needs some fresh air. Since he got hurt, he hasn't spent as much time at the pool, mostly because he's in pain and rarely feels like leaving the apartment.

"I'm back!" Doctor Vega says as she enters the room, the door closing behind her. "Let's get started!"

"I thought the first session was just signing paperwork and answering questions." James complains, wincing as he pushes himself out of the chair.

"This won't take long!" Doctor Vega insists. "I just wanna see how you get around."

"Okay." James says reluctantly, slowly limping on his crutches. Doctor Vega walks beside him, carefully examining his movements. He gulps softly, taking a deep breath as he continues moving forward. It doesn't hurt as bad as it use to, but he's not gonna say that it feels great. It still hurts, but it isn't as severe. Doctor Smith already warned him that it's probably gonna be a long recovery. And that's what worries him. Gustavo wants the guys back in the studio next month, so they can start recording, but he says that they're willing to work with James, putting off any dance rehearsals and performances until he's ready.

"Can I stop for a minute?" He asks softly. Another annoying thing about crutches is that he gets tired real easy. Seriously, it wears him out sometimes. It's so frustrating, you know? After a while, it starts to get quite irritating.

"Sure." Doctor Vega says, resting her hand on his shoulder. James hears footsteps approach and next thing he knows, Jenna is standing in front of him. He smiles softly as she kisses him on the lips. Her kisses are very calming. He feels very lucky to have such an amazing wife, as well as his beautiful daughter. He use to focus on himself a lot, but he cares way more about Jenna and Kenzie. They're his whole world. While he's struggling to recover from his injuries, he knows that his loved ones will always be there for him.

"Just a little farther." Jenna whispers, stepping aside. Doctor Vega keeps her hand on James's back as he continues limping forward. He finally gets across the room, immediately lowering himself into a chair.

"You seem to get around pretty good." Doctor Vega tells him. "But I do want to work on getting your strength back because you seem to get tired pretty easily."

"Yeah." James agrees. Jenna plays with his hair, causing him to close his eyes. It has become somewhat involuntary. When Jenna plays with his hair or rubs the back of his neck, he has a tendency to close his eyes. He has even fallen asleep before.

"Alright, you can go home now!" Doctor Vega says cheerfully. "Great job today!"

"Thanks." James says, slowly standing up. He and Jenna leave the physical therapy room, walking down the hallway.

"You were great today." Jenna says, rubbing his back.

For his first time, he actually agrees with her. It could have been a lot worse, but it was pretty tiring. That's why he needs to lay on a lawn chair by the pool, under that beautiful Los Angeles sun. He loves the outdoors and it's usually very relaxing, so he's eager to do it again. He's starting to become less miserable, so he can start enjoying life again.

"Thanks." He smiles, following her through the lobby and out the front door. There's no paparazzi or crazed fans around, so that's a good thing. He and the guys have had crazy fangirls chase them around before, but most try to be cool when they see James now because he's hurt. They usually have Freight Train with them and he makes sure that no one causes James to fall.

"I'm really proud of you." Jenna says as she opens the car door for him. She closes the door, puts his crutches in the backseat, and gets in the drivers seat.

* * *

><p>"Be careful." Jenna says as they enter the pool area. She doesn't want him to slip, so she's pretty protective of her husband when they come here. There's water not only in the pool, but it has been splashed on the concrete too. It would be easy for James to slip and fall, which makes her pretty reluctant about letting him come out here. However, she knows that he needs some fresh air. He seems to be feeling a lot better lately, so he has been wanting to spend more time outside. The other day, they went to the park for a little bit.<p>

She squeaks, placing her hand on his back. She can't wait to get him over to a lawn chair, where he won't be at risk for falling. She hears James chuckle in amusement and she gives him a look, frowning as he laughs again. She's being serious! They have to be carefully or he could end up hurting himself even worse. She's being safe, okay? Sue her for not wanting to lengthen his recovery. She doesn't know what she's gonna do with this boy. He thinks it's funny when she gets nervous and overprotective.

"It's not funny." She says as they approach a lawn chair.

"You're cute when you're nervous." James says, laying down. Jenna rolls her eyes and sits his crutches on the ground, smacking his arm. He opens his arms for a hug and she sighs softly. James is too irresistable. When she gets annoyed with him, all he has to do is smile and bat those pretty eyelashes. Once he does that, it's impossible for Jenna to be annoyed.

"You're unbelievable." She says as she sits on the edge of the lawn chair. She leans over and rests her head on his chest, giggling when he wraps his arms around her. Yep, she's completely in love. James David Diamond means the world to her and she gets to spend her whole life with him. By now, she has forgotten about his immaturity. She loves him too much to stay annoyed.

"Do I get a kiss?" He asks her.

"Yes, you do." Jenna says playfully, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. James is such a good kisser. She always looks forward to getting a kiss from her husband. Sadly, when he's feeling bad, he's not very affectionate. In fact, he usually prefers to be left alone. She's glad that he's starting to cheer up because he's a lot more pleasant when he's happy.

"That...was...awesome." James breathes out.

"You're a really good kisser." Jenna whispers, playfully kissing his ear. James laughs and plays with her hair, smiling as she places a soft kiss on his neck.

"In high school, you would get in trouble for that kind of PDA." Lacey says, sitting in the lawn chair on James's right side.

"We're not in high school anymore." James retorts, playing with Jenna's hair. Jenna sits up and strokes his cheek, squealing as he tickles her stomach. She looks around, wondering where Kenzie is. They left her with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, who can usually be trusted to take good care of her. Logan has been living in Camille's apartment since they got married, but he still spends some time in 2J, especially when Camille is busy with auditions. Now, where is James and Jenna's baby girl?

"Hey, do you know where Kenzie is?" She asks Lacey. "Is she still in 2J?

"Yeah." Lacey responds. "I think they said something about her not feeling good."

"What?" James says, yelping when he sits up too fast.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Jenna asks as she grabs James's crutches, helping her husband stand up. James's physical therapy appointment was important, but they wish that someone would have at least told them that Kenzie was feeling sick. She has never been sick before! James and Jenna hope that she's okay. What if she's _really_ sick? The thought terrifies Jenna and she knows that James feels the same way.

"Bye!" Lacey calls out.

Jenna waves at her friend, then slowly walks toward the lobby, preventing James from falling. They may be incredibly worried about Kenzie, but they can't be so rushed that James falls.

"I can't believe they never said anything." James mutters as they enter the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Aww, Kenzie, don't cry!" Carlos coos, trying to comfort the sick baby girl.<p>

Kendall gulps as he tries to figure out what to do next. This is bad. This is really bad. They don't know how to care for a sick baby. Logan went to the nearest convenience store to pick up some medicine, so Kendall and Carlos are stuck taking care of the baby by themselves. They've tried working together, but even that doesn't help them. Why? Because neither one of them has any idea what they're doing. They would call Jo or Camille, but Camille is at an audition and Jo is doing some photo shoot for Harper's Bazaar. James and Jenna are probably still at physical therapy, they don't trust Lacey or Gabriella, they're definitely not gonna ask the Jennifers for help, and Lucy is visiting her cousin in San Diego. Therefore, Kendall and Carlos are all alone. Kendall is freaking out!

"What is going on?" Katie asks as she walks out of her room. Kendall and Carlos look at her, silently pleading for her to help them. She sighs as she takes Kenzie into her arms, rubbing the baby's back. Kendall and Carlos look at each other, hoping that Katie can calm her down. When she carries Kenzie over to the couch, they follow her. They watch as she grabs Kenzie's pink blanket, wrapping it around her. She rocks the baby girl back and forth in her arms until, slowly, her cries stop.

"She needed her blankie." Katie tells them.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Carlos groans, burying his face in a pillow.

"Because we're idiots." Kendall says, yelping when the front door opens. His eyes widen as James and Jenna enter the living room, looking both irritated and worried. He has a pretty good feeling that they're annoyed because no one called and told them that their daughter is sick. The only reason Kendall and Carlos didn't bother calling them is because they needed to focus on James's physical therapy. If they knew that Kenzie wasn't feeling good, they would want to come home. Kendall wants James's recovery to be a number one priority, along with taking care of Kenzie. Kendall and Carlos can handle a sick baby, right?

"Why didn't you think to tell us about our daughter?" James asks, limping around the couch. He lowers himself onto the cusions and reaches for his daughter, kissing her warm cheek. Now Kendall feels really bad. Someone should have told James and Jenna, but it's just that they all want James to get better. To get better, he needs physical therapy.

"She's warm." He says softly, feeling Kenzie's forehead and cheeks.

"Should we take her to the doctor?" Jenna asks worriedly, sitting next to him.

"I called my mom and she said to wait and see how today goes. If she isn't feeling better tomorrow, take her to the doctor." Kendall says softly. His mom is in San Francisco today, so she couldn't be much help.

"Poor baby." Jenna says sadly as James puts the pink bundle in her arms. "Kenzie, we're gonna help you get better."

* * *

><p>James can't sleep because he's far too worried about Kenzie. He knows that everyone gets sick sometimes, but he has never cared for a sick baby before. Kenzie is a very healthy child and now that she's getting her first sickness, he's a little nervous. He's paranoid, incredibly concerned that Kenzie's sickness is serious. Everyone else says that it's just a little cold, but James and Jenna are still worried about her. She didn't look too good today and that really increases their concern. James hopes that they don't have to take her to the emergency room.<p>

Jenna isn't laying next to him right now because she's tending to the little girl. James wants to get up and help, but he's so tired. He's hoping that sleep will come to him soon, but he doesn't think it's gonna happen anytime soon. The antidepressants combined with his concern makes it hard to fall asleep. Maybe he'll be able to fall asleep if he just lays here, closes his eyes, and relaxes.

He sighs as he gives the technique a try, but it doesn't really seem to be working. After a couple minutes, he opens his eyes again, groaning in frustration. Finally, he sits up with difficulty and reaches for his crutches, limping out of their bedroom. He turns left and limps down the hallway until he reaches the nursery, standing in the doorway.

"Jay, how did you get out of bed?" Jenna asks, frowning as she touches Kenzie's flushed cheeks. "Her fever still feels pretty bad. I think I'm gonna check her temperature again."

James sits in the rocking chair, watching as Jenna grabs the thermometer. Even though their baby girl is sick, she's still incredibly adorable. But James just cares about making her feel better. As Jenna takes Kenzie's temperature, James thinks about how good she is at being a mom. She seems to know exactly what to do, but if James was left to handle the baby's sickness by himself, he probably wouldn't know what to do. He's the fun parent that plays with her. As for things such as sickness, he's not exactly an expert. He's learning, though.

"Jay, it's 103.5." Jenna says anxiously. "Is that bad?"

"I dunno." James says, standing up with the help of his crutches. "Maybe we should go just in case."

"Yeah, let's just go." Jenna says, putting Kenzie in her carrier. James slowly follows her out of the nursery and out of the apartment, silently praying for his little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, James and Jenna went to James's first physical therapy session, only to come home and learn that their daughter is sick:( That's not good *sighs*<strong>

**Now I've got some studying to do! I'll work on the next chapter later and have it posted tomorrow:)**

**Review! :D**


	42. Relief

_"Having a place to go - is a home. Having someone to love - is a family. Having both - is a blessing." Donna Hedges_

"Jenna, she's gonna be fine." James says softly. They've been in the ER waiting room for the past hour, waiting for some news on their baby girl. The doctor said that her fever isn't as bad as it could have been, but he would check her out to make sure that she isn't too ill. That made James feel somewhat better, but Jenna is being an overprotective mommy, still worrying more than she should. Her pacing is making James king of dizzy, but he can't tell her that unless he wants to get slapped on the head. So he's just sitting here, silently begging the doctor to reappear.

"Jay, I'm freaking out!" Jenna whines, looking toward the waiting room entrance. James shakes his head and struggles to get comfortable in the chair, but his injuries make it hard. Stupid gunshot wounds, making the simplest actions seem so difficult. James finally gives up and stops moving, mumbling in frustration. He needs to walk around a little bit. He's not gonna be able to rest right now, so he might as well move around. So he grabs his crutches and pushes himself out of the chair, making sure that his right foot is barely touching the ground. He still can't put a lot of weight on his right leg.

"Babe, I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?" He murmurs softly. "Call me if you hear anything."

"Be carefully." Jenna says, kissing his cheek before letting him go. James gives her a soft smile and limps out of the waiting room. He really hopes that sweet little Kenzie will be okay. He loves his little angel so much and he hates that she isn't feeling well. He and Jenna noticed that she didn't seem as cheerful this morning as she normally does, but they just assumed that she was tired. Of course, they probably should have suspected that she was getting sick. She ate most of her breakfast this morning, but she seemed incredibly quiet.

He limps slowly, due to his exhaustion. Walking on crutches is tiring, but he's tired of sitting around. He spends a lot of time on the couch, unless he goes to the pool, his therapy apointments, and physical therapy. Other than that, he doesn't do a whole lot. Luckily, they get to start recording again next month, so he'll have something to keep himself busy. He has missed doing Big Time Rush related things, such as recording new songs. But there's something even more exciting happening in a little more than a month! Kenzie will be turning one! They're gonna start planning her party soon.

He flinches as he limps over to a chair in the hallway, sitting down. He takes his phone out of his jeans pocket and checks his Scuttlebutter account, smiling at some of the posts from his fans. Then he looks at his own posts, looking at the most recent one. It's a picture of him, Jenna, and Kenzie relaxing in bed, with the caption "Me and my beautiful wife with our little angel:) I love these girls!"

_Riiing!_

"Hello?" He says when he answers his phone.

"Jay, the doctor is here right now." Jenna tells him. "Come back to the waiting room."

"I'll be right there." James says before hanging up. He puts his phone back in his pocket and carefully stands up, limping back down the hallway. He prays that Kenzie is okay. He has a feeling that she is, but as her parents, it's natural for James and Jenna to be a little concerned about her first sickness. Hopefully, she'll get better soon.

When he arrives at the ER waiting room, Jenna is talking to a doctor while holding a sleeping Kenzie in her arms. That must mean that they're gonna be taking her home tonight. Well, he thinks that they're taking her home. He should probably hear what the doctor has to say. He is seriously hoping that they can take her home because he doesn't wanna leave her at the hospital with a bunch of strangers.

"How is she?" He asks, stroking Kenzie's cheek.

"She has the flu." The doctor tells him. "It should go away in a few days, though. Your little princess will be fine."

"He prescribed some medicine for her." Jenna says softly, kissing Kenzie's cheek.

"You can pick it up at the nearest convenience store."

They both thank the nice man, then they walk out the exit. Kenzie whimpers in her sleep, but both James and Jenna feel relieved knowing that her illness isn't serious. Now they can relax and just help her get better. Of course, it's still scary to be dealing with Kenzie's first illness, but now they don't have to be as freaked out as they were before. She's gonna be okay and that's what matters.

"I'm gonna sit in the back with her." James says, climbing into the backseat.

"Thanks, babe." Jenna says as she fastens Kenzie into her car seat.

"Mommy and daddy are gonna make you feel better." James coos, touching Kenzie's little hand.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after putting Kenzie to bed for the night, James and Jenna are still laying in their own bed. Jenna is snuggled into James's chest and she's fast asleep. On the other hand, James is just laying there, occasionally placing a kiss on Jenna's head. He loves his wife so much. He can remember the day he met her as if it happened yesterday. They met at a Big Time Rush meet and greet, but the funny thing is that Jenna wasn't even a fan. After James signed Lacey's BTR CD, he directed his attenton to Jenna. After several days, they finally started dating and now they're in a happy and loving marriage, complete with their beautiful baby girl. James didn't think he would have all this before his thirtieth birthday.<p>

He winces as Jenna's hand unintentionally touches his stomach wound, carefully bringing her hand to his chest, where his heart is. He chuckles at Jenna's soft breathing, tightening his arm around her. She always says that he's cute when he sleeps, but she's adorable. Some of her hair is covering her face, so he pushes it out of the way and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. He watches as she smiles in her sleep, obviously having sweet dreams. He wonders what she's dreaming about. He hopes that it's about him.

He touches her cheek, stroking the soft skin. He grins as he looks up at the ceiling, still holding Jenna's hand. He looks at her again when she giggles softly, still asleep. He's very amused. But he's also thinking about Kenzie. He hopes that she's feeling somewhat better. He wants to check on her, but he doesn't wanna risk waking Jenna up. She needs rest after taking care of their sick little girl. Of course, Kenzie's health is important. He should definitely make sure that she's okay. Maybe he can get out of bed without waking Jenna up.

He gently removes her arm from his chest, slowly sitting up. He holds back a pained whimper as he sits on the edge of the bed, reaching for his crutches. He finally stands up, limping out of the room. When he enters the nursery, Kenzie is sitting up in her crib. She coughs softly and whimpers, looking at James. He gives her a sympathetic smile, sitting his crutches against the wall. He groans as he limps over to the crib, picking his daughter up. He quickly sits in the rocking chair, relieved to take all the weight off his leg.

"Are you feeling bad, princess?" He asks, cuddling her against his chest. She still feels a little warm, but her fever definitely feels lower than before. She isn't feeling great, though. James can tell that she still feels bad. He feels so sorry for her. Well, she has her mommy and daddy to help her out. They'll make sure that she gets better.

"Dada." Kenzie whimpers.

"I promise that you're gonna feel better soon." James coos, giving her a kiss. "And you look very cute in your jammies."

Her pajamas are purple with blue and lilac peace signs all over. As James cuddles his adorable daughter, he finds himself playfully touching her feet, tickling them. Kenzie babbles and touches James face, resting her head on his shoulder. She seems a lot clingier when she's sick, not that James and Jenna mind. They love how she's always wanting hugs and kisses. Her parents are very happy to do that.

"Maybe I should sing to you." He says sweetly. "You've always enjoyed that."

"Aaaaah." Kenzie says, followed by more babbles.

"Yeah, I knew you would like the sound of that!" James laughs, kissing her cheek. "What song should I sing? How about Music Sounds Better With You? Your mommy loves that song. I always hear her singing it in the shower. I keep telling her to record it with me and the guys, but she refuses to do it. She thinks that her singing is bad."

"I haven't done a lot of singing lately, so it probably won't sound perfect." He warns before singing. "I try to write this down. The words just don't come out. It's hard to say how you feel. Been down the longest road. Said yes when I meant no. I lost control of the wheel. Cause you know that things get so bad. You've got my back. Make me wanna sing. Girl, I'm singing bout you. No sweeter sound than what I've found. No perfect love could be more perfect than us."

"How was that?" He grins, kissing her nose.

"Jay, how did you get out of bed?" Jenna says tiredly as she enters the room.

"I just did." James shrugs, smiling as he tickles Kenzie's tummy.

"Well, you need to be careful." Jenna says as she ruffles his hair, carefully taking Kenzie from him.

* * *

><p>"Jo, can you tell us what's gonna happen between Sandra and Kyle?" Paparazzi shout as Jo steps out of her career. "Jennifer, what about your next album?"<p>

Yeah, Jo Taylor and Jennifer Mason are hanging out because Jennifer, AKA Jennie, has just been added as a recurring character on South Valley. She's gonna make her debut in the first episode of season 2, which they will begin filming in a couple months. She's gonna be playing Cassie, Kyle's new girlfrield. When Sandra tells him that she's expecting his child, they break up and he soon starts dating this new girl. According to the show's producer, Cassie is a incredibly mean girl that will do whatever it takes to keep Kyle from Sandra and the unborn child.

Instead of responding to the annoying photographers, Jo and Jennie quickly walk to the entrance, walking into the Palm Woods lobby. You know, Jo is surprised that the paparazzi don't follow celebrities into the building, since the doors are unlocked. But it probably has something to do with some incident that happened a few years ago. Some teen actress got hounded by the paparazzi as she was walking through the lobby and broke her ankle trying to get a away from them. Bitters called the cops on them and now there's stricter rules about paparazzi inside the Palm Woods.

"Hey, maybe Kyle will propose to Cassie!" Jennie says excitedly. "That would be so cool, right?"

"Jennie, I don't know if that's gonna happen." Jo says slowly.

"Oh." Jennie says in disappointment. "Bye!"

"Bye." Jo says awkwardly before walking to the elevator. She's gonna stop by James and Jenna's apartment for a little bit. She heard that Kenzie was sick, so she wants to see if the poor thing is okay. She has been busy with photo shoots, interviews, and other stuff. She has been a very busy girl, but she's finally getting a few days off. She and Jennie went out for ice cream at some new frozen yogurt shop down the street and now they can both enjoy a break from working so much. While Jo has been promoting South Valley and Chauncey Jackson and The Magic City, Jennie has been recording her next album. She showed Jo one of her new songs and it's surprisingly impressive.

When she arrives at James and Jenna's apartment, she knocks only twice before Jenna opens the door for her.

"Hey!" Jenna smiles.

"I heard Kenzie was sick." Jo says as they walk into the apartment.

"She has the flu." Jenna says as they approach James, who is sitting on the couch with Kenzie on his lap. "We took her to the hospital last night and the doctor told us that she should be better in a few days."

"Why did you take her to the hospital?" Jo says as she sits next to James.

"She had a high fever and we were worried." James says, hugging the little girl.

"Kenzie, it's Auntie Jo!" Jenna says as she gently takes Kenzie's hand, moving it up and down as if she were waving at Jo.

Jo wonders if she and Kendall will ever get married. Logan and Camille are married, James and Jenna are married and have a daughter together, Carlos is still single, and Jo is with Kendall. She would love to spend the rest of her life with Kendall, but she isn't gonna rush marriage. She would like it, though. It seems like all her closest friends are tying the knot. Camille, Jenna, McKenna (She and Greg moved out because paparazzi are always outsid and they have a son together), and Megan is reportedly engaged to her boyfriend. Jo would really like to become Mrs Jo Knight.

"I hope you feel better soon, sweetie!" She coos, touching Kenzie's hand. "You've got mommy, daddy, and all your aunts and uncles to take care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie is gonna be fine! :D The flu is uncomfortable, but Kenzie will be okay! :)<strong>

**I almost have 200 reviews! D**

**Review! :D**


	43. Birthday Girl

_"Nobody can keep a one-year-old still. They bounce around, playing, and doing what they will. They're fabulous little people that make you smile all day. Happy Birthday, 1-year-old, in the most fun kind of way!" Unknown_

"Our little girl is a year old today!" Jenna coos as they walk into Rocque Records. The guys started recording again last week, along with helping James and Jenna plan Kenzie's big day. Now that she's officially a year old, she saying mama, dada, bye bye, uh oh, and no, as well as walking on her own. In other words, her personality is developing very well. She's always moving, always talking, always smiling, and always laughing. It seems like she gets cuter every day. Anyway, Gustavo wanted them to record a new song today, then they're gonna go to his mansion for Kenzie's party. Yep, Big bad Gustavo Rocque is letting them use his mansion for a sweet baby girl's birthday party. It's somewhat out of character for Gustavo, but they all appreciate it.

James has graduated from his crutches to a cane, so he can sort of get around on his own again. Sadly, Doctor Smith said that James will probably walk with a limp for the rest of his life. They don't know if he'll be able to do backflips again, but Doctor Smith seemed confident that his patient will be able to dance again. Therefore, Big Time Rush is gonna be fine. James is recovering surprisingly well and he seems to be very cheerful. The antidepressants have taken effect and he continues to attend counseling and physical therapy sessions.

"Kenzie, you're a big girl now!" James coos, holding out his hands. Kenzie babbles and smiles cutely before toddling into the studio, where the other guys are waiting with Gustavo and Kelly. Jenna giggles softly as the little girl enters the recording booth, talking to her daddy's bandmates. Kendall picks Kenzie up and tickles her tummy, causing her to giggle cutely.

"Gustavo, do the chipmunk thing with the sound board!" Carlos says as he reaches for Kenzie, holding her in front of the microphone. She babbles some more, not noticing that Gustavo just rolled his eyes. Jenna knows that he probably wants to get started, but there's no way that he can resist having a little fun with Kenzie. He may be a meanie sometimes, but he adores Kenzie as much as Jenna, Kelly, and the guys do. He won't admit it, but he loves her. Even though he yells a lot, Kenzie certainly loves him.

"Fine! But we're only doing this once." He warns, adjusting some switch on the sound board.

"Kenzie, talk for us!" Logan encourages, his voice sounding just like a chipmunks. Jenna hears James laugh as he kisses her cheek, then he limps into the sound booth with the help of his cane. Kenzie starts babbling when she sees her daddy, her voice sounding just like Logan's did. They all laugh as she tries to chew on the microphone, but James quickly grabs her and pulls her away from it.

"No!" Kenzie argues.

"Gosh, missy, you're not suppose to chew on that." James says, carrying her out of the sound booth. Kenzie keeps babbling, almost as if she's trying to argue with her daddy. She's already developing that stubborn diva streak. Jenna wonders where she got that from. She probably inherited that trait from James. He has always been stubborn. Then again, she may be spending a little too much time with Uncle Kendall.

"Kenzie, you can't do that." James says sternly. But there's a hint of amusement in his voice. "That's not for chewing."

"Aaaah!" Kenzie says, squirming in James's arms. James rolls his eyes and sits her down, ruffling her brown hair before walking back into the sound booth. Kenzie sits on the floor and pouts, looking at her mom.

"Daddy's right, Kenzie." Jenna smiles, picking her up. "You can't chew on the microphone."

"I'll get the bag that you left in Gustavo's office." Kelly whispers. "Didn't you put some toys in there?"

"Yeah." Jenna nods, watching as Kelly disappears from her sight. She kisses Kenzie's nose, giggling as the baby girl smiles. She sits in the chair next to Gustavo, sitting Kenzie on her lap. She makes sure that Kenzie isn't able to touch anything. Hopefully, Kelly won't take too long with those toys because they're very needed right now. Kenzie's starting to get antsy and bored. Jenna needs something to keep this little girl busy, so she won't disrupt recording.

"Dogs, let's work on that new song!" Gustavo tells the guys. Due to James's injury, the guys are sitting in chairs that have been placed behind the microphones. James may be getting better, but he shouldn't stay standing for very long. He still has a long way to go before he's back to normal.

"Can I get some food first?" Carlos asks hopefully.

"No!" Gustavo snaps. "New song! NOW!"

"Here it is." Kelly whispers, handing the bag to Jenna.

"Thanks." Jenna says quietly, digging through the bag. "Kenzie, I brought your stuffed kitty!"

Kenzie babbles as she reaches for the kitty, chewing on it's ear. She loves to chew on anything she can get her hands on. That's why they babyproofed their apartment. If she sees something that looks interesting, she wants to explore, but there are some things that aren't meant for babies to play with. They have to make sure that their little girl stays safe.

* * *

><p>"Dogs, make sure that the little <em>angel <em>doesn't destroy my mansion. " Gustavo warns as they enter his home.

"Everything will be fine." Logan insists, sitting Kenzie on the floor. The little girl pushes herself onto her feet and starts toddling around with Jenna following her. James smiles as his wife and daughter walk down the hallway, so Kenzie can explore her party location. He loves how much Kenzie has grown in the past year. She went from being a helpless little infant to an independent toddler in only twelve months. She's a lot of fun, too. She's still daddy's little girl and she loves playing with her uncles, but she still adores her mommy. James and Jenna are her two favorite people in the world.

"It better be." Gustavo warns.

**Twenty minutes later**

The guys, Gustavo, Kelly, and Kenzie are all relaxing in the living room with Jo, Camille, and Lucy when they hear two terrified screams and loud meowing from down the hallway. Before they know it, Lacey and Gabby are rushing into the living room with Jenna and Gustavo's Peruvian Hairless cat, Monty, following them. James rolls his eyes in response. Lacey and Gabby have never seen the inside of Gustavo's mansion before, so they haven't gotten to know Gustavo's _unusual _pet. When the guys first saw Monty, they weren't even sure if he was really a cat.

"What is that?" Lacey shrieks as she and Gabby hide behind the couch.

"Gustavo's cat." Kelly says boredly.

"You girls have known us for years and you don't know Monty?" Carlos asks, reluctantly reaching out to pet Monty. James cringes at the hairless cat, even though the little guy has taken a liking to his owner's band. It's just that he looks kind of creepy. James hasn't seen very many hairless cats, so Monty takes some getting use to. However, James still isn't quite use to the cat.

"Kitty!" Kenzie exclaims, reaching out her arms.

"Don't!" James says as Logan starts to let Kenzie down. "He might scratch her."

"Right." Logan whispers, handing Kenzie to her daddy. She babbles and looks at James, reaching for his hair. A few years ago, he had it a little longer, but he actually prefers to keep it short. It was always getting in his eyes before he finally got some of it trimmed off. Kenzie loves her daddy's hair, even though it hurts when she grabs it. She has a tendency to pull really hard.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah, that's a kitty." James tells her. "A really strange looking kitty, but he's definitely kitty."

"Stop insulting the cat!" Gustavo snaps.

"Kenzie, what do you want now?" James asks as Kenze struggles to get down. She must be anxious to get her party started. Sometimes, James likes to jokingly refer to her as The Hollywood Super Party Princess Of Hollywood because she loves to have fun, just like her daddy and Uncle Carlos. Jenna says that they're such a bad influence on the poor girl, but James disagrees. Haha, she's just a silly girl. There will never be a boring moment with Kenzie around. James knows that she'll be the life of the party today. After all, she is the birthday girl.

"Kenzie, do you want a snack?" Kelly asks the little girl.

In response to her question, Kenzie starts babbling and continues her attempts to get out of James's group. She squeals and laughs as James kisses her cheek, then James hands her over to Kelly. Jenna sits between him and Kendall, affectionately kissing his cheek. He can already tell that this is gonna be a fun day. James can't believe that Kenzie is a year old.

"When is everyone else gonna get here?" Jenna asks. "We need to liven this party up."

"I know what'll make it more fun." Camille says cheerfully. "I have some exciting news for all of you."

She reaches for Logan's hand and pulls him off the couch, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm pregnant." She says softly. "Two months."

"You're what?" Logan says in surprise.

"You heard me." Camille smiles, giving him a kiss. "We're gonna be parents."

James can see happy tears in Logan's eyes as he kisses his wife of almost three months. James is excited that he isn't gonna be the only parent in the band anymore. Now he and Logan will have something else in common. Baby Mitchell will be more than a year younger than Kenzie, but they could still be good friends. Since James and Jenna got married and Kenzie was born, James has felt like things were just a little bit different between himself and his friends.

"Congrats, guys." Jo says, hugging both of them.

Kenzie toddles into the room with Kelly right behind her. She's smiling like usual, holding a small square of cheese in her hand. She's dressed in a cute multicolored tutu and a pink onesie with Birthday Girl written on the chest in purple letters. For extra cuteness, she's also wearing a purple flower headband. James can't stop looking at her because she's so cute.

"Kenzie, come to mommy!" Jenna says, kneeling on the floor. Kenzie babbles at she toddles over to her mom, allowing Jenna to pick her up.

"Kenzie, you're gonna have a little cousin in a few months." Logan says sweetly, touching her hand. Kenzie drops the cheese that she was holding in her other hand, frowning as it hits the floor.

"Uh oh." She says quietly.

"Ew, it's dirty now." Jenna tells her. "You don't wanna eat that."

"You girls haven't been too talkative today." Carlos says, looking at Jo and Lucy.

"Well, I was at the studio until eleven last night." Lucy explains. "I'm almost done with my new album."

"And I did a three hour autograph signing for South Valley, did a photo shoot for Pop Tiger, and a phone interview." Jo adds. "We're both exhausted."

"You see, that's why I'm not in show business." Lacey mentions.

"Or maybe you're just not talented enough." Gabby tells her.

"You know, you seemed really sweet when I first met you, but you've turned into a really cold person."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Stephanie stares at the colorful invitation in her hand. MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond's first birthday party is today and Stephanie decided to fly out to LA for the weekend, since NYU is on spring break. She hasn't visited LA in a few years and she has really missed it. Sadly, she has lost touch with most of her friends here, so she was surprised when she got the invitation to Kenzie's party. She's eager to see how much the little girl has grown, but she's also hoping that she'll get to see Carlos. He probably has a girlfriend by now, but she wouldn't mind talking to him.<p>

She's parked in front of Gustavo Rocque's mansion, where a few cars are parked outside. Some people are mingling in the driveway, too. Is it normal for her to be a little nervous? She's concerned that it's gonna be all awkward because she hasn't talked to most of these people in two or three years. For a while, they would Email each other and talk on the phone, but they finally drifted apart. They're not that close anymore. Stephanie made new friends at NYU, but her LA friends will always be very special to her. She hopes that they can reconnect tonight.

She slowly steps out of the car, getting Kenzie's out of the back seat. Once she has locked the car, she starts walking toward the front door. It doesn't seem like anyone recognizes her, since they are either ignoring her or whispering while they look at her. Physically, she does look somewhat different. She's slightly curvier, her hair has been cut to shoulder length, and she's a little taller. She's also dressed in Prada jeans and a lilac colored blouse, so her style has obviously changed as well. She hopes that the guys, Jo, Camille, and Jenna will recognize her.

She takes a deep breath and opens the door, entering the house. She can hear some babbling that must be coming from Kenzie. After all, she's supposedly the only baby that's gonna be here.

"Stephanie King?"

She turns around and finds herself being pulled into a hug by Camille. Yep, it's impossible to forget that girl. From what Stephanie remembers, Camille Roberts was one of the craziest girls that she ever met. It was pretty funny, though. Camille had the biggest crush on Logan and would frequently slap him and kiss him, acting like she was rehearsing for a role. But everyone knew that it wasn't acting. When Stephanie moved to New York, Logan and Camille were dating. She wonders if they're still together.

"Hey!" Camille says excitedly, pulling away from the hug.

"Hey." Stephanie says with a smile. "Where can I put Kenzie's present?"

"We set up a table in the media room." Camille says as they walk down the hallway. "You should see Kenzie! She's so pretty."

As they enter the media room, Stephanie immediately notices the guys. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are sitting on the couch, watching TV. She was looking forward to talking to Carlos, but she finds herself chickening out. She hides her face as she and Camille walk past them, sitting her present on a table with the others. That's when she notices a sparkling diamond on Camille's left wedding finger.

"Hey, what's that?" She asks, pointing to the ring.

"Oh, me and Logan got married in December!" Camille says with a dreamy smile. "But we eloped because everyone was busy worrying about the trial and taking care of James, so we wanted to make it easier on everyone."

"The easy way, huh?"

"Yeah." Camille nods. "And I just found out that we're expecting a baby!"

"Shut up!" Stephanie says in disbelief. "How far along are you?"

"Two months." Camille tells her. "Hey, do you wanna see Kenzie now?"

"Sure."

As they leave the media room, Stephanie looks in Carlos's direction and their eyes meet. For a moment, Carlos looks surprised and happy to see her, then he directs his attention back to the TV. Stephanie sighs softly and follows Camille down the hallway and into the living room, where James and Jenna are talking to James's parents. Kenzie is sitting on the floor, playing with her toy blocks.

"There she is!" Camille coos.

"Hi, Steph!" Jenna smiles, picking Kenzie up. "I don't think you've said hi to the birthday girl yet."

"No, I haven't." Stephanie says, smiling as she strokes Kenzie's cheek. "Happy birthday, sweetie!"

"Have you talked to Carlos?" James asks her.

She was really hoping that no one would ask that. After James and Jenna's wedding, Stephanie started getting back in touch with Carlos, even visiting them when they filmed their Saturday Night Live performance in NYC. But they eventually lost touch again and they haven't talked in almost two years. Carlos probably doesn't even think about her anymore, but she definitely thinks about him. She couldn't possibly forget that boy.

"No." She says quietly. "I haven't."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Kenzie! Happy birthday to you!" The guests sing in unison. Once they finish, Jenna helps Kenzie blow out all the candles, proceeding to give her and James loving kisses. So far, the party has been a huge success. Kenzie will be opening her presents next, which Jenna knows is gonna be her favorite part of the whole day. She has been having a great time with her family. She was a little shy around James's dad when he first showed up, since she isn't quite use to him yet. But she's starting to warm up to him.<p>

"This has been fun, hasn't it?" James coos, taking her into his arms. Jenna smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder, proud of her husband and daughter. They are the two most important people in her life. When she went to that meet and greet, she didn't think that she and James would ever be where they are today. She assumed that he was just another rockstar and that they would go theor separate ways after that one night. Now five years have passed, they're married and they're blessed with their beautiful baby girl.

"Kenzie, do you wanna give Auntie Chrissie a hug?" Chris asks sweetly.

"Dada!" Kenzie responds, snuggling against James.

"Don't mind her." Jenna tells her sister. "She likes to pick favorites. Sometimes it's me, sometimes it's James, sometimes it's one of the guys or someone else. She loves everyone in her family, though."

"Well, I definitely love her." Chris says, kissing Kenzie's cheek.

"Looks like you and I planned the perfect party." James tells his wife, wrapping one arm around Jenna's waist.

"I think we did." Jenna agrees, kissing the top of his head. "Anyway, I think Kenzie wants to open her presents."

Soon, they are all gathered in the living room with wrapped presents on the floor. Jenna sits on the carpet with Kenzie, while James sits on the couch with the guys. Jenna giggles at the fact at how many gifts Kenzie has gotten. She gives James a smile, sits Kenzie on her lap, and grabs the first present, helping Kenzie tear the wrapping paper off.

Their first year with Kenzie? It has definitely been one of their favorite years.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenzie is one year old! *Sniffles* They grow up so fast!<strong>

**Review! :D**


	44. Another Birthday

_"Every year on your birthday, you get a chance to start new." Sammy Hagar_

"Kenzie! I'm right here, sweetie." James says, putting his hand in front of Kenzie. Today is his twenty third birthday and while Jenna is making his special birthday breakfast, Kenzie's job is to keep her daddy company while he enjoys a relaxing morning in bed. At thirteen months old, her personality has developed a lot, so she's more entertaining. However, she's currently distracted by the soft comforter, so she's not paying James much attention. He knows how to fix that, though. She loves when he tickles her tummy, so that's exactly what he does.

She squeals in delight and smiles at James, clapping her hands. He chuckles and pulls her into his arms, letting her sit on his chest. It still hurts when anything touches her stomach and thigh, so he has to be very careful. That doesn't stop him from playing with Kenzie, though. Despite his condition, they are able to have a lot of fun together. Besides, using a cane makes playing with a baby easier than it was when James was on crutches. And Kenzie seems to find the cane rather fascinating for some reason. James just doesn't know what that reason is.

"I'm getting old." He says with a chuckle. Kenzie babbles and rubs his cheeks, smiling at him. He whispers to her in a baby voice, listening to her adorable giggles. He laughs with her, touching her little hands. He is completely obsessed with this little girl. He thinks about her all the time, even when she's not actually with him. He has a picture of her in his wallet and he's always excited when she and Jenna come to visit him at work. Speaking of work, Kenzie loves watching Big Time Rush. She loves hearing her daddy and uncles sing.

"Mmm, I need to shave." He murmurs, touching his cheeks. Yeah, he's got a little scruff, but it's not a lot. Jenna says that it's hot, but she really prefers when his skin is nice and smooth. She always tells him that smooth skin is much more kissable. If shaving will get him more kisses, then he's happy to do it. Anyway, facial hair isn't that comfortable.

"I love you." He coos, smiling sweetly. He sighs softly and winces as he sits up, giving Kenzie a kiss. He grabs his cane and slowly stands, groaning as he bends over to put Kenzie down. As soon as she is let go, she toddles out of the room. It's funny how she only recently started walking, yet she's faster than James. His injuries prevent him from keeping up with that girl. By the way, he's very upset that he's gonna have a limp for the rest of his life. According to Doctor Smith, he may never walk normally again, which means that he can no longer do backflips.

"Jay, you're suppose to be relaxing!" Jenna yells from the kitchen.

"Kenzie and I got bored!" James says, sitting on the couch. He watches as Kenzie toddles over to her toy basket, grabbing her stuffed bunny that Jo gave her for her birthday. She loves stuffed animals.

"Baby, come here." Jenna calls out. "Kenzie! Come to mama!"

"I'll get her." James says, slowly standing up.

"Sit back down!" Jenna says, pointing at him. He mutters under his breath as he sits back down, watching as Jenna picks Kenzie up. He's surprised to find that he's not really upset about her overprotectiveness. Those antidepressants have really been helping him. He was worried when Doctor Chan first prescribed them because he thought that they might have negative side effects, but it hasn't happened to him.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba..." Kenzie babbles, squirming in Jenna's arms.

"Do you want your bottle?" Jenna asks, putting her down. Kenzie nods in response to the question, leading her mother to the kitchen. James reaches for the remote and turns the TV on. Jenna wants him to relax, so he'll entertain himself with some morning cartoons. As of right now, Spongebob Squarepants in on the screen. That's cool because this is probably his favorite cartoon. And he doesn't know why, but when he sees Patrick, he always thinks of Carlos. Squidward reminds him of Mr Bitters. Sandy kind of reminds him of Logan, except she's a girl and Logan's a boy.

"Oh, the food is ready!" Jenna says excitedly. A couple minutes later, she walks over to James with a plate of eggs, bacon, and a blueberry muffin. James loves blueberry muffins.

"Aww, you made a special birthday breakfast." James smiles, laughing as Jenna kisses him.

"Just for you." Jenna says sweetly before going to get her own plate.

"Mama!" Kenzie says loudly.

"Oh, Kenzie, you spilled your milk!" Jenna exclaims. "We'll just have to clean that up, won't we?"

James quietly eats his breakfast, laughing at the TV and thinking about the two girls in the kitchen. He loves them both so much. He is definitely grateful to have them in his life. Everything was great when it was just him, the guys, Ms Knight, Katie, and his family, but hia life was finally complete once Jenna and Kenzie came into the picture.

* * *

><p>"Take it slow." Jenna whispers as they walk down the hallway. James is walking with the help of his cane and while it's a lot easier for him, it's still a bit painful for him to be putting more weight on his injured leg. The pain has gotten better, though. For the first couple months, it was excruciating for him to move, but he's finally able to get out of bed on his own, he's putting more weight on his leg, and he can even bend over to pick Kenzie up. Well, bending over still hurts a lot, but it has gotten easier for him.<p>

"Jenna, why are we going to 2J?" He asks. "That's fine, but why?"

"We have a surprise for you." Jenna smiles, kissing his cheek. "You're gonna love it!"

She and the guys planned a surprise party for him. It's gonna have music, food, friends and family, and lots of presents. Well, they're not gonna spoil him, but he's gonna get lots of cool gifts. Jenna hopes that his parents will be able to make it, but she can't promise that they will. They've both been busy at work and they said that they'll try to make it, but it's possible that something might come up. She would really like for them to be here, though. James is finally starting to repair his relationship with his dad and it would be nice if he celebrated his son's birthday.

"You ready?" She asks when they approach 2J.

"Um, yeah?" James asks in confusion.

"Aaah!" Kenzie exclaims, waving her arms.

"We have a surprise for daddy!" Jenna smiles as she pushes the door open.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells as James enters the apartment, just like Jenna told them to do. She went over the plan with everyone yesterday. When James enters the room, they yell surprise, then everyone parties. When Jenna looks at her husband, he looks really happy. That's a relief. Jenna was kind of nervous because she hasn't really planned a surprise party before, but she really wanted to do something special for her husband. James is an amazing husband to Jenna and a wonderful father to their little girl, so he deserves to have the best birthday ever.

"Babe, did you plan this?" James smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Yep." Jenna smiles, putting Kenzie down.

"Kenzie!" Jo calls out. "Come here!"

That gets Kenzie's attention. She has started responding when someone says her name. This is one of the many milestones of her first year of life. When she toddles over to Jo, the blonde girl lifts Kenzie into her arms, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, we need to get you a drink." Ms Knight tells James, leading him into the kitchen. Guests can either soda, juice, or wine. Jenna made sure that there were choices because not everyone likes drinking. Jenna doesn't really care for it either, but she doesn't mind a glass of wine every once in a while. She had her first alcoholic beverage at nineteen because Jennifer (The brunette) and Mercedes kept pressuring her and she was stupid enough to give into peer pressure. Her parents still aren't aware of this.

"Hey!" Camille tells her.

"Hey, how are you?" Jenna asks, hugging her friend. At three months along, Camille still isn't showing, but she's not exactly thin either. It's obvious that her clothes are getting tighter, so she'll probably need to buy some maternity clothes soon. Jenna promised her that they would go shopping and it looks like it might almost be time to do that. She's definitely starting to look a little heavier, even though her stomach is still flat.

"Tired." Camille sighs. "I threw up this morning, I threw up yesterday, I threw up at somewhere around two in the afternoon yesterday, and it's driving me crazy. Logan and I went to the movies the other day and the smell of all that popcorn in the theater made me feel nauseous, yet I somehow managed to sit through the movie and actually have a good time."

"It's just morning sickness." Jenna tells her. "Of course, I don't see why it's called morning sickness because it happens at any time of the day. When I was pregnant, I would get up in the middle of the night and throw up."

Yep, Jenna can remember her own pregnancy rather clearly. She was huge, tired, she got sick a lot in the earlier months, she had cravings, and she was cranky. She hopes that Camille won't have too many mood swings. Jenna always felt so bad when she snapped at James for no reason. She knows that she probably hurt his feelings several times in those nine long months.

"Ugh." Camille says in disgust.

"I know." Jenna agrees.

* * *

><p>"Is it easier to walk with that thing?" Carlos asks, referring to James's cane.<p>

"It allows me to do more than I could with crutches or a wheelchair." James responds. This party has been so much fun. He's just sitting in the living room with his best friends, talking and laughing about anything and everything. It's really sweet that Jenna did this for him. He wasn't expecting her to throw a surprise party for him, but he's glad that she did. He has always loved surprise parties because he never knows what to expect.

He grins a the little girl on his lap. Kenzie spent some time with the girls, then she decided that she wanted to hang out with her daddy. When Jenna was pregnant, James was always terrified of being a bad father, but he thinks that he has done surprisingly well. And he's learning more every day. In the past thirteen months, he has learned how to change diapers, feed the baby, dress the baby, play with the baby, and more. He doesn't even mind the extra responsibility because being Kenzie's daddy is the best job in the world.

"Do you wanna give daddy a kiss?" He asks her. Kenzie babbles as James helps her stand on his lap. He laughs as she grabs his face, planting an open mouth kiss on his cheek. She hasn't learned how to get proper kisses yet, but James hopes that she'll learn soon. As cute as the open mouth kisses are, they're also kind of crazy. But he doesn't really mind them.

"I can't wait until Camille and I have one of these." Logan says, rubbing Kenzie's back.

"How is she doing?" Kendall asks him.

"She's tired a lot and she sent me to the store at four in the morning because we ran out of potato chips." Logan says.

"Jenna use to do that to me." James tells him. "One time, it was somewhere around one thirteen in the morning and we were out of chocolate syrup, so I ended up driving to the nearest convenience store in my pajamas. Then I got home and she started crying because she felt bad for waking me up."

"Pregnant women are weird." Carlos mumbles, burying his face in a pillow.

"What's up with you, Carlitos?" James asks, patting his shoulder.

"Stephanie!" Carlos complains. "She's coming back to LA after she graduates next month, but things are really awkward between us. Last month, when we were at Kenzie's party, she acted like she wanted to talk to me, but she ended up ignoring me all night. I wanted to talk to her so bad, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. We broke up five years ago and she's finally moving back to LA, but I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Hey, who spends five years at film school?" Kendall wonders out loud.

"She wanted to get a Masters degree and she entered some degree program that allows her to get her Bachelors and Masters degree in five years." Carlos says, his voice muffled by the pillow. "But that's not the point! I would love to have her back, but I can't decide how I'm suppose to act around her."

"I thought you were crushing on Lucy." James says in confusion.

"We decided to stay friends." Carlos whines.

"Look, just act normal around her." Logan advises. "Just be yourself."

"Don't act awkward or nervous." Kendall warns him.

"Okay." Carlos nods, sitting up. "Yeah, I can do that. Hey, Logan, if Camille has a boy, would you name him after me?"

"Carlos, Camille and I are not gonna name our son Carlos." Logan tells him.

"Why not?" Carlos complains like a small child.

"Carlos, I don't know, but we're not gonna do it." Logan argues. As the two boys start arguing, James and Logan just look at them with pure amusement. James holds Kenzie in his arms, laughing as he kisses her cheek. She's giggling as she watches Carlos and Logan go at it. It's not uncommon to see them arguing, even though they've been best friends for so long. Logan is serious minded and Carlos isn't, so their personalities tend to clash.

"They're crazy, aren't they?" Kendall asks the adorable little girl. Kenzie giggles and claps her hands, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah," James laughs, giving her a kiss. "They are."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is gonna be fifty five to sixty chapters long, so we've still got a lot to go. But I do wanna tell you about an interesting idea I have. I have been wanting to write an action story. When I was watching VicTorious the other day, I was thinking "What if I did a Big Time RushVicTorious action crossover story?" It would be completely different than anything you've ever seen me do. I love BTR and VicTorious, so I think it would be interesting to bring them together.**

**Let me know what you think:)**

**Anyway, review! :D**


	45. Independence Day

_"Come live in my heart, and pay no rent." Samuel Lover_

Fourth Of July celebrations with Big Time Rush are a lot of fun. But when there's an almost sixteen month old baby involved, you can only have so much fun. Carlos wanted to try jumping into the Palm Woods pool from the fifth floor, but Jenna doesn't want anyone doing anything extreme around Kenzie. So James and Carlos have to give up their party king ways for the day. That's a disappointment for Carlos, but James doesn't mind it. As Kenzie's dad, James is protective of her and doesn't wanna do anything that would put his little girl in danger.

"Don't let Kenzie near the pool!" Jenna tells James.

"She'll be fine." James smiles, kissing Kenzie's cheek. He starts walking around the pool, letting her admire the blue water. He looks across the pool at Camille, who is getting close to six months pregnant. She's not that far along, but she's pretty big. It reminds James of Jenna's pregnancy. When she was expecting Kenzie, she got really big. By nine months, she looked like she had swallowed a beach ball. She was really cute, though. They were hoping to have another baby soon, but James's injuries put that on hold for a while. But they definitely want to give Kenzie a little brother or sister once James's stomach and leg heal.

"Wawa." Kenzie says, pointing at the water. "Wawa" is water. She says a few words coherently, but everything else is mispronounced. She's getting better, though. Her speech is still developing. Before anyone knows it, she'll be saying a lot of understandable words. Besides, her incoherent babbles are adorable. James never gets tired of hearing her talk.

"We're not wearing our bathing suits, sweetie." James says, smiling at her. He fixes the strap on her white and red checkered dress. Kenzie keeps babbling, looking at her surroundings. James strokes her reddish brown hair, giving her another loving kiss. Now she's chewing on her fingers, even though Jenna doesn't like when she does that. Jenna's the parent that doesn't like for her child to do anything gross or messy. In other words, she's a clean freak. When Kenzie makes a mess, such as getting baby drool all over her hands or her clothes, Jenna has to get her cleaned up.

"Lets see how Auntie Camille is doing." He says, walking around the cool. Kenzie keeps repeating "Wawa" over and over again, but James ignores her pleading. He would take her for a swim, but they can't go swimming in their every day clothes. He just hopes that she doesn't throw a tantrum. When she gets upset, she will scream and cry at the top of her lungs. Finally, she calms down, but only after someone gives her something interesting to play with.

"Wawa?" Kenzie frowns, looking over James's shoulder.

"No." James says in a stern but gentle voice. He kisses her cheek, then he walks over to Camille. She is sitting alone at the table, reading some parenting book. Apparently, she and Logan have been seriously preparing for the arrival of their son. Yep, they recently found out that Camille is expecting a boy. Logan is so excited because he's gonna teach the little guy how to play hockey and, hopefully, see him in AP classes in a few years. When he started talking about that, Camille smacked him behind the head and told him to let their son choose what he wants to do. Therefore, Logan has promised to not be one of those overbearing parents that makes his kid do something that he doesn't really enjoy doing.

"Hey!" He says, sitting across from her.

"Hey." Camille says, closing the book. "Aww, Kenzie has gotten so big."

"I know, right?" James chuckles. "Kenzie, you're a big girl now, aren't you?"

"Wawa!" Kenzie exclaims, standing up on James's lap.

"She wants to go swimming, but she can't because she's not wearing a bathing suit." James says, rubbing Kenzie's back. He sighs as Kenzie whimpers, hoping that she's not gonna throw a tantrum. So far, she has been pretty good about not throwing tantrums in public, but there's a first time for everything. He would really like if she didn't get fussy, but she's still little and she's still undergoing her emotional development. She's at the age where she knows no other way to express her frustration, so tantrums are her way of expressing how she feels.

"Maybe later, huh?" Camille says, shaking Kenzie's hand.

"Hey, I think she's getting hungry." James says, pulling Kenzie's hand away from her mouth.

"Get her something to eat." Camille says, reaching for her book.

"Yeah, I'll get her some mashed potatoes." James says, standing up. "She loves mashed potatoes."

He carries Kenzie to the lobby, where a food table has been set up. Bitters gave them permission to throw this party, so they're not doing anything wrong. As long as he's invited, he doesn't care at all. Anyway, James sits Kenzie on the floor and gives her a warning look, just to make sure that she doesn't try to go anywhere. He grabs a small plate and starts filling it with some mashed potatoes. He feels Kenzie tugging at his jeans leg and he struggles not to laugh. She loves when people give her attention.

"Come on." He says, reaching for her hand. She grabs it and follows him back out to the pool area. He leads her over to Jenna's table, where Kenzie's high chair has been set up. He sits the plate on the table, then he starts to pick her up.

"Jay, you still need to be careful!" Jenna says, forcing him to stand up straight. He rolls his eyes as Jenna puts Kenzie in the high chair. He still uses his cane, but the pain has gotten better, so he occasionally likes walking without it. That doesn't mean that he's completely better, though. He still has a noticeable limp and he still requires physical therapy. His physical therapist seems very impressed with his progress, but she told him that it could be more than a year before he's back to doing everything that he did before getting hurt. To James's disappointment, she and Doctor Smith are still saying that he's gonna walk with a limp for the rest of his life. He should be dancing again in a few more months, though.

"Kenzie, look at these yummy mashed potatoes!" Jenna says sweetly, feeding some potatoes to their little girl.

James looks at a chair next to the door, frowning at the sight of Blonde Jennifer. Even now, he's still having trouble forgiving the Jennifers for hurting Jenna. They gave her a pretty rough beating and he's surprised that her injuries weren't any worse. He's trying to forgive them, but it's really hard. They seem to be trying their best to get their act together.

"Jay, why don't you get something?" Jenna asks him.

"I already ate, remember?" James grins.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about a snack." Jenna giggles. "Kelly made some delicious chocolate brownies."

"I'll get something in a minute." James chuckles.

* * *

><p>Logan quietly sits in a comfy chair in the lobby, reading one of the two parenting books that he and Camille bought. It's full of useful information, yet Logan is still worried. He has never really taken care of a child before, so he wonders how he will handle his own. He's excited about becoming a father and getting to meet their son, but he's just afraid that he won't be a good parent. He hopes that he can be as good as James. After all, James is wonderful with Kenzie and Logan hopes that he can be the same with his and Camille's little guy.<p>

"Hey, what do you look so worried about?" James questions, sitting next to him. "Hey, Camille was reading one of those books."

"Yeah, we're trying to prepare for the kid's arrival." Logan says, turning the page. "But I'm kind of nervous. You're a first time parent and you're great with Kenzie, but I just don't know I'll be a good dad to my son. I know that Camille will be an amazing mother, but it's just me that I'm worried about. That's why I've been doing so much reading. Because I'm hoping that something will give me some advice about how to be a good parent."

"You know, I was like this when Jenna was pregnant." James tells him. "I was terrified that I would be a bad father and that I wouldn't know what to do. But I learned, you know? I was a little clueless at first, but I got the hang of it. Now I know all about raising my little girl. It'll be the same way for you and your son. He's gonna love you and admire you."

"I hope so." Logan says softly, closing the book. "I'm really excited, but I guess I'm just experiencing the usual nerves that every new parent deals with. I guess it'll change once he's here, right?"

"It will." James smiles, patting his shoulder.

Okay, Logan can do this. He can relax and stop panicking. He's gonna be a good dad, Camille will be a good mother, and their son will be a blessing to their lives.

* * *

><p>"Kenzie, do you want a hug?" Kendall asks, kneeling in front of Kenzie.<p>

Jenna giggles as Kenzie toddle ver to Kendall, letting him lift her into his arms and give her a hug. Jenna loved Kenzie as a baby, but Kenzie can do a lot more now that she's a toddler. She's becoming less dependent and she's more interested in doing things on her own. She doesn't always cling to her parents and loves interacting with their friends. Camille and Logan have already promised to let her have a play date with their son once he's old enough. Jenna hopes that they'll get along and be best friends. She certainly loves Logan and Camille, so she'll hopefully have the same relationship with their son.

"She's a sweet girl." Jenna smiles, taking her daughter into her arms. Kenzie babbles and touches Jenna's face, pointing at the water. Ugh, Jenna doesn't want Kenzie getting in the water right now. If they were wearing bathing suits, they could go swimming together, but that won't be happening today. Maybe they'll go tomorrow. Kenzie definitely loves swimming and it's summer, so Jenna will try to take her swimming. But it can't happen today for obvious reasons. They'll just have to find something else to do.

"Hey, if I pour this grape soda in the pool, will the water turn purple?" Gabby asks stupidly.

"No, Gabby, I don't think it'll turn purple." Kendall says weirdly.

"Darn it." Gabby mutters, walking past them.

"Are you sure that her mother didn't drop her when she was a baby?" Kendall asks. "Because, considering that she's twenty three years old, she seems a little off. Most people her age don't randomly ask if pouring grape juice in water will turn it purple."

"She's just a little ditzy." Jenna laughs, coming to her friend's defense.

"And really hot." Jett says, watching Gabby from afar.

"Gabby already said that she doesn't wanna date you." Jenna says before she and Kendall walk away. They walk into the lobby and Jenna sits Kenzie down. The little starts toddling around, looking for some entertainment. At her age, she needs to be kept busy. Sometimes Jenna likes to jokingly call her a busy bee because she's always doing something.

"Kenzie, what are you looking for?" Carlos asks her. Kenzie alternates between walking around in circles and looking up at her mom, Kendall, and Carlos. She suddenly starts smiling cutely and jumping up and down, as if she's trying to dance. In the gym, they have a dance floor set up, where there's a DJ playing everyone's favorites tunes.

"Do you wanna listen to some music?" Kendall asks, picking her up.

Jenna follows them to the gym, anxious about being in the gym. She has been here a few times since the incident, but it always creeps her out. And poor James refuses come here by himself. Even on antidepressants, he still gets a little anxious when it comes to the place where he got hurt. However, what matters is that he's starting to get better.

The gym isn't too packed, but it's crowded enough. The DJ is on the other side of the gym, across from the doors. The lights are slightly dimmed and some spotlights have been set up, shining all around the floor.

"Let's go, little girl." Carlos says as he and Kendall take her to the dance floor. For a moment, Jenna watches as the guys put her down, letting her jump up and down, giggling and dancing to the music. Jenna giggles at the cuteness unfolding right in front of her, but she is interrupted when James wraps his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"Just wanted to give you some love." James whispers with a huge smile.

Jenna pretends to look thoughtful for a moment, then she finally responds.

"You know what?" She says, turning around. "Just keep it up."

She pulls James into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww:) Kenzie is growing up, isn't she?<strong>

**Review! :D**


	46. Welcome To The World

_"Babies are such sweet beginnings." Unknown_

"Kenzie, you and I are gonna spend a few hours at the mall." James coos as he lifts nineteen month old Kenzie out of her car seat. Jenna has class today, Gustavo gave the guys the day off, and James decided that he wanted to spend time with his little girl. She's at the age where she would probably enjoy outings like this. She certainly seems excited. But James is just really eager to spend a whole day with her, just the two of them. Of course, he's really surprised that Jenna agreed to let him drive. Her overprotectiveness is slowly starting to fade away. She's starting to let him do more on his own.

"Who's that?" Kenzie asks, pointing at something. "Who's that?" is her first two word phrase. She can say about twenty four words, so she's doing pretty good. She's learning more everyday. Anyway, James should probably see what she's talking about. When he looks in the same direction as Kenzie's finger is pointing, he sees the paparazzi walk toward them, snapping pictures. For a while, they didn't really pay attention to the guys, since the band wasn't really doing anything. Now that they've started working on their next album, the paparazzi are giving them attention again. James was really enjoying the privacy. Well, he's not gonna let them harrass his daughter.

"Guys, can you please go away? You're scaring my daughter!" He says as he starts pushing Kenzie's stroller toward the mall entrance. Kenzie whimpers as the cameras flash right in her face, hurting her eyes. James clutches the handles of the stroller, starting to get really irritated. He can tell that Kenzie is starting to get anxious and it really upsets James. These paparazzi are sick people, you know that? They don't seem to care about anyone. They'll even frighten a sweet little girl just so they can get a stupid picture.

"Seriously, stop!" He says sternly. What happens next is not good at all. James trips over a paparazzi's foot and falls to the ground, causing the pain in his barely healing stomach and leg to flare up. He holds back tears and looks up just as the paparazzi run away. Yep, they definitely don't care about anyone. James doesn't think that he hurt himself too bad, but he can't believe that the paparazzi just ran away like that. No one even bothered to help him up. He really can't stand paparazzi. He loves being in a famous boy band, but he hates how selfish some of these people are.

"Dada?" Kenzie whimpers.

"I'm fine, sweetie." James groans, slowly standing back up. He stands still for a moment, keeping one arm wrapped around his stomach. Once the pain has lessened, he grabs Kenzie's stroller and starts pushing her toward the entrance. They enter the mall and Kenzie immediately points to the ice cream shop. James chuckles softly and starts pushing her toward the shop. His little girl loves ice cream. Chocolate is her favorite flavor, but James and Jenna try to avoid giving her too much of it. It's not healthy for someone to eat too many sweets.

"We'll get some yummy chocolate ice cream." He grins.

"Yay!" Kenzie exclaims, clapping her hands.

Ten minutes later, they've gotten one medium size cup of chocolate ice cream and a spoon, so they can share. James pushes Kenzie over to a table, sits the ice cream and spoon on the table, then kneels down and unbuckles her seatbelt, removing her from the stroller. He sits at the table and lets Kenzie sit on his lap, holding her so that she doesn't fall off. He scoops up some of the ice cream, feeding it to Kenzie. He grins and wipes the baby drool off with a napkin, then he gets some ice cream for himself.

"Wow, that's good, isn't it?" He says, feeding her another scoop. His phone starts ringing, so he puts the spoon down and reaches into his jeans pocket, looking at the caller ID. Why would Stephanie be calling him? He wonders if it has something to do with Camille. She's nine month along and due any day now. Baby Mitchell should be arriving soon. James hopes that Stephanie calling for that reason. He'll be excited to hear that Camille is giving birth to her and Logan's first son. James knows that the little guy is gonna be adorable.

"Hello?" He says, placing a quick kiss on Kenzie's head.

"James, Camille is having the baby! You need to get to the hospital now!" Stephanie tells him. "I texted Jenna and she said that she'll be there as soon as her next class is over."

"I'll go right now." James tells her before hanging up. "Kenzie, we'll get some more ice cream later because you're gonna have a cousin today!"

Kenzie whimpers as James throws the half eaten container of ice cream away. He kisses her cheek and puts her back in the stroller, buckling her seatbelt. He pushes her out of the ice cream shop and out the entrance/exit, walking to the car as fast as he can. He removes Kenzie from the stroller and puts her in the carseat, fastening the seatbelt around her. He folds the stroller up and puts it in the trunk, then he gets into the drivers seat. He's so excited to meet the new baby. The last time he got to be excited about a new baby was when Kenzie was born. The birth of a child is a special occasion.

"We're gonna meet Logan and Camille's new baby." He explains as he drives out of the parking lot.

Twenty minutes later, he's parked in front of Cedars Sinai Medical Center. This is also where Jenna gave birth to Kenzie.

"Let's go!" James says after he locks the car. He kisses Kenzie's nose and rushes into the hospital. He quickly walks to the elevator, trying to remember what floor the maternity ward is on. When he finally remembers the number, he presses the correct button. Kenzie rests her head on his shoulder, sucking her little thumb. James would tell her not to do that, but he's too excited about the baby.

"Alright, let's go meet the little guy." He says as they finally leave the elevator. He walks down the hallway until he reaches the waiting room across from the birthing suite.

"How is she doing?" He asks, sitting next to Kendall.

"The nurse came out a while ago and told us that she's being surprisingly calm." Carlos tells him. "I think they gave her an epidural."

"Well, at least she's not in pain." James says, bouncing Kenzie on his lap. He plays with her hair, fixing the red bow. Jenna has a bunch of bows that she wants Kenzie to wear. She's one of those moms that is obsessed with playing dress up with their daughter. It gives something for James to laugh about, though. He just hopes that Kenzie won't end up being ten years old and still wearing bows all the time.

About five minutes later, they hear a door close and Logan walks into the waiting room.

"So..." Katie says hopefully.

"Jayce Brian Mitchell." Logan says proudly.

Everyone immediately jumps up from their seats, dragging Logan into a huge group hug.

"Um, guys," Logan gasps. "I can't breath."

"Sorry." They all murmur, quickly letting him go.

"Okay, I'm here!" Jenna says as she runs into the waiting room. "Is he here yet?"

"Yep." Logan says proudly. "You guys wanna see him? I'll go and get him."

* * *

><p>Logan is quiet as he enters Camille's room, smiling when he sees the blue bundle in her arms. Jayce has only been here for a few minutes and Logan already loves him. He's the most perfect baby boy that they have ever seen. He has brown hair, brown eyes, perfect skin, tiny hands, and...Logan and Camille both adore him. He's their son and they couldn't be happier. Camille has even confessed that she has watched James and Jenna with Kenzie, hoping that she'll get the chance to be a wife and mother. Now her dream is finally happening.<p>

"Hey, everyone wants to see him." He says softly, kissing her cheek. "Can I take him for a minute?"

"Sure." Camille says, kissing Jayce's cheek. "Jayce, daddy wants you to meet all your aunts and uncles."

_Daddy. _He's Jayce's daddy, just like James is Kenzie's. He always heard that becoming a parent is an amazing experience, but it's even better than he expected. As Camille hands the baby boy to him, he just stares at Jayce's adorable face for a moment. Jayce Brian Mitchell, the son of Logan and Camille Mitchell. He is officially happier than he has ever been before. His mom couldn't be here because she has to work, but she told him that she is gonna visit as soon as she can get a few days off. Logan can't wait for her to meet her grandson.

"Come on, buddy." He whispers, kissing Jayce's forehead. Jayce whimpers softly, proceeding to let out a big and incredibly adorable yawn. He must be sleepy. He's so cute when he's tired. But it's a good thing that they read those parenting books so much. They'll probably be getting up two or three times during the night, maybe even more than that. The books told them about how to deal with the exhaustion. It said that they should sleep when the baby sleeps. So they hopefully won't get too tired.

"Here he is!" He says as he enters the living room.

"Awww." Jenna coos, staring at the baby boy.

"Jayce, that's Auntie Jenna." Logan tells him. "You wanna hold her, Jenny Bear?"

"I still hate when you call me that." Jenna says as she takes Jayce into her arms. "Your daddy, Uncle James, Uncle Kendall, and Uncle Carlos like calling me that because they're mean and they like to annoy me."

"James, let Kenzie see him." Kendall suggests.

"Come on, princess." James says as he stands up, holding Kenzie. "I want you to meet the baby."

Logan watches as James approaches Jenna, letting Kenzie look at Jayce. By now, the little guy is sleeping again.

"Kenzie, this is Jayce." Jenna tells their daughter. Kenzie looks pretty impressed with the newest addition to the BTR family. Haha, Logan can just imagine dressing Jayce in some little skinny jeans, Big Time Rush T shirt, and leather jacket, and taking him onstage. Maybe he'll become a BTR fan like Kenzie. Logan really hopes that Jayce and Kenzie will become really close.

"He is beautiful." Katie says, touching Jayce's little hand.

"Well, he's my son." Logan smirks."What do you expect?"

"Oh no." James says nervously. "Did you buy that Swag app again?"

"No, James, I did not buy the Swag app." Logan says, rolling his eyes. His experience with the Swag app? Fun at first, but it got old real fast. Plus, poor James got sick because he thought Logan was stealing his swagger. It was all in his head, but it certainly seemed real. Heck, there was one time where Logan walked into 2J and found James laying on the couch with Camille dressed in a nurses outfit _and _there was an EKG machine. It was so weird, but James was okay once Logan deleted the app.

"Baby?" Kenzie asks, pointing at Jayce.

"That's right, Kenzie." James says, giving her a kiss. "He's a baby."

Jayce chooses this moment to wake up and starts crying loudly.

"He's probably hungry." Logan says, taking Jayce into his arms. "Jayce, you are such a loud crier. We're gonna need soundproof walls."

With that, he turns around and returns to Camille's suite. His wife looks like she's half asleep, but she becomes more alert when she hears Jayce's loud sobs. Logan kisses his cheek, then he hands the newborn to Camille. She reaches for the bottle on the bedside table and starts feeding their new son. Logan can tell that she's already an amazing mother.

"Don't be sad, honey." Camille coos.

"This is really nice, isn't it?" Logan says as he lays next to her.

"It's very nice." Camille says, smiling at Jayce.

Logan reaches out to touch Jayce's hand, staring at him with love.

* * *

><p>"Kenzie, come here." Jenna says, holding out her hand. She and James decided to get something to eat in the cafeteria and they've been letting Kenzie walk around a little bit, with James and Jenna's supervision, though. Jenna is giggling as James chases their little girl around. They are both so silly, but she will always love them. Anyway, they make everything more fun. When they were watching a movie the other night, they laughed so hard because James kept tickling Kenzie. She was giggling and she started running around the house, so Jenna had to chase after her.<p>

"MacKenzie Elizabeth Diamond," She says, getting her daughter's attention. "Mommy wants to give you a big hug."

Kenzie toddles over to Jenna, who lifts the little girl into her arms. She does like she said and gives Kenzie a hug, adding a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek. It's crazy how much Kenzie has grown in the past nineteen months. It's cool to watch her grow from a defenseless newborn to an independent little person. Now that Jayce is here, they have two little ones to enjoy. They can watch him grow up just like they're doing with Kenzie.

"Do you love me?" She coos. Kenzie chews on her fingers and smiles at Jenna, who decides to take that as a yes. Then she removes Kenzie's hand from her mouth and grabs a napkin, wiping the drool of the girl's fingers. Kenzie waves at James, who smiles and waves back. Jenna adores the relationship between her husband and daughter. She's very happy that they are so close.

"Kenzie, give me a hug!" James says, kneeling in front of Jenna.

Jenna hands Kenzie to her dad, watching as the two hug. Suddenly, Kenzie puckers her lips and gives James a kiss on his cheek. Aww, so sweet.

"What? Daddy gets a kiss, but I don't?" She asks, pretending to be hurt.

"Give your mom some love." James grins, handing Kenzie back to Jenna. Just like she did for James, Kenzie kisses Jenna's cheek.

"Dada hurt." Kenzie says suddenly.

"Um, Jay, what is she talking about?" Jenna asks in confusion, noticing the anxiety on James's face. Kenzie is still little, but she's pretty smart. She knows when someone is sick or in pain. But Jenna thought that James's leg and stomach were healing. He still uses his cane every once in a while, but he has started walking on his own more often.

"Oh, it's nothing." James says, sitting at the table. "We just ran into some paparazzi at the mall and I fell down, but I'm fine."

"Jay! You fell? Oh, honey, are you okay?" Jenna asks worriedly.

"Baby, I'm okay." James promises, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "I promise."

"Okay." Jenna says softly, letting him kiss her forehead.

Inside, she's thinking about how much she hates the paparazzi. She understands that they're just doing their job, but they get so desperate for a picture. James fell and could have hurt himself, all because of their need for a few pictures of a celebrity. Jenna wishes that they would just back off. Stand a few feet away and take as many pictures as they want, but stop crowding around celebrities. You know, paparazzi need to respect personal space. They are putting others at risk when they get too crazy.

Hopefully, they'll be a little more careful next time.

* * *

><p><strong>The new baby is finally here! I thought about a few names for him and finally decided on Jayce:) I think it's a really cute name! :D<strong>

****What do you think of little Jayce Mitchell?****

**Review! **


	47. A Happy Holiday

_"From home to home, and heart to heart, from one place to another  
>The warmth and joy of Christmas, brings us closer to each other." Emily Matthews<em>

Two months have passed and now it's Christmas. Jayce is two months old and Kenzie is twenty one months old. As James looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he finds himself thinking about last Christmas. It had been a month since he had gotten shot and when everyone kept treating him like an invalid, he hid in his bedroom and broke down. Now it's a year and one month later and he feels great. He's becoming independent again and he loves it. His PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) is getting better and he has slowly started taking antidepressants less often. That doesn't mean that he never takes him, but he just doesn't take them when he doesn't want to.

He runs his lucky comb through his hair, glancing at a picture on the dresser. James, Jenna, and Kenzie when they went to visit Jenna's parents last weekend. They just sat on the couch, Kenzie sat on Jenna's lap, and they smiled for the camera. Chris was begging them to let her take a picture for her scrapbook. She kept begging over and over again until they finally gave in just to shut her up. Jenna was complaining that she wasn't ready, but she couldn't say no to Chris. Honestly, Chris is thirty years old, yet she was begging like a small child.

"Hey, gorgeous." Jenna whispers, standing behind him and hugging his waist.

"Hey, beautiful." James grins as he turns around. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead, listening to her adorable laugh. As he looks down at her, he remembers their height difference. James is six foot two and Jenna is five foot seven, so he's actually a lot taller than her. She's tiny compared to him and he likes it. She's light as well, so it's easy to pick her up.

"You're so short." He laughs.

"I am not short." Jenna retorts, burying her face in his chest. James chuckles and kisses the top of her head, then he wraps his arm around her shoulders. They walk out of the room, where they find Kenzie playing with her toys. She's dressed in some jeans and a red Christmas sweater and her hair is in little pigtails. Jenna chose the outfit and James took care of her hair. She's such a pretty little girl. And she's got a lovable personality. She loves giving hugs and kisses, but she occasionally likes to start little arguments. But the "arguments" are just for fun. They're hilarious.

"Kenzie, let's get to the party." James says, picking her up. Kenzie whimpers as she reaches out to her toys. _No, please don't throw a tantrum. _He sighs as he looks at Jenna, who nods at him.

"You can take _one_ toy." He says sternly, kneeling down. "Which one do you want?"

Kenzie grabs her baby doll and looks at James, who nods and stands back up. He kisses her cheek, gives Jenna a smile, then they walk out of the apartment. Kenzie rests her head on his shoulder and he holds her close as they walk toward the elevator. The party is gonna take place in 2J, which has always been the usual location for their parties. Except for last Christmas, when they celebrated at James and Jenna's apartment.

"Baby, I'm gonna let mommy hold you for a while." James whispers, handing Kenzie to her mother.

"We're gonna party, aren't we?" Jenna coos, giving her a kiss.

When they get to the apartment, most of the guests are already there. All the guys are sitting on the couch with Camille, fawning over little Jayce. He's still tiny, but he's already smiling. He's as sweet as Kenzie was when she was a baby. He doesn't laugh yet, but if someone tickles his tummy or makes a silly face, he will get a huge grin on his adorable face.

"Jayce, look at the teddy bear!" Kendall coos, holding a brown stuffed bear in front of him. Jayce makes some funny baby sounds, moving his arms.

"Look, Jayce!" Camille says, pointing at the bear.

"Come here, buddy." Logan says as he takes Jayce from her. The baby boy squeals loudly with a cute smile. James wraps his arm around Jenna's shoulders as they walk over to the couch, letting Jenna put Kenzie down before sitting next to Logan. Jenna sits next to her husband and he kisses her temple before looking at Jayce. The little guy is too precious.

"He's adorable." Jenna smiles, reaching out to stroke Jayce's cheek.

"He's a happy baby, too." Camille tells her. "Jayce, can you show Uncle James and Aunt Jenna your pretty smile?"

Instead of responding to his mommy's request, Jayce drools all over his onesie and the right leg of Logan's jeans. Chuckles are heard, especially when they see the look on Logan's face.

"Real nice, buddy." He says. "Real nice."

While they are all talking about Jayce and giving him attention, they don't even seem to notice Kenzie watching them. Despite being so young, she is capable of feeling strong emotions, such as sadness. When James finally looks at her, he notices the tears falling down her cheeks. Then she starts sobbing, causing everyone to finally look at her.

"Is she okay?" Carlos asks worriedly.

"We thought she was." Jenna says in confusion, kneeling in front of the distraught little girl. "Kenzie? Baby, what's the matter?"

Kenzie keeps crying at the top of her lungs, disrupting the lighthearted nature of the party. Everyone watches with worry as Jenna picks her up, giving her a comforting kiss.

"We're gonna talk to her." James says as he and Jenna walk to his old room. They close the door and sit on his old bed, sitting Kenzie between them.

"Hey, why are you so upset?" Jenna asks her.

"Come on, sweetie." James coos softly, pulling her into his arms. "Something has to be bothering you."

"Is it because of the new baby?" Jenna asks her. They are both surprised when Kenzie nods on response, continuing to sob. Okay, James gets it now and he actually feels really bad for her. She obviously feels hurt that they just left her to play by herself, while they played with Jayce. They've always given her plenty of attention and when they suddenly left her alone, she got upset. Yep, James feels terrible.

"You feel like we don't love you anymore?" He asks sadly, kissing her cheek. Kenzie whimpers and nods, snuggling against him. "Honey, we'll never stop loving you. It's just that Jayce is a newborn baby and we're all really excited that he's here, but that doesn't mean that we love you any less. Jayce is Logan and Camille's baby, but you're _our _baby."

"You're our baby girl." Jenna says sweetly, giving her a kiss.

"Maybe Jayce would like to play with you." James says as they stand back up, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, I think you and Jayce should get to know each other." Jenna says, following James back into the living room.

"Is she okay?" Camille asks, looking at the baby girl.

"She's fine." James says, stroking Kenzie's cheek. "I think her and Jayce need to get acquainted, though."

"That sounds perfect." Camille says as they sit on the floor with the two babies. James smiles at Kenzie and lets her look at Jayce, who is looking at her with a blank expression. Kenzie touches Jayce's hand, babbling incoherently. Hey, she can say a lot more than she use to, but that doesn't mean that she can say everything. Some of her sentences come out as a bunch of gibberish, but her vocabulary is definitely expanding.

"Baby!" She exclaims.

"You got it right again." Camille giggles, shaking Kenzie's hand. "I think Jayce likes you."

"You two can be best friends!" Jenna smiles.

"Yeah, you don't need to be jealous!" James chuckles. He hopes that Kenzie never feels unloved. Yeah, they all want to spend time with Jayce, but James and Jenna will always love Kenzie the most because she's their daughter. She's their world, their everything, and they couldn't imagine life without her. As James looks at Jenna, he knows that she's thinking the same thing. They hope that Kenzie knows how much they love her.

* * *

><p>After a few hours in 2J, they all go to the gym for a special performance from the Jennifers and Gabby. No, the girls are not friends with Gabby, but she wanted to put on a special Christmas performance and she needed some people to perform with her. Even though the performance was her idea, she and Jennie kept arguing about who would sing first. Jennie ended up winning the argument. She has always been good at getting what she wants, so it's not surprising that she once again managed to get her way.<p>

Jenna wraps her arms around James's waist, smiling at him. They have been together for six amazing years and married for more than two years. She has said this a million times, but she feels so blessed. She is completely in love with her husband. Why? There's too many reasons to count. His personality is the most important thing. He's sweet, funny, protective, a wonderful husband and father, and so caring. His looks are just icing on the cake.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asks, standing on tip toes so she can give him a kiss.

"Yep, but I don't mind hearing it again." He smiles, kissing her forehead. Jenna smiles and rests her head against his chest, squeezing his waist as tight as she can. From a distance, she can see Chris holding Kenzie, while their parents talk to the little girl. Then she allows herself to become completely distracted by James's arms wrapped around her. She closes her eyes and giggles as he kisses the top of her head, affectionately rubbing his lower back. He sighs in satisfaction, burying his face in her hair. She is really enjoying this.

"How much do you love me?" She asks sweetly.

"Do you really need to ask that?" James chuckles.

"Uh, yeah, I do!"

"I love you very much." James laughs, playfully kissing her cheek. Suddenly, the lights are dimmed, except for a spotlight in the middle of the floor. Gabby and the Jennifers, all dressed in cute little Christmas minidresses, are all wearing headsets, rather than holding the usual microphones. Gabby starts to speak, but Jennie is quick to push her aside. The other two Jennifers are just looking bored, as if they're thinking "Can we just sing already?" You know, it was hard for James and Jenna to forgive the girls for what they did, but it was decided a while back that holding a grudge is pointless. The two girls are obviously working hard to get their lives back together.

"Attention, everyone!" Jennie says, smiling when everyone looks in her direction. "First of all, Merry Christmas! Second of all, we just want to perform a special Christmas song for you!"

"This was my idea!" Gabby interrupts.

"Whatever." Jennie says, looking at Gabby. "Anyway, here is our special gift to all of you!"

**("It's Not Christmas Without You" by VicTORious)**

Their surprise guest singer is what causes almost every girl in the room, including Katie, to start screaming their fangirl heads off. Sounds fun, right?

"I have never seen Dak Zevon live before!" Chris says as she walks over to James and Jenna, still holding Kenzie.

"We know, honey." Mrs Harper says, awkwardly patting her daughter's shoulder.

"Daddy, what did _you _think about the performance?" Jenna asks Mr Harper.

"It was...alright." Her dad responds. "A little too flashy, though. And their dresses were too short."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Jenna in one of those dresses." James grins.

"Okay, you may be her husband, but I won't let you talk like that in front of me." Mr Harper warns, getting in James's face. "Got that, pretty boy?"

"Mmm hmm." James squeaks, nodding.

Jenna just stands to the side and covers her face with her hands, embarrassed by her dad's behavior. She doesn't understand him sometimes. She and James are married, yet her dad won't let James get away with any overly flirtatious comments. But he's always been like that. For some reason, the fact that James is a celebrity has always been a problem for him. When they first started dating, her dad and even her mom and sister thought that James was just a player that would end up breaking her heart. Well, James and Jenna proved her family wrong.

"Dad, stop intimidating him." Jenna says, kissing James's cheek. "It's Christmas."

**Song**

**It's Not Christmas Without You-VicTORious cast**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Christmas chapter with a jealous baby, a holiday song, and a dad threatening his daughter's husband:P But it turned out pretty good for James, Jenna, and their friends! :D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	48. Forgiveness and Love

_"The love of a family is life's greatest blessing" Unknown_

Since Jenna got married and had Kenzie, she hasn't spent as much time at the college. Well, other than going to class. Truthfully, she's ready to graduate in June and get her Masters Degree, so she can just focus on being a wife and mother. She's probably gonna wait until Kenzie starts school before she tries to find a job, but she still wants that degree. Anyway, as of right now, she's sitting in the Student Center with Lacey, Gabby, and some other kids. Lacey already got her Bachelor's degree almost two years ago, worked at Starbucks for a while, and she recently got her first interior design job. For a while, she was having trouble finding a job in LA, but she finally did it.

Gabby is no longer in college either, but she and Lacey still visit the college. They've been staying with Gabby's rich parents until they can find their own homes. Gabby has been looking at a penthouse, while Lacey is searching for a simple apartment. Since she doesn't plan on becoming famous, she won't be living at the Palm Woods, but she did find some apartments nearby.

"Seriously, how wasted were you?" Lacey asks as she looks at Jared's phone.

"So wasted!" Jared laughs.

Jenna rolls her eyes, but she makes sure that no one sees her. She has grown up a lot in the past (Almost) three years. Now that she's a wife and mother, she doesn't really spend her time talking about getting wasted and meeting hot guys. James and Kenzie are the two most important people in her life. She doesn't feel like she has much in common with her single, hard partying friends. Lacey, Gabby, and these other people aren't married and they don't have kids, so they aren't able to understand why she doesn't care about parties and dating.

"Jenna, have you ever drank before?" Another guy, Brandon, asks her.

"At my bachelorette party." Jenna says carefully.

"You should have seen her!" Gabby giggles. "She even called her husband and started crying when he had to hang up!"

The group laughs at the thought of Jenna sobbing over the phone. She remembers her bachelorette party quite well. She actually did call James and she got all flirty, then she got emotional when he told her that he needed to hang up. But she doesn't know why Gabby had to tell everyone. Sure, Jenna laughed a lot and cried a lot and maybe she danced on the bar, but it was her bachelorette party! Aren't women suppose to party hard at bachelorette parties?

"Hey, let's listen to some tunes." Lacey says, taking her iPhone out of her gym bag.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to Rocque Records." Jenna whispers to Gabby.

"Are you mad that I brought up your blubbering at your party?" Gabby whispers awkwardly.

"No." Jenna says as she grabs her purse, rolling her eyes. She waves at her friends before walking toward the exit. She approaches her car and gets in the drivers seat, sitting her purse in the front drivers seat. She backs out of the parking space and leaves the campus. She misses her hubby and baby girl. James is at Rocque Records today and, as usual, he took Kenzie with him.

When she arrives at Rocque Records, there are no paparazzi around. So she's able to get inside without anyone bothering her. She walks down the hallway until she arrives at the recording studio. The guys are just practicing their vocals in the recording studio, while James and Jenna's nearly two year old daughter dances along to the song.

"Oh yeah! Yeaaaaah!" She sings loudly, jumping up and down. James sang "Oh Yeah" to her this morning and it's obviously stuck in her head. She's so hilarious. She can make anyone laugh.

"Kenzie, you've been singing that song all morning!" James laughs, walking out of the studio.

"So?" Kenzie asks before continuing her dancing. James pretends to give her a look, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" He laughs.

"You heard her!" Kendall interrupts.

"Yeah!" Kenzie agrees.

"Kendall, you've been corrupting her." Jenna says, ruffling Kenzie's hair. "Kenzie, why don't you give daddy a hug?"

James smirks as he gets on his knees with his arms wide open.

"I'm waiting..." He sings. Kenzie stands still for a moment, then she walks over to James and allows him to wrap his arms around her.

"Say you love me." James grins, kissing her cheek.

Jenna giggles to herself. Now that Kenzie has gotten older, she and James are more like daddy and daughter/best friends, rather than daddy/helpless baby girl. Kenzie is more vocal now, so she can easily "talk back." Not in a rebellious way, but in a really cute and funny way. They always end up hugging less than five minutes later.

"I love you, daddy!"

"I know you do." James says as he winks at Jenna, playfully sticking his tongue out. Oh, those two are so crazy. What would Jenna do without them? She doesn't know. She just knows that they are the loves of her life.

"Dogs, make sure that the pup doesn't interrupt recording!" Gustavo says loudly as he walks into the studio. When he's not looking, Kenzie sticks her tongue out at him, just like James did to Jenna.

Jenna and the guys nearly choke on their laughter. The guys have definitely influenced her. She'll argue with Gustavo just like they do, but Gustavo is a little more tolerant of her because she's a little girl. It's easy to see that he gets irritated, though. He likes Kenzie a lot more than he likes the guys, but not by much. He thinks that she's a mini version of James, who takes it as a compliment. In a lot of ways, it's great that she is inheriting some of her dad's personality, but if she's not careful, she might get herself into trouble.

"IN THE RECORDING BOOTH!" Gustavo yells. James gives Kenzie a kiss on her cheek, then he rushes into the booth with his friends. Jenna grabs Kenzie's hand and leads her over to a chair, sitting down and lifting the little girl onto her lap. Kenzie points at the guys, looking at Jenna. She knows that they're about to sing. She never gets tired of hearing new music.

* * *

><p>After the recording session, they all agreed on going to the coffee shop across the street. James bought Kenzie a chocolate muffin, which she is currently devouring. Jenna keeps wiping chocolate off her face because she is an incredibly messy eater. James loves it, though. Yeah, she makes a lot of messes, but her parents don't mind it at all. Anyway, James use to be kind of lazy when he was a teenager (When Gustavo made them get jobs, he didn't wanna do anything that involved work), but becoming a parent changed that. He no longer minds cleaning messes. He had to get use to it because it's very common when there's a baby in the family.<p>

"Logan, why didn't you bring Jayce to work?" Jenna asks.

"Camille wanted to keep him today." Logan responds. "He's spending the day with mommy."

James smiles as he gives Jenna a kiss, listening to her sigh of satisfaction. Kenzie ignores them as she sits in her high chair, enjoying her muffin. She doesn't even seem to care that mommy and daddy are making out right in front of them. She doesn't usually care, though. She actually likes to see James and Jenna being affection. Little ones like to know that their parents love each other.

"Jay, not here." Jenna whispers.

"Hey, you guys can ignore us, right?" James asks his friends.

"Sure?" Carlos says awkwardly.

"There's your answer." James grins, pulling Jenna back into a kiss. From the corner of his eye, he sees three photographers standing right outside the window, snapping pictures of the group. He shakes his head, then he continues kissing his wife. He's gonna stop worrying about the paparazzi. It causes him too much stress and he just doesn't wanna deal with it. He doesn't need any stress.

"Mmm, you just keep getting better." Jenna whispers, kissing his cheek.

"I know." James says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Done!" Kenzie says with a smile.

"You're done?" Jenna asks, taking a baby wipe from her purse. She wipes Kenzie's mouth and hands, making sure that she's completely clean. "All better!"

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Kendall asks. "I'm getting tired of those guys photographing us."

Just as he says that, the Jennifers enter the coffee shop. They're wearing sunglasses and pull over caps to make themselves less noticeable, but James finds it easy to tell who they are. As the three girls, they received dirty looks from other customers. Since the blonde and brunette Jennifers escaped being sentenced to prison, they've earned themselves a few more haters. Everyone at the Palm Woods has pretty much forgiven them, but they get some hate online and out in public. When it was revealed that Kenzie (who was eight months old when the crime was committed) was in the gym for some of the hostage taking, that just made it even worse. It's just that curly haired Jennifer lured them into the gym, even though she saw that they had the baby with them. A lot of people think that she and the blonde Jennifer are as sick as Wayne Wayne, even though they didn't actually shoot anyone. It's been almost a year since the trial, but it's hard to forget what they did. And for some people, it's hard to forgive.

As for brunette Jennifer, the only reason people give her attitude is because she still hangs out with them. But she still has a majority of her fans since she wasn't involved in the crime. Some people just think that she should stay away from them. James was mad at them for a while, but he's ready to let it go. He feels bad that people are so rude to them.

Someone shouts an obscenity at them and Jenna is quick to cover Kenzie's ears, protecting her innocent mind. James, Jenna, and the guys watch as the Jennifers look at each other and sigh before they start to turn around.

"Wait!" Kendall says, motioning for everyone to be quiet. He gets on the table and silently motions for the Jennifers to stay where they are. "You people need to forget about what they did! Yeah, it was wrong, but they don't deserve the hate that they've been getting. They made a mistake! They got involved with a guy that was out for revenge and had to manipulate two incredibly talented young women in order to do that. Do you honestly believe that they wanted that? Walley Dooley would have shot them if they didn't do what he said, so they were scared. I think it's pretty sick that you all are still treating them like dirt, almost a year after the trial! The guys, Jenna, and myself wanted the judge to let them go! They don't deserve to be in jail! They deserve a chance to get their lives back on track! By the way, I think they've been doing really well. Before the hostage incident, they were some of the most stuck up girls that I had ever met, but the whole experience made them grow up. They're different people now and if you weren't so judgemental, you would see that."

"I agree." James nods. "They screwed up, but we have forgiven them. I think that you guys should, too. Everyone has been holding a grudge for too long and it needs to stop now."

"So you're defending them?" Some random guy asks.

"Cierra la boca antes de que lo cerró para usted!" Carlos snaps, pointing at him. The guy shrinks back, actually seeming afraid of the short Latino.

"Yeah, we are defending them!" Logan says. "Why can't we all learn how to forgive? I mean, someone makes a mistake and their reputation is suddenly ruined because people like you are too stubborn. Honestly, I bet every one of you has made a mistake! Don't act like you're so perfect! Because I know that you're probably far from it."

"What are you guys doing?" Jennifer whispers harshly.

"Yeah!" Jen whispers, motioning for them to shut up.

"Shhh!" Jenna says, motioning to them.

"And the paparazzi?" Kendall says, pointing to the photographers that are standing in the doorway. "You guys need to back off! I know that you're doing your job, but you take it too far! Why do you have to crowd around someone's car or knock some bystander down just because you're so eager to get pictures of a celebrity. What's so special about people like us anyway? There's more to us than our looks, our talent, and our fame! We're real people with real feelings and all we want is to have a little bit of normality in our lives. We don't mind if you take pictures, but do it from a distance. If you need a close up, you can zoom in with the camera! There's no reason to invade our personal space! When celebrities like the Jennifers, Big Time Rush, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, my amazing girlfriend Jo Taylor, and other celebrities make a mistake, you shouldn't try to make us them any worse than they already do!"

"Yeah!" Kenzie exclaims, even though she most likely doesn't know what they're talking about. Anyway, James is really proud of Kendall's speech. According to the looks on the many faces in the coffee shop, it seems like he might be getting through to them. James agrees with every word he's saying. People need to forget about the Jennifers past screw ups and the paparazzi need to give celebrities some space.

"I'm done." Kendall says, getting down from the table. "Enjoy your coffee and snacks."

"You should be a motivational speaker." Jenna says proudly, lifting Kenzie from her high chair.

"I know, right?" Kendall says playfully. "Anyway, let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Cierra la boca antes de que lo cerró para usted: Shut your mouth before I shut it for you! (Haha, Carlos had a tough guy moment)**

**Review! :D**


	49. A Happy Surprise

_"The family is one of nature's masterpieces." George Santayan_

Coughing and gagging can be heard throughout apartment 5M. Jenna is kneeling over the toilet, emptying her stomach. A pregnancy test is on the sink counter. Yeah, it's early June and Jenna suspects that she might be expecting another baby. For the past few weeks, she has been feeling really tired and sick. Also, she suddenly can't stand certain smells. She had all those symptoms when she was pregnant with Kenzie. She just has this feeling that she's pregnant again. She hopes that she is because she and James really want another child.

Finally, she starts throwing up and stands up, rinsing her mouth out with mouth wash. She takes a deep breath as she glances at the pregnancy test, slowly reaching for it. She closes her eyes for a moment, then she looks at it. Slowly, her anxious frown turns into a smile. The result is positive. They've got another little one on the way. All her dreams are coming true. She graduated from college the other day and now she's gonna have two beautiful children with her wonderful husband. She is getting everything that she ever wanted.

She whips around when she hears the front door opening. She flushes the toilet and eagerly leaves the restroom, walking out of the bedroom, and entering the living room. She hears James digging through the refrigerator, so she finds herself walking into the kitchen. She hides the pregnancy test behind her back and gives him an excited smile, giggling when she sees Kenzie walking around the room. She's excited that their daughter is finally gonna be a big sister. She thinks that Kenzie will enjoy having a younger sibling.

"Why are you so excited?" James laughs as he closes the fridge.

"This." Jenna says as she hands the test to him. For a moment, James just stares at the test, then he starts smiling.

"You're not kidding, right?" He says with happy tears in his eyes.

"No." Jenna says, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiles up at him, laughing as he kisses her on the lips. She is a little nervous about experiencing pregnancy again, but she's more excited than anything else. It's the later months that are the worst. When she was expecting Kenzie, she looked like she swallowed a beach ball, she was always tired, she was cranky, and her feet swelled up. Despite all that, she looks forward to having another baby. She learned that pregnancy is hard, but it's totally worth the pain and discomfort once a new mother finally gets to hold her baby.

"Kenzie, you're gonna be a big sister!" James says happily.

"Yay!" Kenzie says, clapping her hands.

"We're gonna have two little angels." Jenna smiles, kissing James's cheek.

"Should I see if Doctor Bennett can see you today?" James asks, rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah." Jenna nods. "I know it's true, but we need to confirm it."

* * *

><p>"Well, you're definitely pregnant again." Doctor Bennett says, rubbing Jenna's belly with the ultrasound device."You're eight weeks along."<p>

James holds Jenna's hand, while his other arm is wrapped around Kenzie. Doctor Bennett finally wipes the gel off of Jenna's stomach and pulls her shirt down, helping her sit up. James feels so overjoyed right now. His gunshot wounds put their baby plan on hold for a while, but now it's happening. He wonders what Kenzie's little brother or sister will look like. Kenzie looks like Jenna, so James hopes that the new baby will resemble him.

"Thank you so much." Jenna says as she's helped off the table.

"I want to see you again next month." Doctor Bennett tells her. "Congratulations, you two. By the way, Kenzie is adorable."

"Thanks." James smiles as he grabs Jenna's hand, following her out of the ultrasound room. They finally make it to the lobby, the joy never leaving their hearts. Since they already have a beautiful daughter, maybe they'll have a boy this time. Jayce can have a guy friend to hang out with. Whether it's a boy or girl, James will be incredibly happy.

"Can you believe it?" Jenna says as they walk to the car. "We're having another baby!"

"I know." James says proudly, kissing her temple. He opens the backseat door and gets Kenzie settled into her car seat, then he opens the front passengers side door for Jenna. Once she is in the car, he rubs Jenna's tummy, grinning from ear to ear. He bends over and kisses it, chuckling as Jenna plays with his hair. He finally stands up straight and closes the door, walking around to the drivers side. He notices that Jenna's hand is on her tummy, so he knows that she is already in love with the unborn child.

"Baby!" Kenzie exclaims, pointing at Jenna.

"Yeah, mommy's gonna have another baby." James agrees as he drives out of the parking lot.

"I'm gonna sleep." Jenna says tiredly.

"It's okay." James says, taking one hand off the wheel. He grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss on it, smiling as he does. They've had so much fun with Kenzie and it'll be exciting to have two little ones. James has learned that he really loves kids, so it's great knowing that they're gonna have another. Yeah, he's not looking forward to Jenna's mood swings or the late night food runs, but it'll be worth it once they have their beautiful baby. He hopes that Kenzie will love her younger sibling as much as her parents do.

Finally, they arrive at the Palm Woods. Jenna is fast asleep, breathing softly. Before waking her up, James places his hand on her flat stomach, rubbing it gently. She looks adorable with a baby bump. She use to complain about it, but James always thought that she was really cute during her first pregnancy. She was a little crazy, but he always found himself really attracted to her.

"Daddy!" Kenzie exclaims, struggling to get her seatbelt unbuckled.

"I'll get you out in a minute, sweetie." James says, shaking Jenna awake. "Honey, wake up."

"Mmm, I'm tired." Jenna says, yawning.

"You can lay down when we get to the apartment." James whispers, giving her a kiss. Jenna sighs and finally opens the door, getting out of the car. James smiles and does the same, opening the backseat door. He unbuckles Kenzie's seatbelt and lifts her from the car seat, kissing her cheek. He sits her down and takes her hand as they walk into the apartment, so she doesn't get away. She's at the age where she will run if someone doesn't keep a hold of her, so someone has to hold her hand in public so she doesn't run off and get lost.

"Mommy!" Kenzie says, looking at Jenna. "Where's the baby?"

"The baby is in here." Jenna says, pointing to her stomach.

"Why?"

"Um..." Jenna asks, looking at James for help. He laughs nervously and clears his throat. How do they explain that? James can't think of a way to explain this in a way that two year old Kenzie will understand. There's gotta be a way, though. Kenzie is curious for a two year old and she demands answers. They've gotta say something.

"Well, the baby has to stay in mommy's tummy for a few months." He explains. "You know, until he or she is big enough to come out. Right now, the baby is still very small."

"Oh." Kenzie says as they enter the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Jayce, get back here!" Logan says as he chases the eight month old baby around apartment 2J. As of right now, crawling is how Jayce gets around. If crawling gives him the ability to crawl away from his parents, Logan can only imagine what it's gonna like when the kid starts walking. At the moment, Jayce is crawling as fast as he can and Logan is actually having a hard time keeping up. It's not boring, though. Logan loves playing with Jayce. The little guy is a total mama's boy, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't enjoy some fatherson time.

"Buddy, I can't keep chasing you around." Logan sighs, grabbing Jayce's rattle off the coffee table. He shakes it and manages to get Jayce's attention. The baby smiles and babbles as he crawls toward Logan, grabbing the coffee table and pulling himself into a standing position. He holds out his hand and squeals, reaching for the rattle. Logan smiles and hands it to him, lifting little Jayce into his arms. He kisses his son's cheek, carrying the little guy into Carlos's room, where Carlos and Kendall are hanging out.

"Jayce, say hi to Uncle Kendall and Uncle Carlos." Logan says, sitting Jayce on the floor.

"Come here, buddy!" Kendall says in a baby voice. Jayce babbles some more and crawls toward Kendall. When he is pulled onto Kendall's lap, he immediately tries to grab his uncle's beanie. Kendall places it on his bed, but it's a little too small. So Kendall puts it back on his own head, giving Jayce a hug. Carlos reaches out to rub Jayce's back, something that the child seems to enjoy a lot. Jayce loves when people rub his back.

"You're so cute!" Carlos coos.

"Where's Camille?" Kendall asks Logan, shaking Jayce's hand.

"She's auditioning for a movie." Logan says. "It's about a girl that moves to New York City and starts going to a new high school, thinking that it's just like any other school. But it turns out that the school is anything but ordinary. She meets a group of teens that are actually crime fighting superheroes, the school mean girl is actually a supervillain, and the girl gets involved in the action."

"Isn't she a little old to be playing a teenager?" Carlos asks, earning a glare from Logan. He did not just call Camille old. She's twenty four, which isn't old at all. There are plenty of actors in their twenties that are still playing teenage roles. Logan believes that Camille is very good at playing both adult and teenage rolls. He thinks that this new project will be really good for her career.

"She's twenty four, genius." He mutters, smacking Carlos behind the head.

"Hey, I made snickerdoodles for you guys!" Ms Knight says as she enters the room with a plate of snickerdoodles.

"I want one!" Katie says as she rushes into the room. She grabs a cookie off the plate and waves at the guys before returning to whatever she was doing. They hear the front door open and close, so she's probably going to the pool to flirt with Tyler. That boy is no longer the chubby, red headed kid that they met when they first arrived in LA. He's lost weight, he's gotten some muscle, and the guys are starting to think that Katie has developed a crush on him. She always denies it, but they can tell that she likes him.

"Thanks, mom." Kendall says as Ms Knight sits the plate on the bedside table.

"No problem, sweetie." Ms Knight says, kissing the top of his head. The front door opens again and they are surprised when James and Jenna enter the room with Kenzie. They look excited and Logan wonders what they're thinking about. It doesn't take too long to figure it out, though. Logan is assuming that Jenna is pregnant again. After all, what else could make them look so happy?

"Guess what!" James says as he lets go of Kenzie's hand.

"James, what did you do?" Carlos asks him.

"Nothing." James says, rolling his eyes.

"I'm pregnant again!" Jenna squeals, clapping her hands.

"So there's gonna be another baby?" Carlos questions. Logan groans and covers his face with his hands. He wonders about Carlos sometimes. That guy has never been intelligent, but Logan thought that they would stop hearing ridiculous questions like this. After Jenna just announced that she's _pregnant _again, Carlos actually asked "So there's gonna be another baby?" What does he think pregnant means?

"Yeah, Carlos." Jenna smiles, patting him on the head. "There's gonna be another baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Another baby for James and Jenna! :D<strong>

**Anyway, I want to tell you a little more about the plot for my next story:) I'm not gonna give too much away, though**

**Let's just say that there is a car accident involving a chemical truck, strange superpowers, a mysterious island, and a whole lot of action/adventure/suspense/romance/drama;D That's all I'm gonna say! I want the rest to be a surprise;P**

**Review! :D**


	50. Family

_"The love of a family is life's greatest blessing" Unknown_

"Baby!" Kenzie exclaims as she touches Jenna's tummy. Jenna is now five months into her pregnancy and her morning sickness finally went away, so she's feeling pretty good. She still has weird cravings and mood swings, but she has to admit that it feels exciting to be pregnant again. She and James can't wait for their little bundle of joy to get here. Jenna's stomach is already big enough, but she knows that it's gonna get worse. She hopes that the next four months go by really fast. She really wants to meet their new baby.

She and James are sitting on their bed with Kenzie, letting her touch Jenna's stomach. Jenna is sitting on James's lap with her back against his chest and his arm is wrapped around her waist, his hand resting against her swollen stomach. The baby is kicking a lot today and sometimes those kicks can be really strong. Occasionally, the kicks are actually kind of painful, but that doesn't happen very often.

"Your baby brother or sister is in there." Jenna says, putting her hand over James's. Kenzie keeps her hand on her mama's tummy, pulling it back when the baby gives her particularly hard kick. Jenna gasps quietly, grabbing her stomach. Gosh, this kid is strong. It takes a few seconds of deep breathing for the pain to subside, then Jenna relaxes back against James's chest.

"Are you okay?" James whispers, kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine." Jenna says, pulling his hand back to her stomach. He places soft kisses on her neck and she can't hold back her pleasured sigh. She giggles as he kisses her shoulder, closing her eyes. Everything seems so perfect these days, but there is one thing that she's worried about. There's three bedrooms in apartment 5M, but there's only one nursery. The third bedroom is already set up as a guest bedroom, not a nursery. She doesn't know if there's enough room in the apartment for two babies.

"Your stomach is so cute." James laughs softly, rubbing her stomach.

"No, I'm fat." Jenna retorts. James grins and shakes his head, turning her face toward him so he can give her a kiss. She smiles dreamily, then she gets off the bed with James's help. He picks Kenzie up and they walk to the living room. Jenna's practically starving, so she goes to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and looks at her options. Wow, why does that leftover chicken look so good all of a sudden? And some buffalo sauce will add some extra flavor! These are her pregnancy cravings talking.

"Babe, don't you wanna heat it up in the microwave?" James asks, watching as she sits at the table.

"No." Jenna says, pouring buffalo sauce all over the chicken. She feels so embarrassed for eating like a pig, but she's eating now so she won't be hungry when they visit her parents later. Not that it would be a big deal if she did. During her first pregnancy, she and James spent the night and it was around two in the morning that Chris found her in the kitchen, eating all their potato chips. It was really embarrassing.

"Okay." James says slowly, sitting on the living room floor with Kenzie. For some reason, Jenna's eyes fill with tears. James probably thinks that she's disgusting. She eats anything that looks good, she snapped at him for leaving his jersey on the couch this morning, and he always has to give her back rubs because her back hurts. She knows that this is all a part of pregnancy, but she feels bad that James has to suffer with her.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Kenzie asks. "Daddy, why is mommy upset?"

"I don't know, honey." James says, kissing her cheek. "But I'm gonna talk to her."

He stands up and walks over to Jenna, kneeling in front of her. He wipes tears from her cheeks, but they keep falling. She's probably getting on his nerves with her constant whining and complaining, but she can't help it! It seems like she has no control over her emotions.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispers, kissing her tummy.

"You hate me!" Jenna sobs.

"Babe, that's crazy." James says, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, Kenzie, and this little one. You don't have to feel bad about anything, okay? You're pregnant, your hormones are all messed up, you're sore, and you get hungry a lot. That's okay, baby girl."

"You promise you don't hate me?" Jenna asks quietly.

"I _love _you." James says, placing another kiss on her tummy. "And you look beautiful."

"Thank you, baby." Jenna says, eating another piece of chicken. She slowly stands up, walking to the kitchen. She lowers herself onto the couch and motions for Kenzie to come over. She adores her daughter. Kenzie is her whole world and she's excited about the new baby, too. She hopes that Kenzie won't get jealous, though.

"Mommy, why does the baby hurt you?" Kenzie asks.

"Oh, it doesn't." Jenna says, putting the little girl on her lap. "When the baby is inside mommy, it makes mommy feel...different. Once the baby is out, I'll feel better!"

"Oh, okay!" Kenzie says, getting off Jenna's lap.

"Hey, do you wanna see grandma, grandpa, and Auntie Chris today?" Jenna asks her. Kenzie always looks forward to seeing her aunt and grandparents. They love her as much as she loves them. James and Jenna just hope that they don't spoil her too much.

Kenzie nods, so Jenna pushes herself off the couch. She walks over to the coat hanger and grabs James's Minnesota Wild hoodie, looking at her husband for approval. She loves wearing his clothes, but she isn't sure if he wants to wear this hoodie. When he smiles and nods, she eagerly pulls it over her head. Then she walks over to the coffee table and grabs her glasses, slipping them on. She rarely wears them, but she doesn't feel like wearing contacts today.

"Mommy, hold me!" Kenzie exclaims.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to help me out." Jenna says as she bends over. "I have to be really careful because we want the baby to be healthy and happy."

Kenzie grabs Jenna's shoulders as she's lifting off the ground. Jenna kisses her cheek and gives her a hug as they walk out the door. James wraps his arm around her waist and she smiles as they walk down the hallway. She feels self conscious about walking through the lobby, though. She has never liked going out in public when pregnant. She always feels like everyone is staring at her growing stomach.

Once they are inside the elevator, James gives Jenna a gentle kiss on the lips. She giggles and smiles into the kiss, while holding onto Kenzie. Just as she starts to pull away, James kisses her again. She would love to keep doing this all day.

"Hey, let's go." He says as the elevator doors open. They start walking through the lobby, smiling at Camille and Jo, who both got cast in that new superhero movie. Camille is gonna play a girl that moves to a high school in New York City and Jo is gonna play the leader of a teen superhero group. Jenna can't wait until the movie is released into theaters. She definitely wants to see it!

Outside the door, there's a small group of paparazzi. After Kendall's speech that he made at that coffee shop, a lot of paparazzi still didn't listen to him, but some did. As usual, they still like to hang around the Palm Woods, snapping pictures of celebrities. Jenna doesn't really like dealing with them, but she tries to stay as calm as possible. She doesn't wanna snap at them, but it's hard to resist when she's pregnant.

"Let's get to the car." James whispers, ignoring the paparazzi. He keeps his arm around her as they walk to the car, taking Kenzie from her and getting the little girl fastened into her car seat. While he's doing that, Jenna gets into the front passengers seat. She struggles to get her seatbelt fastened, but she finally does it. Her huge stomach makes simple things seem really hard.

"Ow!" She yelps when the baby gives another hard kick. "My goodness, you kick hard!"

"More kicking?" James asks as he closes the drivers side door.

"Yeah." Jenna whines, putting her hands on her tummy. She sighs as she looks out the window, trying to ignore her discomfort. Honestly, she can't wait until this pregnancy is over. She just wants to have her baby and forget about the weird symptoms.

* * *

><p>Chris smiles to herself as she tends to her flower garden. While she waits for James, Jenna, and Kenzie to arrive, she's caring for her precious flowers. At thirty years old, someone might think that Chris would be married with a child of her own, but she's still waiting for the right guy. She did meet someone at the day care, though. He's about thirty five, has a three year old daughter, and he's quite attractive. She just doesn't know if he's the right one for her. For now, she's just focusing on her family.<p>

Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" She calls out as she enters the house through the back door. She walks to the front door and looks through the peep hole, quickly opening the door. Her younger sister and brother in law enter the house and James puts Kenzie down. Kenzie immediately heads to the living room, where her grandparents are.

"She's really excited about visiting." Jenna says, hugging her sister.

"Mom and Dad will have fun with her." Chris says, touching Jenna's round stomach. She feels her unborn niece or nephew kicking. Everyone is eagerly awaiting the arrival of the new baby. Four months isn't really that long, but it seems like a long time.

"You got anything to eat around here?" James asks.

"There's some pizza rolls in the kitchen." Chris tells him.

"Thanks!" James says before walking to the kitchen.

"Jenna, you need to sit down and rest." Chris says as she leads her sister to the living room. Being five months pregnant, she needs a lot of rest. Their overprotectiveness probably annoys the hell out of her, but they're doing it for her own good. She needs to do what's best for her unborn child. Once the baby is born, she'll be glad that her family took care of her.

"Chris is right, sweetie." Mandy says, making room for Jenna on the couch. Jenna sits down, hugs her mom, then she stands up so Will can hug their youngest daughter. Chris use to be jealous of Jenna because she has always been the baby of the family, but now Chris is over it. She's a grown woman and caring about getting a bunch of attention would be immature.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Mandy asks.

"Why?" Jenna asks, sounding offended. "So I can get fatter than I already am?"

"Don't mind her!" James shouts from the kitchen. "It's the hormones!"

"SHUT UP!" Jenna yells back. "Okay, I am a terrible person."

"Um, you're not...terrible." Will says, laughing nervously.

"Kenzie, why don't we go upstairs and watch some movies?" Mandy asks sweetly. Kenzie eagerly grabs her grandmother's hand and they walk toward the staircase, leaving Chris, Will, and James to deal with Jenna. The poor girl looks like she's about to cry. Chris definitely wants to have a child of her own, but she hopes that if she ever does get pregnant, she won't have all these weird symptoms like Jenna's having. No offense to her sister, but Jenna's mean when she's pregnant. She was a nightmare when she was expecting Kenzie.

"Jay?" Jenna says, sounding like a child. "Baby, I need a hug."

"I'm right here." James says as he returns to the living room. He sits next to Jenna and wraps his arms around her, placing a kiss against her temple. Is it wrong for Chris to laugh when Will rolls his eyes? She thinks that their dad is still trying to accept that Jenna is a woman now. She has always been daddy's little girl, but now she's a wife and mother. It's just that Jenna has been married for three years and Will still gets annoyed when Jenna and her husband get a little too...flirty? Why shouldn't Chris laugh about that?

* * *

><p>While everyone else is outside, Jenna is sitting in the dining room with her laptop in front of her. She already knows that they would name the baby Christopher David (The middle name was gonna be Landon, but Jenna changed her mind. James chose to give Kenzie her mom's middle name, so their first son will have his middle name) if it's a boy, but if it's another girl, Jenna is thinking about Ariana Brielle for a girl. Christopher David Diamond or Ariana Brielle Diamond? Yes, she is aware that Brielle is also Mercedes Griffin's middle name, but that's not why she likes the name. She just thinks that it's cute.<p>

She sighs as she places one hand on her stomach, clicking out of the Baby Names website. She logs into her Scuttlebutter account, smiling when she sees a message from Brian, one of her old high school friends. She hasn't talked to him in years, but they were really close back in high school. In fact, her parents probably would have preferred Brian over James, but they've gotten use to James. They've even admitted that James has grown on them. Anyway, she loves James and they know that she's never gonna change her mind. Brian is just a friend!

_What's up, Jenny? How are you, your husband, and your daughter doing? I heard that you're pregnant again! Congrats!_

Jenna smiles as she types a response.

_We're doing great, Bri! Thanks for the congrats! How are you?_

She logs out of Scuttlebug and closes her laptop, standing up. She walks down the hallway, stopping in front of a mirror. She stands sideways, touching her tummy. She looks like she swallowed a basketball. She feels kind of awkward, but she's just dealing with it. It'll be over in a few months. Christopher/Ariana will be here and they can get on with their lives. She's tired of worrying about how her body looks. She hates when the paparazzi get pictures of her baby bump, but she tries to ignore it. She doesn't get why they bother taking pictures of her when she's not even famous. She's still trying to figure it all out. Everyone says that it's because she's James Diamond wife, but she doesn't understand why that would matter. When she's by herself, why do they want to get pictures of her?

"You look beautiful." James says as he walks into the house. Jenna sighs as she faces the mirror, watching as James wraps his arms around her waist. She loves her husband. She may look like a whale, but James always makes her feel better about it. As he rubs her stomach, she finds herself smiling. When he kisses her cheek, her smile gets even bigger.

"It kicked." James grins as his hand touches the lower right side of her stomach.

"Our little one loves you already." Jenna grins, turning around and giving him a kiss.

"I love you, Jenna." James whispers, resting her forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Jay." Jenna responds. "And I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction wouldn't let me log inX( Grrrrr...<strong>

**But it finally started working again! :D **

**Review! :D**


	51. Getting Closer

_"A moment in my tummy... a lifetime in my heart." Unknown_

Jenna lays on the couch, trying to ignore her discomfort. She just started her seventh month of pregnancy, so she's feeling uncomfortable. Her feet are swelling up, she's even more tired than before, and her back hurts. She's not feeling great, but she just reminds herself that Christopher/Ariana will be here in a little more than two months. She just hates looking so huge and having all these symptoms. She doesn't like feeling fat either. And people stare at her whenever she goes out. She doesn't like getting so much attention.

James took Kenzie to the pool for a while, so Jenna is all by herself. She finally gets tired of laying on the couch, so she slowly sits up. She feels lonely, so she's considering going to the pool. Being alone in the apartment is boring, you know? She needs some human interaction. So she'll just sleep on some shorts and a T shirt, then she can go and hang out with her husband, daughter, and friends. In her condition, she might feel better if she relaxes on a lawn chair under the sun for a while. She's definitely gonna give it a try.

She stands up, keeping one hand on her lower back as she walks to their room. She's currently dressed in a white nightgown with sleeves made of lace. The gown ends above her knees and it fits perfectly with her huge baby bump. She may feel huge, but she really does like the nightgown. James bought it for her on his way home from Rocque Records the other day. There's a maternity boutique near the studio, so James got Kelly to go with him. She helped him pick out the gown, along with some comfy slippers for Jenna's sore and swollen feet.

"Okay, I need to sit down." She says, sitting on the edge of the bed. She holds her stomach, breathing deeply. She's really tired of pregnancy, but she's excited to meet the new baby. At twenty four, she's gonna be a proud mother of two. Back in high school, she always dreamed of being a wife and mother. Her dream has finally come true. She's got an amazing husband, a beautiful daughter, and she's expecting another baby. Pregnancy may be annoying, but she's incredibly grateful that she has been so blessed.

She stands back up and walks over to the dresser, careful getting on her knees. She opens the drawer, keeping one hand protectively on her stomach. She finds a pair of cute maternity shorts, then she slowly stands back up. She grabs a zebra striped bikini top from another drawer before walking to the closet. She decides on James's white V neck. She has worn it before, so she knows that he doesn't mind.

She smiles as she walks to the bathroom. Once she has changed into the clothes (with some difficulty), she lays her nightgown on the bed. She puts her slippers on the floor, then she grabs a pair of sunglasses and slips them on. She walks with a slight waddle toward the front door. She walks out the door and down the hallway, giggling as the baby kicks.

"You love kicking mommy, don't you?" She says as she enters the elevator. She stands with her back against the wall, feeling tired. The walls look like mirrors, so she's able to look at herself. She's amazed at how big she has gotten. When she found out she was pregnant again, she still had a flat stomach. Now she's seven months along and she looks like she swallowed a beach ball. It's actually kind of funny. Well, she still doesn't like being so huge, but it's funny how much her body has changed since her second month of pregnancy.

She finally walks out of the elevator and toward the pool area. She sees James in the kiddie pool with Kenzie, but she finds a nearby lawn chair. She lays down and closes her eyes, breathing softly. She rests her hands on her tummy and relaxes, enjoying the light window blowing against her skin. She hopes that this will distract her from the soreness.

She finds herself drifting off to the sleep when she suddenly hears footsteps walking toward her. Someone sits on the edge of the lawn chair and she feels a hand rubbing her tummy. She keeps her eyes closed, smiling because she knows who it is. James loves sitting next to her and rubbing her tummy, talking to their unborn child, and giving her tummy lots of kisses.

She slowly opens her eyes, giggling as James kisses her tummy. She reaches out to touch his hair, playing with the soft strands. He's obviously still using Cuda because his hair is _really _soft, like silk. She really likes that. She's glad that he takes care of his skin and hair because his hair and skin are both soft and enjoyable to touch.

"Hey, you're suppose to give me a kiss!" She giggles.

"I'm getting to that." James laughs, kissing her on the lips. She smiles into the kiss, cupping his face in her hands. She strokes his cheeks with her thumbs, admiring his smile. He still has a beautiful grin, just like he did when he was seventeen. He's gotten older, but he still has the same amazing smile that Jenna has always known and loved.

"Your cheeks are cute." She says, pinching his cheeks.

"Like yours?" James grins, kissing her cheek.

"Aww, thank you." Jenna says cutely. "Where Kenzie?"

"She's with Kendall and Carlos." James tells her, giving her another kiss.

Jenna returns the kiss and sits up, sitting on the edge of the lawn chair. With James's help, she stands up and they walk over to the pool. She takes her shorts off, but leaves her shirt on. She refuses to let anyone see her bare baby bump. Some women have the courage to do that, but Jenna doesn't. Therefore, she refuses to walk around in nothing but a bikini when she's seven months pregnant. It's just not gonna happen!

"Is it okay that I'm wearing your V neck?" She asks as she hugs his waist.

"It's fine." James says, kissing the side of her neck. He lifts her into his arms and she wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He always does so much for her and she feels like he deserves more affection. He already gets a lot, but he's always giving Jenna massages and getting her food when she's hungry. He bought her that nightgown the other day. He deserves as much love and affection as she can give him.

"You're amazing, Jay." She whispers.

"Thank you, baby girl." James says softly.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kenzie says as Carlos carries her into the pool.

"Hey, pretty girl!" James says as he puts Jenna down.

"I want Fruit snacks!" Kenzie tells her parents.

"We need money." Carlos tells them.

"Get some out of my wallet." James tells him, placing a kiss on Kenzie's cheek. "It's in my beach bag."

Carlos thanks him, then he grabs Kenzie and climbs out of the pool. Jenna wraps her arm around James's waist and gives him a squeeze, giggling when he wraps his arm around her shoulders. You know, the water is making her aches and pains lessen. What a relief! Her back and feet have been bothering her all day and she hates it, but now it feels less uncomfortable.

"Ugh, our kid is kicking too hard." Jenna groans, grabbing her stomach.

"I think we should go back to the apartment." James tells her, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p>"Mommy and daddy love you." James coos, placing kisses all over Jenna's stomach. They are in bed, with Jenna sitting against the headboard and James laying on his stomach, so his face is close to Jenna's tummy. He grins as he kisses it again, then he just lays his head against it. The baby is kicking Jenna a lot harder lately, but that's just the baby's way of saying "I'm okay!" So they're grateful for the kicks, even though they cause Jenna discomfort sometimes. Besides, Jenna seems to handle it very well. Yeah, she gets a little cranky every once in a while, but James is use to it.<p>

"Daddy's right." Jenna says sweetly.

James chuckles as he kisses Jenna's tummy again. The kid isn't even born yet and James already loves it. Anyway, with Jenna's first pregnancy, they went ahead and let Doctor Bennett tell them the gender of the child. This time, they're letting it be a surprise. Well, they already have the names picked out, so they're prepared for whatever gender they get. As for the new baby's room, they're gonna go house hunting soon. They don't have enough room for two kids in this apartment, so they need to buy a place. They're hoping to find something in Hollywood Gardens. Logan and Camille had considered living there, but another apartment at the Palm Woods became available.

"Jay, I'm bored!" Jenna tells him. "Can we play Go Fish?"

"Okay." James chuckles as he gets off the bed, giving her a kiss. He walks over to the dresser and grabs the Go Fish cards. He returns to the bed and sits in front of her, giving both of them an equal set of cards. He puts the othercards in a pile between them, chuckling as the childish smile on Jenna's face. She's still as adorable as she has always been.

"Okay, you start!" Jenna says, looking at her cards.

"Okay..." James says slowly. "Um, do you have a five?"

"Yes, I do." Jenna says, handing the card to him. He takes his two fives and puts them down, giving Jenna a smile.

"Do you have a seven?"

"Go fish." Jenna tells him. James grabs a card from the smile, but it turns out to be a four. He shrugs and looks at his wife.

"Your turn, princess."

"Do you have a six?"

"I have two." James says, handing the cards to her. She puts three sixes down, giving him a flirtatious smile. Who knew that a simple card game could be this funny? Jenna's been looking at him like this a lot lately. She's always giving him flirty smiles, hugging him, kissing him, and all that fun stuff. In fact, she has gotten sort of clingy. James doesn't mind it, though. He loves when she gives him affection. He reminds him that she still loves him and although he already knows her feelings for him, he needs to be reminded every once in a while.

"You know, I really appreciate how you've been taking care of me." Jenna tells him, touching his cheek. "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all." James says softly, taking her hand in his. "I'm happy to take care of you."

Knock! Knock!

"That's probably Carlos and Kenzie." He says, giving her a kiss. He climbs off the bed and rushes to the front door, looking through the peep hole. Sure enough, Carlos is standing there with Kenzie in his arms. He pulls the door and Carlos sits Kenzie down. The two year old runs into the apartment, nearly tripping.

"Kenzie, don't run in the house!" He says, signaling for her to stop. He's turns to look Carlos, who is now stuffing his face with Fruit Smackers. "Carlos, please tell me that those aren't Kenzie's."

"She already ate hers!" Carlos retorts with a mouthful of fruits snacks, proceeding to turn around and walk away.

James smirks as he closes the door, shaking his head. Ah, Carlos and his food addiction. He hasn't changed a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	52. Almost There

_"A mother's joy begins when new life is stirring inside...when a tiny heartbeat is heard for the very first time, and a playful kick reminds her that she is never alone." Unknown_

Stephanie likes being back in LA. She spent five years in New York City and she loved it, but she belongs in California. There's just one tiny problem. She's falling for Carlos all over again, but she has no idea what to do about it. He's sweet, funny, adorable, crazy, and Stephanie loves it. But she can't tell Carlos that she's falling back in love with him. They pretend that they're just friends, but there's obvious chemistry between them. She doesn't know if Carlos feels it anymore, but Stephanie does. And she's worried about that. She wants to be with him, but she just doesn't know.

She sighs as she steps out of her car. You know what really sucks? She hasn't told Carlos how she feels. He probably thought that their relationship was over for good, but Stephanie doesn't want that. She wants to be with him, she wants to marry him someday...Okay, she did not just think that. She doesn't know if she wants to _marry him _yet, but she would love to be his girlfriend again. All of her friends are either married or dating someone. James and Jenna, Logan and Camille, Jo and Stephanie, Lucy is sort of dating someone, and Stephanie is all alone.

She wishes that she could have a relationship like James and Jenna's. They are so in love, they have a beautiful daughter, and they've got another on the way. Is Stephanie ever gonna have that? She knows that this sounds weird, but every time she sees James and Jenna together, her heart sinks and she feels envy. It's wrong to feel that way about her friends. She's happy that they're married and have a family, but she just can't help feeling jealous. They have the relationship that Stephanie can only dream of having. There are plenty of girls that Carlos would rather date. You know, Stephanie had her chance to be with him, but she threw it away. When it comes to something like this, there are no second chances.

She walks into the Palm Woods, trying to make herself look less noticeable. She notices Carlos relaxing by the pool, but she quickly runs into the elevator. She relaxes once the doors close, standing back against the wall. She doesn't know what she's gonna do. This Carlos drama is driving her crazy, but there's nothing she can do. Once again, she had her chance, but that chance is gone. She has to move on. She has to forget about having a relationship with Carlos. Maybe she just needs to find another guy. There's gotta be someone cute and lovable in this town. You know, someone that _isn't _named Carlos Garcia. Jett Stetson and Dak Zevon are out of the question. Jett is a jerk and Dak is dating Jennifer Woods (the Blonde Jennifer). There's no other hot, single, and sweet guys at the Palm Woods.

She leaves the elevator, sighing as she walks to her apartment. Maybe she should just stay single. She opens the front door and walks inside, closing the door behind her. It's official. She's miserable without Carlos.

* * *

><p>Jenna smiles as she walks around the new house that she and James bought. They haven't moved in yet, though. They're still buying furniture for it. They've got some furniture, but they still needs beds. The house has four bedrooms (One for James and Jenna, one for Kenzie, one for the new baby, and a guest bedroom), three bathrooms, a big kitchen, a nice living room, walk in closets, and a beautiful back yard. It's located in Hollywood Gardens, down the street from Jenna's parents. It's only one story tall, but it's pretty rather big.<p>

She's eight months pregnant, so she's got a month to left before the baby is born. She feels tired more often, she gets cranky a lot, and her cravings are insane. She can't wait until this pregnancy is over. She just wants the new baby, so she can stop having all these symptoms. They're getting on her nerves, so she's glad that she only has a few more weeks until the baby is born. She's kind of nervous about going through childbirth again, though. Delivering Kenzie was really painful. Yes, she was a screamer and she yelled at poor James. She hopes that she can control her temper this time.

They may not have all their furniture, but they got their couch. It's a good thing because Jenna needs to place to sit down. She lowers herself onto the couch, trying to relax. She flinches as the baby gives a hard kick, grabbing her stomach and taking deep breaths. Then she feels another kind of pain. They're called Braxton Hicks contractions and they're suppose to prepare a woman for the actual birth. She had them all the time when she was pregnant with Kenzie, but she hopes that she doesn't have them very much this time. They may not be as painful as real contractions, but they're not fun.

James took Kenzie out to play in the backyard. Jenna should probably see how they're doing. So she pushes herself back off the couch, keeping a hand on her lower back as she walks toward the backdoor. She takes slow, deep breaths as she approaches the door, pushing it open. These "practice contractions" are driving her crazy. Hopefully, she can control herself because she doesn't wanna snap at James or Kenzie. She _especially _doesn't wanna snap at Kenzie because Kenzie will cry and Jenna will feel like a terrible mother.

James is chasing Kenzie around the yard. The little girl is giggling as she runs away from her daddy, giving Jenna a reason to smile. James and Kenzie are her two favorite people. She loves them so much. Jenna knows that James will be an amazing dad to their new baby, just like he has been for Kenzie. He also seems like he's less nervous this time, which must be a good sign. Before Kenzie was born, he had no experience, so Jenna's pregnancy was scary and intimidating. This time, he actually knows what to expect.

"Hey, guys!" She says, sitting in a patio chair. James smiles and waves at her, then he continues chasing after Kenzie. He finally catches up to her, lifting her into his arms. He gives her a big kiss on her cheek, looking her in the eyes and giving her a loving smile. Jenna giggles as Kenzie wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. She kisses his cheek, which puts an even happier smile on his face. Kenzie still adores her daddy. Of course, she also loves her mom. Sometimes, she'll sit next to Jenna on the couch and she'll kiss her mommy's cheek. She has even kissed Jenna's tummy before.

"Hey, let's go inside." James tells Kenzie as they step onto the patio. He sits her down, then he helps Jenna stand up. He wraps his arm around her waist and they walk inside. She rests her head on his shoulder, relieved when they walk into the living room. They walk over to the couch and sit down, then James places his hand on her large stomach. He rubs her tummy gently and she responds by kissing him. She presses her lips against his, noticing that his hand never leaves her tummy. Her hand moves to his cheek, letting James deepen the kiss. James's hand moves from her stomach to the small of her back, smiling into the kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kenzie says, struggling to climb onto the couch. Jenna sighs as she pulls away from James, watching as he lifts their daughter onto his lap.

"Hey, feel your brother or sister." James says as he takes her hand, putting it on Jenna's tummy.

"Is mommy mad at me?" Kenzie asks quietly.

"Honey, why would I be mad at you?" Jenna asks worriedly, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Not talking." Kenzie responds, her eyes full of innocence. Ugh, she thinks that Jenna's mad at her? It's not that Jenna is mad. She's eight months pregnant and she feels tired, so she's not in a talking mood. But now she feels bad for not acknowledging Kenzie very much today. She hasn't said much to James either. All she has cared about doing today is napping, but she could have tried to be friendlier. She didn't realize that she was hurting Kenzie's feelings. The poor thing is only two years old and she doesn't understand everything about Jenna's condition.

"Baby, I'm not mad at you." She says, giving her daughter a hug. "I'm gonna be having the baby in a few weeks, so I'm really tired. I just don't feel like talking. You see, the baby has gotten bigger and heavier, so he or she makes mommy feel really sleepy. It's not fun, but it'll be over soon. I'm sorry if I worried you, though. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, mommy." Kenzie says, responding to her mom's hug. "Does having a baby hurt?"

"Yeah, it does." Jenna nods, laughing nervously. "But the baby makes it all worth it."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Kenzie's playing in her room and we're alone, so you wanna kiss me some more?" James grins as he grabs the edges of the sink, his arms on each side of Jenna. He chuckles softly as Jenna suddenly kisses him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He groans softly, then pulls away from the kiss and lifts Jenna onto the sink counter. He keeps one arm around her waist and his other hand on her stomach, pulling her back into a kiss. Their unborn child kicks at his hand and he laughs softly, grinning as Jenna deepens the kiss. Finally, he pulls away. He just wants to look at her for a moment. At eight months pregnant, she looks really hot. She's wearing a grey T shirt, a hot pink tank top under it, and a pair of jeans.<p>

"Kiss me again." Jenna says, pressing her lips against his. He smiles into the kiss, Jenna's huge stomach preventing him from getting any closer. He rubs her back and he places a loving kiss on her cheek. He adores his beautiful wife. She's the first face that he sees every morning and he's so grateful for that. The first thing he does each morning is give her a kiss. whether she's asleep or awake. If she's asleep, a kiss usually wakes her up.

"Let's get you down from there." James chuckles, helping her off the counter. She wraps her arm around his waist, he tightens his arm around her shoulders, and they walk to the living room. He sits on the floor and Jenna carefully sits on his lap, sitting with her back against his chest. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on, then he wraps his arm around her waist. His hands hold her stomach, silently laughing at the baby's kicks. He feels so bad for Jenna because she has to deal with the kicking all the time, but he can't help laughing. The poor thing must be eager to get out of there.

"I like your tummy." He whispers in her ear, rubbing her stomach.

"I look like a whale." Jenna says softly.

"No, you don't." James whispers, kissing the side of her neck. "You look beautiful."

Jenna sighs and puts her hands over his, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Jame's nose barely touches her cheek, his breath hitting her skin. He kisses her neck again and continues rubbing her stomach. He listens to her soft giggles, a smile appearing on his own face. She seems to be feeling a little better, especially since they're watching some hilarious Spongebob episodes.

"Jay, the baby keeps kicking me." Jenna whines.

"It'll be over soon." James smiles, hugging her from behind. "Do you want a back rub?"

"Mmm hmm." Jenna nods, sitting up straight. James begins massaging her back and shoulders, kneading her sore muscles. She sighs in relaxation, making him smile. He doesn't mind giving her massages. She always gives him massages when he's tired or stressed out, so he should do the same for her. They love doing nice things for each other. In fact, massages are kind of romantic.

"I bet you're gonna be glad when this is all over, right?" He tells her.

"Oh yeah." Jenna says quietly, closing her eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kenzie exclaims as she toddles into the living room.

"Hi, sweetie!" Jenna says, pulling Kenzie into her arms. "Do you wanna watch Spongebob with us?"

Kenzie nods and sits in front of Jenna, staring at the TV screen. James wraps his arms around Jenna and smiles as he kisses her cheek, enjoying the time that he's spending with his two favorite girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	53. It's Time

_"By far the most common craving of pregnant women is not to be pregnant." Phyllis Diller_

Jenna is about five days past her due date and it has been driving her crazy. James and Kenzie went to Rocque Records with the guys, so Jenna is all alone in apartment 5M. Even worse, she thinks that she might be in labor. She's currently sitting on the couch with one hand on her stomach, breathing slowly and deeply. No, this isn't happening. Not right now!

She gasps and doubles over in pain, gasping for air. Maybe some water will make her feel better. She just has to make it to the kitchen. She slowly pushes herself off the couch, holding her stomach. She cries out in pain and squeezes her eyes shut, but she manages to walk over to the refrigerator. She opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, closing the door and walking over to the dining table. She sits down and takes a heavy swig of water. She quickly sits it down as she has another contraction, holding back a scream. Then she feels liquid running down her legs. She looks down and notices a small puddle on the floor. Yep, the baby is coming!

Can she get herself to the hospital? Ugh, she doesn't wanna walk through the lobby by herself. But she has to? Everyone else is busy today, so there's no one that can take her. She's just gonna have to suck it up and get herself to the car. It's gonna feel weird, but she _needs _to go to the hospital. She needs someone to get this baby out of her as soon as possible.

She keeps breathing as she stands up, putting the cap back on the bottle. She leaves it on the table, not feeling like putting it back in the fridge. She suddenly grabs a hold of the table, sobbing in pain. Why does labor have to be so painful? Okay, she can do this. She just has to keep breathing, grab her cell phone, put her jacket on, and get to the car.

She grabs her cell phone, then she walks over to the coat rack. She's dressed in a blue nightgown, so she needs her coat to cover it up. She grabs her fashionable black trench coat and slips it on, stepping into her black flats. She slowly walks out the door, locking it before walking down the hallway. The contractions seem to be getting worse, but she keeps walking. When she enters the elevator, she is relieved that it's empty. The doors close and she clutches her stomach in pain, using her other hand to hold onto the railing on the wall.

When the doors open, she quietly walks into the lobby. It's not very crowded and she tries to look normal as she walks toward the parking garage. She makes sure that there's no paparazzi around, but she doesn't get the result she was hoping for. She sees paparazzi walking toward her and she takes a calm breath before walking toward her car. She quickly gets into the drivers seat before the photographers can get too close.

She puts the keys in the ignition and backs out of the parking space, bursting into tears as she drives out of the parking garage. She continues her deep breathing, driving slightly over the speed limit. Right now, she doesn't care what the cops say. If they wanna pull her over, she's gonna tell them "Look, mister, I am in labor and I need to get to the hospital right now. If you wanna arrest me for that, then go ahead. But you'll regret when I give birth in one of your jail cells!"

As she continues driving, she finds her breathing getting faster and heavier. She screams in pain as an extra strong contraction hits, desperately looking for a place to pull over. She finally sees a gas station and pulls into one of the parking spaces behind the building. She turns the car off and screams through another contraction. She needs James here with her. She wants her husband to hold her hand and comfort her, but he had to be at work.

She starts to push, but then she reminds herself that she probably shouldn't do that until a doctor tells her that it's okay. She whimpers and rests her forehead against the steering wheel, tears rolling down her cheeks. When the pain subsides, she sits back up and starts the car again. She backs out of the parking space and drives back onto the highway.

Several minutes later, she arrives at the hospital. She gets out of the car and locks it, walking toward the door of the hospital's North Tower. She rushes over to the secretary's desk, holding her stomach.

"Hi! Can I help you?" The secretary asks her.

"I'm in labor!" Jenna gasps. That seems to get the secretary's attention. The woman motions for a nurse to come over, whispering to her.

"This young lady is in labor." She whispers.

"Oh!" The nurse says. "We better get you to a birthing suite! What's your name?"

"Jenna Diamond." Jenna breaths as she is helped into a wheelchair. She cries out in pain as she is pushed down the hallway, silently praying that James will be here soon.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Jenna is still waiting for James to show up. She's only four centimeters dilated, so she has plenty of time before it's time to give birth. She just needs James to be here, so he can hold her hand and comfort her for the next several hours. She doesn't like being in this room all by herself. She's scared, even though she has been through labor before.<p>

She cries as she suddenly sits up, clutching her stomach. She sobs as she falls back onto the pillows. The contractions don't last very long (About forty five seconds), but they hurt so bad. She wants her husband right now! She's so terrified. Last time, she wasn't going through labor alone. James was with her when she went into labor. Ugh, Gustavo just had to make the guys work today.

"Ahhhh..." She says through gritted teeth, grabbing the bedsheets. At that moment, a nurse walks into the birthing suite.

"Hi, sweetie! Doctor Bennett told me to check on you." The middle aged woman tells her. "How are you feeling?"

"Where is my husband?" Jenna sobs. "Where is he? This hurts!"

"Shhh." The nurse says, grabbing her hand. "Just breath. We already called your husband and he said that he's on his way."

Jenna nods and breaths through the pain, squealing as she squeezes the nurse's hand. She doesn't even know the woman's name, but she doesn't care. She just wants James. That's all she wants. She needs James with her, so she can feel somewhat better. She knows that James will be able to comfort her way better than any doctor or nurse ever could.

"WHERE IS HE?" She shrieks.

"Where is my wife?" A familiar voice asks from outside. Next thing Jenna knows, James is rushing into the room. Jenna looks at him and cries before throwing her head back, screaming again. Soon, she feels James holding her hand. She gives it a squeeze, whimpering as she looks at him. He whispers comforting words and strokes her hair.

"Hey, I'm right here." He whispers, kissing her sweaty forehead. She nods as she gives his hand another squeeze, taking deep breaths. He kisses her temple and continues stroking her hair, while she tightens her grip on his hand. She hopes that she doesn't hurt his hand. She almost broke his hand last time. She felt bad, but it's not like she could help it. She needed to squeeze something.

"You're doing great." He whispers, stroking her cheek. She looks at James's hazel eyes, closing her eyes as he kisses her. She's so relieved that he's finally here. She needs him with her. She can't give birth to their second child without him. Christopher/Ariana will want to meet his/her daddy when he/she is born.

"Just relax." James says gently, kissing her forehead. She nods and keeps breathing, relieved when she feels herself relaxing. She whimpers quietly, closing her eyes. She puts her free hand on her stomach, crying when the baby kicks. This time, it's not a cry of pain. It's a cry of fear and excitement about the arrival of their new baby boy/girl.

"I can't believe you drove here by yourself." James says, pulling a chair next to the bed. He sits down and grabs Jenna's hand again, kissing the back of her hand.

"I had no choice." Jenna mutters.

"You could have called someone." James says, stroking her hair. Jenna shakes her head and keeps holding his hand, concentrating on breathing. She whimpers and lets tears fall down her cheeks, looking at James for comfort. She isn't enjoying this at all. She wants this all to be over, so she, James, and Kenzie can just enjoy the newest addition to their family.

"Ow!" She yells, suddenly sitting up. James shushes her as he helps her lay back down. She cries silently as he runs his fingers through her hair. She bites her bottom lip and squeezes his hand as hard as she can, ignoring her husband's flinching. She removes her hand from his grip and grabs his shoulder, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

"Well, that's less painful." James says, rubbing his aching hand. Jenna almost apologizes, then another contraction hits. This one is about forty eight seconds long. She continues crying, even when James affectionately rubs her thigh. She doesn't know how much longer she can take this. It hurts so bad.

"Jay, I'm hungry." She whimpers.

"I'll see if they'll let you eat something." James says sweetly, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>James watches as Jenna eagerly eats her applesauce. Food seems to be calming her down a little bit. It breaks his heart to see her in so much pain, but he remembers that they're gonna have another beautiful baby in a few hours. All this pain is worth it. He knows that Jenna feels the same way. She'll be fine once the birth is all over with.<p>

"Stupid contractions." Jenna growls as she puts the empty container on the over bed table. James rubs her shoulder and hums the tune of "Worldwide." She loves that song, so he hopes that it might calm her down. Singing to her usually makes her feel better.

"It'll be over before you know it." James says reassuringly, kissing her cheek.

"I hope so." Jenna whimpers, holding her stomach. "I want this kid out of me."

"Be patient." James chuckles, kissing her hand. His smile fades as Jenna lets out a strained cry, quickly sitting on the bed. He pushes her hair away from her face and strokes her face. Her hair and skin are drenched in sweat and she doesn't look her best, but he still thinks that she looks beautiful.

"Hey, we're here!" Kendall shouts as he, Carlos, and Logan rush into the room.

"Hey, your parents and sister should be here soon." Logan tells Jenna, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder.

"Dude, I wouldn't touch her if I were you." James warns him.

"Um, you're touching her." Carlos says, pointing to James and Jenna's hands. Jenna has a death grip on his hand.

"Big mistake." James says, flinching at the pain.

"My back hurts." Jenna whines.

"Just sit up for a little bit." Logan suggests. Jenna nods and, with James's help, sits up. James rubs her lower back, giving her a comforting kiss on her cheek. He still feels incredibly bad for her and he wants be with her when their child is born, but he needs to get some food.

"Baby, do you mind if I go to the cafeteria?" He asks her.

"Um, no, go ahead." Jenna sighs. "I'll be fine."

"I'll stay with her." Logan offers. "I got something out of the snack machine at Rocque Records."

"Thanks." James says, patting Logan's shoulder before following Kendall and Carlos out of the room.

* * *

><p>"When is this gonna be over?" Jenna asks softly, resting her head on Logan's shoulder. The pain is still bad, but Logan is pretty good at calming her down. That doesn't mean that she isn't freaking out, though. Labor pain sucks on so many levels. Logan has one arm around her shoulders, while his free hand holds her. She whimpers and squeezes his hand.<p>

"You just need to be patient." Logan says, kissing her temple. Jenna pouts and crosses her arms, squeaking when she feels another contraction. Seriously? Is she almost completely dilated? She prays that she's almost completely dilated. She's tired of being in labor. She wants her baby! She's started to get really annoyed.

"Hi!" Doctor Bennett says as she walks into the room. "Jenna, I just wanna see how dilated you are."

"Please." Jenna groans. She watches as Doctor Bennett sits at the end of the bed, breathing deeply. You know, when she really concentrates, she can actually feel the pain lessening as she breathes. It doesn't completely go away, but it feels more bearable.

"You're eight centimeters." Doctor Bennett tells her.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Jenna yells. "I still have two centimeters left!"

"It won't be much longer." Doctor Bennett responds. "Probably another hour."

"Hey, that isn't so bad." Logan tells Jenna.

"It's bad for me!" Jenna snaps, cringing at the pain. Great, another hour of pain and suffering. Yeah, the childbirth process is also painful, but at least she'll be closer to the pain going away completely. How can she be patient for the next hour?

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this yesterday, so I'm posting it while I'm on my break! :D<strong>

**The new baby will be here soon! :D**

**Review! **


	54. Our Family Is Complete

_"In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities." Janos Arany_

Jenna whimpers as she clutches her stomach with one hand, breathing deeply. She clutches the railing with her other hand as she starts sobbing. Logan left the room to go and see everyone in the waiting room, so Jenna is alone once again. She's panicking. She is really panicking. She just wants to push this kid out and be done with it. She wants her baby boy or girl. She doesn't like this pain at all. What's worse is that there's no one here to hold her hand. She doing everything she can to stay calm, but she doesn't know if she can do it. This is way too hard.

She frantically looks around the room, hoping that someone will walk through the door. She sits up, still holding her stomach. She holds back a scream, sobbing quietly. She prays that she's fully dilated because she's pretty sure that an hour has already passed. The contractions are pretty much nonstop now. There may be a short break (only for a few seconds) before the pain hits again. Honestly, she's ready to punch the next person that walks in. She's tired, she's cranky, and she just wants to sleep. But she can't sleep with these stupid contractions.

She uses her free hand to clutch the sheets, bending over. Her sobs become louder and she's embarrassed. She doesn't like that her husband and the doctors are gonna see her sobbing like a baby, but she can't help that she's in pain. She's really getting tired of labor. She wants the baby out right now, so the doctor better be on her way. Jenna really can't take it anymore. She's trying her best to stay as calm as possible, but it's not working too well. Oh, let's face it! She has completely lost control of her emotions. She couldn't control her tears if she tried.

She keeps sobbing as she falls back against the pillow. It feels like someone is ripping her in half! She feels like breaking something. Yeah, that's how angry she is. She's in excruciating pain and she wants it to go away right now. She is serious. If someone doesn't hurry up, get their behind in here, and help her get this baby out, she is gonna throw the worst tantrum ever. Yes, it's childish to say that, but Jenna really doesn't care. She'll trash this room if someone doesn't put her out of her misery. Why does it seem like this labor is worse than the labor she experienced with Kenzie?

"Hey, I'm here." James whispers as he walks into the room, closing the door behind him. Instead of saying hi, Jenna keeps sobbing, almost oblivious to his presence. She feels him grabbing her hand and as soon as he does, she gives it a bone crushing squeeze. She feels bad when she hears his pained squeak, but she doesn't pay too much attention. She's got her own pain to worry about. Why did her mom ever say that deep breathing would work? It isn't helping at all. She's concentrating as hard as she can, but she's still in pain.

"You're doing really great." James coos, running his fingers through her hair. She shakes her head, gritting her teeth through another distraction. James keeps holding her hand and wraps his free arm around her shoulders. She screams in pain, squeezing his hand even tighter. She keeps breathing, but she finally just gives up. Then she screams even louder and she's surprised that she didn't shatter the windows, and poor James's eardrums. She feels bad for the poor guy, but she's really just focused on getting their baby out.

"I don't think I can do this." She sobs.

"Yes, you can." James says gently, kissing her hand. She squeezes her eyes shut, suddenly feeling the urge to push. So she does, but James quickly tells her to stop. Why is he telling her what to do? It's her body and she's ready to get this over with. So she pushes again and James finally has to sit on the edge of the bed, holding her down. She screams and cries out in pain, desperately wanting to keep pushing. Why would he let her do what she wants? She's pretty sure that she's fully dilated and she feels ready to have this baby.

"Okay, Jenna, let's see how you're doing." Doctor Bennett says as she walks into the room with two nurses. She sits at the edge of the bed, while the two female nurses stand by each of Jenna's legs. Ugh, it's about time. She just hopes that she doesn't end up kicking someone in the face. She honestly feels like it, but she's trying to keep her temper under control.

"Hey, you're fully dilated!" Doctor Bennett says excitedly. "Are you ready?"

"HELL YEAH!" Jenna screams.

"Let's get started." Doctor Bennett says, not seeming the least bit bothered by Jenna's shouting. Jenna looks at James, who is starting to look kind of nervous. Really, she feels bad for him, but they'll both be okay once Jenna can get this baby out. They are excited to meet sweet little Christopher/Ariana. You know, depending on whether it's a boy or girl. Hurry up, Chris/Ari, your mommy and daddy are really excited to meet you. Besides, your mommy is in a lot of pain, so you need to hurry up.

"Hey, do you have a paper back that I can breathe into?" James gulps. "I suddenly feel sick to my stomach."

"Ugh, you'll be fine." Jenna says, punching his arm. She snatches his hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Okay, Jenna, on the count of three, I need you to push as hard as you can." Doctor Bennett tells her as the two nurses grab her legs. She nods and takes deep breaths, sighing as James kisses her temple. "One, two, three!"

She pushes really hard, gasping as she finally falls back onto the pillows. She yells when a contraction hits, but she suddenly hears Doctor Bennett telling her to push again. Ugh, will this woman just shut up and let her push on her own? She doesn't need anyone t_elling _her what to do because she can do it on her own. She just wants peace and quiet.

But she does what she is told. Then she falls back on the pillows, closing her eyes. She's so exhausted. She's glad that she's finally having the baby, though. She knows that it's gonna be over soon.

"Okay, just one more." Doctor Bennett smiles. Jenna actually smiles when she hears that. Their baby is almost here. Okay, she's gotta do this, so she can see the beautiful baby. "Okay...you need to push really hard."

Jenna nods and takes a deep breath before pushing. Doctor Bennett counts to ten and it seems like forever before she finally stops. Jenna falls back, exhausted from the strain. Her face is red, sweaty, and stained with tears. She looks at Doctor Bennett, who smiles and stands up with a baby in her hands.

"A baby girl." She say, wrapping the baby in a pink blanket. Jenna starts crying tears of joy as Doctor Bennett hands Ariana Brielle Diamond to her. She looks at James, who has silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Jenna cries and smiles as she kisses Ariana's forehead, whispering to their adorable daughter. She has brown hair and hazel eyes, just like her big sister. While Kenzie looks a lot like Jenna, Ari looks like her daddy. Wow, they have two beautiful daughters now. Jenna is no longer in pain, but the pain was worth it.

"Jay, look at her." She says tearfully, stroking Ari's cheek.

"She's perfect." James whispers softly, touching Ari's hand.

"Hey, I want you to hold her." Jenna smiles, handing Ari to James. She watches as he holds the baby girl, kissing her forehead. Ari looks up at James, moving her little arms. Jenna has a feeling that she's gonna be a daddy's girl, too. Hopefully, she'll love her big sister. Since they're not that far apart in their ages, they should get along pretty well.

"Hi, pretty girl." James coos, smiling as Ari wraps her hand around his finger. "You're so beautiful, you know that? Just like your mama and big sister. In fact, I think Kenzie would like to meet you."

"I'm gonna get her." He grins, handing Ari back to Jenna. He kisses Jenna on the lips, then he walks out of the room. Jenna giggles as Ari squeaks softly, keeping her eyes closed. Now Jenna has two daughters to be proud of.

* * *

><p>James is so elated. He felt the same way when Kenzie was born. He has three girls in his life now and he couldn't possibly be any happier. As he walks into the waiting room, everyone looks at him with anticipation. He smiles as Kenzie toddles over to him, lifting her into his arms. He kisses her cheek and gives her a big hug, excited to tell her about the baby.<p>

"You wanna meet your sister?" He asks, chuckling at everyone else's reactions. Gabby actually jumps out of her seat and squeaks, jumping and clapping her hands. Lacey finally grabs the back of her shirt and carefully pulls the girl back down.

"A girl?" Mandy says happily.

"Ariana Brielle Diamond." James says proudly, kissing Kenzie's nose. Kenzie giggles and hugs him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We wanna see her in a little bit." Will tells him. James grins and nods before taking Kenzie back to Jenna's birthing suite. He walks into the room, smiling when he sees his beautiful wife talking to Ari. It's crazy how she was in so much pain a while ago, but now she's back to being her happy self. James has to laugh at this because it's really quite funny.

"Hi, baby!" Jenna says sweetly when she sees Kenzie. "I want you to meet your new sister."

James puts Kenzie on the bed, letting her sit next to Jenna.

"Kenzie, say hi to Ariana." James says, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Hi, Ariana!" Kenzie says, touching her sister's hand. To their surprise, Ari just looks at Kenzie and they can already sense the love between the two sisters. Yep, they have a feeling that Kenzie and Ari are gonna be very good friends. They love each other already and they just met. Of course, that's a very good thing. James and Jenna were a bit worried.

"Mommy, you're not fat anymore!" Kenzie exclaims.

"I know!" Jenna giggles, ruffling her oldest daughter's hair. "That's because Ariana is no longer inside me."

* * *

><p>"You have a family that really loves you." James says softly, touching Ari's hand. Kenzie is so proud to have two beautiful daughter's in his life, along with his amazing wife. He's so proud of Jenna. She was in so much pain for several hours, but she finally gave them Ariana. She did really great, despite how hard the whole experience was. Of course, it was scary to see her screaming and crying, but the end result was perfect. The same thing happened when she was in labor with Kenzie. She was crying, yelling, she was horribly cranky, but she finally delivered their first daughter.<p>

She's finally getting some rest. She's still sweaty, but James thinks that she looks gorgeous. She should be very proud of herself. She had a painful labor, but she still managed to get through it. She even managed to avoid seriously hurting anyone. She almost crushed James's hand last time. His hand his sore right now, but it's not too bad. She was probably trying to avoid hurting him because she felt so bad about doing it the last time. Besides, holding Ari is making him completely forget about anything else.

"Now I have you, Kenzie, and mommy." He grins, kissing her forehead. "I love all three of you so much."

Ari squeaks as she starts to wake up from her nap, staring at James. He gives her a loving smile and strokes her cheek, staring at her hazel eyes. She's a spitting image of her dad, which makes James even prouder. Seriously, she's like a mini James, except for the fact that she's a girl. Kenzie looks so much like her mom, but Ari got James's looks.

Knock! Knock!"

"Come in." He says quietly, giving Ari a kiss on her cheek. She closes her eyes and falls back to sleep, making him smile softly. He watches as all their friends and family, including his parents, walk into the room. They all murmur as they look at the new baby, whispering about how adorable she is. He hopes that the amount of visitors won't cause her to wake up. The new baby girl and her mommy deserve to get some much needed rest.

"How's Jenna?" Brooke asks, smiling as she approaches her son.

"That's my sister!" Kenzie says as she points at Ari. Samuel is holding her and she doesn't seem to mind at all. She has slowly started getting use to James's dad. James is happy because he's finally repaired his relationship with his father, so he wants Kenzie to get to know her grandfather. Samuel seems to love Kenzie and she's starting to feel the same way about him.

"That's right, sweetie!" Brooke says as she carefully takes the sleeping baby from James.

"Anyway, Jenna's fine." James says, reaching over to hold Jenna's hand. Jenna stays asleep, not stirring at all. James smiles softly and strokes her slightly sweaty cheek, chuckling as she murmurs in her sleep. He strokes her hair and rubs her shoulder, placing a kiss on her hand. She yawns softly, but she stays fast asleep. She's been asleep for the past two hours. The poor girl is so exhausted, so she could definitely use to some rest.

"She's tired, though." Chris says, reaching for her sister's other hand.

"Why is mommy so sleepy?" Kenzie asks.

"Because she just had a baby." Will explains, taking her into his arms.

"Hey, I believe Kendall and Jo have a special announcement." Katie says with a smirk, looking at her brother and his girlfriend.

"Um, I asked Jo to marry me." Kendall says, giving Jo a kiss.

"Congrats." James says, still holding Jenna's hand. "And what's with Carlos and Stephanie?"

He looks at their intertwined hands. Since Stephanie moved back to LA almost two years ago, she and Carlos have stayed in the friend zone, but things have still been kind of awkward between them. James hopes that they are about to announce that they are back together. They obviously still love each other, so they should be together. They belong together.

"Steph and I have decided to give our relationship another try." Carlos says, wrapping his arm around Stephanie's shoulders.

"Did I just hear Kendall and Jo say that they're engaged? Carlos and Steph are back together?" Jenna murmurs, opening her eyes. She looks at James, reaching out to play with his hair. He grins and kisses her cheek, watching as a smile forms on her face.

"Yeah, they are." James chuckles, squeezing her hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mandy asks her.

"Yeah." Jenna smiles, looking around the room. "I am."

James glances at everyone in the room. Logan and Camille are married and have their son, James and Jenna are happily married with two daughters, Kendall and Jo are engaged, Carlos and Stephanie are back together, James is reunited with his dad, Will and Mandy have a strong marriage, and even Chris has met a nice man. Everything is finally the way it should be. Lacey and Gabby aren't in relationships right now, but Lacey is finally an interior designer and Gabby will be heading to Broadway next month to be in a production of Wicked. So everything is pretty much perfect now.

"Hey, let me see my other girl." Jenna tells her dad. Will hands Kenzie to her mother, then he kisses Jenna's forehead.

"I love my family." She says softly, kissing Kenzie's cheek.

"And we love you too, baby girl." James smiles, kissing her hand. "And remember that we're all in this together."

They proceed to continue celebrating the arrival of Baby Ariana. Now their lives are complete.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) The epilogue is next, then I'll start my next project:) I think I'm either gonna call it Superhuman or Danger Island (I'm leaning toward this one), but I want to know which one you like best:) It's gonna be very action packed and I'm really excited for you to read it<strong>

**Review! :D**


	55. Epilogue

_"Love reminds you that nothing else matters." Amy Bushell_

Five months later, Kendall and Jo get married in a beautiful ceremony at the Mountain Gate Country Club, the same place that James and Jenna got married. Now they're in the outdoor reception area, mingling with the other guests. While they do that, James and Jenna are sitting at the table set up for the newlyweds and the wedding party. James is wearing a nice suit and Jenna is wearing a light blue, strapless dress that ends above the knee. Her hair is pulled in a curly low bun. Being at a wedding again brings back memories of her own. She was overjoyed when she and James finally said "I do." Now she and James have two beautiful daughters, MacKenzie Elizabeth and Ariana Brielle. So far, Kenzie seems to enjoy having Ari around. There have been a few moments of jealousy, but the girls seem to get along pretty well.

Jenna's parents are watching Ari, while Kenzie is playing with two other kids from the day care center where Chris works. Chris insisted that day care would be a good idea, so Kenzie could start making friends. So far, she has met two girls named Chelsey and Brittany. Both are very nice girls and Jo said that they should come to the wedding, so Kenzie won't be bored. James and Jenna can already tell that she's gonna be very popular when she starts school in a couple years. Chris said that she gets along really well with the other children.

"I love you." She whispers to James, kissing his cheek. Her husband smiles and grabs her hand, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you, too." He says, squeezing her hand. She smiles and rubs the back of his hand with her thumb. She has been with this guy for eight amazing years and married for the past four years. Every moment with James has been amazing. They've had their fights and moments where they just needed their space, but they still love each other. Jenna wouldn't change her life for anything. She has a husband and two daughters, as well as her other family and friends. She is truly blessed with a very happy life. What could get better than that?

"May I have this dance?" James grins.

"Yes, you may." Jenna giggles as James leads her to the dance floor. His arms wrap around her waist and her arms wrap around his neck. It's a relief that she doesn't have that huge stomach anymore. When she was pregnant, it was hard for them to have intimate hugs because her stomach always got in the way. Now their chests can actually touch when they hug each other. It feels much better this way.

**_("I Ain't In Checotah Anymore" by Carrie Underwood)_**

"Jo, this is California! Not North Carolina!" Carlos calls out, sipping from his glass of wine.

"Carlos, Checotah is in Oklahoma!" Logan reminds him, while holding almost two year old Jayce in his arms. Even though Jayce is still little, he understands the humor of the situation and starts giggling, clapping his hands. Logan smiles and kisses his cheek, tickling his tummy. Jenna smiles before kissing James, giggling as he kisses her cheek.

"And I like this song!" Jo retorts playfully before pulling Kendall onto the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance to this." James whispers.

"I'll show you." Jenna smiles, grabbing his hands. She starts dancing a little more energetically, pulling James closer to her. She gives him a passionate kiss, squealing as he lifts her into his arms. She laughs uncontrollably, feeling just like a little girl again. Of course, she is a grown woman now, but she can have her childish moments. Hey, it keeps her feeling young.

"Calm down, kids!" Brooke laughs as she walks over to them. James puts Jenna down and lets her reach for Ari. Jenna kisses five month old Ari's cheek, listening to her adorable babbling. She smiles at Jenna, who gives her another kiss. James gives her a kiss as well, then they watch as Kenzie toddles over to them. James picks the three year old up, giving her a kiss. They don't want her to feel neglected just because there's a new baby in the family, so they try to give the girls an equal amount of attention. It has been working really well so far.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Brooke tells them, hugging James and Jenna before walking away.

"You know, you two are really good parents." Samuel says, squeezing James's shoulders. James returns the hug, then Samuel goes to hug his daughter in law. She doesn't like that it took so long for James to start getting along with his dad, but she's glad that it's finally happening. It's too bad that it took James getting hurt for that to happen, but what matters is that it happened. Speaking of James's injuries, he has healed very nicely, but he still walks with a limp. He most likely won't be doing backflips anymore, but he is dancing again. In fact, Big Time Rush is gonna be heading to New York City in a few weeks to perform at Madison Square Garden. Jenna couldn't be prouder of her husband and his bandmates.

"Thanks, dad." James smiles, cuddling Kenzie. Samuel pats James's shoulder, then he goes to sit with Kara. For the first time, James doesn't seem to be bothered by his dad and Kara being together. Yeah, Samuel was a little quick to find a new relationship after he and Brooke divorced, but it's not like he cheated. He and Brooke were divorced when he and Kara got married, so he didn't do anything too bad.

Jenna looks at Kendall and Jo, who are in the middle of a kiss. Jo looks really pretty today. Marchesa designed her dress, which is a laced and strapless princess style gown. She's got a beautiful veil, diamond jewelry, and shoes to go with it. Her hair is pulled into a low bun. Jenna can tell that she and Kendall are gonna be very happy together. It's only a matter of time before Carlos proposes to Stephanie. They are back to being the adorable couple that they were before Stephanie went to college and they have gotten pretty serious.

"I still love you." She giggles, kissing James. "And I love our girls!"

She kisses both of her daughters on their cheeks.

"We're a happy family, aren't we?" James grins, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah." Jenna smiles. "We are a very happy family."

* * *

><p>You're probably wondering what happened to the BTR guys and their girls, right? Well, let's start with James and Jenna. They are still happily married and they had another child, a son named Christopher Landon, when Kenzie is ten and Ari is seven. Big Time Rush went on to release more highly successful albums and Jenna got a job as a school counselor at her old high school, Lincoln High, once Ari turned four.<p>

Kenzie became a cheerleader in sixth grade and has always been one of the popular girls in school, but she was never one of the mean girls. In fact, her kindness is what made her so popular. She recently graduated from high school and will be attending UCLA in the fall. She made mostly straight A's throughout her schools years. She will be majoring in music and hopes to become a pop star like her dad. Gustavo has expressed interest in working with her (Yes, he's still a producer). So the world may soon see a MacKenzie Diamond album on in stores.

Ari also became a cheerleader in sixth grade, made good grades, and has been popular with her fellow students, but she developed a slightly rebellious streak. The girl likes to party a lot. Not in a bad way, but she goes all out with her birthday parties. When she turned fifteen, she begged James and Jenna to hire a DJ, so they did. She is getting her acting career underway. She currently has a guest role on Camille's new comedy series. Hollywood seems to really like her character, so she's getting a bit of attention from the media. Honestly, James and Jenna are concerned about letting their girls be in show business, but they want their kids to follow their dreams.

Christopher, their eight year old brown haired and green eyed son, isn't really thinking about show business right now. He enjoys playing on the pee wee hockey team and hanging out with his friends. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are happy that he developed their love for hockey. As far as his grades go, he's doing pretty good. He gets A's and B's.

Logan and Camille are still happily married. Logan is still performing in Big Time Rush and Camille stars on a new TV comedy about a single mom raising her three children. Ari plays the best friend of Camille's oldest daughter. They didn't have anymore kids, but they're thinking about having another soon. They still aren't too old, so they still have time to have another baby. They're definitely hoping for another little one.

Guess who Jayce is dating? Yeah, he's with Ari. It was around his sophomore year that he started developing a crush on her and they've been dating for five months now. They're a very cute couple, but their parents were surprised when they announced that Jayce wanted to take Ari on a date. James didn't even like the idea of his youngest daughter having a boyfriend, but since he knew Jayce and the boy's parents, he decided to let them be together. So far, Jayce hasn't given James any reason not to trust him. And he's a good influence on Ari. It's actually kind of cute to see them studying together.

Kendall and Jo have two beautiful children, a son named Jackson and a daughter named Rachel. You can probably guess that Kendall is still in BTR and Jo is still acting. A few years ago, South Valley's last season premiered. For now, Jo is just focusing on films. She plans to return to TV eventually, but films are her focus at the moment. She even convinced Kendall to try acting and they ended up starring in a romantic comedy together. It recieved mixed reviews, but it did very well at the box office.

Carlos and Stephanie got married ten years ago. Stephanie is currently expecting their first child, a baby girl. Carlos is in Big T ime Rush and Stephanie has directed several successful films, some that starred Jo, Camille, and even James. Of course, James is mostly focused on his music, but he has tried acting every once in a while. Anyway, Carlos and Stephanie are very happy in their marriage. The awkwardness between them when Stephanie moved back to Los Angeles is completely gone and they are eagerly awaiting the birth of their daughter.

Chris got married as well and delivered a daughter named Alyssa Marie, who is now thirteen years old. She also has a stepdaughter named Kayla, who her husband had with his ex wife. Anyway, Chris went back to college and is now a teacher at Lincoln High School, so she and Jenna are both sisters and coworkers. Her husband, Greg, is a football coach at a middle school not too far from Lincoln High.

Lacey got married when she was twenty eight and, unfortunately, divorced three years later. For some reason, she and her husband couldn't get along. They never had any kids together, so Lacey ended up adopting a little boy from Japan. She even taught him how to speak perfect English, so he no longer rants in Japanese when he wants something. Lacey was incredibly relieved because she could never understand a word he said before he learned English. Of course, he still knows Japanese, but he's now bilingual. Lacey is very proud of her son. Career wise, she is a successful interior designer. She helped Carlos and Stephanie, Jo and Kendall, Logan and Camille, James and Jenna (They had to move into another house when Jenna became pregnant with Christopher), and several other celebrities in Hollywood, as well as everyday people.

abby became a famous Broadway actress. She is currently engaged to her costar in her latest production. They have been dating for a year and he recently proposed to her. This is her first marriage. She has had lots of boyfriends over the years, but she recently decided that she was ready to settle down. When her fiance proposed, she was overjoyed. They will be getting married at Central Park in New York City, where they currently live in an awesome penthouse.

Lucy has been married to her rocker husband for a few years now, but they haven't had any kids. They want to have a child soon, though. They're both very dedicated to their music careers, so they've put off having children, but that doesn't mean that it's never gonna happen. They've recently decided that they're ready to become parents.

And last but not least, Jennifer Woods and Jennifer Williams finished their probation and got back on everyone's good side. They've managed to stay out of trouble. They're famous actresses and Jennifer Mason is both an actress and a pop star. Jen got married recently and found out that she is expecting their first child together. Jennifer and Dak are still going strong. They got married and have a eleven year old daughter named Andrea Kathryn. Shortly after Kendall and Jo got married, Jett and Jennie decided to give their relationship another try and they got married a year later.

As you can see, life has been going well for everyone. They've all had their ups and downs, but they are all happy and blessed with family and friends. Needless to say, they are all grateful for everything that they have. They have everything that they could ever want, such as marriage, children, and successful careers. Life is a journey for them and they enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sobs* I really want to cry right now. Alright, I've gotta make my special speech:')<strong>

_**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this series. When I wrote it, I honestly didn't know that it was gonna be so successful. Each multichapter story in this series has gotten more than two hundred reviews (More than three hundred for On My Mind!) and I am so grateful for the love that this series has gotten. I have loved writing about James, Jenna, and their adventures as a couple. I may even bring her back one of these days (She's fun to write about, so you never know!), but now it's time for me to write something new. But I really appreciate the support that my readers give me and how much you all seem to enjoy my stuff:) Thank you all! And I hope that you'll read my next story!**_

**Okay, now I'm gonna tell you about my next story:D So excited! In the last chapter, I asked you if you preferred Superhuman or Danger Island as the title and while only one person has voted, I think I'm gonna call it Danger Island:) This is gonna be an action packed story, so I want it to have a cool name! It's a BTR/VicTORious crossover. Here's the plot!**

_**Genre: Action/Adventure/Suspense/Mystery/Romance/Drama **_

_**When Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre, and Ryleigh (A new OC that I have created) get the chance to be Big Time Rush's opening act for their concert Peligro Island (Peligro means something in Spanish. Can you guess what it is? *wink wink*), the VicTORious gang is thrilled. They meet the band for the first time after the annual Hollywood Arts talent show (Gustavo takes the guys to the show, so he can check the VicTORious gang's performing ability. He wants to make sure that they're the right ones for the show). When they are all driving home from the talent show, they are in a car acciden**__**t that will change their lives forever. These changes will make their trip to Peligro Island a lot more interesting...and dangerous.**_

**The first chapter was written this weekend and will be posted tomorrow! :D**

**Review! :D**


End file.
